For Whom The Bell Tolls
by CyraBear
Summary: There's a dusty old bookstore in Seattle where the proprietor keeps odd hours and knows the location of every book in his stock.  What surprises hide in its stacks?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The muses of ice and of fire

Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer.

We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights

We only intend to admire.

* * *

_For Whom The Bell Tolls_

_John Donne_

_No man is an island,_

_Entire of itself._

_Each is a piece of the continent,_

_A part of the main._

_If a clod be washed away by the sea,_

_Europe is the less._

_As well as if a promontory were._

_As well as if a manner of thine own_

_Or of thine friend's were._

_Each man's death diminishes me,_

_For I am involved in mankind._

_Therefore, send not to know_

_For whom the bell tolls,_

_It tolls for thee._

_

* * *

_

"_Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee."_

The small sign hung inside the front door of the bookstore, the first thing that patrons saw when they entered. Some smiled, some rolled their eyes at the cheeky reference to that ever-present bell that was struck whenever the door opened or closed. Only the proprietor knew that there were deeper meanings for the quote.

The shop was shoehorned into the middle of a block of row houses on Market Street, between two equally tall and narrow shops of comparable shabbiness. To those familiar with its stacks – who were few – it was known as a vendor of a considerable variety of out of print books, foreign periodicals, brittle old 45 recordings of pieces like _Grand Canyon Suite_ and _Der Ring des Nebelungen_, and shrewd advice for those seeking recommendations. The proprietor and sole employee of the bookstore had an encyclopedic knowledge of literature and music, and an uncanny memory of his available stock. Whether the item in question was on the third shelf from the back, two shelves down, or in the rare book section on the second floor, up the steep wooden staircase with open laths that resembled a ladder more than anything else, he would always pull it out on the first try.

The sign over the deep porch in the shop's façade read simply "Books." When the odd customer used their Visa card for a purchase – it's everywhere you want to be – their credit card statement would simply read "Scrubb, Etc., Market Street." Only those in a position to know or care were aware that the official name of the establishment was _The Dragon's Plunder_.

The shop appeared deserted when the diminutive bell tolled late on a Thursday evening in October. Its hours were often erratic – it was just as likely to be open at two in the morning in the middle of the week as on a Saturday afternoon during tourist season. Anyone who took the time to observe would notice that it was more likely to be closed on a fine morning, when the sun had battled back the indomitable fog and clouds that hovered over the Pacific Northwest. On such mornings, when the sun was low in the sky and shadows had yet to creep high enough to cover the building's southern exposure, a few motes of dusty sunlight would break through the pervasive gloom of the shop and fall near the platform where the cash register sat tucked into an alcove.

On this particular Thursday evening, the sun had long since set and the shop was lit with small pendulum lamps hung from the exposed rafters. The lone patron paused just inside the door and read the little plaque. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee."

Eyebrows raised, she took a few wandering steps inside. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the store, not even a clerk. Even so, she had the immediate impression that she wasn't alone.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alert readers will notice that the store's corporate name "Scrubb, Etc." refers to the character Eustace Clarence Scrubb from C.S. Lewis' _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, who fell asleep on a pile of dragon gold and was transformed into a dragon himself. The Dragon's Plunder is based on my memories of a real bookstore of the same name in my hometown. I remember that the store seemed to have a nearly exhaustive selection of weird and wonderful books, and had an air of shabbiness and mystery. I found out when I was older that the store was suspected to be a front for drugs…I guess that explains that smell._


	2. Chapter 1

Mysteries to the left. Biographies to the right. Reference in the back.

Not so much. Apparently the tried and true topical layout accepted by bookstores the world over was just too pedestrian for _Books_ on South Market Street. She scanned the first shelf that she came to, trying to figure out the sorting system used by this cramped, dusty shop. She saw self-help books for the financially strapped next to vampire romance novels. _Gerald's Game _next to_ A Dragonfly in Amber_.

Hm.

Her eyes lit on another sign, this one handwritten but framed and hanging on the end of the shelf.

**The books in this section are arranged according to date of publication. If you are looking for something specific, please visit the desk.**

_Date of publication?_

Mentally shrugging, she cast her eyes around her until she discovered said desk. It was tucked back in a deep alcove, set on a low platform. Cash register, credit card machine, telephone and stapler were all in attendance. But the desk was unoccupied.

Nice. Arrange your wares so that no one can find anything, and then disappear when a customer shows up. Ah, well, it wasn't like she was looking for anything in particular. She began wandering up and down the stacks, pulling out a book here and there and riffling through it.

She wasted a pleasant hour in this fashion. She found herself with three selections, mildly surprised at the number of interesting volumes she ran across. Perhaps the bookseller was on to something. If you don't know what you're looking for, you can find almost anything.

Going deeper into the store, she discovered different sections where the arrangement was different. Here, under the steep staircase and lit by a Tiffany-style floor lamp, was a section labeled _Roaring Twenties_. Pulling out a book here and there, she discovered books about the history of the twenties, books written during the twenties, books with single sections about the architecture, politics or discoveries of the twenties. Over here, next to a large, comfortable looking wing chair in which slept a tiny Siamese cat with reddish points, was a section on _Travel_. Travel anthologies, atlases, and fiction about traveling men and women caught her eye.

It was getting late.

She looked around uncertainly. She must have been in the store for hours, and she had seen hide nor hair of anyone. The only sound was the pattering of the rain against the grimy window at the front of the store, where a brave individual could sit on the moldy-looking, faded purple velvet window seat and look out at the dreary street outside.

She hesitantly made her way to the desk, turning around as she walked, looking for a bell or a sign of life.

She almost screamed and dropped her books when she saw the man walking silently down the creaky-looking stairs.

"Found what you're looking for?" He asked quietly. He could have spoken in a mere whisper and his voice would have filled the shop from rafters to floorboards.

Her voice failed her. She clutched the books to her chest, unable to stop staring. Her mind was curiously blank except for a frantic cataloguing of his face and frame. She felt as if this moment was somehow important – a watershed, a benchmark in her life. Never again would she see this man for the first time.

And yet, she couldn't seem to break down her impression of him into a tally of distinguishing features. She realized that his eyes were dark – deep brown or black, it was difficult to tell in the low light – and that he was tall. But for the rest of it….how to describe his skin? His hair? His clothing? Her mind couldn't seem to reach the proper adjectives.

He didn't seem to be in any particular hurry for her to answer. He stopped a few feet away, between her and the staircase. Stood still, his hands in his pockets. The merest ghost of a smile on his face.

Gradually, she realized that she was still staring. Dropped her eyes in mortification. "Hi."

"Hi." He skirted around her, going around a free standing shelf instead of taking the more direct route to the desk. "It looks like you had good hunting."

She turned on the spot and managed to catch her foot on an uneven floorboard. Pitched awkwardly forward and nearly spilled her books across the counter.

"Okay there?" He inquired politely.

"Um…yes." Flushing madly, she fumbled with her purse and wallet.

"Hmmm. Good choices." He rang up three numbers in the old-fashioned cash register without using a scanner, entering an ISBN or even looking at the price written in neat handwriting on the inside cover of each book. "Twenty-three and forty cents."

She frowned. His tally was remarkably close to the mental total she had calculated while shopping. "How do you…did you…"

"I know the prices of all the books in here," he assured her. "Look, here's the tape." He tore the tape that the register had produced and slid it across the counter for her to look at.

"Oh…okay." She pulled out some cash and struggled to unfold a twenty and a five from the untidy wad.

He placed her change and her books in a neat pile on the counter and pushed it towards her. "Here you go, miss. Be careful on your way home. It's dangerous in this neighborhood after dark." His black eyes seemed to flare with some feeling she didn't recognize.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and stuffed her books in her bag. Here in Seattle, where the constant possibility of rain threatened to sully new purchases from books to burritos, it was strange that he hadn't offered her a bag. Usually she had to preempt merchants from giving her one, preferring instead to use her oversized purse.

She was almost to the door when her curiosity abruptly overcame her. She turned around. He was there, still, standing behind the desk, watching her.

"This is an interesting store," she said, and was instantly amazed by her own originality.

His smile intensified a couple of notches. "Thanks."

"I mean…I guess…what made you organize it the way you did? Nobody would be able to find anything."

"You found something." He nodded towards her bag.

"Yes, but I wasn't looking for anything in particular. I was just browsing."

"Well, there you go. The front section is for browsing. Most people who come into a bookstore looking for nothing in particular just head over to the first shelf they see and start poking at titles. I find that if the books aren't pigeonholed into sections, people come across things they wouldn't normally look for or find."

"But how…if someone's looking for a book and they come ask you where it is…"

"I know."

"You know?" She glanced at the sign. _The books in this section are arranged according to date of publication_. "How can you know when _A Brief History of Time_ was first published?"

He laughed gently, and she nearly came out of her skin. The sound was scintillating, seductive, soothing…and at the same time a perfectly ordinary laugh. "Just how my mind works. I arranged my store so that I can find what I'm looking for right away."

"Your store." She tried to estimate his age. He seemed somehow timeless, young but old, but if she had to guess she'd say he was around nineteen years old. "And your employees?"

"No one else. Just me."

"But…" she stopped. She couldn't begin to imagine how he kept track of it all. In addition to the ground floor, of which she had transversed perhaps half, there was the loft above, which she could tell was also fully stocked.

Her questions just seemed to lead to more questions. She shook her head. "Well…thank you. For telling me about your shop."

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." He smiled, but didn't move from behind the counter.

She nodded and walked backwards slowly towards the door.

"What's your name?" The proprietor asked suddenly.

She answered before she could think. "Bella." And then she turned and rushed out into the rain.

* * *

_Author's Note: I tried, oh, how I tried, to make it through Stephen Hawking's _A Brief History of Time_. I think I waded through a couple of chapters before it all started to go over my head. Once he started talking about the whole time-space as a funnel thing, I felt like the dumbest schmuck alive. Kudos to anyone who's managed to finish it._


	3. Chapter 2

All that he could think of was _1988_.

The fragment rushed around the twisting corridors in his mind, searching for a synapse to connect with.

1988. The year that Stephen Hawking published _A Brief History of Time_.

He turned and walked down a nearby aisle and knelt down. There, where Hawking's book peeked out a fraction of an inch from its companions, a fresh human fingerprint on the spine.

He pulled the book out – grasping from the sides, never tipping from the top, just as she had – and let the pages fall open before him. The faint scent of her that wafted out confirmed his suspicions that she had considered this one, then passed it over.

He had known the instant she entered the store. In the brief moment before the bell was struck by the edge of the door, he had heard the approach of light feet on the steps outside. Felt the turn of the stubborn doorknob reverberate in the foundations of the crumbling Queen Anne row house.

It wasn't until after she closed the door, however, that her scent hit him.

He remained upstairs, watching her, for what seemed like days. Not since he'd sat down to watch all the _American Pie_ movies had time crawled so. He caught glimpses of her through the cracks in the floorboards of the loft, watched her head bow over a copy of _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ – one of her selections for purchase - from the shadows beyond the railing. He even moved downstairs silently to observe her through the open steps when she stopped at the Roaring Twenties section underneath. She didn't even flinch when he sensed she was ready to move on and glided back upstairs.

He didn't dare get too close to her. Her bouquet demanded that he take her down, take her now, sink his teeth into the luscious vena cava above her breast and drink her dry.

Only decades of discipline and memories of Carlisle kept him back. And…the silence. Her mind was curiously mute – if he hadn't seen her walking around a bookstore and reading, he would have thought she was suffering from severe depression or brain-dead.

_She'll be gone soon. When she's left, you can close up for the night, then head straight to the Sound. You're sure to be able to find a river otter, but hopefully the resident orca pod is nearby._

He had a particular fondness for orca. But he only hunted them in times of deep desperation. The northwest resident pod's population bobbed in the high eighties most of the time, and the humans noticed every time there was a change.

She scanned the store and took an uncertain step towards the check-out desk. He steeled himself and walked into the breach.

He could tell that he flustered her. Women – and sometimes men too – were without exception excited by him. It was always interesting to observe how they handled it. Some flirted, some grew hostile – particularly the men. Some, like her, grew skittish and clumsy. She stared at him openly, her expression slightly stunned. He wondered what she was thinking.

The fact that her mind was still closed to him puzzled him. He should be hearing her inner monologue like she was speaking aloud. It made him curiously frustrated. Logic dictated that he would be relieved by the peace that her silence afforded him. But all he wanted was to know what was behind that inquisitive, fascinated look on her face.

_Stop it,_ he chided himself. _The sooner she leaves, the sooner you can go hunt and get that scent out of your brain. Like lavender…freesia…lilies._ God.

He stood tensed as she made her way towards the door, ready to bolt across the room, lock the door, and be upstairs and on the roof before he had a second thought. No way was he going out the door after her. That was just asking for trouble.

But she paused.

He fought the urge to wipe his lips, to make sure the venom pooling in his mouth wasn't dribbling down his chin. The realization that he was literally drooling for her sent a spasm of self-loathing through him.

Still, he couldn't resist responding when she asked him about the store. She was clearly a fellow bibliophile. He always liked watching the faces and listening to the thoughts of the ones who inquired about his unconventional method of organizing. She seemed merely curious, slightly baffled, and his explanation made her smile, as if she was pleased by his novel approach.

Eventually, her self-preservatory instincts kicked in. She didn't turn her back to him as she made her way to the door.

_Good. Go, little one. Run far away and never come back._

"What's your name?" He heard himself say.

She blinked, didn't seem to consider the wisdom of answering. "Bella," she said, her voice small, fear or shyness or both suffusing her cheeks with an agonizing blush. And then she fled.

He was on the roof and making his way south before the bell had stopped tolling. Standing on the dock, he tested the air – the pod was nowhere close. Mentally cursing, he dove into the sound and swam, heading for the Olympic Peninsula to the west.

Toward Forks.

He shoved that thought aside and swam, thinking only of blood. Praying that the first living thing he ran across wasn't human.

Author's Note: _Austen purists will wish to avoid _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ by Jane Austen and Seth Grahme-Smith, but I found it hilarious. Think fan fiction in book form. Since Jane's in the public domain, he didn't have to worry about copyright infringement._


	4. Chapter 3

Bella drove through the darkness, indecision pulling at her. Something in her, something deep down, was seriously doubtful of the wisdom of returning to the bookstore on South Market Street. The place seemed somehow dangerous – the shadows and the strangeness and most especially its mysterious proprietor hearkened back to a different age, a time when Van Helsing hunted bloodthirsty creatures through dank alleys.

She parked her truck right in front of the store and peered through the dirty windows. There were lights on inside. Biting her lip, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. 5:45. She had told Jake she would be home by eight. Hopefully he would call out the dogs if she was late.

_What are you thinking, Bella? It's a bookstore, not a bar. Perfectly safe._

There was another patron in the store this time. An older man wearing the traditional Pacific Northwest hiker's uniform – boots, cargo pants, Patagonia jacket – was standing with the proprietor near the front of the store, in the "browsing" section. They were poring over some trail guide together.

The proprietor's eyes met hers. There was some change there, some subtle shift in mood, but she had no idea what he was thinking.

"Be with you in a moment, Bella," he said in his low, musical voice.

"No trouble," she said. "Just, ah, browsing."

That got a smile, at least. She wandered around for a little while the two men discussed trails and campgrounds and recreation areas. It was hard to concentrate on the books when she was straining to hear his words and keep him in sight without being obvious about it.

Sighing a little, she drifted to the back of the store, spotted the staircase with its tantalizing sign: _More Upstairs_.

As she climbed the steep staircase and the loft came into view, she felt a tingle of anticipation. The room, with its low ceiling and uneven floors, was the Secret Garden. An entire wall of old 45 records, some eight-tracks and cassette tapes. Locked barrister bookcases filled with tomes with gilt lettering on the spines. An impressive collection of comic books.

Smiling with the pleasure of discovery, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of old books, of dust and history, was all around her. Underneath that smell, though, was a tantalizing perfume. She couldn't be sure if it was floral, or spice, or musk, but it made her fingers tingle and her head spin. This was a place of excitement and surprises and hidden knowledge – she couldn't wait to start exploring.

She reached for the nearest bookcase and pulled out a slim volume. Let it fall open to a random page. "_The breeze at dawn has secrets to tell you. Don't go back to sleep_," she murmured to herself. "_You must ask for what you really want. Don't go back to sleep. People are going back and forth across the doorsill where the two worlds touch_."

"_The door is round and open. Don't go back to sleep_."

She turned, startled. There he stood, leaning on the railing where the loft overlooked the main floor. "Oh," she said.

"Do you like Rumi?" He asked, nodding towards the book in her hands.

She looked down at the volume and flipped it over to see the cover. _Selected Works of Jallaluddin Rumi_. "I, ah, can't say I've read much Rumi," she mumbled, blushing.

"Was it the subject matter that caught your eye, then?" He asked, a humorous glint in his eye.

"Huh?" She looked up, and realized with mortification that the sign above read _Erotica_. "Oh! I don't know…I wasn't…" she frowned down at the book. "This doesn't sound like erotica."

"Hm." He stepped closer – Bella's heart accelerated abruptly – and took the book gently from her fingers. Opened to the page she had been reading. "_I would love to kiss you_," he read. "_The price of kissing is your life. Now my loving is running towards my life shouting, what a bargain. Let's buy it_."

She stared at him, her mouth slightly open, her heart galloping. He took another step closer. "_Daylight, full of small dancing particles and the one great turning, our souls are dancing with you, without feet, they dance_," he whispered. His eyes held hers, though he held the book open. "_Can you see them when I whisper in your ear?"_

"Yes," she whispered back.

He laughed and closed the book, reaching around her to slide it back onto the shelf. She turned, keeping her eyes on his, feeling the solidity of his body boxing her in, cornering her against the railing and the shelf. He stepped back smoothly.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He hesitated. "Edward."

"Edward." She tested the name on her tongue. It was a formal name, an old-fashioned name. She knew instinctively that no one ever dared call him "Eds" or "Eddie." She would as soon call the Dalai Lama _Pops_.

"Well, Bella," he smiled at her. "Anything I can help you find today? Or shall I leave you alone to browse?"

"No," she blurted. "I mean…would you…" Rumi's words seemed to trumpet through her brain. _You must ask for what you really want._ "Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

He didn't even blink, but she sensed his surprise. "I, ah," he looked down at his feet.

"It's okay," she said quickly. "Really. I'd better get home, anyway."

"No, Bella, it's just that I have to watch the store," he explained, looking pained.

"No, you don't have to explain," she insisted, making her way to the stairs. Praying she wouldn't fall and break her neck on the way down.

She was halfway to the door when she heard his voice floating down. "Come back soon, Bella."

On the third floor, above the loft, was where Edward called home.

More books, a small couch, a desk, and a sound system filled the front room. The rest of the floor, and the floor above it, were largely empty but for some old broken furniture and cobwebs.

_Dear Carlisle,_ he wrote as he sat at the desk, not needing the light but turning it on anyway out of habit. _I've met someone. Someone different. I don't know how to act around her. I wish you were here to help me._

_She reminds me of Mom. She's so small and fragile, but strong. She came here even though she must have been scared. She looks at me, and I feel like she wants to tell me something, but she can't. I can't hear her thoughts. That's never happened to me before._

_I look at her, and I feel things that I haven't felt for ninety years. Human things. I actually tried to charm her by reading her love poetry. It worked, too._

_But I feel other things as well. Her blood calls to me_. La tua cantante, _you called it once. I'm afraid to lose control. I want to lose control. I want to kiss her. I want to drink her dry. I want to keep her safe. I want to murder her._

_If she comes here again, I don't know what I'll do._

_Author's Note: The book mentioned in this chapter, The Selected Works of Jallaluddin Rumi, doesn't exist. The poem quoted is one that I wrote down at a retreat, and I don't know whose translation it is. If you're interested in poetry, or just want to pick up girls in bookstores, Rumi is always a good choice._


	5. Chapter 4

Bella parked her truck out in front of the Blacks' place and cut the engine. Before she could get out of the cab and walk around to the other side, Jake was out the front door and was swinging her off her feet.

"Hey, gorgeous," he growled, and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hey, handsome." She smiled at him and mussed his hair. "I brought you guys some lunch."

"Nice. Let me get that." He took the potholders from her hands and lifted the lasagna she had made from the passenger side.

"Why didn't you come over last night? I saw your light on."

"Oh, sorry, I was on the phone with Dad. He's going to sell some old furniture at the flea market and wanted me to come down and help him with it. That's why we're here today."

"Ah." Bella nodded sagely. "So, your invitation to come see Billy was more of an invitation to bring the truck?"

Jake grinned at her. "You catch on fast."

As Bella set the table and Jake cut the lasagna into squares, Billy told them what he was planning to get rid of. "That old table behind the garage, and the bookshelves in the living room, Jake. Oh, and those old bikes."

Bella's eyes shot up to meet Jake's, horrified.

"Why do you want to get rid of the bikes, Dad?" Jake asked carefully.

"Well, you don't work on them anymore, and with Quil working down in Tacoma they never get used," Billy said. "I need some space in the garage. Sue's giving me Harry's old fishing boat."

"Um, Dad? You don't have to worry about the space. The bikes kinda aren't in the garage."

"What?" Billy's brow furrowed.

"They're in storage at the apartment building," Bella confessed. "Jake and I go riding every once in a while."

"Bella," Billy said in a warning tone. "You know how your dad feels about motorcycles. Your skull isn't as thick as these dumb Quileute boys."

"I never go without Jake," she defended herself. "And I've never been hurt…seriously."

Billy sighed. "I don't even want to know." He concentrated on shoveling lasagna into his mouth. But his head came up again in a few seconds. "So all those times in high school that Jake and _Quil_ went out riding…" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't tell Charlie," she begged. "He'd kill me."

"No, he'd kill _me_," Jake interjected. "If you value your bloodline, you'll keep quiet, Dad."

Billy scowled and applied himself once again to his lasagna.

Later, out walking on the beach, Jake threw his arm around Bella's shoulder. "Well, I guess we dodged the bullet again."

She laughed. "We managed to keep it a secret for seven years. Not too bad." She slipped out from under his arm and knelt to pick up a piece of sea glass. Tried not to hear his small sigh.

"That's pretty," he said, kneeling next to her. "I could drill a hole in it for you. Make you a necklace or something."

"Nah, I don't really wear jewelry. I'll leave it here for someone else to find." She rose and dusted the sand off her hands. "So when do you want to take that stuff for your dad?"

"If it's okay, we'll put it in the storage shed tonight and I'll deal with it next weekend. No use in you driving out here again."

"I don't mind," she protested. "Or we could switch cars and you wouldn't have to wait until we both have time."

He shrugged. "Whatever works. If we did that, we wouldn't have to load and then unload again tonight."

They wandered a little further, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"I never get tired of that," Bella mused. She didn't pull away when Jake came up behind her and rested his chin on top of her head, his hands settling on her shoulders.

"Bella…did you get some kind of new perfume?" he asked in a strange voice.

She turned and looked at him, surprised. "No. I never wear perfume. Why, what do I smell like?"

"I don't know. It's like you washed your hair in sugar and honey. It's kind of gross."

"Oh, thank you so much," she smacked his shoulder, outraged. "Exactly what a lady likes to hear." But she lifted a lock of hair and sniffed it. "I can't smell anything."

"It's, like, overpowering. Did you go visit the Krispy Kreme factory today?"

"No…" she reviewed her day. "I worked, I ate lunch at my desk, I stopped by a bookstore on the way home, then I baked lasagna and came here."

"Hm. Weird." They continued down the beach, picking their way over some driftwood. "You find any books you haven't read a dozen times already?"

Bella bit her lip, strangely reluctant to talk about Edward and his unusual store. "Yeah. I found another book in that hinges of history series. This one is about the ancient Greeks."

"Hm. Naked sculptures of white guys with tiny packages, huh?"

"Jake." She rolled her eyes, refusing to take his bait. "We'd better get on the road if we want to be home before midnight."

"Okay. Let me go say 'bye to Dad." He sprinted off ahead of her, and she admired his form as she followed along at a more sedate pace. He rivaled all the most beautiful sculptures in the world with his long, rangy muscles and smooth brown skin.

But her thoughts wandered back to Edward, as they had so often in the past week.

She had slipped into the bookstore again that afternoon, determined to show him that she didn't care that he had turned her down, and she was only interested in his…books. She was poking through the _Greek_ section when he descended, looking wary, from the second floor.

"Bella," he greeted her, coming to an uneasy standstill at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, Edward," she returned, sliding a book back onto the shelf. "How's business?"

He laughed. "The place is packed, as you can see."

"Hmm." To her, it seemed that his presence filled up all the corners of the shop, taking up all the spare oxygen – there wasn't any room left for anyone but him and her.

"Interested in sculpture?" He murmured as she selected a volume of art history. Its large pages were filled with glossy photographs of glowing white marble sculptures.

"Sure." Actually, she loved art history – but if she'd been thinking straight, she wouldn't have chosen an anthology of Greek sculpture. Her fingers rifled idly through the pages, which fell neatly open to a full-page photo of a bronze of a nude athlete.

"The Marathon boy," she murmured, trying to cover up her embarrassment by reading the caption. "Attributed to Praxiteles, found by a fisherman in the Attic sea."

The sculpture was beautiful – a perfectly proportioned young man, one arm high above his head, one heel raised. The sensuous curve of his body and finely honed musculature pricked at her already-taut nerves. She wanted to flip the page, to shove the book away, but she was strangely paralyzed.

Edward moved behind her, and she thought she would faint.

"Praxiteles loved the human form," he murmured. "He didn't just sculpt the gods, like his contemporaries. He chose to celebrate the mere mortals, too."

He was just behind her. She could feel his breath against her hair. His hand, pale but hard, reached around her and slid the page from under her stiff fingers, gently turning it over.

The next page showed a close shot of the same sculpture. His eyes, burning strangely white in his monotone face, were of ivory. A single curl escaped from his neat crop of hair to stick playfully up from the top of his head.

"He reminds me of you," she said, and then could have died of embarrassment. "I mean…his eyes are so intense. And your hair kind of sticks up, like that little curl."

"Bella, my hair has never laid down nice and neat like his in all my life," he said, and she could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"I was…I don't know what I meant," she mumbled, and flipped another page.

"Ah," Edward sighed. "Aphrodite."

The next page showed a series of shots of a bust of a woman. Her perfect face, demure eyes, and long graceful neck shone white in marble against a dark background.

"The Greeks were kind of stupid about women," Edward murmured. "Mostly, they didn't know what a good thing they had. Wasted a lot of time chasing adolescent boys and keeping the girls in the kitchen. But when it came to Aphrodite, they knew they were outclassed."

Pages and pages were devoted to the goddess of love. From boxy, stiff depictions of a stern-looking woman covered entirely in what looked like polyester window draperies, to the fabulous, softly muscular, barely-draped Venus de Milo, fresh from her bath, the Greeks clearly couldn't get enough of her. Together they turned the pages, gazing silently at her lovely form.

"Too bad she never let her hair down," Edward murmured, and Bella's whole body erupted in tingles when she felt, ever so softly, his jaw brush against a lock of her brown curls.

She might be dying. She wasn't quite sure. The book slipped from her nerveless fingers – he caught it deftly and laid it randomly on a shelf. She let her head fall back, ever so slightly, as she breathed in the delicious scent of him. His cheek hovered near her ear, his head bowing closer to her shoulder.

"Why do you come here, Bella?" He whispered, and the tingles were off and racing again. His breath was strangely cool, wintergreen blowing through her hair. No heat seemed to radiate from him, though he couldn't have been more than a few inches away from her, from hip to nose.

"I think about you," she whispered helplessly. She saw, rather than felt, her hand reach for his, resting on the bookshelf, but he deftly slid it away. Feeling unsteady, she gripped the shelf with both hands, willing her treacherously weak body to come back under control.

"About me?" He sounded pained, a little surprised. "Oh, Bella…you shouldn't." His hands hovered an inch above hers, then slipped up her arms, never touching her skin. She watched, fascinated, as he seemed to caress the air around her, shaping her, but never making the slightest contact.

"Are you married?" She murmured. There was no ring on his finger.

He laughed darkly. "No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No, Bella," he whispered, and his hands moved up to gently touch her hair. Her knees went the consistency of play-dough when he let his fingers thread through the locks, a few inches from the ends, and pull gently through. Her head fell back again, but he moved back before her skull could touch his shoulder.

She searched her mind for an explanation. Her analysis was made much more difficult by his continued fascination with her hair. He gathered it into a thick bundle and ran his hands over it again and again, his fingers catching in tiny snarls, smoothing them.

"Have you taken vows to a holy order?" She guessed wildly.

He snickered, but didn't answer. Her fingers gripped convulsively at the bookshelf and she felt a sob rising in her throat when she felt him tangle his hands in her curls and slowly, excruciatingly, buried his face in the strands.

"You must just like me for my hair," she whispered breathlessly.

"Bella," he muttered, his voice muffled. His fingers tightened, and for the first time she felt the tug. Pain prickled at the nape of her neck, but it was an exquisite pain, laced with lust and pleasure and comfort.

"You have to go," he whispered. "Before I can hurt you."

"I can't go," she returned. "You've got ahold of my hair."

He laughed again, but the sound was laced with regret. Sighing, he stepped back and unwound his fingers from her curls.

"I wouldn't be good for you, Bella," he said. "I promise. But…if things were different…"

"Please, don't," she interrupted. She turned around, trying to smooth her face. "I'd better get going. Thanks for the art lesson."

He gazed at her, regret in his eyes. "No books today?"

"I guess not."

"Here." He reached past her and slid a volume from the shelf before she could see what he was doing. "This is a great one. You should read it."

Reluctantly, she took the book. "I like this series," she said ruefully.

"No charge. It's a gift."

She would have argued, but the look on his face stopped her. His eyes were dark, shuttered, and his face was closed. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Thanks," she muttered, and fled the store.

* * *

_Author's Note: The book Bella refers to is Thomas Cahill's _Sailing the Wine-Dark Sea: Why the Greeks Matter_. It's a great book about how today's world was shaped by Greek civilization in the first millennium B.C. And it explains why all Greek nude sculptures have such unimpressive "attributes." I recommend the whole _Hinges of History_ series for its attention to such burning questions._


	6. Chapter 5

_I am a Rock_

_Paul Simon_

_A winter's day  
In a deep and dark December;  
I am alone,  
Gazing from my window to the streets below  
On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_I've built walls,  
A fortress deep and mighty,  
That none may penetrate.  
I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.  
It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_Don't talk of love,  
Well, I've heard the word before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_I have my books  
And my poetry to protect me;  
I am shielded in my armor,  
Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.  
I touch no one and no one touches me.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island._

_And a rock feels no pain._

_And an island never cries._

_

* * *

_

Edward sat motionless at the desk, staring at the little sign by the door.

_Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee._

He snorted. Would that that despised little bell had never tolled on that evening a few weeks before. Would that Bella had never wandered into his store.

If she hadn't, he wouldn't be sitting here now, waiting for her. Feeling emotions that he hadn't allowed himself for seventy years.

_No man is an island, entire of itself._

For seventy years, he had been an island. And within a month, she had invaded his shores and occupied his fortress. Every time she appeared, his defenses were further eroded.

He should be relieved that she had heeded his warning. At least, he thought she had. She hadn't been back for twelve days. Not since he had molested her hair and convinced her without a doubt that he was a nutcase.

Still, he was sitting there at the desk. Watching the door. Staring at that stupid sign.

For seventy years, he had lived apart from the world. The lives and deaths of the humans around him went on, but he didn't mark them. He read, he wrote, he hunted. He didn't participate.

Until Bella caused him to open his eyes, look about. Take interest in something besides his inner musings. Her shy smiles, her blushes, her eclectic taste in books – it was as if the Devil himself had created her to tempt him. Or God had sent her to taunt him.

_She doesn't belong in your world. She's fresh, innocent. New. Leave her be._

He wanted to. God, how he wanted to. But every time she came in, he was helplessly drawn to her. Whenever she scanned some passage with her eyebrows drawn down in concentration or confusion, he would find a way to peek at what she was reading. To see what had caused her reaction. When she brought her purchases to the desk, he would ponder the titles and wonder what had made her choose them.

Had she liked the book he'd given to her?

He really shouldn't be so worried about it. But for the last twelve days, he had wondered.

It hadn't been a random selection – as soon as he'd seen her in the Greek section he'd mentally scanned the titles and tried to guess what she might like. The Cahill book was one of them.

Shoving it into her hands before she fled from him had been entirely unpremeditated, however. All he could think of was getting her and her luscious scent out of the store as quickly as possible. But selfishly, he had wanted her to take something with her. If she left the shop with nothing in her hands, it would be as if she had never come in.

He wanted her to have a reminder. That he was still there, even though he didn't want her to see him.

Didn't want to see her. Didn't want to smell her, to feel her silky hair against his jaw. To feel the heat of her delectable little human body, just inches away from him.

He heard footsteps on the stairs outside, and his analysis disintegrated. He knew, even before the door opened, that it was her.

It was raining steadily outside. She had her umbrella up and her jacket zipped and bundled around her. Still, her scent hit him like a wrecking ball from twenty yards away.

She closed her umbrella, then turned to close the door. The interminable bell chimed above her head. She pulled down her hood.

But she didn't look in his direction.

Keeping her head down, she wandered over to the _Technology_ section.

If he'd had a heart, it would have been racing. He watched her silently as she scanned the shelves. She swayed slightly, as if she was nervous. She stared at the books, but didn't pull any off the shelves to flip through them.

Without conscious thought, Edward stood and moved closer to her.

He could hear her heart beating, a little too quickly. Her breathing was tight and strained. Uncertain, Edward paused and hovered behind her. Was she ill? She didn't look like herself. Usually she looked through the books like a chocoholic in a candy store, excited and eager. She talked to him shyly, but with openness and warmth.

He took a breath, feeling the fire flare in his throat and cursing it. "Hey, Bella."

She whirled around with a small scream. He stepped back quickly.

"You scared me!" She said breathlessly, her hand at her throat.

"Sorry," he said quickly, putting his hands up and taking a giant step back. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you would be upstairs," she said, gesturing towards the stairs. "You always are when I come in."

"I was at the desk," he said lamely. Her eyes flickered to the little alcove.

"Why didn't you say hi when I came in?" She asked.

He floundered. "I…ah…" He cleared his throat. "You surprised me," he blurted. "I didn't think you'd be back."

She smiled, a sad, strained smile. "I didn't, either," she admitted.

"So what brings you here tonight?" He let his eyes rake over her, from her dripping raincoat to her wet sneakers. Not exactly a perfect night for browsing at the local bookshop.

"Um…" she bit her lip. "My friend Jacob's birthday is coming up, so I was looking for something for him."

"Ah." Edward tried to ignore the clenching in his gut. _Friend? How close a friend?_ "Does Jacob read a lot?"

"No," she said, but turned back towards the Technology section. "He likes to work on cars and do mechanical kinds of stuff. I thought I might get lucky with some kind of reference manual about cars and motorcycles. He's really hard to shop for."

"One of those guys who has one of everything?" Edward asked casually, pretending to scan the shelves.

"Uh, no. One of those guys who has to special order his clothes because nothing fits him, and spends the majority of his time working or watching baseball." She slid her eyes to him, as if mentally cataloguing the differences between Edward and _Jacob_.

"How about something on baseball?" He suggested. "I've got a great almanac back there."

Bella shook her head. "Been there. I think I've gotten him all the baseball books ever printed."

"Trust me," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "All the baseball books ever printed wouldn't fit in this store. Baseball fans take their statistics very seriously."

She giggled. "Yeah."

He smiled at her laugh. She had relaxed considerably. She was looking straight at him now, not at the books or the floor. Her chocolate brown eyes made strange things happen to his nervous system.

"You, ah…" he cleared his throat. "You mentioned motorcycles. I've got an anthology of classic bikes here. Great illustrations." He pulled the book down. "Specs, stats, records. Look, it lists what movies and videos the bikes have been featured in."

Bella leaned towards him, watching as he flipped through the pages. "That's kind of cool. I bet he'd like that." He could feel the warmth of her breast just centimeters from his arm and casually shifted away.

"Does your friend live here in Seattle?" Edward asked. _Do you see him often? Do you live together?_

"Yeah," Bella said. "We live in the same apartment building. He moved here two years after I did, from the Peninsula."

"You knew each other before?"

"Yeah, our dads are fishing buddies. He was my first friend when I moved to Forks."

A hard leaden weight settled on Edward's chest. "That's where you're from?"

She nodded, watching him carefully. "I grew up in Phoenix, then moved there to live with my dad when I was seventeen."

He nodded mechanically, looking down at the book in his hands. "So, is this what you're getting?"

"Um…yeah, I think he'll like it. Edward, are you okay?"

He nodded tersely and looked away from her. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you're about to tear that poor book in half with your bare hands." She reached out timidly to touch his arm, but Edward stepped away.

Edward knew that he was overreacting. The fact that she came from Forks – that Forks had even come up in casual conversation – was not that big a deal.

Still, the lead weight seemed to crush his lungs, depriving him of oxygen that he didn't need.

"Edward, tell me what I did wrong," she whispered.

He laughed harshly. "Nothing, Bella. You did nothing wrong." _Except come in here and turn me upside down and inside out. Except make me feel like a horny teenager and a rapacious killer, all at the same time._

"Why are you so upset?" She pressed, taking a step towards him. He backed up, trying to put some distance between them – and felt the back of his calves bump up against the bottom stair.

_Vampires do not bump into things,_ he thought crazily. _This girl is making me come unglued._

"I'm not upset." He pushed the book at her when she continued towards him, like it was a talisman. _Don't come any closer, Bella. If you value your life._

"You are," she insisted gently. "You're practically shaking. If…if you want me to go, I'll go. But you're worrying me, Edward." She accepted the book, but laid it on a nearby table.

Edward closed his eyes and hung his head. Her concern was like a wave breaking upon his island, chipping away at him until he had no armor left at all.

"Something…happened in Forks. A long time ago." He sat down on the third stair, resting his head against the handrail. "It's painful to think about. I'd rather not talk about it."

She was silent for a moment. He heard – he felt - her take another step towards him. Her bag slid from her shoulder to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He opened his eyes to see her crouch down before him, staring deep into his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I pushed. I…should have respected your boundaries."

Edward laughed hopelessly. "Bella, when it comes to you, I have no boundaries to speak of."


	7. Chapter 6

Bella ached to gather Edward into her arms and rock him like a child. She'd never seen him show so much emotion. His expression was bleak, his eyes full of pain. And whatever he claimed, his boundaries were still very much in place.

He wouldn't let her touch him.

It had puzzled her, at first. He never let his skin touch hers. Even during their brief but evocative encounter in the Greek section, his hands never touched her skin.

Now, witnessing his pain, she wondered if he ever let _anyone_ touch him. If he was so broken, so scarred, that physical contact was unendurable.

Unconsciously or otherwise, she had cornered him against the stairs. Because she didn't want him to evade her again.

Slowly, carefully, she reached out her hand and laid it gently on his denim-clad knee.

He flinched.

"Edward," she whispered. "I won't hurt you. I swear it."

He smirked, a humorless quirk of the lips. "I wish I could swear the same."

Electricity skittered over her skin where her hand touched him. She felt drawn to him, like a magnet pulled by steel.

"You keep saying that," she murmured. "But you don't mean it –" her hand drifted up to caress his cheek.

Her skin had barely grazed his when he jerked back, tearing his eyes from her. She was shocked by the coolness of his cheek – he was like smooth marble, perfect and hard and cold. But before she could even blink, the contact was broken.

Startled, she pulled back. And then she felt herself hauled against him.

Edward grabbed the folds of her jacket and pulled her down to him. She lost her balance and sprawled across him gracelessly. The length of his body – every inch of him seemed to be chiseled out of rock – was not a very good cushion. She gasped in surprise and not a little pain.

"Bella," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She scrambled to regain her equilibrium. Her hands went to his shoulders and she levered herself up, but he wouldn't release her. She squirmed, trying to get her feet on the ground. All she succeeded in doing was straddling his knee.

The sudden, shocking sensation of being pressed against him from shoulder to knee was enough to make Bella's stomach clench and her breasts tingle. He was cold – how could he be so cold? – but she was instantly on fire. Her eyes met his.

She had suspected that he liked her. She didn't think that a man would make love to her hair if he didn't find her at least passingly attractive. He clearly didn't mind talking to her, and he had given her a book as a gift.

But the look in his eyes…her breath caught, heat pooled between her legs, the world tilted on its axis. He was gazing at her as if he wanted to consume her. As if she was water to him, and he was dying of thirst.

"Edward," she whispered, and bent her head to kiss him.

Again, he jerked away from her. His eyes remained fixed on hers, staring at her hungrily.

"Don't let me do this to you," he hissed. "Please." He leaned back with her in his arms, his shoulders and head resting against the stairs. He stared up at the exposed beams of the ceiling, his jaw working.

She didn't know what he meant. Don't let him do what to her? It wasn't like they were going to go at it right there on the stairs. He wouldn't even kiss her. But she couldn't concentrate on that. His shift had caused his thigh to slide up between hers, her hips brought flush against him. Want – need – pulsed through her. She threw her head back and squeezed his leg between hers.

He groaned. The sound sent fresh waves of lust chasing after the pulse of sensation brought about by the feel of his hard leg between hers. She gripped him harder, her breath coming fast.

"Don't," he said again, but now his hands slipped around her to lower the zipper of her jacket. He pushed it down her arms and flung it away, then ran his hands back up to her shoulders, stroking her through the thick Henley she wore. His hands roamed across her back, up her sides, into her hair.

"You feel incredible," she whispered, and he groaned again.

Tentatively, almost afraid of the pleasure such a move was likely to evoke, Bella pushed her hips slowly into his. Now she felt the evidence of his desire, hard and prominent. Whimpering, she drew back and pumped him again.

His hands fisted in her hair. Hard. Relishing the sting of her scalp in combination with the heat and nerve-tingling pleasure between her legs, Bella relaxed her arms and rested her cheek on his shoulder. His head angled back even more, digging into the stair, as if he couldn't stand having her so close – but his hands gripped her hips and ground her down against him nonetheless.

"Ah," she cried out. Now her hands went to his hair, grabbing and holding on for dear life. She relished the silky thickness of it in her fingers.

For long, slow, tortuous minutes he held her against him, grinding her down upon his thigh. Now she braced her hands on the stairs on either side of his shoulders. His breath was sharp and harsh in her ear.

His hand slid from her hip to cup her bottom. Slipped down, between her thighs. His hard fingers pushed up as his pelvis ground against her. She wondered if her wetness had soaked clean through her jeans, if he could feel it. With a strangled moan, she gripped the wood of the stairs and buried her nose in the soft cotton of his sweater. God, she was close – the pulsations were coming hard and fast now – at any moment she was going to break into pieces –

Edward froze.

The bell rang cheerfully at the door.

"Fuck," Bella groaned.

Awkwardly, they disentangled from each other. Bella thanked her stars that the staircase wasn't visible from the front door. Two voices, a male and a female, chattered cheerfully.

Edward wouldn't look at her. He picked up her jacket and handed it to her wordlessly, staring at the floor.

Breathing hard, her hands shaking, Bella took the jacket. Bent to pick up her discarded bag.

"I warned you," he said in a low voice. The newcomers babbled in the background.

"About what?" She whispered.

He shook his head and walked away from her.

Disoriented, still reeling from the loss of his body beneath hers, Bella located the book she had tossed aside and timidly approached the counter.

"I'll take this," she murmured. Nodding tersely, he accepted the twenty she slid across the desk and counted out her change, sliding it back. He drew his hand back before she could touch him.

"I'll see you soon," she said. He nodded again and turned away.

Bella stuffed the book into her bag and fled.

•••

The theme song from _Teen Wolf_ was ringing in her ear.

Frowning, Bella rolled over and groped for her phone on the bedside table. She knocked it to the floor, then had to hang over the edge of the bed searching for it.

"What, Jake," she mumbled once she'd gotten the damn thing to her ear.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm stoned out of my mind. That's why I sound like a freaking zombie."

"It's only eleven o'clock."

"Some of us have work in the morning."

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask, already, so I can go back to sleep."

"Some of the guys are getting together for a bonfire on First Beach Saturday night. You wanna come?"

"Whatever. Bring s'mores."

"You got it."

Huffing, Bella snapped her phone closed and threw it back on the floor.

•••

Bella worked as an assistant research librarian at the Skykomish Public Library. She spent her days tracking down facts, figures, and miscellaneous knowledge for the public. Jake called her Marion the Sexy Librarian.

It was Friday. Fridays were always a little busy with people looking for some weekend reading, so Bella was helping out at the circulation desk. It was three o'clock – an hour until closing – when the couple showed up.

Strangely, she noticed them because of what they _didn't_ do. It was raining outside, as usual, and when they sauntered through the glass doors and theft detectors, they had no umbrellas to lower, no jackets to unzip, and didn't bother to shake the rain out of their hair. Bella blinked when she looked at them.

They kind of…sparkled.

Not literally. But the raindrops on their hair and clothes, their extreme pallor and their outrageous beauty gave the weird impression that the fluorescent lights were glinting off of them like crystal.

At least, she thought that was it.

The girl was very petite. She dressed like a little china doll, in a cute babydoll dress of pale blue, black tights and ballet flats, and a white shrug. There was a little bow in her hair, for God's sake. Her hand was attached to the handsomest man that she had ever seen apart from Edward. He was tall, with wavy blonde hair and classic features. Their hands swung between them like they were honeymooners at Disneyland.

The girl headed straight for Bella. The guy, looking a little reticent and frankly uncomfortable with his surroundings, allowed himself to be hauled after. To Bella, he looked kind of whipped. But she figured that he was justified in doing whatever he felt necessary to keep a girl that cute appeased.

"Hi," she said in a sweet, bell-like voice. "We're looking for the periodicals."

Bella gaped.

She was struck anew by the girl's incredible beauty. Her voice made a pleasant shiver run down her arms. Her dark, dark eyes held Bella's intently, giving her the odd impression that she was about to go for her neck.

"Um…they're to the left, over there," Bella stuttered, motioning vaguely. "Issues over three months old are available for checkout…anything newer has to stay in the library."

"Thank you." The girl gave her a dazzling smile and tugged her silent admirer after her. He gave Bella a tight grin as he passed. His eyes, too, were practically black.

Bella blinked and shook her head. The pair reminded her of something…but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Until ten minutes later.

She was scanning returned books and stacking them on a trolley when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A strange tingling skittered over her scalp. She looked up…and saw Edward.

_God, he's so beautiful._

She had never seen him outside of the bookshop before, and she realized that the moody lighting of the place didn't even come close to doing him justice. He just…shone.

Much like the couple that had come through a short time ago.

She didn't have time to chase that thought down, however, because she was busy being puzzled by his behavior. He looked like he expected to be attacked at any second. His hands were tense at his sides, and his eyes darted all around like he was trying to watch a hummingbird. His posture was vaguely defensive, like one of those cops in TV dramas who had just busted into an apartment and weren't sure if it was empty.

"Edward," she breathed.

He glanced at her. "Hey," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing awkwardly and nearly tripping over her chair. "Don't you have enough books to read?"

"I, ah, came down to say hi."

"Well, hi." She tugged nervously at her skirt, wishing she'd worn something a little nicer to work. But that was ridiculous – it wasn't like she dressed up to go to his store.

She just made sure to check her lip gloss and smooth her hair before going inside.

"I'm just, uh, going to look around for a little while," he said tensely. "What time are you off?"

"We close in half an hour."

"Do you have plans?"

"No…not really. Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Bella frowned. He seemed anything but receptive to the idea. In fact, she had never seen him so high strung. "Edward, is everything okay?"

He glanced at her, and his eyes softened a little bit. She felt her heartbeat stutter – the warm amber color of his eyes seemed to wrap her up in caramel goodness. She wanted to eat him up.

"Yeah," he said, and his voice was softer, too. "It's just been a while since I did anything like this."

"Like what? Go out in public?"

His lips twisted wryly. "I'll come back around closing. Be thinking about what you want to do."

And he strode off towards the periodicals. Bella watched after him, her mouth open.

"Whoa…do you _know_ that guy?" Her coworker Anita whispered. "He is hot. Smoking hot."

"Um…yeah."

Anita looked at her for a second, then giggled. "Did he come to see you?"

"I guess so."

"Lucky girl."

Bella blushed and went back to scanning books.

* * *

_Author's Note: Go to __.com/watch?v=5YMPt31C1y0__ for the prom song from Teen Wolf. It totally reminds me of Jacob._


	8. Chapter 7

Edward's brain went into Full Red Alert at exactly two-twenty that afternoon.

He was upstairs in his room, listening to _Die Fledermaus_ on vinyl and writing furiously when he caught their scent.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Bella keeps coming back here, and I don't know how to make her see that she has got to stop. It's made harder by the fact that I don't want her to stop. I crave her visits just like I crave her blood. But now, it's worse, because I also want her smiles, her laughter, her jokes. Hell, I'd even take her frowns and her tears in a pinch._

_Was it this way with Esme, Carlisle? You knew her before she was changed. Did you long for her company and think about her when she wasn't around? If so, I admire your self-control. To leave her and go on with your life – if this is a life._

And then, out of nowhere - vampires. Two of them. Downstairs.

Silently, he rose from his desk. In the same second, he caught their thoughts. One of them was reciting the census section of the Book of Numbers. The other was mentally singing Elvis' _Hound Dog_. In Spanish.

_They were _blocking_ him._

He slipped down to the loft and peered over the railing – and saw nothing.

But the bell at the door was swinging gently, as if someone had opened the door very, very slowly, peeked inside, and closed it without striking the bell hard enough to make it chime.

_Fuck._

He jumped over the railing and was out the door before a human could have drawn a breath. Thanked whatever gods were taking prayers from despotic vampires that it wasn't sunny out.

And for the first time in twenty years, he left his haven for something other than blood.

_They must know about me,_ he thought as he tracked their scent down the lonely street. _Someone from the past…or someone who knows the Cullens._ Someone smart enough to know how to prevent him from reading their minds. But why had they come? And why had they gotten close enough to tip him off?

Were they looking to eliminate the competition? But that made no sense. He didn't drink from humans. Any vampires who were interested in Seattle as a hunting ground wouldn't be threatened by him, unless they wanted a monopoly on the freaking orca pod. And he could count on two hands how many animal drinkers he knew.

_Could it possibly be?..._

But why, if one of the Cullens had found him, had they left without speaking to him? They hadn't parted on bad terms. He missed them, occasionally thought about going to see them. He just…wasn't ready yet.

He tracked them halfway across Seattle. It was ridiculously easy. All he had to do was follow the Elvis songs. Someone really, _really_ liked the King.

And he ended up…at a library.

Huh. Were they psycho bibliophiles? Looking for a first edition of _Dracula_?

He was scouting outside the large brick building, wondering if he should follow them inside – how long had it been since he entered a public building full of humans? – when he caught another scent.

_Bella._

If he had been on high alert before, now he was at Defcon 1. Preparing to bomb North Korea.

Was she inside now, or was it a residual trail? He could tell that she came here often. Well, that made sense – she liked books. He squinted through the glass doors…and if he'd had a heart it would have stopped. She was sitting at the front desk.

_Shit, she worked here._

A part of him – the part that wasn't in full-blown panic – was ashamed of himself. He hadn't even known what she did for a living. He liked that she was a librarian. Her fascinated reaction to his unconventional organization of the store was likely due to her conditioning here at the library.

_Okay, focus, Edward._ Why would the pair check in on his store, then come straight here to Bella's workplace? Maybe they were following _her_ trail. He knew he wasn't the best tracker – perhaps they'd been able to follow her scent from some previous visit when Bella had gone to work after leaving him.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. It made no difference. If there were vampires in there, he had to protect Bella.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed adorably when she saw him.

"Edward," she said, looking so shy and pleased that he wanted to sweep her up and cuddle her.

"Hey," he said, still looking around. He could _not_ allow himself to be distracted by her. He suddenly wondered if _that_ was why they came here – somehow they knew about his weakness for her, and wanted to exploit it. _But why would they bother?_

"What are you doing here?" She asked, rising. "Don't you have enough books to read?"

He took a careful breath, trying to isolate the vampires' scent without getting a lungful of hers. It didn't work. "I, ah, came down to say hi."

"Well, hi." She fidgeted, looking supremely uncomfortable. He mentally slapped himself – he should have claimed not to know she worked there – which was technically true. Now she would wonder if he was stalking her.

He decided to play it cool. "I'm just, uh, going to look around for a little while. What time are you off?"

Her blush deepened, but he saw a tiny, pleased smile. "We close in half an hour."

_She is so delicious._ "Do you have plans?"

"No…not really. Would you like to get something to eat or something?"

"Sure," he agreed with profound relief. It was a perfect excuse to keep an eye on her, make sure she was safe. _But for how long, genius? You can't move into her living room to watch over her._

Her eyes wavered, and she gazed at him worriedly. "Edward, is everything okay?"

Her concern killed him. Here he was, a soulless, mindless predator, and she was worried about his mental well-being. It was like she was custom molded to drive him crazy.

"Yeah," he said, staring into her gorgeous chocolate eyes. "It's just been a while since I did anything like this."

"Like what? Go out in public?"

_Oh, honey, if you only knew._ "I'll come back around closing. Be thinking about what you want to do." _Preferably something in the next county. Or the next state._

He retreated, before she could further distract him. Followed the pair's scent over to the magazine racks.

And then to the A/V department.

And then through Fiction. And Nonfiction. And Reference.

Into the children's room – he quickened his pace here, imagining a horrible scene awaiting him in the Story Time Circle – but the trail led on.

Straight out the front doors.

He hovered in a darkish corner – the library wasn't really built for lurking – and pondered. He had lost the trail of Elvis music, unable to isolate it from all the other thoughts swirling around the busy library. He now had no idea where they were, except that they had gone out. And they had done it sometime after he had lost sight of the doors, most likely when he was in the Reference section, which was in the back of the building.

_Shit._

He glanced over at her in indecision. She hadn't seen him – he was behind and to her right – but she would if he went out the doors. And she would assume he was bailing on her. Besides, there was no way he could leave and risk them doubling back.

He went back over his trail again, searching for anything he may have missed. Vampires weren't notorious for leaving forensic evidence, though. They had simply come in, circumnavigated the place, and left, all in the space of ten minutes. At least he was sure that they'd come in together and left the same way.

"Hey," Bella's soft voice said. He looked up from the stacks he had been staring blankly at. She was standing a few feet away, her shy smile in place. "We're getting ready to close the doors. I have to kick you out. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes?"

"Sure," he said, mentally cursing. Wondering if there was any way they could have sneaked back inside. "Don't be long."

"Okay," she ducked her head, smiling wider.

He stood right next to the glass doors, watching as she went around the stacks, holding his breath each time she moved out of sight and sighing in relief – now wasn't that funny, since he didn't need air – when she reappeared. She and three other women convened at the front desks and gathered their purses and keys and sunglasses, then headed towards the doors as a group.

Safety in numbers. Good plan, unless there was a bloodthirsty pair of fiends with superhuman strength outside.

"Edward, these are my coworkers," she said shyly as the older lady locked the door. "Anita, Josie, and Mrs. Mast."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," he said courteously, giving them his most disarming smile. They all blushed and stammered, and giggled as the tall one – Anita – herded the other two away.

"Shall we?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely."

•••

Once again, Bella was mystified by Edward's behavior. But at least he was no longer acting like a tweaker being forced to visit his court-appointed psychiatrist.

He was still a little jumpy – he seemed to be constantly scanning their surroundings – but he had chilled out enough to toss around ideas of where they could go as they walked.

"How about Pike Place?" Bella asked. "We could walk around, look at stuff, get something to eat?"

He didn't seem to like that idea. "How about we go over to Waterfront Park? Walk on the pier, look at the ocean?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Did you drive?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, then," she said with a grin. "You get to meet my baby."

His eyebrows rose. "Really."

"Yup." Bella led him across the employee parking lot and arched her eyebrow at him as she unlocked the passenger door of her ancient red Ford truck.

"You drive this?" He asked incredulously. "Instead of giving it a decent burial?"

"Love me, love the truck," she said in a singsong voice, then realized what she'd just said and blushed scarlet. "Uh, that didn't come out right." He just laughed at her and shook his head, then, with a look of intense suffering, slid into the passenger seat of the truck.

"My dad bought it for me when I was in high school," she told him as she drove. "Before that it was Jake's. He still works on it for me."

"Jake, huh?" Edward stared out the window. "How did he like his present?"

"Haven't given it to him yet. His birthday is next week."

"Planning a party?"

"Nooo…" she considered. "Well, tomorrow night may be kind of a party. He and his buddies are having a bonfire at the beach. I might bring it then." She shot a glance at him, wondering if she should invite him.

Then again, that would _not_ be the best way to pay tribute to Jake's birthday. She was pretty sure of that.

Edward continued to gaze blankly at the rain pelting on the window.

"It's kind of wet outside to stroll along the boardwalk," she ventured. "You sure you don't want to go somewhere indoors?"

He glanced at her, looking abashed. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Pike Place is right near the park."

"I know…it's just…" he made a face. "Too easy for people to sneak up and steal you from me. All those nooks and crannies and narrow staircases."

She giggled, feeling strangely flattered by his ridiculous statement. "Do girls often get kidnapped when they date you?" She teased.

He looked down at his hands. "Is this a date?"

She flushed, mortified. "I…uh, well…not if you don't want it to be," she fumbled.

He was quiet for a moment. "I think I want it to be," he said softly.

"Oh, well, good," she giggled nervously. "Hey, how about the aquarium? Isn't it right there by the park?"

"Sure." Edward seemed relieved. She wondered if he was agoraphobic or something. Made sense, being cooped up in that little store all the time.

He paid their way in, over her protests, and they strolled into the main gallery, a gigantic dome-shaped room made of many panes of glass. All around them, tropical fish, stingrays, and octopi floated about.

"We didn't plan this very well," Bella murmured, watching a small shark glide past. "They close in about a half hour."

"Yeah, sorry." He looked down at her. "Still, I like seeing you here. It's very…serene. It fits you."

"Serene? Me? Edward, I am the world's biggest spaz," she snorted.

"That's not what I see when I look at you." He reached out a tentative hand and stroked her hair.

She took a deep breath and held it, wondering…

He took a step closer, dipping his head close to her. "You smell…so delicious, Bella. I wish I could make you understand…"

"I understand," she whispered, turning to face him. His tantalizing scent seemed to be all around her, making her dizzy.

He laughed humorlessly. "I doubt it." His cold, cold hand ghosted against her cheek.

"Then tell me," she reached out and brushed her fingers down his sleeves. He flinched, but didn't move away.

"Why does it bother you to touch me?" She breathed, taking another tiny step closer to him.

"I don't know if I can control myself," he said in a voice so low she could hardly hear it. Her insides clenched and she felt her heartbeat double as his hands slid into her hair, cradling her head.

"I don't want you to." She leaned closer still. His lips were inches away from hers.

He made a sound of pure despair, squeezing his eyes shut. "Bella, please…"

"Please what?" Her hands rested lightly on his sides, her thumbs stroking up and down the soft cotton of his shirt.

"Don't…tempt me…"

She closed the distance between them, brushing her lips ever so lightly against his.

The coldness was shocking – but in a sensual, intensely erotic way. She felt like she was kissing stone made exquisitely alive, hard-soft under her mouth. His taste, a thousand times more evocative than his scent, flooded her senses. She gasped, clutched at the fabric of his shirt to steady herself.

He made a soft sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan, his hands tightening in her hair. It hurt, but she welcomed the hurt, pressing closer to him – but he moved infinitesimally backwards, maintaining their light connection.

"Edward," she whispered, pleading with him. _Kiss me, please…before I die from wanting you._

_I was made to be with you._

She slid her hands up his chest – feeling the hard, defined muscles underneath, as cool and stony as his lips – and up to his shoulders, around his neck…he groaned, and to her delight he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him tightly.

The kiss that followed was beyond all the best kisses Bella had ever experienced. It was a movie kiss, a Shakespeare kiss, a kiss that women remembered when they were old and widowed and reminiscing about the best times of their lives. Edward ruled her mouth, forcing her head back and exploring every millimeter of her lips with his, sharing his sweet cool breath and stealing hers. She lost track of time, forgot who she was and where she was, could only comprehend the feel of his form under her hands and the incandescent sensations that his beautiful mouth was evoking.

And then he stepped back.

In the next moment, an embarrassed cough. "We're closing up, folks," and older lady said apologetically, tactfully averting her gaze.

"Edward," she pleaded, but he slipped out of her arms.

"I have to go," he said in a bleak, defeated voice. "Will you find your way home okay?"

"Please, Edward, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Bella." His eyes remained tightly closed. "I can't. Be…careful, please."

And he was gone.

Bella stared after him, feeling tears gather in her eyes. The loss seemed to deafen her. All her senses were dulled in his absence, as if they had been awakened by his smell, his taste, his skin under hers…the sound of his voice…

And now, now that he was gone, they went back to sleep. _Nothing interesting here, folks. Move along._

"Miss?" The matron said timidly.

Her vision blurring with tears, Bella nodded and stumbled towards the exit.

•••

He could tell she was crying.

He watched in frustrated longing as she walked slowly from the aquarium to her truck, parked a block away. She climbed inside the iron behemoth and sat, staring blankly at her steering wheel, for several minutes before starting it up.

Kissing her…it was a miracle she was still alive. Bloodlust had coursed through him. He didn't know how he found the will to resist opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into her full, pink lower lip. Worshipping her with his kisses while he drained away her lifeblood.

And that other, newly awakened part of him that wanted to press her gently against the glass of the aquarium wall and run his hands over her soft curves, making her sigh with pleasure, stroking his tongue against hers and exploring her depths…

He followed her all the way to her home. He couldn't smell or hear the minds of the pair that had led him on their crazy wild-goose chase earlier. He watched as she parked her truck and entered her apartment building. Watched until he saw a light go on, on the third floor, fifth window from the left.

Watched through the night, and into the next day, when the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and forced him back to his darkened lair.

And when he opened the door and slipped inside, to the sound of the ever-present bell chiming, they were waiting for him.

* * *

_The Book of Numbers in the Old Testament includes a recitation of the names of all the men (not the women) who escaped from Egypt. I have a friend who calls it the Begats section because it's all "and Kothath begat Amram" for pages and pages. Good section to read when you're trying to get to sleep, or mentally blocking a telepathic vampire._


	9. Chapter 8

"So, who's going to be there tonight?" Bella asked as Jake loaded a bundle of firewood into the bed of her truck and tucked a tarp around it.

"Everybody. Quil, Embry, Jared, Sam and Leah, probably some others."

"Is this a birthday kind of a deal?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh. Well, I have your present here," she gestured to the cab. "You can open it now or when we get there."

"Thanks, gorgeous," he winked at her and hefted the gigantic cooler into the bed as if it were filled with feather pillows. "You shouldn't have."

"I know." She grinned at him. "Is that everything?"

"Yup." He slammed the gate shut. "Quil's bringing the tunes. You ready?"

"Let's roll."

They were outside of the city limits when the conversation lagged and Jacob reached down to pick up his gift. "What could this be?" He said thoughtfully, turning it over. "It must be…a picture frame, right?"

"Shut up and open it," Bella said, punching him in the shoulder. He tore through the wrapping paper and turned it right side up.

"Wow, a book! What a surprise!" Jake snickered at her as he started leafing through it. "Oh. Dude, this is actually really cool. Where did you find this?"

"A bookstore." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Your new place on Market? You sure like that one."

"Yeah, it's fun." She bit her lip. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, Bells." He gave her a warm one-armed hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

They chatted idly for a while, eventually lapsing into silence.

"You need a decent radio in this thing," Jake said after a while.

"I'll talk to my mechanic friend about that."

"It would sure be helpful on these long trips. Take the awkwardness out of those pauses in conversation."

"Mmmm." She glanced at her watch. "We'll probably get there at about six."

"That's perfect. Right before sunset." He glanced at her. "So, I haven't been overly inquisitive about it, but I can tell something's wrong, Bella."

She frowned, wishing for once that Jake didn't know her so well.

"Something happen?"

"Sorta."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"Not yet."

Jake sighed. "Well, you know I'm always here, right? I mean, for anything. I don't ever want you to forget that."

"I know, Jake." She reached out and took his hand. "You always have been. Always will be."

"Always," he said softly.

She closed her eyes. "Jake…"

"I know, Bella. I know you don't…feel that way. But if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting."

"Jake," she bit her lips. "You shouldn't…waste yourself like that. You're talented, smart, not hard to look at. You should find someone who appreciates your sterling qualities."

"You think I haven't tried?" he said quietly. "Believe me, Bells, I've tried. And no one seems to measure up."

Bella could feel the tears coming_. No, not now,_ she thought, angry at herself_. I will not cry for the second time in less than twenty-four hours._

"I'll drop it," Jake said gently, giving her hand a squeeze and letting it go. "Don't cry, Bella."

"Not crying," she said, sniffling. "Allergies."

He laughed, and they were silent again for a while.

About four hours later, they pulled up to the beach on the Quileute reservation where most of Jake's other friends were already gathering. An iPod dock was set up at the picnic area, playing raucous music that made Bella flinch. They were greeted with general cries of welcome and much guy-hugging. Several of the boys, all tall and built like Jake, picked Bella up and swung her around.

"Glad you guys could come," said Sam Uley, his arm slung around his wife, Leah. "Long drive."

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do," Bella said, feigning indifference.

"You're not going home tonight, are you? 'Cause we're going to party _all night long_," Embry sang in a terrible Lionel Richie voice.

"No," Bella said, giggling. "We're going to crash at my dad's and go home tomorrow afternoon."

"So, who here knows what next Thursday is?" Quil shouted out, and Jake groaned. "Yes, indeed, campers! Jacob is going to be _legal_!"

Amid the general hooting and applause, Leah handed Jake a beer, grinning. "You sure you can handle your liquor, youngun?"

"Bite me, Leah." Jake took a drink and glanced over at her little brother, Seth. "You gonna let him drink?"

"I'll let him have one or two. Sam's going to be DD."

"Thank God. I remember the last time he got drunk and tried to molest your cousin Emily."

Leah's eyes flashed. "Yeah, and he nearly lost his nuts for it. He is forbidden to mix wine and beer ever again."

"Sage words." Jake raised his can in Sam's direction, earning him a dirty glare.

When the fire was crackling and throwing dancing lights all around the beach, and most everyone had had a few, Jake and Bella broke out the stash of graham crackers, Hershey bars and giant marshmallows that they'd brought. Cheering, the whole crew gathered around the fire pit and started making s'mores.

"We should tell stories," Jared said, his mouth overflowing with disgusting gooeyness.

"Like your senior prom, when you took Kim and made her cry when you wouldn't dance with her?" Embry taunted. Everyone laughed.

Jared glared. "No, I mean good stories. Scary stories."

"Like Hook Hand? And the one with the high beams?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know some good ones," Quil said. "My grandpa used to tell me old legends about the tribe. Did you know that we're descended from wolves?"

"I didn't think we were supposed to talk about that," Jake said, glancing nervously at Bella, who sat next to him, intent on toasting a marshmallow.

"Oh, whatever," Seth scoffed. "They're just old ghost stories. Go on, Quil, work your magic."

"Well," Quil began, and an expectant hush fell over the group, broken only by the distant sound of the music and the popping of the fire. "Years ago, before the palefaces came," he wiggled his brows at Bella, who rolled her eyes, "Our people came to this land. They were mostly peaceful, but there were other tribes who wanted the anchorage and the good fishing that we controlled. And the first chief of the tribe had a spirit friend, a wolf who walked beside him and protected him."

"That's not how I heard it," Sam muttered. Several people shushed him. Leah got up to turn off the iPod. The atmosphere was thick now – Quil looked slightly demonic in the flickering orange light of the fire. A couple of bats flew overhead. The only other sound was the gentle rushing of the waves on the beach.

"When the tribe's need was great, and they were oppressed from all sides, the spirit friend offered to allow the chief to pour his spirit into the wolf's body. And so, with the cunning of a man and the strength of a wolf, the chief was able to defeat their enemies and bring peace to the land."

"Why didn't the wolf just kill the enemies for him?" Seth whispered. More shushing.

"The chief lived for a long time, as did his spirit friend, and whenever there was danger to the tribe, the chief would pour his spirit into the wolf and defeat the attackers. And eventually, their spirits became so entwined that they shared the two bodies, and could change from man to wolf and back at will."

"That's definitely not how I heard it," Sam objected.

"Would you shut up? It's called artistic license." Quil threw a marshmallow at him. "Anyway. It came to pass that the chief had many sons – from many wives –" several of the guy snickered. "And his sons, too, were shape-shifters. So the Quileutes prospered and the land was peaceful.

"Until one day, when a new enemy arrived. Rumor came from our neighbors the Makahs, of a man with skin as cold as ice, whose eyes burned red with the blood he drank. He had killed many Makah maidens, and the chief came to the Quileutes for help, for their magic was well known. The cold demon was strong as ten men, and hard like stone, and had a powerful stench that burned their noses. The wolf pack hunted him, and came upon him in the wilderness. He was a cunning fighter and killed the chief's oldest son. The wolves pulled back, filled with rage and vengeance, and came upon him as one. With their combined strength, they ripped him limb from limb. But –"

"Hold on," Leah interrupted him. "If they were wolves, how could they coordinate their attack? They couldn't talk."

"They could hear each other's thoughts," Quil said coolly.

"Oh, sure." Leah rolled her eyes.

Bella wanted to smack her. She was riveted by the story…but part of her didn't want to hear any more, because a strange, horrible knowledge was growing in her mind.

She thought of Edward's lips, cold like marble, and his arms, hard as stone.

"But," Quil continued, glaring at Leah, "The cold man didn't die. As the pack gathered the pieces of his corpse, they moved and tried to knit themselves together again. Horrified, the wolf pack built a huge fire and burned the pieces. The horrible stinging stench of the cold man filled the clearing as the fire burned. And then the demon was destroyed.

"In sorrow, they collected the bodies of the chief's son and the others who had been killed by the cold man. But no sooner had the dead been buried when the cold man's mate came to exact vengeance. She was mad with rage that the pack had killed her lover. She took down many of the wolves before the wife of the chief threw herself in the cold woman's path and stabbed herself in the chest with a knife.

"For the wife of the chief had observed the cold ones' lust for blood, and she saw that they grew mad and deranged with thirst when they smelled human blood. Her trick worked. The cold woman went into a frenzy, attacking the wife and drinking her dry. But the pack was able to take advantage of her distraction and tear her to pieces. And again, they built a huge fire and burned all the parts."

Quil looked around at their rapt faces with eyes that shone in the firelight. "The tribe was decimated by the attacks of the cold man and woman, and never regained their former strength. But now they knew the secret to defeating the cold ones, and whenever one of these demons came near, the decedents of the first chief were able to take the form of the wolf and protect the tribe.

"My great-grandfather was one of the spirit wolves. He told my grandfather of the last time the cold ones came. It was over seventy years ago. He said that they were different. Their eyes weren't the burning red of the ones who came before, but bright yellow. But they were still strong and hard like rock, and had a horrible sharp stench. There were many of them, men and women. The pack surrounded them and attacked. But the enemy's numbers were too great, and our losses were heavy. They were able to kill one of the demons. The monster's mate went mad with rage, charging the pack, but the others dragged the frenzied creature away. The wolves decided not to pursue them, choosing to tend to their wounded instead.

"My great-grandfather lived a long time, and he dreaded the day that the cold ones would return to take vengeance for the slaying of one of their own. To this day, they have never come.

"But someday they will. And the spirit of the wolf will again descend upon the young men of the tribe, and we will defend our people."

There was a moment of silence. An owl hooted in the distance.

Then Leah huffed. "Why just the young men? You have a problem with wolf chicks?"

The spell was broken, and everyone laughed.

Except for Bella.

_Cold, hard skin…golden eyes…a lust for blood._

_Oh, my God. It can't be._


	10. Chapter 9

Five pairs or golden eyes watched Edward as he entered the bookstore.

They were arranged in a semicircle. Three of them he recognized. Two he did not.

"Esme," he said softly. "Rosalie. Emmett."

"Oh, Edward," Esme cried softly. She came forward from her place in the center of the group, her arms out to him.

One of the strangers shifted.

Immediately, Edward zeroed in on him. He recognized the timbre of his thoughts – the Elvis fan. In the split second that it took for Esme to reach Edward, he read suspicion, distrust, defensiveness. Protectiveness.

It was the stranger's protectiveness of Esme that prevented Edward from attacking him outright.

Esme enfolded him in her arms, hugging him tightly. As he returned her embrace, he sized up the strangers.

The tall male Elvis fan looked like a poster child for vampiric dysfunction. Every inch of his skin was covered in bite scars. The tenor of his thoughts was that of a warrior. He had analyzed the situation with a tactician's eye. If Edward made an aggressive move, he would strike, and strike hard.

The other one…was completely different.

She gazed at Edward with a magnificent smile on her face, her hands clasped under her chin. She looked like freaking bloodsucking Shirley Temple with her cute little outfit and childlike demeanor. And her thoughts were filled with elation. Excitement and anticipation. She was happy…she was _thrilled_ to see him.

"It's been so long," Esme murmured in his ear. Her thoughts were full of joy and sorrow mixed together.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, stroking her hair.

She pulled back and gazed into his eyes, holding his face in her hands. "I've missed you, son."

"I've missed you too, Mom." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ed," Emmett boomed, coming forward. "Looking pale, man. You need to get out some."

"Oh, shut up, Emmett." Edward released his mother and braced himself to withstand Emmett's crushing bear hug.

"Edward," Rose said quietly, and Edward smiled at her. Came forward and kissed her formally on the cheek. She raised her chin to accept the gesture, and to his surprise took both of his hands in hers.

"It hasn't been the same without you," she said seriously. And meant it.

"Why, Rosalie," he looked at her in puzzlement. "I'm touched."

"Oh, don't be an ass," she said, with some of the disdain that he remembered, and he laughed.

The he stepped back and looked at the strangers.

"Edward," Esme said, coming to take his arm. "This is Alice and Jasper. They're part of the family."

"It's a pleasure," the tall warrior said quietly. Edward just stared at him.

"Edward, I've been dying to meet you," the little Barbie doll said, launching herself into his arms. Shocked, Edward patted her back awkwardly and looked askance at Esme.

"Alice," Esme said gently, "Edward doesn't quite know what to make of all this. Give him a little space."

"Sorry," Alice ducked her head and moved back. Edward noticed that Jasper's stance, and thoughts, relaxed considerably once Alice was back at his side.

"What brings you all here?" Edward asked quietly, watching Jasper.

"Can't old friends drop by for a visit now and then?" Emmett asked, looking wounded.

"Sure." Edward's mouth twisted. "I'm not sure that I appreciate them playing follow-the-leader across the city and scaring the shit out of me, though."

"We're sorry for that," Alice said, and he sensed her abashment in her thoughts. She was assembling her memories, trying to frame her explanation. But her thoughts were a strange jumble. He saw himself doing things that he had never done…in situations he had never been in. Suddenly, she was much more alarming than her scarred lover.

"Alice has a gift, Edward," Esme said. "She can predict the future."

"And Jasper can influence people's emotions," Alice piped up.

Edward nodded. "Interesting." And Alice's tumbling thoughts fell into a kind of crazy sense.

He saw…a rush of images, _ending with him biting Bella_.

He jumped back in horror.

"No, no!" Alice patted the air, clearly aware of what she had just done. "Let me start over, okay? Just calm down, Edward."

She gazed at him, her expression going blank and distant. And her memories came to him.

•••

It was dark.

She didn't know who she was, where she was. She had no name. She was only faintly aware of having a body, because the burning thirst of a newborn parched her throat.

She entered the world with two thoughts. Find Jasper…then find the Cullens.

She showed him images of waiting and wandering, conveying a sense of time and frustration until she finally found her mate, the one she had seen in her first moments of consciousness.

She skipped over their first months together…but Edward saw a few flashes that told him that she liked Jasper very, _very_ much. And he clearly reciprocated.

She showed the journey to Alaska, where they found Esme, Rosalie and Emmett with the Denali coven. Showed her convincing them of her abilities and claiming that their futures lie together, as a family.

He saw how broken Esme had been.

His heart ached as his mind's eye played images of her in her grief, mourning Carlisle. And mourning Edward as well, who had been unable to face his adoptive father's death and had left the family for a life of exile.

But he saw Esme regain some of her former self, and her joy at acquiring two more children to care for and love.

He saw discussions, some heated. Alice wanted to come for Edward. Wanted to convince him to come back. She saw many possible futures, and in some of them he was with them again. She loved him. She craved his company, as she had craved Jasper and the other Cullens.

She wanted a family.

Esme didn't want to disrespect his wishes. Emmett thought he had been allowed to sulk long enough. Rosalie said that she didn't care, as long as he kept his snide comments to himself.

Edward smiled at this.

Jasper was worried about allowing a brooding and potentially violent vampire around his beloved Alice. He voted to maintain the status quo.

But then, two months ago, Alice had a vision that sent the family into a tailspin.

She saw Bella.

From there, the memories became tangled, many potential timelines running over one another. He caught flashes of himself being torn apart by the Volturi guard. Of being killed by the huge beasts that had felled Carlisle. Of falling into darkness, reverting to killing human prey.

He saw Bella…changed.

Saw her in agony as the change came over her, writhing in pain on the floor upstairs. He saw her kissing him, her white, shining skin a stark contrast to her bloodred eyes. Saw them hunting together.

And he saw Bella limp and lifeless, her neck broken, her blood trickling from a gaping wound in her neck. Saw himself clutching her still, cold body, dry sobs racking him. Red stains on his mouth and clothing.

"No more," Edward ground out. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to block out the torturous images.

•••

"But all that's changed now, Edward," Alice said gently, laying a tiny hand on his arm. "What Jasper and I did today fixed it."

Edward looked up at her, then at his family. Heard the truth in their thoughts.

"We went through several scenarios, trying to find one that would save the girl," Jasper said quietly, speaking for the first time. "When Alice had a vision of her coming here this afternoon, and you snapping and killing her, we knew we had to act. So, Emmett and I came up with the idea of luring you out into the open. Making you feel that the girl was threatened, and that you had to protect her. When we made that decision, Alice's vision changed."

"I almost killed her," Edward snapped. "An hour ago. Did you see that?"

"No," Alice said, smiling at him. "You're stronger than you know, Edward. You wouldn't have killed her at the aquarium. You resisted."

But…Edward searched her thoughts, and saw the alternative.

"So you think that changing her is the higher road?" he demanded. "'Hey, Bella, I don't plan on ripping your throat out, but here's an eternity of burning thirst and damnation as a consolation prize.'"

"Edward," Esme said in a pleading voice. "Alice says that she'll be happy. The two of you will be happy together."

"Happy?" He spat. "Like Rose is happy?"

"I've made my peace with this life, Edward," Rosalie said quietly. "Since Carlisle…I've learned to love what I have." She looked steadily at Emmett, who grinned at her and winked.

Edward shook his head. "No. I won't do that to her. I can't."

"That's just it, Edward," Alice said. "I don't see any other way. Either you kill her, or you change her. You can't leave her and you can't love her as a human."

"I barely know her!"

"You know her enough," Esme said. "Enough to want to protect her, to want the best for her."

"I could use another sister," Rosalie said, deadpan.

"To hell with what you want, Rose," Edward snarled.

Jasper held up a hand. "Calm down, Edward," he said quietly…and a weird sort of peace descended over Edward. He blinked.

"Jasper has a way with people," Emmett said. "It's very handy. You know, for tense situations."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I don't know about you," Alice said, all smiles again, "But I have _got_ to feed. All this craziness has made it impossible to go hunting. Who wants to come?"

Edward looked at her. And had to laugh.

•••

"Incidentally," Alice said later, after they had fed and were on their way back through the woods to the city, "I can't see Bella right now. Every once in a while, she just…falls off the grid. It's very alarming. But she always pops up again."

"Does that happen to you often?" He asked.

"No," Alice made a face. "In fact, it's never happened before. It drives me crazy." She looked at him slyly. "Do you know what she's doing right now?"

"If she's smart, she's forgetting all about me," he said heavily. "I abandoned her at the Seattle Aquarium and left her to find her way home alone. But other than that, I assume she's in bed, asleep."

"Okay…do you know of any plans she has?"

"She's going to some beach party tomorrow with her best friend. _Jacob_." His lip curled.

"Jacob?" Alice frowned. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. She's been friends with him since high school."

"I've never seen her with any guys except you and her dad," Alice said thoughtfully. "Weird."

"Maybe we should find out more about this Jacob," Jasper spoke up. "Recon, you know."

Edward groaned.


	11. Chapter 10

Bella slept until ten o'clock the morning after the bonfire. She and Jake had gotten to Charlie's house just before midnight. Much earlier than they had expected to.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jake had whispered to her while Sam and Leah were telling a story about a deep-sea fishing trip they'd gone on.

"Nothing," she replied, but she couldn't look at him.

She kept her eyes on the dancing light of the bonfire. _Like his eyes…yellow._

No. The shade of Edward's eyes was so much more complex than a single primary color. Butterscotch, amber, gold…none of them were quite right.

But it was a color she'd never seen before. It wasn't natural. No…it wasn't _human._

"Are you not feeling well?" Jake pressed, rubbing her back lightly. He was so warm.

_And Edward is not._

"Not really." Bella realized that she was breathing shallow and fast. If she didn't get a grip soon, she was liable to go into a full-blown panic attack. She put her head down between her knees and curled in on herself.

"Bella?" Quil's startled voice floated into her consciousness. "What's wrong with her?" someone else asked.

"Maybe she had some bad s'mores," Leah said, but her voice was concerned. Out of nowhere, she was kneeling right in front of Bella, stroking her head.

"Can you just take me to Charlie's, Jake?" Bella forced herself to take slow, even breaths.

"Sure. Hey, guys, I'll pick up that cooler some other time, okay?" Bella felt his strong hands on her elbows. "Come on, Bella, let's get you home."

She didn't really remember getting into the truck or the ride into Forks. She felt…disconnected. Apart. All she could focus on was the image of Edward's burning ocher eyes.

"We're here, Bella," Jake's soft, worried voice reached past her fog, and she realized that the truck was stopped in front of Charlie's house. She looked up and saw that all the lights were out except for the porch light. Good – Charlie was already in bed.

"I'm okay," she whispered when Jake opened the passenger door to help her out. The alarm in his eyes helped her to focus – she managed to find the hidden key and get them inside, then find sheets and blankets to make up the couch for Jake, without breaking down.

"You just yell if you need anything," she said quietly as he took off his shoes and socks.

"You too, Bells," he replied, pausing and gazing at her, worry still furrowing his brow. She nodded and escaped upstairs to her old room.

She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jeans, then burrowed into her comfortable old bed in her shirt and panties.

It took her a long time to fall asleep.

•••

"You should call her."

Edward looked up from the book he was reading. Rosalie was sitting on the floor in his room, painting her toenails. He found it amusing that she had chosen blood red polish.

"I don't know her number, Rosalie."

She snorted. "And have no way of tracking it down? Please, Edward. You can do better than that."

"She clearly doesn't want to talk to me."

"You don't know that. Maybe she's waiting for you to make the first move."

Edward laid his book down on his desk. "Rose…"

"Well, you said yourself that you can't read her mind. Maybe now you get to go through all the normal relationship stuff that the rest of us have to deal with. All the uncertainty and the anticipation…and the fun." Rose carefully replaced the brush in her bottle of polish.

He smiled wryly. "You think this is fun?"

"It is from where I'm sitting." She pursed her lips and blew gently on the nails of one foot. "It's nice to see that the impervious Edward Cullen has an Achilles' heel."

"I'm so glad that I entertain you."

"You really do." She stretched out her leg and leaned back on her arms, watching him. "We've all had to deal with this shit, Edward. Embrace the pain. Call the girl."

"And tell her what? 'Hey, baby, I'm sorry I ran out on you in a public place. How does pizza sound?'"

Rosalie shrugged. "If you feel like choking down human food, that'll do. Or you could go for a movie."

"You fail to address the problem of my spastic and insulting behavior."

Rose waved her hand. "Oh, that's easy. You just tell her that you were overwhelmed by your attraction to her and panicked. Actually, that's not a lie. Just leave out the whole bloodlust thing."

"And how does this solve the problem of me wanting to kill her all the time?"

Rose sighed. "Edward, please. You're just stalling. You are clearly head over heels for this chick. You can rationalize all you like, but eventually you're going to cave in. Admit it, you can't get her out of your mind."

Edward smiled bitterly and picked up his book again. "So now _you're_ reading minds?"

Rose was quiet for a while. Then, she picked up her bottle and began working on her other foot. "You remember when Emmett was changed?"

"Like I could forget."

"I was a mess, right?" She carefully stroked the brush over her big toenail. "I was terrified that when he came out of the change, he would hate me. That he would despise all of us for what we were and what we'd done to him.

"But you were there for me, and you reassured me. You told me that he could hear my voice, and that even though he was in the middle of that pain, he liked me. And in those first months, when he was so nuts and we were so awkward with each other, you were there to tell me that he was already in love with me."

"Actually, I believe I told you that he was dying to screw your brains out."

She threw him a scowl. "You are so romantic."

"Is this going somewhere, Rose?"

"My point is that when it comes to this kind of stuff, you can't trust your own judgment. It takes someone who's got a little distance from the situation to give you some perspective."

"Two things," Edward interrupted, holding up a finger. "First, I can read minds and you can't. And second, you've never met Bella. Pardon me if I don't really trust your _judgment_."

"Edward, please. I am a woman. I have observed human behavior for just as long as you have. Longer, considering the amount of time that you spend sulking in this _hole_." She indicated the dusty books and cobwebby rafters around her. "Bella's behavior, as described to me by yourself and Alice, clearly indicates that this girl is into you. Would you stop being so stubborn? Put on your big girl panties and call her."

Edward would have continued his policy of practiced indifference, except that every member of his family had given him their own version of The Talk in the past four days. Esme had informed him that any girl would be crazy not to want him, despite the fact that he was a bloodsucking fiend. Emmett was of the opinion that it was high time Edward got laid.

And then there were Alice and Jasper.

To his surprise, he found himself truly liking them. He was still a little pissed about the nice tour they had given him of the Skykomish Public Library, but, as Alice pointed out, it had been well meant. Bella was alive.

"She's completely spoiled you," Alice informed him one morning as she helped him straighten the books in the stacks downstairs. "She's had the guts to come here and try to break through your little personal fortress. You need to reciprocate."

Edward scowled at her. "I went to the library," he objected.

"Yeah, because you thought Jazz and I were going to kill her. And you bailed on her at the first sign of adversity." She picked up a book on _kama sutra_ and tossed it aside. "I need to look at that. Anyway, you need to man up, Edward. Do the woo. She shouldn't have to chase your skinny ass all over town."

"She's hardly chasing."

"Well, you haven't exactly given her any encouragement. I think she's shy," Alice said. "She's a very sweet girl. I can't wait to get to know her. She and I are going to be _such_ good friends."

"I suppose you know this from one of your visions, huh?"

"Not just one. In most of the possible futures, Bella and I are close. For some reason she doesn't really like me shopping for her, but other than that, we get along great."

Edward grinned, catching Alice's mental image of dragging a reluctant Bella through a huge department store, throwing outfits into her arms. The long-suffering look on Bella's face sent a bolt of longing through him.

He missed her.

It had only been four days since the aquarium, but each day seemed longer than the last. Every hour he made up his mind to go find her, and every hour he chickened out.

It was driving Jasper crazy.

"Funny thing about my abilities, Edward," the tall, brooding man said to him one day as they trekked through the forest, looking for something more interesting than deer to drink. "I can project emotions onto you, but your emotions are reflected back to me as well. Every time your mood shifts, so does mine. And I'm getting a little tired of the constant mood swings. I feel like there's a fucking soap opera going on in my head."

"Sorry." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll try to be more considerate of your delicate sensibilities."

"And while there's a time and a place for everything, I'm a little sick of being so horny all the time. Have you considered taking a little private time to deal with some of your, ah, _needs_, man?"

Edward groaned. "For God's sake, can we not talk about this? I think I liked you better when you had Elvis Presley songs on a continuous loop in your head to keep me out."

Jasper laughed. "So that worked, huh? Rose said it would."

He lasted five days. Five long, frustrating days before he went to Bella's apartment.

•••

"Come on, Bella. We're going out."

Bella kept her eyes on her computer. "I don't want to."

"I don't care. We're going out, we're going to get smashed, and you are going to tell me what the hell is up with you."

"Leave me alone, Jacob."

"Oho. The full-name treatment." Jake rolled his eyes. "If you don't come out with me tonight, I'm going to call your mom."

"Jake!"

"I mean it, Bella. Go home, put on something hot, and I'll pick you up at seven. Otherwise, I've got Renee on speed dial."

Her annoying, adorable best friend leaned across her desk, kissed her cheek, and with a wink was out the door and headed out of the library.

"He is _so_ cute," Josie moaned. "Why don't you want to go out with him?"

"It's not like that," Bella said, scowling down at her keyboard. "He's a friend. He's making a pest of himself at the moment, but he's just a friend."

"Well, I for one am on his side. You've been ten shades of depressing for the past week. It's Friday night, Bella. Go out and have some fun." Josie turned around, checking to see if Jake was still within range. "I'm sure your friend would _love_ to show you a good time."

Bella rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. The fact that Josie was not the only one to suggest allowing Jake to lure her out of her bad mood did nothing to alleviate her irritation. She had spoken to her mother several times during the week, and while Renee was three thousand miles away, she was still frighteningly attuned to her daughter's emotional distress.

And if Jake actually did call her, Bella figured that odds were excellent that Renee would hop on the next plane to SeaTac.

"Honey, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong," her mother's worried voice had repeated half a dozen times in the past week. "Is it a guy?"

Bella closed her eyes. _Yes, mom, the man that I've been snuggling with and fantasizing about for the past two months seems to be a supernatural murdering fiend, and I'm a little upset about it. What do you propose I do?_ "Yeah, mom. But I'm okay, I promise. I'll get over it eventually."

"What happened? Did you have a fight? Did he cheat on you or something?"

Bella wasn't really sure how to answer that one. "No…it just didn't work out."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"Uh…" Bella switched her phone to her other ear, choosing her words carefully. "We just…weren't compatible." _Please, mom, don't push it…drop the subject…_

"What, he wasn't interested in commitment?"

"Mom…"

"I just worry about you, baby," Renee sighed. "You're such a beautiful girl. You should get out more. Date a little." She paused. "What about Jacob? Have you thought about maybe going out with him? I think he likes you."

"Oh, jeez, mom," Bella moaned. "We've been over this. Jake is my _friend_. My best friend. I'm not romantically interested in him. At all."

"Why not? He's cute, and smart, and you two have fun together."

"Mom," Bella rubbed her forehead. "I have to go, okay? I'll call you later."

Over her mother's protests, Bella flipped her phone shut and changed it to vibrate mode. Renee had called two more times that day, but in a fit of cowardice, she'd let it go to voicemail both times. She didn't want to talk about dating. She didn't want to talk about men, period.

_I don't know if I can control myself._

_I wouldn't be good for you._

_You're so delicious, Bella._

What was his game?

Was it some kind of vampire foreplay thing? Did he get a kick out of kissing her and making her want him, before sinking his teeth into her? Had he watched one too many episodes of _Buffy _back in the day and decided to play the sexy, brooding vampire card?

_Bella, this is not a WB cult phenomenon, _she scolded herself._ Vampires – if indeed they do exist – are not sexy. They do not lust after human bodies. They lust for blood._

_The bottom line is that you have to stay away from him. Period. The end._

The images on the screen before her blurred, and she just made it to the bathroom before the tears spilled over.

•••

"See, the thing I don't get," Jake was saying carefully and earnestly to the guy seated next to him, "Is why Honda discontinued the Prelude in the early nineties. Those were some awesome cars. So much better than the Celica –"

"God, Jake, give it a rest," Bella interrupted him loudly. "No one cares about your stupid Prelude obsession. Least of all the poor guy who gets to sit next to your drunk ass at this…" she waved her bottle to indicate their current surroundings, "…quality establishment."

"I resent your tone," the bartender said mildly.

"Sorry." Bella set down her beer with just a little more force than strictly necessary. "No offense intended. It's a fine place." She hiccupped softly. "I'm sure your mother is very proud."

The bartender looked at her impassively for a moment, then moved along down the bar.

"Bella," Jake whisper-shouted. "Never insult the bartender. He might spit in your beer."

Bella's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Well, no, not yours," Jake amended after considering for a moment. "You're too cute a girl to spit in your beer. But he might spit in _mine_."

"Why? You didn't say it."

"But you're clearly here with me. For all he knows I'm taking you home tonight."

Bella snorted. "In your dreams, Black. You are going home to your cold, lonely bed all by yourself tonight."

"Well, so are you," he sniffed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Bella glared at him, offended. "Maybe I'll find some hot stud to sweep me off my feet. Maybe that guy," she pointed, making no effort to be circumspect, at a blond guy at the other end of the bar who had been watching her.

"I am not going to let you go home with some random loser who'll probably give you an STD or steal your wallet or lock you up in the basement –"

"Shut up!" Bella hissed, and dissolved into giggles.

"Speaking of," Jake said, "I think we've reached our limit. What do you say we get a cab and toddle on home?"

"This was your idea," Bella objected, taking a swig of her beer. "It's still early, and you want to call it quits?"

"It's almost last call," the bartender offered mildly.

Bella glanced at him, surprised. "Oh. Where did…the time go?"

"Time flies when you're drunk off your ass. Can you call us a cab, man?" Jake asked the bartender, pulling out his wallet and fishing for a tip.

Bella leaned on Jake's shoulder during the cab ride home. All the beers she'd drunk were making their presence in her bloodstream fully known. The world spun crazily around her, and she was pretty sure she would have been sick if Jake hadn't been there, solid and warm and constant next to her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked her softly, stroking her hair as they watched the streetlights go by.

"Oh," Bella sighed. "It's nothing, Jake. Just a stupid guy."

"A guy?" He shifted a little next to her, pulling her further into the nook of his shoulder. "You didn't tell me. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, hell. Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. He's just…it's just not going to work, Jake."

He was quiet for a minute, then sighed and laid his chin on her head. "Well, you know I'm glad. But I'm sorry you're hurting."

"Jake…" Bella closed her eyes and started to pull away.

"Don't, Bells." Jake hugged her tighter. "Just let me hold you for a while, okay?"

She knew that she shouldn't. She should put a good three feet between them, should stop snuggling into the warmth of his shoulder and make him stop stroking her hair in that incredibly soothing way. But she couldn't seem to make her alcohol-saturated limbs follow her brain's urgings.

Somehow, they made it up the two flights of stairs of their building to her floor. Bella stood with her back to the wall while Jake messed with her keys and got her door open. "How long were you seeing him?" Jake asked with practiced casualness as he helped her sit down on the couch and sprawled next to her.

Bella laughed humorlessly. "I wasn't. That's the pathetic part, Jake. I barely know this guy. And…I let myself get all wrapped up in him." She pulled her cashmere blanket, the one she used to snuggle up on the couch, into her arms and hugged it to her chest. "I've never felt this way before. It sucks."

Jacob smiled sadly at her. "It'll pass, girl. In the meantime you can watch lots of bad reality TV and soap operas. And eat ice cream. I'll help."

Bella snickered. "I wonder if I have any Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." She tottered to her feet and threw the blanket at Jake, then headed over to the tiny kitchen. He squawked in tipsy indignation and threw the blanket back at her, rubbing his nose as if he was about to sneeze.

Her hopes for caloric comfort were dashed, however, when she peered into the freezer. "Hm. Burritos…some frozen peas…popsicles. No ice cream. Curses."

"I'll get you some."

Bella turned, surprised. She hadn't heard him come into the kitchen after her. But there he was, much closer than she had realized. Blinking tipsily, she steadied herself on the counter behind her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and out of nowhere she was crying in his arms.

He held her for a long time, making soothing noises as she sniffled pitifully into his chest. Jake was good for that. He was so comforting, and solid, and considerate.

_Why can't you just love him?_ A quiet voice whispered in her head.

She wanted to. She knew that he loved her, much more than he intended for her to know. Everything about Jake was just…perfect.

But she couldn't.

_Maybe you just never tried, _the voice said_. Have you ever let him kiss you? Has there ever been a time that you didn't push him away when he got too close?_

No. She never had. Even now, she felt that it was time to gently push him back, to regain her equilibrium. But alcohol and grief slowed her survival instincts, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

It was a profoundly different kiss from the one she and Edward had shared in the aquarium. Where Edward was cold, Jacob was burning hot. Where Edward was hard and unyielding, Jacob was firm, pliant muscle. And where Edward resisted her at every turn, Jacob couldn't seem to get close enough. His long, warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, tucking her into the protective lee of his body. She felt surrounded by him, caught up in him, especially when he gently pressed a knee between hers and nestled himself against her hips.

She shivered at the feel of his erection, hot and insistent against her stomach. Jake's reaction was rather more dramatic. He groaned and opened his mouth, tenderly coaxing her lips apart and tilting her head back with the force of his passion. His hands fisted in her shirt.

Somehow, Bella discovered that her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and she was on the counter, her legs twined around his and her pelvis pressed to his. Her head spun pleasurably, the sensation of his hands roaming across her back and into her hair comforting and soothing.

"Bella baby," he whispered, his mouth leaving hers and trailing across her cheek to her ear. "I love you. I'm so in love with you."


	12. Chapter 11

After Jake was gone, Bella stumbled into her room and fell into bed. And cried herself to sleep.

Hearing his fervent declaration had brought her back to her senses immediately. No matter how much she loved him as a friend, no matter how nice it was to be in his arms and bask in his warmth, no matter how many beers they had both consumed, she would not – she could not – do this to him.

Because it didn't mean the same thing to her as it would to him.

"Jake," she whispered, her eyes screwing shut as his lips drifted down her neck, "We have to stop."

His mouth stilled. His hands paused in their fevered roaming over her back and sides.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, tightening her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, but unwrapping her legs from his and sliding off the counter. They stood embracing, Bella's cheek on his chest, but no longer entwined together like wisps of smoke from a smoldering fire.

He didn't speak. His arms tightened around her briefly before sliding away. He turned back towards the living room, his head hanging.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "I shouldn't have…done that."

She reached out to touch his arm, but he moved away. The move made her think of Edward, and she felt tears gathering in her eyes again.

He didn't look at her as he went back into the living room. He stood for a moment in the middle of the room, looking lost and alone, before shaking his head and walking out the door.

And Bella cried herself to sleep.

•••

Edward was closing the door of the brand new silver Volvo he had purchased a few days before – he decided that if he was going to rejoin the human race, he should get a human mode of transportation – when he saw them.

It was around seven on Friday night. He figured Bella should have had time to get home from work and do what humans did, eat dinner or watch the news or whatever, before he showed up on her doorstep.

_Yeah, dumbass. And on Friday nights, beautiful human girls go on dates with tall, dark dudes who open doors and hold their hands._

Bella was leaving her apartment with a guy who looked twice her size. He was young and clean-cut, with bulging muscles displayed prominently beneath his snug black tee shirt. And was apparently totally comfortable taking Bella's delicate little hand in his massive paw and walking with her, their arms swinging cheerfully between them. The man's thoughts were completely centered on the petite woman next to him.

The two of them talked and laughed together as they headed off down the street. Edward watched from his position next to the car, his mouth open in what was surely an expression of comical dismay.

_What did you expect? That she was staying home every night and dreaming of you?_

He was making up his mind to get in the car and follow them at a cautious distance like a freaking stalker serial killer when the direction of the wind changed slightly, and he was directly downwind of the disgustingly comfortable looking pair.

Bella's scent, like freesia and lilies and blood.

And a revolting, nauseating odor like a wet dog in an overflowing septic tank.

Edward went rigid. The little key fob that locked and unlocked the door of the Volvo and had been used all of three times was crushed into a handful of wire and plastic shards.

He remembered that smell. From a clearing some miles west and seventy years before, when his entire existence had been changed.

He remembered the anguish he felt as he held Esme back, screaming and writhing in his grip, and hearing Rose struggling to do the same with Emmett. Remembered seeing the black smoke rise from above the trees and realizing what it meant.

Remembered the three gigantic wolves who had killed and dismembered his father.

He cursed and opened the car door with the key, grabbing his cell phone – another recent acquisition, as insisted upon by Alice – and dialing Rosalie's number.

"Edward," she answered almost immediately with mild surprise. "What's up? I thought you were—"

"Get Emmett and meet me. Now. I'm headed west on State."

She didn't even pause. "Five minutes." Rosalie hung up.

They were there in three, with Jasper in tow. They all fell in step next to him.

"There was no getting around him," Rose said when she saw Edward's glare. "Alice would have tagged along if she hadn't been out with Esme. What's going on?"

"Dude, what is that awful smell?" Jasper said, his nose wrinkling.

"Exactly," Edward said shortly, and heard Rose and Emmett's thoughts balloon with shock when they caught the scent, too.

"Oh, _shit_," Emmett swore viciously. "That's the smell of those bastard dogs. There's one in the _city_?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "It's not a wolf. It's a man."

"A man?" Jasper repeated. "A human that smells like that? You're kidding."

"No, it's not a human," Emmett said grimly. "It's the same smell as those wolves that killed Carlisle. We told you about them."

"They must be shape-shifters," Rosalie said. "Like werewolves or something. Remember how we wondered how they could start the fire?"

"There he is," Edward said when he caught sight of Bella and the dogman up ahead. They slowed, not wanting to be seen or scented.

"_Fuck_," Emmett breathed. "That's your girl, ain't it, Ed?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Oh, my God." Rose's horror was echoed in her thoughts. "What are we going to do?"

"You guys are going to watch them. I'm going back to Bella's apartment to see what I can find. Call me if anything happens." Edward watched as Bella and the dogman got on a city bus together. He turned and looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "Don't tell Esme. Not yet."

Rose was torn, but nodded.

Emmett's thoughts went to Alice. He looked inquiringly at Edward.

"Let's see what happens tonight," Edward said. "Is she any good in a fight?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, but his reluctance was clear. "Still, I hate to put her in danger. If these things are as strong as you've said…"

"We'll see," Rose said, putting her hand on Jasper's arm. Edward observed the gesture and felt Rose's empathy for Jasper – she, too, hated to see her mate in peril, even though Emmett could definitely handle himself. Edward gave her a small smile when he caught her eye.

Rose _had_ changed, he thought in amazement. _Will wonders never cease._

"Be careful," he told them, then took off back the way they came.

•••

He had no problem finding Bella's apartment. He knew which window was hers, and her scent was thick in the hallway leading up to her door.

As was the noxious odor of wet dog, to a slightly lesser degree.

He debated for a moment, studying the door. He couldn't just break it down – Bella would be likely to notice if she returned to find her door hanging on its hinges. He couldn't really pick the lock, since he didn't have any tools. He'd have to go in through the window.

Luckily, there was a smaller window leading to her bathroom on a wall facing away from the street. Even better, it was slightly ajar. He shook his head as he scaled the wall and pried the window fully open. Bella was entirely too trusting.

Then again, it was a third floor window. Unless Spider-Man was the neighborhood cat burglar, she was probably safe. From everyone except him, of course.

And the Dogman.

The second that he dropped down into her bathtub, he knew that said mongrel was a frequent visitor to Bella's apartment. Underneath her scent, heady, intoxicating, and lush, was the repellent undertone of wet dog. He had been in her bathroom. Washed his hands at her sink.

He had been in her kitchen. Edward prowled around, opening cabinets, looking in drawers, checking out the fridge. _Bella liked to cook_, he noted. She had lots of pots and pans and kitcheny gadgets, the pantry was stuffed with dry goods, and the fridge was filled with leftovers. Many of the containers and bags and boxes had been touched by the Dogman.

He wondered if she cooked for him.

With a curse, Edward went into the living room. The couch reeked of that awful smell, especially the left side, where Edward detected a slight depression where a warm body had recently sat. Bella's essence was particularly strong on a crocheted throw blanket thrown over the back of the couch. Edward gathered it up and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. Venom pooled in his mouth and heat collected in his groin. He growled to himself and shook his head to clear it.

Now…he had to check her bedroom.

He dreaded the prospect. What if the Dogman's scent was in there as well? What if he would be able to smell that awful reek on her nightclothes and bedsheets? He thought he might come completely unhinged.

He stood in the middle of the living room for what seemed like hours, staring at the half-closed door. Inside he could see a mirror and the corner of a dresser.

His phone rang.

Startled, he jumped a little, then snarled in irritation at himself as he fished it out of his pocket. It was Rose.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"They went to a bar," she said. "They're in there talking. Seems like they're really good friends. They're talking about some people that they both know. Some stuff about his dad and her dad hanging out."

He thought back to the time Bella had come to the store looking for a book for her best friend. "So he must be Jacob. She told me that their dads were friends."

_Jacob had to special order his clothes because nothing fit him. He was from Forks. They lived in the same building._

The idea that _his_ Bella lived just doors down from one of those beasts made Edward see red.

"What do you want us to do?" Rosalie asked.

He considered. "Keep an eye on her. Let me know if anything changes." He closed the phone.

And went into her bedroom.

He was swamped anew with the potent scent of Bella, but the dog smell was much reduced. Exhaling in relief, Edward stood in the middle of the room and gazed around him.

It was decorated in warm desert shades of brown, sage green and dark purple. A patchwork quilt comprised of different squares of green was lying rumpled over tan sheets. The rug covering the floor was a dark plum. Sepia photographs – mostly desert and canyon scenes – hung on the walls. Her furniture was all dark Spanish Colonial oak.

Bella missed the desert. So she had created one for herself.

Smiling slightly, he drifted over to her dresser. It was covered in girl debris – a bottle of lotion, several stacks of books teetering precariously, candles, an empty water glass. A dozen photographs were tucked into the frame of the mirror.

One featured Bella with a pretty older woman wearing a battered straw cowboy hat, clearly her mother. One was a group of teenagers in robes and mortarboards. Bella stood at one end of the line, her cap slightly askew. She had her arm around a tall young woman with honey brown hair. In another, she and the same girl were on a beach, wrestling with an Asian guy and laughing.

There were several pictures of an older man with Bella's brown eyes and a shy smile that Edward took to be her father.

The rest were all of the Dogman.

Here, he was dressed in an ill-fitting tuxedo with Bella by his side in a formal blue dress. She was wearing an orchid corsage on her wrist. He was smiling widely, his hand resting lightly on her waist. Bella looked happy but embarrassed, and perhaps a little apprehensive. Her hands were curled lightly into fists at her sides.

Here, he was with a group of tall men with similar coloring. They were all standing with their feet akimbo, arms crossed over their chests in a macho gangsta-style stance. One was flashing some gang sign. Several had goofy grins on their faces, but the others were trying to look cool and menacing. He was one of the smiling ones.

In every photo, he was smiling.

If Edward hadn't hated him so, he would have appreciated the man's cheerful demeanor. As it was, every picture was like a log thrown on the fire that was burning in his chest.

The bloodlust that he felt whenever Bella was near was nothing, _nothing_ compared to this. He wanted this man dead. He wanted him bleeding and broken. He wanted him killed slowly and with extreme pain. He wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces, as his kind had done to his father.

This man was his enemy.

Not just because of his ancestry. The beast couldn't help that, any more than Edward could help what he was. Not just because of what his forefathers had done to Carlisle.

Because the mongrel had touched Bella.

He saw the hand that rested on Bella's sequin-spangled hip, and the arms that lifted her off her feet in a bear hug, and the lips that were pressed to her cheek in an arcade photo-booth shot, and the world went a hazy, shimmering red.

Somehow, he managed to tear his gaze away from the photos and not put his fist through the mirror. He wheeled around and examined the rest of her room.

It calmed him somewhat, to turn his attention back to her and away from the Dogman. He turned on the light in her closet and found a mess of clothes on the floor mixed with shoes and more piles of books. He closed his eyes and inhaled her essence, strong and sharp.

He didn't know how long he stood there, examining the tiny details of the room – how each photograph was matted with a different warm color, how her quilt was untidily pulled up over the sheets but the pillows were rumpled and askew, how the hardwood floor needed sanding and refinishing. He felt like he was soaking her in – absorbing by osmosis each tiny detail and quirk that caught his eye. He was soothed, and yet invigorated. He had a sense of being filled up – all the years of pain and loneliness and isolation were being crowded out, and he was filled to the corners with the knowledge of her.

_Lei è la mia cantante._

He would not – _could_ not – step off his current path. Bella had pervaded all his thoughts and desires, and now she, or rather the gravitational pull she exerted on him, controlled his actions, as well. Somehow, in the past several months, he had allowed himself to become hers. He faced destruction and emptiness if he could not make her his.

_And the Dogman?_ A mocking voice whispered to him. _What if he has staked a claim? What if you are too late, and she turns away from you and chooses him? What will you do then?_

His eyes fell on the picture of his Bella in her evening finery, with the beast's hand on her waist. Jealous, possessive rage swamped him anew.

He would fight for her, that's what he'd do. And God help anyone, human, vampire, or otherwise, who tried to oppose him.


	13. Chapter 12

Edward was pulled from that place of primitive, primal resolve by the ringing of his cell phone. Still staring at the picture – how long had it been? Minutes? Hours? – he fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Alice is with us," Emmett began before he could speak. "She saw you. But she says she can't see Bella right now. She's about to pitch a hissy fit." He paused. "What have you been doing?"

"Looking around." Edward didn't choose to elaborate. Let Emmett and the others think what they may.

"Well, they just got in a cab. They're both pretty trashed. Looks like they're headed back your way."

Edward thought quickly. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. If he stayed here, he risked an altercation with the Dogman, and Bella might be hurt. But if he left…well, he had no idea what would happen.

He would just have to control himself. The mongrel had known her for years and hadn't hurt her yet – there was no reason to think that he would tonight, if left unprovoked. Plus, getting close to them would give him a chance to spy on the Dogman's thoughts.

Nodding to himself, he went back out into the living area and slipped into the coat closet next to the door. "Okay," he said to Emmett. "You guys can head on back to the store. I'm going to hang out here and eavesdrop for a while, then I'll join you and we can decide what to do."

"Dude, are you sure that's a good idea?" Emmett sounded doubtful. "Wouldn't you rather have some backup?"

"No." He moved to the back of the closet and arranged Bella's coats and scarves – which smelled heavenly but made his throat burn – around him. "I don't want this to escalate into anything violent. There's no reason to put Bella in danger just yet."

Emmett seemed to consider this. "You're the boss," he said finally, and hung up.

So Edward settled in to wait. And hoped that Bella didn't put her coat away when she came in.

He heard them on the stairs just before he managed to isolate the Dogman's thoughts from the others in the building, awake or dreaming.

Emmett was right – they were both drunk. He could tell from their heavy, uncoordinated steps, and the Dogman's thought patterns confirmed it. He was currently concentrating very hard on getting up the stairs without tripping or allowing Bella to stumble.

_Don't let her hurt herself…she's so cute when she's drunk…wonder what this guy's name is._

In the way that alcohol had of making a human's attention wander, the Dogman's thoughts were sidetracked easily – he stumbled a little when Bella's body bumped against his in their determined trek up the stairs. _Affection and warmth washed over him, and then the recent revelation that there was a man in Bella's life came back to the forefront of his mind. He hurtled into a quagmire of possessiveness and doubt._

Edward's hands curled into fists. The Dogman's jealousy, directed against a nameless, faceless shadow, mirrored his own.

But he had a name and a face to put to his rival. And he was currently shuffling down the hall with his muddy paws all over _his_ Bella.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Edward forced himself to be still and not bust down the door to tear the mutt's throat out.

It took forever for them to get into the apartment. An eternity of waiting in rage and impotence. Long before the door opened and the two of them stumbled in, a fresh wave of revolting dog-smell reached Edward's nose. He forced himself to stop breathing.

_Ugh, Bella's been wearing that perfume again. What is that awful shit?_

The Dogman's thoughts when he entered the living room filled Edward with alarm. He likened the smell in the apartment to sugar-roasted almonds, sticky cinnamon buns, cloying floral perfumes and burning incense. He pondered the mystery that she only wore this noxious "perfume" every once in a while, that she'd denied wearing any perfume at all, and he'd never smelled it so strong before.

_**The mongrel can smell**_** me.**

"How long were you seeing him?" The Dogman asked Bella, trying to sound like he didn't care all that much. Wondering if he sounded like a jealous dick.

Bella made a sad sound. Her words were slightly slurred. "I wasn't. That's the pathetic part, Jake. I barely know this guy. And…I let myself get all wrapped up in him."

Edward was immediately swamped with feral joy battling with panic and alarm. Joy because they were obviously talking about _him_ – Bella had feelings for him.

But she was speaking of him in the past tense.

Had he driven her away for good? Had his massively insulting abandonment of her at the aquarium convinced her that he was a psycho bastard and not worth her time?

Was he already too late? 

The Dogman, however, was more concerned about Bella's downcast expression and her humorless laugh. _She's never been like this before. She's never dated anyone and looked sad when it ended._

"I've never felt this way before," Bella went on, confirming the Dogman's fears. "It sucks."

_Anger at the jackass who had hurt his Bella_ – Edward snarled noiselessly at the mutt's extremely ill-advised use of the possessive modifier _– washed over him. _

_Don't be sad, Bella-baby, _he thought in distress. _I'll take care of you. Take care of you…take care of you…_

These were clearly thoughts that the Dogman entertained often. The nickname he had used in his thoughts, _Bella-baby_, had particular significance. This was how he thought of her – his girl, his responsibility, his baby. But he had to keep the knowledge of this name a secret. He knew that she would not appreciate being referred to as such.

_Gotta make her laugh. Take her mind off the Jackass._ "It'll pass, girl. In the meantime you can watch lots of bad reality TV and soap operas. And eat ice cream. I'll help."

_**What's reality TV?**_ Edward wondered, mystified. Apparently he'd missed some advances in technology in recent years.

Bella giggled, a sound that filled the Dogman with pleasure and Edward with jealous longing. "I wonder if I have any Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." Edward heard her moving from the living room to the kitchen. She threw a blanket – the blanket he'd picked up and nuzzled earlier – at the Dogman.

_God, that makes me want to barf. What did she do, wash this thing in vanilla ice cream?_ The mutt tossed the blanket away, revolted. He turned his attention to Bella, who was looking through the freezer.

_Bella-baby, what can I do?_ Longing and desire washed through the creature's brain. _He doesn't deserve you…I'll make you happy…happy…you make me happy._

Edward dimly realized that he was fisting his hands in one of Bella's winter scarves. White-hot incandescent fury made his muscles tremble and his head pulse. It took every ounce of self-control he had to remain motionless and silent.

_**Wait, wait, wait until he's gone,**_he chanted to himself._**You can't risk a fight with Bella so near. She might be hurt. Or killed. **_

_**But what if he doesn't leave?**_

He was distracted from that line of thought by a sudden shift in the Dogman's. _His thoughts were rapidly devolving from comforting his Bella to a fascinated perusal of her profile. He got up from the couch, drawn towards her by an insistent ache pervading his heart and body. She was beautiful. He had never seen anything so beautiful._

_She was saying something about the contents of the freezer, but he couldn't concentrate on the words. All he could see was the curve of her cheek, her slender shoulder, the gentle swell of her bottom under her jeans. He felt like he was burning slowly from the inside out. If he didn't touch her, he would go up like a cinder._

It was agony. Edward sank his teeth into the crocheted scarf, shredding it. The synthetic fibers dissolved in his mouth when soaked with venom. He welcomed the repulsive taste. Concentrated on it. Prayed it would belay him from busting out of the fucking closet and ripping the dog's head off.

_He said something, he didn't even know what, and Bella turned around. He saw the surprise in her eyes and knew he should have moved away, given her some room to breathe. But he couldn't. He felt like he'd die if she moved away from him again._

Fleeting memories of countless disappointments and rejected overtures flashed through the Dogman's brain. _A near kiss during a party in high school…embraces that she slipped away from like a wisp of smoke…so close, and never close enough…_

Bella tipped forward into his arms, and began to cry.

Edward found the scarf in pieces in his hands. Clutched at his hair in a desperate attempt not to put a fist through the door.

The Dogman wrapped his arms around her, tucking her close to him. Was pleased and chagrined by her tears. _Wanted her to stop crying…but wanted to hold her and comfort her for ever and ever._

_Bella-baby…my sweetheart…my precious. Don't cry for him…I'll make you forget him, if you'll just let me…_

_He remembered dimly that they had both been drinking. That he shouldn't do anything that she might blame him for later. _ _But the feel of her against him, so small, so tender and delicate… those thoughts slipped away from him like leaves carried away in a swift wind._

_Need you…love you…love you…_

Edward's hand was on the doorknob, but he yanked it away when the fucking dog put his mouth on her.

It was his certainty that he would rip the mongrel apart if he saw that blasphemy that prevented him from leaving his hiding place. He would not be able to control himself, and she would be hurt.

_So soft…like peaches. Like sweet peaches in summertime. _ Edward heard the strong, slow beat of the Dogman's heart escalate, heard its breathing quicken. The wet-dog smell shifted slightly, became more like rotted vegetables or raw sewage, and with revolted horror Edward realized that he was smelling the beast's arousal.

_Feels like warm fur…tastes like strawberries. There, right there, feel you against me Oh God so warm…Mouth – skin - throat – pulse – breast – Bella-baby Bella-baby Bella-baby I love you I am so in love with you –_

"Jake, we have to stop."

_**Oh, God, thank you. **_

Edward's attention snapped back to Bella and away from the haze of lust and need of the rutting son of a bitch. He realized with some surprise that her heartbeat had hardly risen at all, and while she was breathing heavily, he could not catch the deep, fecund, wild aroma that Bella took on when he had held her in his arms and felt her body against his.

The Dogman's mind went blank with shock, and he froze. Edward was sure that no amount of rationalization in the world would prevent him from decimating the beast if he ignored her protest – but her words registered immediately, and pain and dismay instantly supplanted his excitement.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, and took her warmth away from him.

_A trembling, bone-deep and agonizing, began in the Dogman's limbs. His mind was wiped clean of coherent thoughts. All that was there was loss and pain and heat like a furnace about to blow._

A single imperative made him step away – survival. Anything to escape this pain. _Get away. Run away. Anywhere…anywhere but here. Bella. My Bella._

_She spoke to him, tried to touch him, but her touch was agony now. He had to get away, far away from her. Before he broke apart completely._

If Edward was capable of feeling anything but stone-cold hatred for the animal, he felt it then.

The Dogman left the apartment with a suddenness that made Edward melt against the wall in relief. He heard his footsteps become faster as he got further from the apartment. He trotted down the stairs, and by the time he burst outside into the cold air, he was running.

Edward toyed briefly with the idea of following him. That would be the logical thing to do - keep an eye on the beast and make sure he didn't hurt anyone else. At least call the others and have them tail him.

But Bella began to cry again.

She stood in the kitchen, where the cur had left her. Her sobs were quiet at first, tears trickling down her cheeks. But her silent grief escalated into hiccupping wailing soon enough.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, guilt swamping him.

He knew that he had nothing to feel guilty for – well, besides breaking and entering and spying on her from her coat closet.

But he had wished that the Dogman would leave. He had hated his being there, and hated his hands and mouth on his Bella. So much so that he felt like he would have willed the creature's departure if he could. And so, this pain she was in was on him, all on him.

Her stumbling steps took her into her bedroom, and she cast herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow. The sounds of her grief stabbed at him. Edward slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

Gradually, she quieted. And he realized that her breath was coming slow and deep.

He had never seen or heard anyone actually cry themselves to sleep before.

He waited as long as he could stand before getting silently to his feet and easing the door open.

All the lights in the apartment were still on. He moved cautiously through the living room until he stood in her bedroom doorway.

She lay atop the blankets, curled into a ball on her side, her back to the door. She was fully clothed, even to her shoes.

Silently, Edward reached out and flicked off the light. She didn't move.

He crossed the room to her bedside and sank to his knees next to her.

Her nose was red, and her cheeks were tearstained. But her breathing was even and her heartbeat was slow and steady. She was truly asleep.

He unlaced her sneakers and pulled them gently off her feet. Lifted a lock of her hair and held it to his nose, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"_Belissima_," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

When he got back to the store, he was relieved to see that Esme was still gone. The others sat around the loft, reading, talking softly or just staring into space. There was an atmosphere of tension and expectancy. Of gearing up for battle.

"I am not amused," Alice said when he climbed the stairs and joined them. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you were with Esme," Edward said calmly. "We need to know what we're dealing with before we tell her anything."

"I told you," Rose said in a low voice. Alice ignored her.

"I could have helped," she continued. "Instead I get this vision of you hiding out in that poor girl's closet and then," she made a _poof _gesture with her hands, "Nothing. Not a thing. Bella's gone, you're gone, these guys are gone, and Esme and I are out in the middle of the woods and I am _freaking out_ and trying to hide it from her."

"I need your help," Edward interrupted.

Alice, who had clearly been gearing up to go into full-on rant mode, stopped abruptly.

"How do I seduce a woman?"

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Everything's changed._

_It's like I've been gutted out and put back together with everything in the wrong places. All I can think about is Bella. Bella, Bella Bella._

_This is nothing new. But now I fear for her safety. Not from me, not from the family, not from the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. From the wolves._

_I've pushed them out of my mind since that day. I wished never to think of them again. But now they threaten another of my loved ones, and I am damned if I will stand by and watch it all unfold again._

_The danger is different this time. This is no standoff in the woods, uneasy, equal forces facing each other like armies with claws and teeth and brute strength. This time, the prize is not my survival, but hers. And I have to lure her into our camp, convince her to cast her lot in with us, so that I can shelter and protect and watch over her._

_But how do I do it? How much do I tell her, and when?_

_And what in God's name do I tell Esme?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Warning: There is some content in this chapter that slides a toe across the line of informed consent. If this bothers you, please do not read._

* * *

"Hello."

"Bella?"

"Hi, Angela."

"What happened?"

Bella sighed. "What makes you think something happened?"

"You sound stressed out. And you answered the phone with just 'hello' when I know you have me on your contact list and you knew it was me calling."

"Wow, you're a super sleuth. Nothing happened."

"Now I know something happened. You're never rude to me."

"I'm sorry." Bella glanced at the clock in her office. It was only eleven. She had no idea how she was going to make it through this day.

"Do you want to get together and talk about it?"

Angela lived in Bellevue, a good hour away from downtown Seattle in light traffic. "I can't today, I'm working."

"How about this evening?"

Bella bit her lip. "I'd love to, Ang, but I'm just not very good company right now. Can I take a rain check?"

"Sure." Angela's voice was gentle. "But you know you don't have to be good company all the time. If you need to talk, just give me a call." She paused. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock," Bella said, trying to smile.

Angela laughed. "I'm only a droid, baby. Call me."

"Okay."

Bella closed her phone and tried to get back to work. She wondered if she should have told Angela about Jake. Angela was good with that kind of stuff.

She wondered what Angela would say if Bella told her that she feared she was falling in love with a vampire.

Pushing that thought aside, she opened her phone again and called Billy's house. "Hey, Billy, it's me again."

"Hey, Bella," her old friend answered with a sigh.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Nope. I spread the word that you're looking for him, so if he comes around the Rez he'll know you want to talk to him. I talked to his boss at the shop and he said Jake called in and told him he needed a few days off. Chris told him it was fine. That was yesterday."

Bella rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming on. "Damn it."

"Don't worry too much, Bella. Jake can take care of himself all right."

"Okay. I'll call you soon. Bye, Billy."

"Bye, kid."

"Bella?" Mrs. Mast poked her head into Bella's office. "Have you finished that report on urban renewal yet?"

"Yeah." Bella pulled a packet out from the clutter on her desk. "Mrs. Mast, why are men so much trouble?"

Her boss rolled her eyes. "Ask me again sometime when I've had a few glasses of wine." Mrs. Mast looked through the papers in the packet and nodded. "How about the one for the Alliance? How's that going?"

"It's going," Bella said, and went back to staring into space.

When her day finally ended and she trudged out to her truck, it was raining hard. The parking lot was a swamp of puddles that her cute little ballet flats were no match for. With a sigh, she pulled up the hood of her jacket and sloshed through the bog.

Having reached the dry haven that was her truck, she started the engine and rubbed her hands together to warm them. She was pulling her hood down and shaking out her hair when she noticed the envelope.

It was lying innocently on the seat next to her. Eyebrows raised, Bella picked it up. The paper was dark blue linen with a slight pearly sheen. The front of the envelope was blank.

Frowning, she looked around. Both windows of the truck had been rolled all the way up. Both doors had been locked. The sliding rear window was closed.

She worked a finger under the flap of the sealed envelope and ripped it open.

Inside was a single piece of creamy, ivory linen paper that matched the envelope. Written in dark blue ink with an elegant script was a poem.

_El Alfarero_

_Todo tu cuerpo tiene_

_copa o dulzura destinada a mi._

_Cuando subo la mano_

_encuentro en cada sitio una paloma_

_que me buscaba, como_

_si te hubieran, amor, hecho de arcilla_

_para mis propias manos de alfarero._

_Tus rodillas, tus senos_

_tu cintura_

_faltan en mi como en el hueco_

_de una tierra sedienta_

_de la que desprendieron_

_una forma,_

_y juntos_

_somos completos como un solo rio,_

_como una sola arena._

_-Neruda_

Bella scanned the poem several times. She didn't speak Spanish, but she _had_ grown up in Arizona. She recognized the words _amor _– love – and _completos_ – complete.

Someone had left a love poem in her car.

She lifted the paper to her nose. As she suspected, a heady, subtly sweet aroma clung to the paper. Like spicy flowers and almonds.

Still frowning, Bella backed her truck out of its space and headed home. When she pulled into her parking space, she carefully checked the windows and locked the doors, looking around her and keeping her cell phone in hand as she hurried into her building.

There on her dresser, where she had seen it last, was a book of poems by Pablo Neruda. She flipped through the index until she found _El Alfarero_, then turned to the middle of the book. There, alongside the original Spanish, was the translation.

_The Potter_

_Your whole body holds_

_a goblet or gentle sweetness destined for me._

_When I let my hand climb,_

_in each place I find a dove_

_that was looking for me, as if_

_my love, they had made you out of clay_

_for my very own potter's hands._

_Your knees, your breasts,_

_your waist_

_are missing in me, like in the hollow_

_of a thirsting earth_

_where they relinquished_

_a form,_

_and together_

_we are complete like one single river,_

_like one single grain of sand._

Bella collapsed on her bed with a thump.

* * *

That night, Bella dreamed of Edward.

She tossed and turned for hours, reading the poem, reading the translation, reading Dear Abby, reading the poem again, and finally giving up and turning off the light, staring up at the blank ceiling in the dark and wishing she had never waltzed into that stupid bookstore.

She could hardly fool herself into thinking that Jake had left the poem. She knew him too well - Jake was not an avid reader of Chilean love poetry. She doubted he had picked up a book of poems since he had to take British Literature in the tenth grade.

And though her reason argued against it, the only other likely candidate was Edward.

She sighed and turned onto her side. In the darkness she could see the Pablo Neruda book on her nightstand. She imagined his long, elegant fingers holding the book open while he copied the poem onto a piece of stationery with a fountain pen. Could imagine him holding the completed page to his lips and folding it neatly. Could imagine him tucking it into the envelope and running his tongue along the flap, moistening the adhesive.

Then she could imagine that tongue running up her throat. Starting at the hollow above her clavicle and finishing just below her ear, where he would blow a cool breath against her hair and make her shiver. Place tiny kisses along the shell of her ear.

She moaned, shifting restlessly onto her back. She imagined threading her fingers into her hair and pulling it back from her face so that he would run his lips across her temple. She closed her eyes and felt his mouth ghost across her lashes, then trail down her cheek to caress her jaw.

She pulled her hands free from her hair and reached up over her head, her back and neck arching. Her fingers curled over the edge of her headboard as his hands replaced hers, gathering her hair up and gripping it to tilt her head back. His lips played wickedly along the underside of her jaw. His tongue, ice cold and electrifying, flickered out to taste her skin.

She gasped and her toes curled into her sheets. She realized that her legs were spread wide under her blankets, her knees raised. Then he nuzzled the underside of one breast with his nose and chin through the layers of her nightshirt and blankets. Her hips arched, her buttocks rising off the mattress, her head digging into her pillow.

He chuckled and ran his cheek across the crown of her breast. Nudged her heavy quilt down and away from her chest, nuzzling her nipple through the sheet and shirt. Finally peeled the sheet down and ran the cool flat of his tongue over her aching nipple through the worn, comfortable cotton of her shirt.

She groaned, tried to grip his hips with her knees through the layers, but the covers were too constricting. He ignored her efforts and laved at her nipple, abrading her sensitive skin through her shirt.

"_Bellissima_," he whispered. "_Tu sei la mia cantante_."

He untangled one hand from her hair, slid his palm from her forehead to her chest to her stomach. Her back arched and she bit her lip hard when his fingers delved between her legs and pressed up into her.

"Edward," she half whispered, half shrieked. He laughed again, blowing cool breath over the dampened cloth covering her nipple.

"Come for me, Bella," he breathed, and pressed the heel of his hand hard between her legs.

She did.

Panting, gasping, she felt her entire body come off the bed. Her release was quick, violent, and over far too soon. When the last wave receded, she collapsed onto her back, struggling to catch her breath.

She was alone.

With a moan, she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. Realized with a jolt that she'd just had her first orgasm in six months. And her little vibrator was tucked neatly into the bottom of her underwear drawer.

She stuffed her head under her pillow and tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

Edward stood in the shadowy corner of her bedroom and watched her as she cried.

He was going to lose count of the times he'd brought her to tears. He ached, in more ways than one, to go to her, to gather her up in his arms and comfort her. But common sense and Alice had warned him that this would be a very bad idea.

"You have a job to do, loverboy," she'd informed him sternly. "Keep your eyes on the ball."

He had been in the apartment before she got home. Watched from his place in the shadows as she went directly to the Neruda volume he had seen on her dresser the last time he'd broken into her house. Seen the stunned look on her face when she read the English translation to the poem he'd transcribed for her.

She had paced around for a while, reading and re-reading the poem and the translation, tapping her index finger against her lips. She picked up her phone twice, but put it down before dialing anyone's number.

He hated watching her in her agitation. He hated being the cause of it. But Alice and Rose had insisted that no woman, especially not a bibliophile, could withstand an onslaught of romantic poetry indefinitely.

And while outwardly she was anxious, he could smell something underneath the heady aroma of her blood. Something wild and musky and unbearably sweet. Something that began circling around her bedroom after she'd first read the translation of the poem.

Bella's arousal.

He stood motionless, his very nerves trembling, as he waited for her to fall asleep. He wondered if all humans took so long to drop off – she seemed to fuss and fidget for hours, turning on her side, then onto her back, turning the light on and reading the newspaper, turning it off, turning it back on and reading the poem. It was after midnight when she finally quieted and settled into a light slumber.

Cautiously, he emerged from his hiding place. That maddening scent on her was heavy now. He gazed down at her, lying on her side with one arm under her pillow, and could practically feel it coming off of her in waves.

He dropped silently to his knees and gazed at her.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Her deep, even breaths and slow heartbeat pulled at him. He wanted to cover her lips with his own and steal her breath, to lay his cheek against her chest and feel the rhythmic pump of her blood. Instead, he reached out a finger and traced her jugular from her collarbone up to her jaw.

Her heartbeat accelerated almost instantly. Alarmed, Edward reared back, preparing to flee. But she didn't open her eyes. Instead, she turned slowly, languidly, onto her back. Her lips parted – her sweet pink lips, full and ripe and begging him to sink his teeth in.

Groaning silently, he leaned down and inhaled slowly. Allowed her scent to fill his lungs and swirl in his brain. His throat burned.

With a gasp, he let out the breath and forced himself to take another. The flames burned hotter.

_You need to desensitize yourself_, Alice had told him. _So that it will be easier to be around her._

_Great, Alice, _he thought._ I'll desensitize while I drink her dry in her bed, all right?_

_Trust me, Edward. I know you can do this._

But he'd seen the wicked glitter in her eyes and had seen her thoughts, and he knew what this night would bring.

Bella moaned in her sleep, a sexy, breathy sound like a happy kitten. Her hands, which had been lying next to her ears on the sheets, curled into claws and she shoved her fingers into her hair.

_God._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Edward leaned forward and let his mouth ghost down her hairline, just barely touching her warm, pale skin. Inhaling again, his entire body aflame with wanting her, he pressed light kisses to her eyelids.

He kissed every inch of her face – her nose, her ears, her chin – all the while taking deep, slow breaths. Letting the fire run through his empty veins, and keeping his teeth firmly behind his lips. It seemed that her favorite spot was just under her jaw, where her pulse beat strongly. He let his nose brush over that delicate spot and she shivered, making that tiny sound again. He suppressed a groan and retreated to her ear, letting his mouth trace the outer curve.

_No tongue, and don't touch her_, Alice had cautioned. _Keep your hands behind your back. It'll be easier that way._

She moaned louder. Her hands slid through her hair to the ends, and she raised her arms above her head. Hooked her fingers over the headboard behind her.

_Oh, God, this is going to kill me_, Edward thought in despair. Unable to resist any longer, he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to that spot. Teased her warm skin with light, soft, open mouth kisses.

Bella's back bowed and her head tilted back. She sucked in a deep breath, and for a moment Edward froze, wondering if she was awake.

"Edward," she moaned.

His head raced. His loins ached. His throat burned. But he remained motionless.

And she did not wake.

Cautiously, he ran his tongue down her jaw, finding that spot that made her shiver and shivering as well at the feel of her strong heartbeat under her skin. If he could have thought of anything besides Bella's luscious scent and body, he would have cursed Alice for talking him into this. Cursed her, or thanked her.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he reluctantly removed his mouth from her pulse point and wandered downward. He discovered that the soft, delicate skin of her breasts called to him nearly as much as that vein did. He slid down and rubbed his cheek against the curve of her, experimenting. She moaned again, and her fingers tightened on the headboard. Encouraged, he nuzzled her with his nose.

She gasped, and her whole body rose up from the bed. He felt her nipple go tight, felt the heat and caught the deepening scent of her sex as she arched. He laughed in stunned wonder, laying his cheek gently against the side of her breast and waiting for her agitation to subside.

Slowly, wary of waking her and wondering if she would get cold, he pulled back the heavy quilt that covered her. Did the same with the sheet beneath.

Her beautiful curves were clearly delineated beneath the thin fabric of her nightshirt. He could see a tiny mole on the rise of her left breast, and her nipples, hard and sharp, concealed but visible. Still laughing quietly, amazed at the beauty that he was unveiling, he kissed one peak with lips firmly together. She arched again. She had let go of the headboard and her hands were clutched in her hair once more.

Once he was confident in his ability to prevent himself from biting her gorgeous breast, Edward took the plunge. Inhaling and holding her scent determinedly in his lungs, he ran his tongue over her nipple, feeling the rough-soft fabric abrading her skin.

Her breath coming in sharp, shallow pants, Bella writhed under his attentions. Her knees bent, but her legs became tangled in the blankets and she kicked at them with a frustrated sound.

He murmured something to her, he wasn't sure what, but his voice seemed to make her lose control completely. "Edward," she called breathily. "Edward!"

"Bella," he whispered, and to his utter consternation she untangled one hand from her hair and reached down, underneath her quilt, to press her fingers between her legs. Still arching, she dug her heels into the mattress, frustration and lust distorting her features.

Unable to help himself, Edward reached down and covered her hand with his. He could feel the heat of her through the blankets. He cupped her sex through the covers and pushed the heel of his hand firmly into her. "Come for me, Bella," he whispered, and pushed again.

She wailed his name once more, her legs shaking and her breasts heaving. An overwhelming wave of her scent broke over him, and something seemed to uncoil within her. She collapsed on the bed, her body going limp.

Edward found himself with his teeth at her neck, preparing to bite.

Instantly upon coming to this realization, he threw himself away from her bed and huddled in the shadows of her room.

She moaned, still panting, and he knew that she was awake.

"Oh, God," she whispered, flipping over onto her stomach. She buried her head in her pillow and began to cry softly.

And Edward could only watch and listen.


	15. Chapter 14

_Uh, surprise! Alert reader Nic01e pointed out to me that this chapter was missing from the FF version. I knew there was something wrong with my numbering, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So, here's a new chapter for my FF readers...hopefully things will make a little more sense now!_

* * *

He stayed until she fell asleep again, and then slipped out the front door. In his pocket was a spare key he had found in a kitchen drawer. He was tired of going through the bathroom window.

And, as mentally exhausted as he was, he knew he had to hunt. Had to keep hunting every chance he got, until the intolerable burn of Bella's blood in his throat lessened and he could trust himself to be near her without ripping out her jugular.

When he got back to the store, there was a good deal of banging and shuffling going on on the third and fourth floors. Eyebrows raised, he looked at Esme, who was sitting in the window seat and stroking the cat.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

She smiled at him, and he got a quick image of several beds, a flat screen TV, and some new wiring. "I think the girls were a little dismayed by the Spartan accommodations up there," she said.

He frowned. "Beds?"

She just gazed at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh." Edward turned and headed for the stairs, then up to the third floor.

"This is going to be our room," Alice informed him when he reached her. "The curtains are just temporary, until we can get some drywall delivered." She indicated a space that she had blocked off with floor-to-ceiling draperies. A king sized mattress, still in plastic wrapping, leaned up against the wall.

"Uh huh. And over there?" He nodded towards an area where a sizeable hole had been knocked in the wall, exposing ancient pipes.

"That's going to be the bathroom. Seriously, Edward, not a single mirror in this entire place? You afraid you won't have a reflection?"

"I guess I just don't see the point."

"Well, if you're going to bring a girl here, you're going to want to provide her with some basic comforts."

"Speaking of that," he said. "You tricked me."

"Well, of course," she said, her eyes wide. "How else was I going to get you over there?"

"You said that I needed to get accustomed to her scent." He scowled at the floor. A large chunk of the area Alice had cordoned off was taped off with painter's tape. The word CLOSET was written on the tape in black marker.

"And so you do. It's not my fault that you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Alice winked at him teasingly. "I'm impressed, by the way. You controlled yourself much better than we thought."

"We?"

"Rosalie and I had a bet."

"Where is Rosalie?" He asked, looking around.

"She went shopping. For bed things and lamps and stuff."

"I suppose it's a little late to be asking how long you plan to stay."

"Oh, yes." Alice had a mental picture so powerful that Edward saw the third floor exactly the way she planned it for a few seconds. Three huge bedrooms and a bathroom, each decorated with a different motif.

"And Esme? Where do you plan to put her?" He asked.

"Well, over there, silly," she pointed towards the space she had designated for one of the bedrooms.

He gazed at her suspiciously.

"The fourth floor is for you." She paused. "And Bella, of course."

"Alice, the fourth floor is fifteen hundred square feet."

"Well, she's got to have a bathroom of her own," Alice huffed. "And a kitchen, at least at first."

"And a closet the size of lower Manhattan?" He rolled his eyes, reading her thoughts.

"Humans need personal space, Edward," Alice said reprovingly.

"_I_ need personal space, Alice."

"Nonsense. You've had all the space in the world for fifty years. Now it's share time."

"How do you tolerate this?" He asked Emmett and Jasper, who were coming down the rickety staircase in the back of the house.

"There are some fringe benefits," Jasper said, deadpan. "Do you know you've got a boarded-up fireplace over there?"

"Yes." Edward glanced at the corner. "Never had a use for it, myself."

"Well, we're going to dig it out and fix it up," Alice said. "Nothing like a warm fire on a cool night for a human girl."

"Alice…"

"You asked me for help," Alice said, "And this is me giving it to you. Now, if all you're going to do is bitch and moan, you can go elsewhere, okay?"

"Fine." He looked around. "Where's my desk?"

•••

"I can't live like this," she said to herself as she stared at her computer screen.

"You quitting your job?" Josie said in surprise.

"No," Bella waved her hand. "I'm having…uh, guy trouble."

"Oooh. With Mr. Pale and Tragic, or Mr. Tall, Dark and Studly?"

Bella looked at her, mouth open.

"Seriously, girl, don't you know any fat guys?"

Glaring at her, Bella grabbed her bag and her raincoat. "I'm going to lunch. I'll see you later."

She stalked out to her truck. Seriously, she hadn't slept for days, and her tummy was all tied in knots, wondering if she had an undead stalker. Three days after she'd received the Neruda poem, there was another dark blue envelope in her truck when she went out for lunch.

_I lived with visions for my company  
Instead of men and women, years ago,  
And found them gentle mates, nor thought to know  
A sweeter music than they played to me.  
But soon their trailing purple was not free  
Of this world's dust, their lutes did silent grow,  
And I myself grew faint and blind below  
Their vanishing eyes. Then thou didst come to be,  
Beloved, what they seemed. Their shining fronts,  
Their songs, their splendors (better, yet the same,  
As river-water hallowed into fonts),  
Met in thee, and from out thee overcame  
My soul with satisfaction of all wants:  
Because God's gifts put man's best dreams to shame._

_Browning_

Stupid Elizabeth Barrett Browning and her stupid romanticism had followed her throughout the rest of her day.

And later, when she finally convinced her racing mind to drop off to sleep, he came and pestered her in her dreams.

She was dreaming that she was working at the microfiche viewer in the basement at the library – everyone hated that thing, she couldn't wait for the rest of the grant money to come through to convert all the fiche to digital – when the lights went out, thunder crashed, and lightning split the sky. The fact that there were no windows in the basement made the lightning a little worrying, but she was much more interested in the burning golden eyes that stared at her out of the darkness.

"Edward?" She whispered.

He didn't speak, but another flash of lightning illuminated his face and form.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Shhh," he murmured, and she was beneath him, spread out on the table with his mouth on her shoulder and his hands running feverishly up and down her thighs. The skirt she seemed to be wearing was pushed further up with every pass of his hard palms, and gooseflesh erupted in their wake.

"Edward, someone will see us," she said, but he silenced her mouth with a deep, drugging kiss. His tongue massaged hers roughly, playing along her teeth, stroking the inside of her lip. She groaned, throwing her arms around his neck and threading her fingers in his hair. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed her skirt up higher, grasping her hips firmly with nothing but her panties between him and her bare skin. His thumbs ghosted across her belly, sliding under the elastic waistband.

"Edward!" she cried, throwing her head back, and awoke with a start when pain exploded in the back of her skull. In her dream, she'd banged herself on her headboard. Moaning, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head, then collapsed with a huff.

After tossing and turning and punching her pillow until dawn came, she fell into an exhausted sleep and missed her alarm.

And when she skidded into work, ten minutes late, Mrs. Mast looked up from her computer, one eyebrow raised, and said, "You can blame it on a man this time."

Scowling and blushing, Bella hurried off to her office and threw herself into her work.

•••

In his wild worry about the Dogman and the incessant discussion between his siblings and himself about how to proceed, Edward found solace in Bella's bedroom.

He stole in after midnight every evening and stood over her, just watching. He found it endlessly fascinating to watch the way her breast rose and fell gently with each breath. Liking how her eyes moved under their lids, chasing dream images. Liking the way her pillows were thrown all about the bed, the one under her head askew.

He realized, standing there, that he _liked_ her.

Funny how he'd never realized that before. He lusted for her body and her blood, and he was determined to possess her and keep her safe, but now he stood and looked at her and just… _appreciated_. Her beauty, her innocence, her intelligence. Her bravery in coming to see him even when he'd tried to drive her away.

It was easy to feel superior to humans because they were weak, and stupid, and spent all their time on worthless pursuits. It was easy to condescend to them and play silly games, such as recommending books by their favorite authors and listening to them gush about his good taste.

It was hard, so hard, to be in thrall to one of those delicate creatures, one who called to him when there was no one around and whose small-boned, delicate hands beckoned him even as she dreamed.

He wanted to own her, but he felt like she owned him. He wanted to possess her, but he feared that if she touched him he would fall on his knees and promise her anything and everything she wanted. He wanted to protect her, but he resented her power over him.

It pleased him that she dreamed of him. In her dreams, her weakness for him was revealed. Every night that he watched her, she whispered his name under her breath. Sometimes she writhed under her blankets and he was drawn to touch her, aching to have his hands and his mouth upon her and drink in a little of the passion that infused her room. On those occasions he teetered dangerously on the brink between sanity and total meltdown – he would have tossed her covers aside and covered her body with his, possessing her in fact, if he wasn't so fucking in love with her that he dreaded hurting her in any way.

He would make her his, but she would be his willingly.

On the third day after he sent her the Neruda poem and she climaxed in her sleep, he placed another sealed poem in her truck.

He'd written out the Browning poem as an apology, hoping that she would understand what he was trying to tell her, that before she came into his life he hadn't cared much what went on around him or if the entire world went up in flames, as long as it left him alone.

"_From out thee overcame my soul with satisfaction of all wants,"_ he murmured to her sleeping form, gently stroking her cheek with the back of one finger.

She smiled slightly in her sleep – she liked to hear his voice. She tipped her head ever so slightly to nuzzle his finger. With a smile of his own he found himself kissing her lovely bare shoulder, tasting her glorious skin – and watched in anxious fascination as her breathing accelerated and she squirmed in her bed, her delicious heated scent of arousal filling his brain.

Groaning, Edward gave up trying to be good and kissed her mouth.

She whimpered and shivered and writhed under the sheets. He wanted to pull her covers aside, slide his body onto hers and consume her whole, but instead he concentrated on kissing her. Laid one palm gently on her hip and caressed her through the blankets. He explored her mouth thoroughly, tasting her lips, coaxing them apart and pushing his tongue against hers. God, he had never felt such tenderness. He wanted to worship her, to cradle her body against his and make up for every little slight, every oblique insult he'd ever dealt her. That anyone had ever dealt her. He wanted to make her whole world right.

Her hips rose, seeking, and he let his hand drift across her belly, testing her warmth, feeling her pulsing blood even through the quilt.

Out of nowhere, her heartbeat quickened and she bucked.

He tore his mouth away from hers before her head hit the headboard. He was across the room in the shadows before she cried out and sat bolt upright in bed.

He gazed at her, panting silently, as she looked around wildly and then collapsed with a muffled thump against the mattress.

"Damn," she muttered, and pressed a hand to her skull.

Edward would have laughed at her if his body wasn't screaming at him to join her in that bed and tease her knees apart, taste for himself the tantalizing essence of her that was still hanging heavy in the room, and make her cry out his name once more. Instead, he fisted his hands in his hair and struggled to keep silent, waiting to retreat until she had fallen back to sleep.

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning," she said loudly and unexpectedly to the darkness, "I have always admired you. You were a strong, passionate woman in a man's world. But just now I hope that you're roasting in merry Hell."

Edward pressed his lips together, hard, and tried to keep his snickering silent.

When she finally dropped off again, he let himself out the front door and took off towards the wilderness. He was joined by the rest of his family some minutes later – evidently Alice had oh-so-conveniently seen him going off to hunt and convinced everyone to join him.

_How did it go?_ Rose looked at him knowingly, her eyes flickering down to his crotch, which was evidently advertising his present state to all parties. He glared and ignored her.

_Dude, you are so whipped_, Emmett thought, but was distracted quickly by the sight of Rosalie climbing a tree to get the drop on some deer. _Hmmm, wonder if that pine could handle both of us up there._

_She smells better than these goddam mule deer,_ Jasper thought sourly, and had a quick fantasy about sinking his teeth into Bella's arm before Edward tackled him, snarling, effectively ruining Rose's chances of surprising her prey.

"Boys!" Esme shouted.

* * *

_There's a hidden reference to Buffy in this chapter. Can anyone spot it?_

_Recs...right now I'm reading _Dead on My Fee_t by Cesca Marie. It's AH, and deals with some very difficult subject matter. The love story between Edward and Bella is extremely moving and beautiful, and I love what she's doing with A/J and E/R. Jake haters beware, though!_


	16. Chapter 15

It was Thursday night, and Bella was miserable. But at least she wasn't crying this time.

"So you haven't heard from Jake at all since it happened?" Angela asked, refilling her wine glass.

"No," Bella said, staring blankly into her glass. "He hasn't been in to work, he hasn't been home to La Push. I've left him a dozen voicemails and a hundred texts. I'm really worried about him, Ang."

"Yeah," Angela sat down in her comfy armchair, across the coffee table from where Bella was slumped in Angela's cozy living room. She swirled her wine idly in her glass. "What worries me is that his dad hasn't talked to him. Doesn't he go home like, every weekend?"

"Yeah. Billy needs help getting stuff done around the house. In the past couple years he's been having problems with his kidneys, so Jake keeps a close eye on him."

Angela pursed her lips. She propped her feet up on the coffee table. "I think you should call your dad."

Bella nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"I'm sure he's fine, Bella. He's a big tough guy. He can take care of himself. But I know how much he cares about you, girl. I don't want to pour salt on the wound, but I think he's probably hurting a lot right now, and a guy like him can do a lot of damage."

"Oh, Angela, no." Bella put down her wine and covered her eyes. "He wouldn't hurt anyone, I know it. This is _Jake_ we're talking about."

"I know, Bella. I'm just trying to be as objective as I can." Angela smiled at her sadly. "That's what law students are supposed to do."

"Yeah." Bella rolled her head sideways and peeked at Angela. "I hate this."

"Me, too." Angela took a sip of wine. "But now, I want to know what you've been trying so hard not to tell me. There's a guy, isn't there?"

Bella snorted. "Shit."

Angela giggled a little. "Caught."

"I remember the days when I hung out with you because you didn't ask questions, Angela."

"Sorry. I've been working on taking statements and recording testimony and stuff, and I've developed this bad habit. My dad says that he feels like he's on _Law & Order_ when I come over to dinner."

Bella lifted her glass in a toast. "You're going to make a hell of a lawyer, Ang."

* * *

The next morning, with an unpleasant little headache and a decidedly critical attitude toward her fellow man, Bella came into work and glared at the blue envelope that was laid innocently in the middle of her desk.

_Il bianco e dolce cigno_

_Cantando more, et io_

_Piangendo, giungo al fin del viver mio._

_Strano e diversa sorte_

_Ch'ei more sconsolato,_

_Et io morrò beato._

_Morte, che nel morire_

_Mi empie di gioia tutto di desire;_

_Se nel morir altro dolor non sento_

_Di mille morte il di sarei contento._

Scowling, Bella turned to her computer and typed the first line of the poem into Google.

"Il bianco e dolce cigno," she murmured, reading from the Wikipedia page. "Early madrigal composed by Arcadelt. Poetry by d'Avalos." She scrolled down until she found the English translation.

_The gentle white swan, singing, dies; and I, weeping approach the end of my life. The difference is strange: he dies disconsolate, and I die blessed. That death, which is not to die but to fill me with all joy and desire: if in dying thus I will not feel sorrow, I will be pleased to die a thousand times each day. _

_What the hell? _Puzzled, she scanned the rest of the page. A paragraph caught her eye.

_This poem, in typical Renaissance Italian tongue-in-cheek style, was an oblique reference to sexual satiation, as not only the proverbial "swan song," but death in general, were coy allusions to orgasm._

Bella broke.

Fuming, she gathered together the mess of papers on her desk and stuffed them in her bag. She swung past Mrs. Mast's office with a hurried request to go "take care of a little emergency," slammed out of her building and drove as fast as she dared down to South Market Street. Searched for fifteen minutes for a parking spot. By that time her fury had abated a bit, and she was a little embarrassed at herself, but desperately wanted to show the bastard that she would not be intimidated by him.

The shop was closed.

Bella stood on the front step, her mouth open, staring at the little sign in the window. She tried the door, but it was locked.

Her fury returned full-force.

"Edward!" She yelled at the door. "If you're in there, open the door, or I swear I'll break it down."

She truly had no idea if she could physically do such a thing, but she was mad enough to try.

"Edward! Open the door! I'll –"

The door opened.

"Hi." A tall, leggy blonde with cherry red lips and come-fuck-me eyes stood just inside, in the shadows. "Can I help you?"

Bella swallowed.

"Come on in," the blonde invited, moving aside and opening the door wider.

"Um, no, that's okay. I think I have the wrong –"

"Bella!"

Bella blinked. Skipping – freaking _skipping_ – towards her was the little wild-haired Tinkerbell who had come through the library a few weeks before.

"Come on inside, we've all been dying to meet you," Tink said, but she, too, hung back from the sunlight that was fighting its way weakly through a thin haze.

Bella found herself having trouble breathing. Realized that she had done a phenomenally stupid thing by coming here. They were going to kill her. There was a whole slew of them, and Edward was just the bait for stupid young girls who didn't know any better than to chase after ridiculously sexy vampires and present themselves, pretty as you please, for their evening meal.

"Now, don't scare her, girls," a soft, masculine voice with a southern twang floated out of the darkness. "Can't you see her knees knocking? Come and join us, Bella, we really don't bite."

She had been gearing up to make a run for it, but that soft voice seemed to melt her fear like butter over a low flame. She gasped, feeling like she needed a hug and a cuddle and a mug of hot chocolate.

_Of course they won't hurt you, silly_, an internal voice that sounded just like her mother whispered. _They're just trying to be hospitable_.

Knowing that she was about to die didn't prevent Bella from entering the warm, safe haven of the bookstore.

* * *

"Edward really has been very closed-mouthed about you," Alice, the little one with the dark hair, was saying as she heated some water on a hot plate that Bella would swear had not been behind the desk the last time she was there. "It's like he doesn't want to share you. But the Cullen family doesn't do secrets very well." She winked at Bella. "You'll figure that out in time."

"The Cullen family?" Bella said faintly.

"Yes," Alice said, looking at her quizzically. "We're the Cullens. Edward is our brother."

"Oh." Bella watched her arrange sugar, loose tea, and an infuser on a little plate. "Do you live here?"

"We just came for a visit," the blonde, whose name was Rosalie, said. "And decided to stay for a while. Edward has gotten a little…reclusive recently."

"That's why it's so nice to meet you," Alice gushed. Yeah. She _gushed_. "We were worried that he'd never find someone he liked. Our mother is over the moon."

"Your…mother." Bella rubbed her temple. Her head was aching.

Was it possible that she was wrong? That Edward wasn't a vampire at all, just a normal, eccentric guy with an overbearing family?

Who wouldn't come outside when the sun was shining, and all had glowing ocher eyes like something out of the Haunted Mansion?

"Where is Edward?" She asked finally.

The blonde's eyes flickered. "He went to grab a bite to eat. He'll be back soon, I imagine."

_Something to eat, huh? Brunette or redhead?_

Bella looked over at the tall blond guy who hadn't spoken. He was sitting on the staircase, his hands clasped together in his lap.

"Oh, that's Jasper," Alice provided helpfully. "He's a little shy. Come on, honey, come socialize with us."

Jasper shot Alice a wry look and stood, wandering a few steps closer.

"I saw you in the library the other day," Bella said to him. He grimaced and looked at Alice.

"Sorry," she said with a silvery laugh. "We were checking you out. As I said, Edward hasn't been very forthcoming."

A new thought occurred to Bella, more unpleasant than the last. Edward had been edgy and paranoid when he'd come to the library, just behind them. Perhaps these vampires were enemies of Edward's. Perhaps they'd killed him and were getting ready to suck her blood. Maybe she was some kind of pawn in a game of vampire Stratego, and she was about to be sacrificed…

But if that was the case, they weren't doing a very good job. They all looked pretty jumpy, like kids who'd gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. And they could have killed her a dozen times over since they got her in the door.

"Well, I think I'd better get back to work –" Bella stood up, regaining some of her resolve.

"Oh, no, don't go," Rosalie said unexpectedly. "Your tea's almost ready."

Bella gave her an astonished look. "Do you honestly think I would drink anything you guys made me?"

Three genuinely confused faces stared at her blankly.

"What_ is_ this?" Bella finally burst out, practically stamping her foot in frustration. "Some kind of vampire hazing? A bet to see who can kill the stupid human first? Or is it a game to see who can make her go completely insane the fastest? 'Cause I really don't want to play. If you're going to kill me, kill me. Otherwise, I'm gone."

Fuming, she picked up her bag. Slung it over her shoulder and stomped towards the door, wondering how close she'd get before someone's hands – or teeth - closed around her throat.

She didn't care any more. If she was going to die, she was going out with some guts, dammit.

She was reaching for the doorknob when the door swung open, and the little bell chimed merrily.

* * *

Edward, Esme and Emmett waited around the corner from the shop for the sun to dip down below the Statler Brothers building that shaded the street in the late afternoon. That tiny little chink of sunlight in the late fall and early spring was always tripping Edward up when he went out to hunt. He couldn't risk any of his neighbors – not that he knew any of them – seeing him pass through that sunbeam as he went into the shop.

They chatted easily about what Rose and Alice were planning to do with the third floor, then, when the proverbial coast was clear, started ambling up the street.

And right across Bella's trail.

"Shit," Edward swore, looking around. She was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Esme asked, looking confused.

"Bella's been here," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Did you know about this?" Edward snarled at him, and got a glimpse of a conversation with Alice and Rose in which his lovely sisters had encouraged him to get Edward out of the house.

"They wanted to meet her," Emmett said, shrugging.

"You treacherous bastard," Edward hissed.

"Edward!" Esme flicked his ear. "There's a lady present."

"Sorry, Mom," he muttered, and, with a sigh, mounted the steps of the townhouse.

When he opened the door, Bella jumped back.

Edward smiled crookedly at her. "Hey," he said in his most beguiling voice. He shot a glare at Rose and Alice, who gave him identical "Who-the-fuck-do-you-think-_you_-are" looks.

Bella took one look at him and exploded. "Great," she shouted, dropping her bag and spreading her arms wide. "You've got me surrounded. So go ahead and kill me. Some of us have an afterlife waiting."

He gazed at her, thrown completely off track. "Huh?"

"I've had it!" She shrieked. "I've had it with your…lips, and your eyes, and your stupid poems. I've had it with your 'Oh, I'm so sexy, the stupid human will just _fall_ into my arms' act." She gathered her hair up in her hands and presented her neck to him. "Just kill me already! Do it!"

Edward shifted his gaze to Rose and Alice. "What did you _do_ to her?" he breathed.

"Nothing!" Rose said, clearly trying not to dissolve into giggles. "We were trying to be nice to her. You know, make her feel at home. And she just…flipped out."

"The hell I did," Bella swore. "I'm just fucking tired of being toyed with by a sadist who wants to drink my blood."

"I don't want to drink your blood," Edward said soothingly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, okay, I do, but I'm not going to," he amended, grimacing.

"Yeah, right." She glared at him.

"Bella, love," Edward said, taking a tentative step towards her. "No one's going to kill you. I promise. Just calm down –"

"I have been calm," she said dangerously. "I have been calm my whole damned life. And now, my best friend has gone off the radar, and I'm being tormented by Lestat's less scrupulous brother, and…and…_Tony Curtis died_!"

And she broke down into tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Esme pushed Edward aside and gathered Bella into her arms. "I know, wasn't it terrible? I just loved all his movies."

Bella just wailed.

"Would you do something?" Edward said to Jasper, who hadn't moved.

"Are you kidding? This is better than _30 Rock_," his brother replied.

"Maybe you laid it on a bit thick," Alice whispered.

"I was following _your _advice," Edward told her incredulously.

"Come on and sit down, honey," Esme crooned, leading Bella towards the window seat. "Rosalie, would you bring her teacup over?"

"I'm not drinking that," Bella sniffled.

"Oh, Bella," Alice knelt in front of her. "Where did you get the idea that we're _vampires_? That's just silly."

"Don't you think we're a little past the denial stage, babe?" Jasper asked.

"I know you are," Bella said, blowing her nose. "Quil told us the story, and Edward never wants me to touch him, and Sarah Holcomb had a closed casket service."

They all gazed at her.

"Who the fuck is Sarah Holcomb?" Emmett asked finally.

Bella glared at him. "She's the thirty-five year old mother of three that you killed last week. Remember? She had red hair. And apparently her throat was so torn up that they had to have a closed casket."

* * *

Il Bianco e Dolce Cigno_ is quite possibly the most beautiful acapella song ever written, next to Morten Lauridsen's _O Magnum Mysterium_. I would like to have it played at my wedding by a string quartet, except that would be kind of morbid, given the ambiguity of the subject matter. We'll see. The best recording of it is by the King's Singers, an acapella group out of England. I can't find that one online, but here's a lovely performace on YouTube: _

_.com/watch?v=E5bwHWuBVtU&feature=related_

_Back in the day, the countenor (the highest part) would have been sung by a castrati. That gives you an idea of how freaking hard it is for a grown man to sing that high. And anyone who thinks this is gay has never kissed a really good tenor._


	17. Chapter 16

Edward stared at the four articles and three obituaries that Bella spread out over the floor.

"This one," Bella said, pointing at the article dated a month before, "Happened right down near the waterfront. It took the police a month to identify the body. Even his teeth were smashed up."

"This one was out in Puyallup," Rose murmured, her lovely manicured nail tracing over an old man's smiling, wrinkled face. "He was feeding squirrels in the park."

"So, you're trying to convince me that you didn't kill these people," Bella said, frowning at them.

"No, Bella." Edward tried to take her hand, but she pulled away from him. "We don't kill humans."

"Then who did?" Bella challenged him.

Edward exchanged a glance with his siblings. "We don't know." He was careful not to look at Esme.

"How do you know about these, anyway?" Emmett asked, picking up one of the obituaries.

"Someone with the Alliance Against Domestic Violence called the library and asked for information about violent crimes in the last twelve months. My boss assigned it to me. I started to notice a pattern."

"And these are the only ones that fit your pattern?" Alice asked.

"So far. I still have a little more searching to do." Bella bit her lip and looked down at her clippings. "You…uh…you guys really don't kill humans?"

"No," Esme said gently. "We only feed from animals, Bella. None of us chose this life. But we have chosen to make the best of it. There are others out there, and these people _may_ have been killed by vampires. But not us."

"So why have you been tormenting me?" She asked, her eyes on Edward.

"Well!" Alice hopped to her feet. "I think it's time to go catch up on _Dancing With the Stars_. Who's with me?"

And the room cleared instantly.

Except for Bella…and Edward.

She sat on the floor staring at him. He was kneeling, examining her research. He stared into her beautiful-ordinary eyes and wondered what she was thinking.

She was much easier to read when she was asleep.

"This is very good," he said quietly, uncertainly. "We – well, I – try to keep an eye out for this kind of activity in Seattle. Just in case things get out of hand. I hadn't even begun to be suspicious that there were others in the neighborhood."

"Oh. Well, it was pure chance, I guess, that I got that assignment." She started picking up her clippings and stacking them nervously.

"I wasn't trying to torment you," he murmured, reaching out and catching a lock of her hair with his index finger and twisting it gently until it curled around his hand.

"Really. What were you trying to do, then?" She asked acerbically, stuffing the articles in her bag.

He smiled, a little apologetically. "I was trying to romance you, Bella."

She shot a look at him, her cheeks pinkening. He stroked his thumb over the shining brown skein in his hand. "Oh, sure."

He sighed. "I guess it didn't work too well. You were supposed to be starry-eyed and breathless by now, not suspicious and hostile."

"Come on, Edward. If you were trying to _romance_ me, why did you choose the poems that you did?"

He tilted his head, puzzled. "I…tried to choose ones that spoke to me. That made me think of you when I read them."

She huffed. "Right. Okay." She rummaged in her bag again and pulled out the first poem, the one by Pablo Neruda, along with piece of scrap paper with the translation scribbled on it. "_Your whole body holds a goblet or gentle sweetness destined for me,"_ she read aloud.

Edward thought of her the night he'd given her that poem, how she had writhed and flushed and arched in her bed, her sweetness running over. "Mmm-hmm," he murmured, and tugged gently on her hair, urging her towards him. She rose up on her knees and leaned forward, frowning.

"So?" She prompted.

"So, what?" Edward pressed his lips to the strand of hair and inhaled deeply, letting her scent swirl through him.

"So you're basically saying that you're going to drink my blood."

He made a face, stroking his lips across the shining brown strands. "Oh, no, Bella. You forget the rest of the poem." He stared into her eyes and said softly, "_When I let my hand climb, in each place I find a dove that was looking for me, as if, my love, they had made you out of clay for my very own potter's hands."_

He watched her eyes widen, heard her pulse speed, and caught the beginnings of the unbearable scent of her desire in the air. "_Your knees, your breasts, your waist are missing in me, like in the hollow of a thirsting earth where they relinquished a form,"_ he took a lungful of air and held it, eyes closing for a moment, before he continued:_ "And together we are complete like one single river, like one single grain of sand."_

He heard her gasp and smiled inwardly. "Your skin, and your mouth, your…_body_ call to me as least as much as your blood does, Bella. More, rather."

She was now very close. If he leaned forward an inch or so more, his cheek would touch hers.

"What…" she cleared her throat. "What about the Italian one?"

"Yes?"

"All the talk about death?" She was whispering now, her heart hammering madly.

"It was a metaphor, Bella. The Italians were a little too pleased with their own cleverness at times. They liked to hide their real meanings in things that sounded very deep and serious." Edward turned his head, just a touch, and let his nose brush against her cheekbone.

"But…all your poems seem to have double meanings." Her eyes were closed now, and she was trembling lightly.

"What about Mrs. Browning? What double meaning did her words have?"

"Oh…I don't know. I figured that it was a reference to ghosts or something…dead people…that you were dead, or I was going to be dead…"

Edward laughed quietly. "Do I look dead, Bella?"

"You're certainly not alive in the most practical sense of the word."

"Granted." Edward gave into temptation and let his lips ghost across hers. "But I assure you that I have no intention of harming a single…" he tugged on the tresses wrapped around his hand until she overbalanced and fell against him, "…hair…." he plunged both hands into her luxuriant waves, cradling her skull, "…on your head."

He took a moment to kiss all his favorite spots on her face – her eyelids, her temples, that sweet pulse point beneath her jaw. "Or allowing anyone else to harm you, either."

"So why the cloak and dagger?" she whimpered in a slightly strained voice. "Why not just tell me?"

"Well, Bella," he sighed, shifting backwards and settling onto the hardwood floor until she lay sprawled on top of him, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little rusty in terms of human interactions. I wanted to speak to you, but you, frankly, terrify me."

"Me?" she squeaked, her hands resting tentatively on his shoulders. She gazed down into his eyes, a worried line forming between her brows.

"Mmmm. Utterly and completely. I was hoping that your librarian's soul would read the words of literary giants and take pity on me."

Edward felt like he was lost in a haze of lust and joy and fear. Feeling her against him, as he'd wanted to a hundred times in the past ten days, was as cathartic as the first taste of a puma's blood after a long abstinence. He had her here, and her body was pungent with desire, and she was letting him hold her. It was perhaps the most blissfully fraught moment of his long life. He didn't even care that the others were upstairs, listening to every word they said without apology.

_I underestimated you, Ed_, Emmett thought admiringly. _You're a fuckin' pro a this_.

_Don't get too Rico Suavé on her_, Alice admonished him. _Give her some time to process._

_Rico Suavé? _ Edward didn't even want to know.

"Would you like to hear the poem I had picked out next?" He murmured, pulling her head down gently to brush his lips against hers.

"Another one?" She groaned. "When were you going to _stop_?"

"I'll send you poetry every day for a year if you like." He ran his teeth ever so gently over her bottom lip.

"Please don't," she shivered and let her lips fall open, permitting him entry.

"It was by Sappho," he whispered after he had teased her hot, sweet mouth with his tongue and lips for a few minutes. "_For, though now he flies, he soon shall follow, soon shall be giving gifts who now rejects them. Even though now he love not, soon shall he love thee even though thou wouldst not."_

"What does…that mean?" Bella lifted her chin, allowing him to press tender kisses under her jaw.

"That I'm so very sorry for behaving so badly," he murmured against her throat. "It took a while for me to wrap my head around what I feel for you. I was unbearably rude to you, on multiple occasions.

"But I've come to the conclusion that I can't exist without you, Bella." He trailed kisses down her neck and nuzzled her collarbone. "I won't. And I intend to spend all the time that's necessary to make it up to you."

"Edward," she groaned, clutching at his sleeves as he ran his tongue teasingly over her skin. "Oh…um, God, that feels good. It's been a terrible couple of days, Edward." She shifted restlessly over him, and it was Edward's turn to groan. "I think I need to…go home…and think this over."

"_Bellissima_," he breathed, rolling over and trapping her beneath him. Now her soft curves were pressed against him all the more intimately; Edward closed his eyes and laid his cheek against her shoulder, reveling in the sensation of her. It was what he had longed for all those nights that he watched over and teased and beguiled her dreams. "What's wrong? Tell me."

She laughed helplessly, her arms sneaking around his shoulders. "Edward…_you're_ wrong, obviously. How am I supposed to deal with this…about-face?"

"Mmmm, I see your point. But you said something earlier about your best friend." Edward hid his intense interest by gently gripping her hips and fitting his aching body more perfectly to the cradle of hers.

Bella gasped and shuddered. Her knees rose on either side of his hips. Edward smiled against her skin, applying his mouth to the delicate skin of her shoulder.

"Jake…my friend, who I bought the book for? We had a...disagreement. I hurt him badly, Edward. And now he refuses to answer my calls, and he hasn't been to work or to see his father, and I'm so worried about him."

Edward's mind worked furiously. The others upstairs, too, digested this information.

_Maybe he caught a whiff of us_, Emmett thought darkly. _He's gone to round up the rest of the pack._

_What happened that night, Edward?_ Alice thought feverishly, unused to being left out of the loop on anything.

Esme's thoughts were generic in their sympathy. Edward breathed a sigh of relief that she had no inkling of what they were all hiding from her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish there was something I could do to help." Edward stretched upwards and kissed her mouth tenderly. "Perhaps he just needs a little time."

"I've called my dad. He's the chief of police in Forks. He's talking to the Seattle P.D., but they're not too worried about one twentysomething boy who's dropped off the radar. They said that maybe he's gotten into drugs." Bella laughed helplessly and buried her face in his neck. "As if I needed something else to worry about."

Edward moaned and gathered her close, his nose in her hair. "My sweet girl. Please don't worry."

"Edward," she said in a small voice, her hands curling into little fists, "I need to go home. I need to…decompress. Okay?"

_I think it'll be okay, man_, Jasper's thoughts floated down into his brain. _We can set up a watch outside her building in case he comes back._

_Let her go, Edward, _Rosalie thought. _ The girl has had all she can take._

"Okay," he whispered, both to them and to the girl in his arms. "Can I drive you?"

"I have my truck."

"One of the others can follow us."

Bella snickered. "Are they really your family, or is that just a cover story?"

"They are my family for all intents and purposes. We may not be blood relatives, but we take care of each other."

_You so sweet_, Alice thought.

"Hmmm." Bella sighed and pushed on his shoulders. "I need to call my boss and apologize, and then go home and sleep for eighteen hours. You're welcome to drive me."

"Thank you." Edward got to his feet and helped her up. "And I'm sorry I caused you stress," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "As I said, I'm a little out of practice with beautiful girls."

She blushed and mussed her hair, trying to hide her face. "Um."

"Come on, guys," he said, knowing the others upstairs would hear him. "Somebody get the lady's truck home."

* * *

_I have a total girl crush on Kristen Stewart's hair (in the movies, that is). I think that kinda comes out in my writing._

_Recs...well, nothing terribly new right now. I'm reading _Clipped Wings and Inked Armor _by Hunterhunting, but it's completed and kinda part of the Fanfiction Hall of Fame by now. If you haven't read it, go do it now._


	18. Chapter 17

Bella wasn't sure why it was necessary for Edward's whole family – excepting Esme, his mother, who gave her a hug at the door and told her it was a pleasure to meet her – really needed to pile into her truck and follow her and Edward to her apartment. Edward just shrugged when she shot him a questioning look.

Still, it was pretty funny, watching Emmett, wider across the shoulders than even Jake was, and Jasper, standing in the bed, looking like a pair of rednecks on their way to a kegger in the woods, while Rosalie drove and Alice took shotgun. The truck groaned when the boys jumped in the back, and she rode low on her axles like there were a dozen sandbags stacked over the rear wheels. Bella kept her eye on them in the rearview mirror on the way home.

She called Mrs. Mast and apologized for running out, and asked her if it was okay if she took the rest of the day off.

"Of course, Bella," Mrs. Mast said with concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's just a big family drama." She shot a look at Edward, who was grinning. "Thanks again."

She flipped her phone closed and glanced back at Edward. He was watching the road, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to the speed limit.

"So you have one of those little contraptions, too," he said, indicating her phone.

"You don't?"

"Um…I did, for a while. I suppose I'll get another one, so I can call you." He winked at her.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century," she said dryly.

"Thanks, glad to be here."

Bella bit her lip, then blurted, "How old are you?"

He shot a glance at her. "How old are _you_?"

"Twenty-two."

He nodded. "Seventeen."

She snorted and rested her elbow on the doorframe of his brand-spanking-new looking Volvo. She rubbed her eyes wearily. "At least we won't have to worry about the statutory laws of the great state of Washington." She frowned and rephrased her question. "How long have you been alive?"

Edward gave a little sigh. She got the impression that he had been dreading the question. "Let's just say that my parents met at the Chicago World's Fair."

Bella blinked. "Wasn't that in eighteen ninety-three?"

He grinned. "Damn. I was hoping you didn't know that."

"Shit." She shook her head. "This is just perfect. I'm being stalked by Donald Sutherland."

"I prefer to think of myself more as a Clint Eastwood."

Bella's head was pounding. She always got terrible headaches when she cried a lot, and she'd been filling buckets lately. "How long have you owned the store?"

"Since nineteen forty. I bought it when I came to Seattle after…well, when I went off on my own. But back then it was just a business venture. The previous owners were going broke and had to sell. I offered to let them stay on and manage it." Edward smiled nostalgically. "Their names were Bennett. Sam and Marjorie Bennett."

"And how long did they stay on?"

"Marjorie died in nineteen fifty-two. Sam ran the place until he died in nineteen fifty-nine. That was when I took over."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I'd always liked the Bennetts. They ran the store well, and they were very grateful for what I'd done. I used to go visit them and sit in their sitting room, up on the third floor, and we'd talk for hours. They didn't mind that I was a little…strange." He sighed. "Anyway, the shop was a place I'd always felt comfortable. I figured it was as good a way to pass the time as any."

Bella squinted at him. "And in all that time, no one's ever noticed that you haven't aged a day?"

"I keep a low profile. When you're…like us, you learn how to avoid undue speculation."

"But what about your customers? Don't you have any long-time patrons?"

He shrugged. "Not as many as you'd think. If anyone starts to wonder, I just stop carrying their kind of books, and they stop coming around."

"But how do you know when they start to wonder?"

"Here we are," Edward said abruptly, turning into her complex. He pulled up to the front door and cut the engine.

Bella had her seatbelt off and her hand on the handle when Edward opened her door for her. She blinked.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She let Edward help her out of the car and watched Rosalie park her truck and the other Cullens walk towards them. And then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, wait, how did you know where I live?"

Edward ducked his head, looking sheepish.

"Edward…"

He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Maybe I've been by here a couple of times. To check on you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fabulous. Just fabulous."

Edward took a step forward and gathered her hands in his, pressing a cold kiss to her knuckles. "Do you want me to come up?" he asked huskily. "Help you get settled in?"

"I think I'm alright, thanks." She watched, breathless, as he took her left hand and brought her wrist to his lips. His cool breath skittered across her skin, making the little hairs on her arm stand up.

"Are you sure? I could tuck you in." His eyes held hers, a wicked smile on his lips as he drew her close. She stifled a moan when he leaned in, his beautiful eyes hooded and warm.

"I'll be fine –"

"_Edward_!"

Bella jerked away at Alice's scream, but she wasn't fast enough. A huge amorphous shape came hurtling out of nowhere, barreling straight at Edward. She was knocked off her feet and into a large planter by the building's front door.

When she regained her bearings, everything was in chaos. The Cullens had scattered – Emmett was standing in front of her in a crouching, defensive posture like a sumo wrestler. The others were arrayed around a whirling, twisting blur that looked like a tornado of fur, clothes and teeth.

"Get her away!" Edward's voice yelled, and with horror, Bella realized that the blur was Edward…and something else.

"Bella, come on," Emmett hissed. "Get inside."

Bella ignored him. She watched in terror as the wriggling, writhing mass exploded apart, and Edward went flying through the air. He twisted like an Olympic gymnast off the uneven bars and landed on his feet some yards away. A snarl ripped through the air, and something that looked like an enormous shaggy bear tumbled head over feet and whirled to face him.

"Bella!" Emmett grabbed her around the waist and shoved through the glass double doors of her building.

"Wait!" she shrieked. "What - what –"

"Later." Emmett looked around, saw the old elevator that had been out of order for months. He pulled the doors open like he was parting two curtains and pushed her inside.

"Stay in there," he ordered, pulling the doors closed. Before she was completely shut in, she caught a glimpse of the others bursting through the double doors behind him.

"Wait!" Bella pounded on the door. She tried all the buttons, even the red emergency call button, but it was no use. The elevator's power had been disconnected.

"Oh, great!" she shouted at the door. "That's safety for you! And where do you suppose I'd go? Dammit!"

It seemed like an hour, but it was actually more like thirty seconds before the doors were pulled back open – by Edward. The others stood behind him, looking wild and dangerous. Jasper's teeth were bared.

"Are you all right?" he demanded, pulling her out.

"I'm fine. What the holy _fuck_ just happened?"

"Emmett, Rose," Edward barked. "Follow it. Alice, can you see anything?"

"Nothing," she said, her voice flat. "Not a glimpse."

"You and Jasper stay down here," he directed. "I'm taking Bella upstairs."

Jasper caught his arm. "Are you letting her stay here?"

"We'll decide that after I check out her apartment."

"Wait!" Bella shouted as Edward grabbed her arm and hauled her up the stairs. "What's this about _letting_ me stay here? This is my home! And you're not going to tell me what I can and can't do." She twisted in his grip, but his hand was like a steel manacle.

"Bella, you were just attacked by a werewolf," Edward said shortly. His eyes were black and his face taut. He looked just like he had when he came to the library that day she'd met him.

"A _what_? Edward, that thing was too big to be a wolf!"

"It's not just an ordinary wolf. It's a shapeshifter. A mindless, bloodthirsty predator. You're lucky to be alive." He didn't pause, didn't check his pace as they climbed the stairs.

"Well," she said after a moment of speechless shock, "It didn't look like it was after me. You're the one it hit like a linebacker on Monday Night Football."

He shot a glance at her. "Bella, you're just a touch more breakable than I am. I don't think it much matters who it was after – it could have killed you just by accident."

They had reached her door. He took her purse from her shoulder and rummaged until he found her keys.

"Wait – shit, how do you know what door is – Edward! Talk to me!"

"Bella," he said dangerously, swinging to face her. "I am _this close_ to losing it completely. Would you please be quiet for just a minute?"

Bella hauled in a deep breath and glared at him.

Realized that she was not helping by playing the helpless, clueless human. She nodded shortly.

"Thank you." Edward turned back to her door and slid her key into the lock. Slowly, he pushed the door open.

Bella kept behind him as he eased inside. He stood in the center of her living room for long seconds, completely still.

"It hasn't been here," he said finally.

"Well, of course not," Bella said. "Why the hell would it?"

He shot a look at her, then went over to her window and looked outside.

"Tell me what's going on, Edward," she demanded, closing the door.

He said nothing, just continued staring out at the parking lot and the city beyond. There was a wide belt of trees just to the south of her building. The other three sides were lined with other apartments, a few houses, and office buildings.

"There go Rose and Emmett," he murmured. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Huffing, Bella picked up her bag from where he'd dumped it on the ground and fished out her phone. He took it without looking at her.

Bella looked around her apartment while he made a call, speaking so low and fast that she couldn't make out the words. Everything was exactly as she'd left it, several hours ago, when she'd gone to work.

_Why would he think that a gigantic wolf had been here?_ she thought irritably. _It probably couldn't have fit through the damn door –_

_An image of a tall, broad-shouldered boy ducking his head to enter her apartment…_

"Jacob," she gasped.

Edward's eyes met hers. "Five minutes," he said into the phone, and hung up.

* * *

Edward's rage was simmering now, the boiling, roiling hatred and fear tempered by the need to keep a level head. To keep Bella safe.

She was standing with her hands over her mouth. Staring at him. Her eyes were wide and blank.

"Werewolves and vampires go way back, Bella," he said quietly. "My family has met with this pack before."

"I know," she whispered.

His eyebrows rose. "You know? How?"

Slowly, she lowered her hands. "The same way I know about you. The Quileute legend that Quil told us. He said that the tribe was descended from…well, he didn't call them werewolves. He said _spirit wolves_."

Edward nodded, considering. "They certainly don't seem to be bound by the usual rules. Car – someone once told me about the werewolves in the old world. He said they only change at the full moon, etcetera, etcetera."

"But Jake – he's not…he's not, Edward. He didn't take the story any more seriously than the rest of them."

Edward shook his head slowly. "I can smell him, Bella. I recognize the scent. It's him." He took a deep breath and showed his ace in the hole. "And…I could hear his thoughts. You were right, he was after me. Because I was kissing you."

"Hear his thoughts? Edward –"

"Some of us – me, Alice, Jasper – have…gifts. I'm a telepath. I can hear the thoughts of people and…others."

She stared at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Except for you."

"So you can't tell me what number I'm thinking of?"

"No."

"What my mother's name is?"

"No."

"What my favorite color is?"

He looked around. "Brown," he said.

She glanced around and nodded. "Uh, yeah."

_Edward_, Jasper called to him silently_, hurry it up. We've got to get out of here._

Edward closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Bad move – her essence filled his lungs, and the killing bloodlust that still simmered beneath the thin skin of civility he was clinging to stretched thin.

_Get her out of here. Explain later._

"Bella," he said, his voice carefully modulated, "It would make me – and the others – infinitely more comfortable if you would come stay with us. Until we can sort this out."

She was shaking her head before he even finished. "No, Edward. Jake wouldn't –"

"Jake isn't in his right mind, Bella," he cut her off. "He's disoriented, incoherent. He wasn't even thinking in words. His thought patterns were those of an animal." Edward paused. "It's likely that he, or one of his kind, are responsible for the murders."

"No!" Bella swung away. "That's impossible."

"It's completely possible. It's his genetic makeup, Bella. His great-grandfathers were shape-shifters. They –" Edward choked. "Your friend, the man you knew, is not in control right now. An animal has taken up residence in his head, and it's holding the reins. No matter how much he cares for you, he may hurt you."

"But that's not how the story went," Bella argued. "The wolves weren't mindless animals. They worked together to…to…" she trailed off. "Edward, who was it they killed all those years ago?"

Edward gritted his teeth. Pain and panic were clawing at his chest. He was close to slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her outside. The others weren't helping. A mental Greek chorus was going on downstairs, each voice urging him to get the hell out of there.

"I will tell you _everything_," he said, "Back at the store. Please. I'm begging you, Bella. Come with me. Just for now."

Bella stared at him for a long minute.

_Edward, the clouds are going to break soon_, Alice thought. _We have to go, now._

"Fine," Bella said, and Edward nearly slumped with relief.

* * *

_Well, the shit has hit the fan now, hasn't it? _

_I'm still reading _CW&IA_ by Hunterhunting, as I said last chapter. I may have to read it again when I'm done, and it's really freakin long. I've also been waiting for _Empires of the Mind_ by Hibbleton to update. It's an AU/AH and it features HostileEdward, who you don't see very often._


	19. Chapter 18

"You can borrow some of Esme's clothes," he told her as they drove back the way they'd come, to the bookstore. "We'll get you whatever else you need."

Bella said nothing, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry. The sun is going to be out any minute."

"Are you going to burst into flame?" she asked coldly.

He laughed shortly. "No. But we might give the locals a nice show."

He could feel her curiosity like a thing alive, but she was too stubborn to ask.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked cautiously. "We can get something delivered."

"Whatever you want is fine," she said. She resumed staring at the passing scenery.

"Um…we don't eat human food."

That got her attention. She glanced at him. "Oh."

"You can ask anything you want, Bella. I will be as honest as I can."

"How did you know which door was mine?"

He groaned internally. _Great, Edward. Way to cover your ass._

"Last Friday…you went out with Jake," he began carefully. Her eyes narrowed. He rushed on. "I had come by your place, and I caught his scent. I was very…alarmed."

"So, what? You broke into my apartment?"

"Yes."

He waited tensely as she digested this. "What did you discover?" she asked in an even voice.

Tentatively, he reached out and covered her hand with his. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

"I learned that you like the desert. That you love books, but I knew that already. That you like to cook. That you hate to vacuum. And that Jacob is often at your apartment, and he sits on the left side of the couch."

She said nothing, but he could tell that he had her full attention. Her eyes were fixed too determinedly on a point just above the rear-view mirror.

"You love your mother and your father," he continued gently. "You cuddle with the blue blanket in the living room. You don't have any books on psychology. You have a cactus in the kitchen, but all your other plants are dead. You gave them too much water."

That got a smile, at least.

"You have slippers with little cows all over them that you wear when you go to the garbage chute. You only burn unscented candles. You eat Cinnamon Life cereal. You don't have any horror movies in your collection."

"They give me nightmares," she said softly.

"You like to wear blue," he whispered. "You read the newspaper every night before bed. You drink white zinfandel. You look like your mother, but you have your father's eyes."

"Stop," she whispered.

"I went to your apartment to find out about Jacob," he murmured, caressing her hand with his thumb, "But instead I found out about you. You fascinate me, Bella. Everything about you lures me in." He took a deep breath. "If anything were to happen to you…it would destroy me, Bella. I have to keep you safe."

"Edward," Bella sighed, "Jake won't hurt me. I've known him since I was a baby. He's been my best friend for five years. Never, in all these years, has he ever shown any aggression whatsoever. Even…" she jerked her gaze away, and he knew she was thinking about the night she'd sent him away. "Even when we fought."

"I believe you, Bella." They were nearing the store – Edward searched the street for a place to park. Damn human transportation.

"Then why this…sleepover, for lack of a better term?" She waved her hand vaguely.

"Because the game is changed now. Even if he doesn't intend to hurt you, you may get caught in the crossfire. Like you did earlier. And next time, you may fall through a window or down a flight of stairs, instead of just on a planter."

"Has it occurred to you that you didn't have to fight him?"

"He didn't exactly give me a choice, Bella."

She huffed, but didn't reply.

"Come on," he said, easing into a parking spot and cutting the engine. "Alice is dying to show you around upstairs."

* * *

Rose and Emmett were at the store when Edward and Bella arrived. They had lost the wolf's trail on the outskirts of the city. Edward could hear Alice and Esme upstairs when he escorted Bella inside. Jasper and Emmett had decided to make themselves scarce for what they considered to be some kind of sacred girl festival.

"You've seen the loft here," Edward murmured, gesturing her up the stairs. Bella went up, glancing back at him shyly when he followed after. He couldn't resist giving her a small, wicked smile – the view was excellent.

"Back here," he said, moving to the back of the room pulling out a bookcase to reveal a concealed staircase.

"Is this where you hide from the men in the black suits?" she asked as she stared uncertainly up the stairs.

He laughed. "No. The Bennetts made it that way to make the most of the space up here. Sam was kind of a nut about maximizing efficiency."

He knew that his mother and sisters had been working nonstop on renovating the third and fourth floors of the building, but he was still a little surprised when he and Bella reached the top of the stairs.

Instead of exposed rafters, unfinished walls and more than a few dust bunnies floating around, he found himself standing in a beautiful, bright sitting room. A sofa and two chairs were arranged around the newly revealed fireplace, which had acquired a marble mantelpiece and a Tiffany glass screen. The walls were painted a soft sage green, with elaborate crown molding and a chair rail in cream. A rug he suspected was worth more than all the books downstairs covered most of the newly-refinished hardwood floor. The large windows that faced the street, which had been covered for decades with a dirty canvas, were sparkling clean and draped with ivory silk.

"Wow," Bella said softly.

"I know," he said, turning around. "They've done wonders."

"No, I mean…_wow_." She was staring at him.

Edward looked down.

He was standing in the sunbeam that had struggled past the ever-present cloud cover and was now streaming through the uncovered windows. The exposed skin of his face and throat was glittering like faceted diamonds. Edward hastily stepped back.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

If he'd had blood, he would have blushed. Her eyes were wide and liquid, shocked and delighted. He could hear her heartbeat accelerate.

"This is why we had to get back," he mumbled. "We…don't exactly blend in, when the sun is out."

"No kidding." Bella wet her lips slowly.

"Uh…I think this is Alice and Jasper's room. And this is Esme's." He walked around the room, checking in each of the doors that led off of the sitting room. "Here's the laundry, I was wondering what they were doing over there, and the bathroom…and this is Rose and Emmett."

"Rose and Emmett are…together?"

He glanced back at her. She was still standing by the stairs where she had been when she saw him in the sunlight. Her eyes were following him. She didn't seem to care one way or another about the renovations.

"Yes. And Alice and Jasper." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"For how long?"

"Rose and Emmett have been together since he was changed in nineteen thirty-five. Alice and Jasper…I'm not quite sure. At least fifty years."

_Sixty-one_, Alice's thought came from upstairs.

"That's incredible." Bella chewed on a fingernail. "Imagine being with someone for fifty years. Don't they ever get…restless?"

He made his way back to her. Her eyes widened as he approached. He could only imagine what he must look like – probably like he was going to tackle her to the floor and rip off all her clothes. Strangely, this was not far from his thoughts.

"Vampires mate for life," he told her, his voice curiously husky. He cleared his throat.

"Oh." She swallowed.

Smiling, he took her hand. "Come on," he said, kissing her knuckles. "They've been very patient, but Alice is liable to lose her hair if I don't get you up there."

* * *

Bella wasn't all that interested in interior design. The third floor sitting room had been pretty, but a touch fussy for her tastes. She was preparing to gush and swoon for Alice's benefit when she saw the fourth floor of the townhouse.

Instead, she was kind of…speechless.

The room was gigantic. Like a studio apartment, the kitchen, bedroom and living area occupied the space in a completely open floor plan. The same rich, shining hardwood as downstairs covered the floor from wall to wall. The walls were a dark cream color with matching hardwood trim. The furniture was a harmonious mix of Queen Anne and Arts and Crafts styles, mostly upholstered in shades of brown and green. The effect was very simple, very elegant, a balance between comfortable and luxurious.

To their left was the kitchen area, all glass-fronted cabinets and granite countertops. Its open, roomy layout appealed to Bella's inner chef immediately. There was a prep sink and a wine fridge in the large island. On the far wall, next to the kitchen space, was a beautiful, cozy breakfast nook. The sturdy table looked to be about a hundred years old.

Occupying the remainder of the far wall and taking up most of the space in the room was a sitting area. A squashy couch and matching chairs in forest green were grouped around a coffee table and flat screen TV, mounted in a nook between two gigantic built-in bookcases. The shelves were mostly bare but for a few curios.

And then, at the front of the house, was the sleeping area.

An enormous bed, covered with a luxurious-looking gold brocade spread, with matching curtains hanging from a track installed on the ceiling, was arranged to face the large bay window that dominated the front of the townhouse. A large fireplace fit neatly between the living area and the bed, situated perfectly to warm either space. Mission-style bedside tables and a chaise lounge completed the look.

"Do you like it?"

Bella looked at Alice, dazed. Her voice was small, uncertain. She stood with Esme and Rosalie in the middle of the room.

"It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen," she said, and meant it.

Alice's smile was blinding. "We did it for you. The three of us. We wanted you to feel comfortable here."

"For me?" Bella looked around, still dazed. "But…what was here before?"

"Nothing," Edward said from behind her. Bella jumped a little and turned to him.

"Nothing?"

"Just some boxes and dust."

Bella frowned up at him. "But where did you sleep? Downstairs?"

Rose coughed to hide a snort. Bella looked back at her.

"We don't sleep," Edward said.

She tried to digest that. "You don't sleep, you don't eat…" Her gaze swept the room again, took in the designer kitchen and the gigantic bed. "You guys did this _all_ for me?"

"Not all of it," Esme said, smiling. "The boys helped. With the masonry on the fireplace, and refinishing the floors."

"Oh, my." Bella felt like she needed to sit down. Luckily, there was a huge, plushy bed right next to her…but she couldn't bring herself to sit on it. She drifted over to one of the barstools at the kitchen island instead.

"But there's more," Alice said, her eyes dancing. "Come look."

_More_? Bella allowed Alice to grab her hand and tow her to a door next to the staircase, on their left.

"We do have to bathe occasionally, so I suppose this was for Edward, too," Alice said. "But he's been washing out of the utility sink downstairs for fifty years."

Bella stepped into the largest bathroom she'd ever been in. It was bigger than her bedroom at Charlie's house in Forks. A huge marble bathtub with all kinds of jets and complicated-looking hardware, set in an alcove of marble tiles. A shower and sauna. And a separate space, divided from the rest of the room by a brocade curtain, which seemed to lead to –

"Your dressing room," Alice said. "With a few shelves and drawers for Edward."

"Holy cow." Bella sank down on the delicate looking bench at an old-fashioned vanity table. She stared, dumbstruck, at the endless racks and shelves, which were full of clothes that looked expensive and fashionable. Neither of which she was used to wearing.

"It's too much, isn't it?" Esme asked, her lips set in a worried moue. "I knew that we were going overboard."

"Oh…just a little." Bella felt faint. "But…thank you. I can't imagine the expense…"

"Oh, please," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You think that after living for a hundred and twelve years, Edward hasn't built up a modest investment portfolio? Money is _not_ an issue for the Cullen family."

"Plus, it was killing me to see this place go to waste," Alice said with a revolted look on her face. "I think that the last time Edward came up here was during the Carter administration."

Bella laughed weakly.

"Okay, ladies," Edward said quietly. "Let's give Bella a chance to look around."

"Of course, brother mine," Alice said coyly. "We'll just leave you two to…explore." And just like that, they were gone.

Bella looked up at Edward. He was watching her anxiously, his hands in his pockets.

"Their intentions were good," he said awkwardly. "Even if their delivery was a bit grandiose."

"It's lovely, Edward," Bella said softly. "But…"

She paused, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

"What?" He asked, coming to kneel next to her.

She gazed down into his beautiful face. Wondered how to avoid hurting his feelings.

"This is like…I don't know. I feel like you're all expecting me to go pack my things and move in." Her eyes flickered to the bed, just visible outside the bathroom door.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. He looked like a little boy who had just been caught shoplifting.

"I don't know anything about you, Edward," she whispered. "I'm still a little worried that you're going to take a bite out of me."

He smiled a little at that. "Well, you're not entirely off base on that score," he admitted ruefully. "You are incredibly…tempting." He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "But… ah, hell. The timing is all wrong, Bella."

"Timing?"

"Timing. I thought I'd have more time. To romance you." His eyes caught hers, the burning golden irises seeming to look right through her skin, into her soul. "I want you, Bella. I want you with me. I have to force myself, every minute, not to sweep you up and carry you off…somewhere, where it's just the two of us, and I can have you all to myself."

Mystified, aroused, not a little frightened, Bella bit her lip and looked away.

"But…I was trying to take it slow. Be patient. I thought that I could wait, until you were ready. And now –" he broke off suddenly, his hand clenching and his eyes squeezing shut. He took a shuddering breath. "Now, there's something out there that could hurt you. And I can't stand the thought of you being taken away from me, Bella."

Bella couldn't breathe. She pressed a shaking hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"If something happened to you, it would destroy me," he whispered.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Edward," she said in a hoarse voice.

"You don't know that." He rose up suddenly, pushing his fingers into her hair and cradling her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. "There could be an earthquake tomorrow. A flood. The four horsemen of the apocalypse could take a stroll through Seattle and you'd be taken away. And I…well, I would be left here, without you. Because, as you pointed out this morning, I'm not exactly alive. In the traditional sense."

"So what? Are you going to whisk me off to Iowa, where there are no earthquakes? Or New Mexico, where there are no floods? You can't keep me safe from everything, Edward."

"I can try," he whispered. His eyes were wild. "I plan to."

"I can't just…move in here," she said. "I barely know you."

"Fine. Just…promise to stay until we sort this wolf thing out. Until the immediate danger has passed. I'll do anything you want, Bella, if you'll just promise me to stay safe."

"Tell me everything. I want to know everything you've been keeping from me."

He closed his eyes. "I'll try. God help me, but I'll try."

* * *

_A few thoughts on content...I made up the number sixty one for the number of years J&A have been together. The books don't seem to pinpoint the exact amount of time. If anyone knows, do tell._

_It was just a matter of time before we had a scene with Alice and a closet. I sometimes get weary of fics that turn Alice into a clotheshoor, but since I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible, I figured it was appropriate._

_I personally adore scary movies. Some of my favorites are the Lost Boys (the original, not the crappy remake), Signs, Underworld, and Sleepy Hollow. I have a friend who can't even watch Harry Potter, it's too scary for her. I was teasing her about it the other day when I was writing this chapter and trying to come up with biographical tidbits about Bella. :)_

_Still reading CW&IA...damn I love hunterhunting. Does she already have a stalker, or can I volunteer? She has a blog with some outtakes and stories that I will get to when I am done with Tattward; it's at .com/?zx=74b12455bf750e6. I'm psyched._


	20. Chapter 19

_So, I have been informed that there are various awesome people pimping this story all over Twitter. That is so freakin' cool. Thanks to Dinx, Rpgirl27, Bellawrites, and anyone else who has rec'd. I'm still not on Twitter...I know, I know, I'm a total loser, but I keep thinking I can hold out until it's not cool anymore. Plus, I can never let any of my RL friends know that I'm a closet perv, so I would have to have two accounts or something._

* * *

Alice ordered pizza. Bella was suspicious and wary when it arrived just as she was getting hungry for lunch, and that it happened to be her favorite brand with her favorite toppings.

"Alice has some precognitive abilities," Edward told her as he sat across the table from her, watching her eat. "She can see the future. She uses it shamelessly to her advantage."

"So, how does that work? She saw that I would be hungry soon, and what I would ask for? Doesn't that change the outcome?"

"Indeed it does. I love a good paradox, don't you?" Edward laughed quietly. "I haven't talked with her in depth about it, but what I gather is that her vision of the future is constantly changing. She sees what will happen until the players change their minds, and then her vision shifts to adapt to their decisions. It's a very complex gift."

"So, why didn't she see everything that happened this afternoon? With me coming to the store, and the wolf, and the murders?"

Edward shook his head, looking mystified. "Some of those things she did see. She knew you were coming to the store, so she sent me out hunting. She and Rose wanted to corner you." He winked at her. "But she didn't see your rather spectacular response, because until you arrived, you hadn't made up your mind how to react.

"The wolves…Alice has a rather inconvenient blind spot when it comes to them. She can't see anything about them. It's very frustrating."

"Much like your blind spot when it comes to me."

He gazed at her for a moment, then chuckled wryly. "Indeed. I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps the two are connected."

Bella popped the last bite of her crust into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "And the murders?"

"I'm not sure why she didn't see that. She's very put out about it. One possibility is that the wolves are responsible – that would explain why she didn't see what was happening."

Bella shook her head mulishly. "No. It's not possible."

Edward sighed. "Well, there's no point in arguing about it until we get some more information. Are you finished eating?"

"Yes, I'm full. Thank you." Bella started to stand to clear her dishes, but Edward was faster. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Relax," he said gently. "I'll take care of these." He picked up her plate and empty glass and took them into the kitchen.

"Do you even know how to do dishes?" Bella asked suspiciously as he loaded them into the brand-spanking-new dishwasher.

"Well…"

"It helps if you rinse them before you put them in the washer."

"Why? Isn't the point of this thing to automate the whole process?"

"It's an ancient argument, but you will just have to cede to my judgment. Rinse." Bella stood and took the half-eaten pizza to the refrigerator, which was – surprise – stocked with all her favorite foods.

"That's just creepy," she muttered, spotting a four-pack of Starbuck's Caramel Frappucinos in the door.

Edward laughed, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "They thought of everything."

"Freakin' vampires," Bella muttered, closing the door. "So…what's next, mine host?"

"Whatever you desire, honored guest." Edward turned her around and gathered her close. "You mentioned earlier that you wanted to sleep."

Bella smiled ruefully, snuggling her cheek to his shoulder. "It's been an emotionally exhausting week. A nap would be very nice."

"Well, then." Edward kissed the top of her head and led her towards the bed. "Take off your shoes, and I'll see if the girls found you any nightclothes."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Bella protested. "I can sleep in what I have on."

"Bella," Edward rolled his eyes. "You're wearing wool slacks and a cashmere sweater. That wouldn't be very comfortable."

_On the left of the closet, second drawer down_, Alice's thoughts drifted up from downstairs, where she and Jasper were lazily making out in their new bed.

"Mind your own business," Edward said under his breath. But he looked where she had directed nonetheless and found a cache of silky pajama sets. He pulled out a pair – they were blue with green ribbon trim, and brought them over to Bella, who was taking off her socks.

"I'll go downstairs," he said hastily when he saw her look. Tried not to think about the times he'd watched her undress during the past several weeks.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "I'll go in the bathroom." She gathered up the pile of satiny stuff he'd brought her and scampered away.

Edward stood staring out the bay window, listening to the others downstairs tell him about all the extras they'd packed into the little love nest they'd built for him. Trying to focus on their thoughts instead of the soft sounds of Bella's clothes shifting and falling and being folded up.

When she finally emerged, red-faced and clutching her clothes to her chest, Edward cleared his throat and turned to the bed, pulling down the heavy comforter. "Do they fit okay?"

"Perfect," she murmured. "Thanks." She awkwardly placed her clothes on the chaise longue and hurried to climb into the bed, trying not to let him see how the satin camisole hugged her breasts and the matching pants hung low on her hips, exposing her taut tummy and back. Smiling secretly, Edward tucked the blankets up around her.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked, reaching out to caress her face.

She blushed even more brightly. "I guess," she said softly.

"Do you want me to sit, or can I lay next to you?" he indicated the chaise.

"Um…that's fine." She turned onto her side and watched as he skirted the bed and climbed up on the other side.

"Esme had the idea of getting you a heated mattress pad," he said, indicating the control that sat on the table next to her. "So that you don't get cold."

"Oh, that's okay, I prefer to…" Bella trailed off when Edward scooted closer to her. The chill that radiated from his body was perceptible, even with the blanket between them. "Oh."

"And they bought space heaters," Edward smiled crookedly. "Just in case."

"Um…I'll have to thank them." Bella's heart was pounding. She was sure she wasn't going to get a wink of sleep with this godlike man stretched out next to her, staring at her with his hot amber eyes.

"Oh, no_. I_ will have to thank them." Edward reached out and wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. "Sleep, pretty lady. You're exhausted."

Bella lay staring into his eyes, watching him play with her hair and cataloguing the stark, beautiful planes of his face. He never blinked as he watched her, just lay still, letting his eyes roam over every inch of her face, as if she were as beautiful to him as he was to her.

"Sleep," he whispered, and began humming a soft, lilting tune under his breath. Bella wanted to stay awake and listen, but the soothing melody worked its way into her brain and blood, and eventually she dropped off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Edward watched Bella sleep.

It was a novel experience, to be this close to her, to watch the gentle rise and fall of her breast and hear her heartbeat slow without the constant fear that she would wake and he would have to bolt. She knew he was there. She trusted him enough to let down her defenses and drift off.

In his house. In his bed.

_Technically, I suppose it's her bed_, he thought to himself, smiling. It was purchased and installed for her use.

Well, mostly.

He looked up at the scrolled metal bed frame, remembering some errant thought that Emmett had tried to hide from him and failed. Something about low alloy steel. Intrigued, Edward reached above Bella's head and ran a finger along one of the scrolls.

It was strong, he could tell. Very strong. Edward pinched at it and was barely able to make a dent.

_Don't do that_, Alice's thoughts, alerted by the faint scraping noise he'd made poking at the frame. _It's strong, but it's not indestructible._

Edward frowned. He wrapped a fist around the bedpost and squeezed experimentally. The metal groaned in protest but didn't disintegrate in his grip.

_We had a bunch of them specially made by an aerospace firm out of Nebraska, _Emmett thought, bursting with pride. _It was my idea. That's the stuff they make the space shuttle's landing gear out of. Cool, huh?_

Edward had a quick impression of Rosalie's hands gripping a similar bed frame while Emmett's curly haired head bobbed rhythmically at her…_damn_. Edward tried to block out the image, but not before he heard Rose's shriek and saw her break off a chunk of the metal in one fist.

_I know what you're thinking about, Emmett McCarty, and you'd better cut it out_, Rosalie's warning thought accompanied a glare, which made Emmett bow his head in mock contrition.

"You're all a bunch of savages," Edward said under his breath.

_Prude_, came Alice's tart reply.

_Puritanical hypocrite_, was Rose's.

Edward buried his nose in Bella's pillow and tried to stifle his laughter.

* * *

Bella woke as the sun was setting.

"Welcome back," a soft voice like honey murmured near her ear.

She turned onto her back and gazed up at Edward, who was lying stretched out next to her, his head resting on his hand. He wore a slight, mysterious smile.

"Hi," she said sleepily, blinking. "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock. Esme ordered Thai."

"I could have had leftovers."

"She's excited to have someone new to fuss over," he said gravely. "It's nice to see her animated about something."

Bella rose up on her elbow. "Why?"

Edward sighed, his smile slipping away. "Are you ready to hear some of our secrets?"

Bella nodded.

Edward gazed at her intently for a moment, then began to speak. "All of us…well, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and myself…were changed into what we are by the same man. His name was Carlisle.

"Carlisle was…a great man. He was the first of us to turn away from a traditional diet of human blood and feed exclusively on animals. In fact, apart from the times that he bit the four of us, he never fed on a human in all his three hundred years."

Bella was riveted by his tale. She could see the pain and loss in his eyes, and knew that this Carlisle had meant the world to Edward.

"He was motivated by loneliness. He picked us because we were all near death. I was first, and then Esme. She was…_is_…Carlisle's mate. His wife."

His eyes became faraway. "When I said that vampires mate for life, I didn't mean it in the sexual sense. Well, that's part of it, of course, but the reality is much more absolute. We are irrevocably altered by the experience. For our kind, change happens seldom, but when it does, it's forever." He smiled down at her. "And forever is a very long time, for some people."

"He was killed, wasn't he?" Bella asked. "He was killed by – "

Edward's cold hand came up and gently covered her lips. He shook his head silently, then looked meaningfully down and to the right, clearly indicating that the others were listening.

"He was killed over seventy years ago in a fight with another kind of monster," he said quietly, his eyes silently begging her to keep her intuitions silent. "We had just migrated to this area. To the west, near Port Angeles."

_Near Forks_, Bella thought to herself.

"We were hunting deer. And then we were surrounded by a trio of huge wolves. Carlisle…was a very peaceable man. He tried to negotiate with the creatures. To explain that we meant them no harm and would leave in peace. But either they didn't understand or they didn't care.

"They attacked him. It was clear that they knew exactly what they were doing, because they tore him to pieces and scattered them. Then they went after Emmett. I think that they perceived him to be the strongest of us, just as they had identified Carlisle as our leader.

"We were all killing mad, but Rose and I…well, we were able to keep our heads. I grabbed Esme and she grabbed Emmett, and we were able to escape. And when we looked behind us, we saw smoke from a fire."

Edward closed his eyes, pain etching his forehead. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "The only way – the _only_ way – to kill a vampire is to tear it to pieces and burn the parts. Somehow, these creatures knew that. They were also smart enough to come after us one at a time, and not to follow us when we retreated. The odds were in our favor, and they'd lost the element of surprise. We would have caused damage."

"But…you can read minds, right?" Bella ventured hesitantly. "Could you read theirs?"

Edward grimaced. "I was trying. But it was strange. Their thoughts were elemental, primal. They didn't have the same thought pattern as a human. They didn't speak English, either, which made it even harder. I wasn't able to anticipate their intentions in time. And there was something…_jumbled_ about the way they thought. I've often wondered if they had some sort of a hive mind. One will shared between three beings. It disoriented me." He gazed down at her bleakly. "If I'd been faster…if I'd been better…maybe Carlisle would still be alive."

"Oh, no," Bella cried softly.

There was a crash from downstairs. Bella looked up, startled.

"It's okay," he said with a sad smile. "Somebody's venting."

"Edward, I'm sure you did everything you could," Bella said earnestly, reaching up and caressing his brow. "You can't blame yourself, after all this time."

"Can't I?" He closed his eyes again. "It gets worse. I held my mother in my arms while we watched my father burn, Bella. I prevented her from going back. I'm positive that I saved her life by doing that. But I denied her the opportunity to take her revenge and die with her husband. Her soulmate. And now, she has to go on without him, for all time.

"To live alone…having had the perfect love for twenty short years, and knowing that she will never, never feel that again…every day, I wonder if I did the right thing."

Bella felt tears coursing down her cheeks. "She was your mother," she whispered. "Anyone would have done the same."

"Sweet girl," he murmured. "Would you cry for a monster's ancient regrets?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheeks, tasting her tears.

"Maybe," Bella sniffled. "But I don't know any monsters."

"Ah, Bella." He lowered his forehead to hers. "There isn't anyone in the world like you."

* * *

_I have a heated mattress pad, and as far as I'm concerned it's the best thing that ever happened to me. And if I had a sexy ice-cold vampire lover in my bed, I'd love it even more._

_I also actually have a cousin who works for an aerospace firm in Nebraska that makes stuff for NASA. He's never allowed to actually tell us what he's working on. I asked him what he thought the strongest substance in the world was in terms of resistance to compression and shear, and he pulled out low-alloy steel. If anyone has any other opinions about this, let me know._

_Rec for this week is Evermore Experience by DeJean Smith. Features Edward in two incarnations, Superman-style. Which Edward will Bella fall for?_


	21. Chapter 20

_I so totally suck._

_When I was uploading the first 15 chapters to FF, I skipped Chapter 14. So, uh, surprise! Go back to 15:Chapter 14 and it's brand new for you FF readers. Big thanks to alert reader Nic01e for pointing out my error. Sorry if I confuse anyone...rest assured, no one was more confused than I.  
_

_And now, for my favorite chapter so far...enjoy!_

* * *

Edward found Bella a fuzzy blue bathrobe to put on over her pajamas and escorted her downstairs. He still didn't quite trust Jasper to keep his fangs to himself – Alice's battle-scarred lover fantasized about Bella's jugular far too often.

His siblings were lounging about in the sitting room, watching a football game on TV. "Where's Esme?" Bella asked, looking around. The Thai food had arrived and was arranged on a tray on the coffee table.

"She left," Emmett said, his eyes on the game. "She got all pre-menstrual when you and Edward were talking about Carlisle."

Seeing Bella's shocked look, Edward gave Emmett a nasty glare and rubbed Bella's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "Emmett never learned tact as a child."

"You could hear us?" Bella asked. She sank gingerly into a squashy armchair and started perusing the food.

"Oh yeah." Emmett grinned maniacally. "It comes with the undead thing."

"We all have very sharp senses," Edward explained. "That's why I, ah, stopped you from talking about our little problem."

"Esme doesn't know about Jacob," Alice said. She was lying on the couch, her head in Jasper's lap. She looked at Bella upside-down. "We're not sure how she would take it."

"Why don't you just decide to tell her and watch the video preview?" Emmett threw out.

Alice pursed her lips. "I did. It doesn't go over well. I'll keep working at it, try to find an approach that doesn't make her flip out."

"Why not use the amazing skills of our boy Jasper?" Edward asked.

Jasper snickered. "Well, that would help, definitely," he said. "But I couldn't keep it up forever, of course. Alice anticipates that it would take quite a while for Esme to calm down."

"What are your abilities?" Bella asked curiously.

Rosalie laughed. "Edward hasn't told you? Planning on keeping it a secret, brother mine?"

"No," Edward said indignantly. "She fell asleep before we got that far."

"Oh, sure." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What is it? Tell me," Bella said, gazing at Jasper as if they were going to tell her he could turn water into wine.

"Jasper is what we call an empath," Edward said, sitting down on the arm of Bella's chair. "He can feel, and also manipulate, the emotions of the people around him."

"Oh!" Bella abruptly put down her Pad Thai. "This morning, when I showed up here…"

"Sorry," Jasper said, looking sincerely contrite.

"What?" Edward demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, relax, Edward," Alice said, waving her hand. "He just helped her feel a little more comfortable coming inside to talk to us."

"She was terrified," Rose volunteered.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Bella accused. "But I couldn't seem to care."

"I'm really glad that you're on our side," Edward sighed, rolling his eyes at Jasper.

"It's completely unethical!" Bella spluttered.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"We're vampires, not lawyers," Rose chimed in.

"Just be glad Edward didn't ask for his help in seducing you," Alice said with a wink.

Bella's jaw dropped. Her gaze darted from Jasper to Edward and back again.

"You didn't, did you?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Everyone but Bella and Edward burst out laughing. Edward glared at them all.

"Nah," Emmett said, when he could catch his breath. "We figured we'd let him wade through those waters all on his own."

"Besides," Jasper said, deadpan, "It would be _unethical_."

* * *

Edward's family persuaded Bella to spend the weekend at the townhouse, with the promise that they would let her go home Sunday night as long as there were no problematic developments. After picking at her dinner and listening to the others banter back and forth for an enjoyable evening, Bella found herself thinking of the warm, cozy bed upstairs and longing for another eight hours of sleep.

"Bella," Alice said gently, "You're exhausted. Go on up to bed. Everything you need is in the bathroom."

Bella was too tired to argue. She nodded and stood.

"Is there anything we can get from your apartment?" Rosalie asked quietly. "We were going to go by tonight and take a closer look around."

Bella bit her lip. She found Rosalie to be the most intimidating of all of them, despite Emmett's size and the others' extraordinary gifts. The girl had a solemn, slightly detached demeanor that barely hinted at some unacknowledged hostility. If Rosalie didn't like Bella, she didn't want her to know it.

"I, ah, I could use my laptop," she said shyly. "Is there internet access here?"

"Just hooked up yesterday," Alice said cheerfully. "God knows how Edward ran a business in this modern world without it."

"Come on," Edward said quietly. "You're dead on your feet."

Still in the satin pajama set that she'd donned for her afternoon nap, Bella slipped out of her robe and slippers and snuggled into the voluminous bed upstairs. She watched Edward as he walked around the apartment, turning off lamps and lighting a fire. She smiled drowsily at him, marveling at the incredible beauty of his silhouette, lit by the firelight.

"Are you going with the others tonight?" She murmured, folding her arms on the cushy pillow behind her head.

He glanced at her. "I was planning to stay here," he replied, rising from his crouch by the fireplace.

"And how do you spend your nights, O He-Who-Never-Sleeps?"

He returned her smile. "I used to read. Listen to music. Write."

"And now?"

He approached the bed slowly and sat down on the edge, leaving a good buffer between them. "Lately I've been keeping my eye on a certain sweet-smelling young human."

"At night?" Bella lowered her arms and rose up on one elbow. "Did you come to my apartment at night?"

He nodded hesitantly. She could see remorse and embarrassment and…something else in his eyes, eyes that mirrored the firelight that illuminated the room.

Bella shook her head and sighed. "That's just perfect. You might as well be able to read my mind, then."

"Don't be embarrassed," he said quickly. "Watching you sleep…watching you dream…it's the closest I've come to…peace, to happiness, in a long time." He reached out a hand and laid it on the bedspread, near her leg. "I wish I could dream of you, too."

Bella swallowed. The dark room, the flickering firelight, the starry, clear sky visible through the bay window – she felt the romance of the setting sinking into her sleepy brain like the effects of sweet red wine…but it was Edward, sitting there looking at her, his eyes hot and intense, that made her body ache and her breath hitch.

"Come here," she whispered. She reached for his hand and touched the backs of his knuckles.

His eyes flared. Without a word, without a noise, he rose and skirted the bed, coming to stand by her side. She gazed up at him steadily, her heart pounding, knowing that he could hear it and not caring.

"Tell me, Edward," she murmured, sliding towards the middle of the bed and patting the vacant space next to her, "What would you dream of?"

He inhaled sharply, though Bella had learned that afternoon that he didn't need to breathe. Warily, as if wondering what she was up to, Edward sat down on the bed next to her.

"Oh…the usual, I think," he said quietly, toeing off his shoes and swinging his legs up onto the bed. He slipped between the covers, scooting closer to her but not close enough to touch.

"Just 'the usual?'" Bella frowned at him in mock hurt. "No fantasies about…oh, cornering me in the basement of the library? At the aquarium?"

They were facing each other, Bella nestled down in the blankets and pillows, Edward rigid, tensely balanced on one elbow.

"I guess I'm not the exhibitionist type," he admitted. "I'd much rather have you somewhere very private…quiet and dark…where my voyeuristic family can't hear every whisper."

Bella's eyes went wide at the reminder. "They can hear us…right now?"

"Bella, they could probably hear us from outside the house."

She didn't much like that. She bit her lip. "Oh."

Edward sighed. "Guys," he said in a normal speaking voice, "Could you all turn on the stereo or something? Give us some privacy?"

"Aw, man!" Emmett's dismayed shout floated up the stairs. Bella smothered a shocked giggle.

Edward lay still for a moment, listening. Then he snickered. "They turned on some jazz music. Very romantic."

"Thanks," Bella whispered. Her palms were sweating. She wiped them on her thighs and scooted closer to her demon lover. Felt his cold limbs beneath his jeans, cooling the bed. She dragged her toes up and down his calves, shivering at the sensation of the denim juxtaposed against the soft silk sheets.

"What do you dream about?" He asked, reaching up and twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

"Mmmm." Bella thought for a moment, gazing into his hooded golden eyes. "Many things. My favorite…well, I had one earlier, when I was trying to sleep. I thought…how nice it would be, if I could travel back in time and meet you. I would have liked to be your first."

Edward's eyes grew darker. He slipped a hand around her head and drew her to him. "Oh, Bella," he whispered, kissing her lightly, "You don't have to worry on that score. I was changed when I was a seventeen-year-old boy, much more interested in the war than in girls. And in all my years on this earth…" he slipped his tongue neatly into her mouth, lightly tracing her teeth, "I have never wanted to be with a woman this way. Not once."

Something powerful and frightening went off in Bella's chest. She fought off the drugging effects of his kiss. "You mean…you're a…"

"Innocent as newly fallen snow," he murmured, trailing his lips across her jaw to tease at her pulse point. "Does that excite you, Bella?"

He knew that it did, of course. Somehow, Bella had assumed that Edward was infinitely experienced, a Lothario to humans and vampires the globe over. The idea that he had never been with a woman was a singular thrill. She felt tingles skitter up her back at the thought that she could be his first lover.

If she wanted him. He was there for the taking.

"Are you just a born flirt, then?" She asked breathlessly, her neck going boneless, her head lolling back as he tongued that delicious spot beneath her jaw.

"I believe I'm just inspired…by the beauty revealed to me here," he whispered, his cool breath blowing on the damp patch of skin on her throat. "And…I'm a scholar, you know."

"Yes?" Bella's eyes drifted closed. He had shifted so his body leaned into hers, pressing her back gently into the bed.

"Indeed. I've read books on every subject ever written on. And I've learned…quite a bit…about human sensuality, I think." His breath tickled her ear before he delicately traced her lobe with his tongue.

"How…enterprising of you," Bella breathed. Her arms crept around his shoulders, feeling the steely muscles beneath.

"Though I have to say, academic knowledge is not quite the same as…hands on experience." His knee slipped between hers and he kissed her again, a drugging, clinging, spine-tingling kiss that made her fingers clench into fists around the fabric of his shirt.

"And what have you learned…in your experience tonight?"

He was pressed fully against her now, his hips cradled snugly against hers. Her knees rose slightly on either side of him. She could feel the soft-rough fabric of his jeans through the thin pajama pants. The crisp cotton of his shirt abraded the skin of her arms gently where she clutched at him.

"That your toes curl when I do this," he murmured, returning to pepper tiny kisses over that spot under her jaw. She hissed, and indeed her toes curled and her knees rose higher to clasp him tighter against her.

"And your heart speeds up when I do this." He trailed his lips up to meet hers, kissing her softly, teasingly, first at this angle, and then at that, refusing to deepen the kiss or allow her to reel him in closer.

"I wonder what will happen…if I do this," he said raggedly after several minutes of intense play, and he gently, slowly pushed his hips down against hers.

Bella groaned, her head thrown back against the pillows, he fingers scrabbling frantically at his shoulders.

"Fascinating," he murmured, and did it again, this time rocking gently from left to right, working closer, finding the perfect angle.

"Edward," she moaned. "Oh…oh…my…"

He was hard, and long and full, and Bella felt like he was igniting all her nerve endings at once with his slow, deliberate rocking. Her knees rose even higher and she wrapped her legs around his hips, willing him closer. His cool chest brushed against her breasts lightly, despite her determined attempts to pull him down atop her.

"Quiet, darling," he whispered, and she realized that she was whimpering and moaning, gasping and huffing, all but crying in her desperation for release. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." And he reached down, his hand ghosting along her thigh until he reached her knee. With determined gentleness he forced her to uncross her ankles and lifted her knee high, high up, granting him a greater range of motion against her aching sex. With shocking suddenness the coiling tension within her gathered and snapped, sparks and flame igniting in her body and brain, burning through her blood until she was completely sapped of energy, falling limply back against the bed.

"_Bellissima_," he muttered, raking his fingers through her sweaty hair and gently levering himself off of her.

"Edward," she sighed. She wanted to turn to him, to slip the buttons of his shirt out of their holes and slide the sleeves down his arms, to kiss his chest and his belly and run her hands over his back. But her eyes refused to stay open. She faded away into a flushed, sated slumber.

* * *

Edward pulled carefully away from the already-sleeping Bella, arranging the blankets over her and kissing her forehead gently. He had his jeans unzipped and his throbbing cock in his hand even before he closed the bathroom door.

Downstairs, he could hear the sensuous strains of Marc Broussard over the sound system that Emmett had installed. And he could hear two couples engaged in heated exchanges in their respective bedrooms, their thoughts no longer on him and Bella and what they could hear despite the nod to her modesty, but on alleviating the urges that their eavesdropping had ignited.

It was particularly bad for Jasper, who, as he had explained, had absorbed all the outpouring of sensual energy that he and Bella had created. Alice was currently doing her enthusiastic best to minimize his discomfort.

Emmett and Rosalie…well, their sex life had never been what one would call _sedate_. Apparently this had not changed since he'd last spent time with them. At the first indication that he intended to do more than just put Bella to bed, Emmett had had his hand up Rosalie's skirt.

And while he could hardly expect anything different from his siblings, their heated couplings downstairs didn't make it any easier for Edward to leave her, slumbering and untouched, and attend to his painful erection in the non-privacy of the bathroom.

He stroked himself hard, fast, trying not to think of the look on her face when she'd come in his arms, the way her nails had dug into his unyielding flesh, the way her knees had clutched at him so tightly. Her strength had surprised him.

_I wonder what she'd be like as a newborn…would she allow herself to be taken, or would she do the taking herself?_

The thought was too much. Growling low in his throat, Edward came hard into the pristine marble sink of Bella's new bathroom.

* * *

_Dude. I mean _dude_. This story got rec'd by wolvesnvamps over at A Different Forest, as well as a boatload of people including Spanglemaker, Nerac, Carnl, Deirdru OFaolain, Quiet Ruby and who the hella knows, __and I've had to disable the review alert function on my FF account because I was getting so many. It's been an awesome couple of days for my ego._

_Bella's blue bathrobe is a nod to In_A_Blue_Bathrobe, who is the author of the awesome _Tropic of Virgo_ and several companion pieces. Features lots of awesome music and a whole truckload of lemons. Plus a Jasper with a really whacko sense of fashion._


	22. Chapter 21

_In other news, FHtBT was listed #4 on Sparkling Citrus' Top Ten Tuesday list for Favorite Rosalies. I told Rosalie this, and she looked at me blankly and said, "I'm so thrilled."_

* * *

After he'd cleaned up, he wandered downstairs to the store. No one had come in all day, but Alice had informed him during Bella's dinner that he would have a steady stream of customers tomorrow. Edward swept the floor, dusted the shelves and generally puttered around for a while, until he heard soft footsteps on the stairs outside. Esme had returned.

"Hi, Mom," he said quietly, throwing a dust rag from one hand to another.

"Hi, baby." She gave him a wink, and he laughed at her ridiculous nickname for him. It had started when she and Carlisle had first gotten married. She'd found it ridiculously funny that she was posing as his 'mother.'

"Things going okay?" Edward went to her and hugged her tightly.

"As well as can be expected." She sighed and laid her cheek on his arm. "It's so good to be here with you again."

"You, too." He rocked her back and forth.

"And how about you? You seem…happy." She rolled her eyes up towards the fourth floor, picturing Bella, whom she imagined to be in a state of flushed dishabille.

"Oh, shut up." He chuckled and released her. "You've been waiting for this for ninety years, right? You don't have to rub it in."

"But you wouldn't deny me the pleasure, would you?" Esme's twinkling amber eyes smiled up at him. "She's a lovely young woman, Edward."

"That she is." Edward was quiet for a moment, letting Esme's thoughts of Bella wash over him. His mother thought that Bella was adorable, of course. They all did, even Rosalie. Though she'd eat raw pizza dough before she'd admit it.

"Have you two discussed…the future?" Esme asked gently.

He shook his head. "Not even close. We're barely past the 'Hi, I'm Edward and I'm a vampire' stage."

"Have you changed your mind at all about changing her?"

Esme's thoughts were worried. She didn't want Edward to end up like her. She wanted Edward to have the eternal love that his siblings had found, not a few tantalizing years and then decades of loneliness. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block her thoughts.

"I just…how could I do this to her, Esme?" he whispered harshly. "How could I doom her to this…existence, for lack of a better word? What kind of love is that?"

Esme nodded sadly. "I see your dilemma. I just thought I'd…point out…that when the time comes, you might ask her what she wants. Instead of making the decision for her. That's all."

They were sitting on the window seat, talking quietly, when Alice came bouncing down the stairs, her hair more wildly uncontrolled than usual. "Company's coming," she announced.

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Things are getting so hopelessly complicated. Alice's visions make so many unanswered questions clear, but they create a hundred more. Nevertheless, you would have liked her. In many ways, she has become the head of our motley little crew. It's troubling how cast adrift they all feel when her visions are failing her – evidently, they rely very heavily on what she sees to make their decisions. I hope that we can all learn from this episode and not go back to that over-dependence._

_Listen to me. I'm talking like I'm part of the family again._

_I guess I am.

* * *

_

Edward went back upstairs and joined Bella at about two a.m. She was still sound asleep.

Silently, he pulled off his jeans and shirt and slid into the bed beside her. God, she was so warm. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh where he brushed against her arm. He reached across her and turned on the heated mattress pad, adjusting it to the lowest setting. He could immediately hear the faint humming of the wires heating.

When he judged that the bed had warmed sufficiently, he scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. She snuggled back against him, making a sound like a sad puppy.

"Okay?" he whispered. She hummed an assent.

Edward watched her until the sun came up.

* * *

Bella woke on Saturday morning to the aroma of…burnt coffee.

"Mmph," she groaned into her pillow. Heard a muffled curse.

When she managed to hoist her eyelids up, she spied Alice in the kitchen, mopping up boiled-over breakfast blend. While something on the stove began to smoke.

"Alice?" she mumbled.

"Hi," Alice trilled nervously. "Sorry, sorry. Damn, how do you turn this thing off?"

"Unplug it," she called. Alice shot her look of shock, then spun around and yanked the power cord for the coffee maker out of the wall. She then caught sight of the starting-to-burn skillet and grabbed it off the stove with both hands.

"Alice!" Bella shot out of bed.

"It's okay," Alice sang, putting the skillet down on the brand-new-marble countertop.

"Shit! Here, give me your hands." Bella turned on the water in the sink and cranked it all the way over to cold. "Damn it! Are you okay?"

"What?" Alice blinked. "Oh, no, Bella, I'm fine. Vampires don't burn." A horrified look crossed her face. "I mean…not easily. Oh, no!" She turned away from the sink that Bella was pushing her towards and grabbed the skillet off the counter – by the handle this time.

Bella stood blinking for a moment, then turned off the cold water.

"See?" Alice put the skillet on an unlit burner and held up her perfect hands. "All good."

"Um…okay." Bella cleared her throat and looked around. "Thanks for trying."

"It's been a while since I cooked," Alice said, looking downcast. "I guess things have changed."

"I guess. Here, I'll get this." Bella took the skillet – the eggs, mushrooms and cheese inside congealing into a crispy burnt mess – and dumped its contents down the garbage disposal. Alice grabbed a handful of paper towels and continued mopping up the coffee.

"Is the counter ruined?" Alice asked in a small voice.

Bella looked at the circular mark on the marble surface. It was cloudy and dull. "I doubt it," she said, rubbing at the mark with a finger. "You could probably buff it out. We'll have to call the company that installed it."

"Nah, Emmett installed it," Alice said, dumping the soggy coffee grounds into the trash. "He'll know. And if it's ruined, well, we can just get a new one."

Bella almost choked. "Alice…I don't even want to think about how much this cost."

"Oh, Bella." Alice rolled her eyes. "It is _so_ not a big deal. Esme would probably want to redecorate the whole place if you didn't like the rug in the bathroom."

"The bathroom's fine," Bella said hastily.

As Bella made herself a fresh omelet and instructed Alice on the use of a modern coffee pot, they talked about – what else? – Edward.

"So, how long have you known him?" Bella asked, a study in casualness.

"Almost two weeks," Alice said cheerfully.

"Really? But he called you his sister."

"Awww." Alice laughed. "He's so sweet. It's because Jasper and I hooked up with the other Cullens. Back in the day, they would move from place to place whenever they needed to, and they would invent new identities. The younger ones would usually pose as Esme and Carlisle's foster kids, or orphaned niece and nephews. He really does consider Esme his mother, and Rosie and Emmett his brother and sister, so…" she trailed off.

Bella studied Alice as she beat her eggs. The little woman zoomed about the kitchen like a hummingbird, tidying, rearranging, and finally fixing Bella a cup of coffee that would make Juan Valdez weep. While she tinkered, she talked about the Cullens' past and how they had all gotten together.

"So, where were you before you came here?"

"Up in Alaska. We have some friends there, sort of an extended family. When I got the vision that you were coming, we dropped everything and ran down here."

"Wait – when _I_ was coming? Why?"

Alice sighed. She looked a little guilty. "Well, it's not really my story to tell…"

"Come on, Alice, please?" Bella sensed that Alice was dying to tell her, and was just putting on a token resistance. She was correct. After only a few minutes of wheedling, she caved.

"Well, you know that a vampire's 'normal' diet is human blood, but we all abstain. Due to moral considerations." Alice looked seriously into Bella's eyes. "But it's difficult. For some more than others. Jasper…" she shook her head. "Well, some humans are just more naturally …_appealing_ than others, right? Like, you like Italian food, and some people prefer Chinese."

Bella nodded, having some idea of where Alice was going with this.

"To Edward, you are like a hot-fudge triple raspberry sundae with heroin sprinkles. And a cherry."

Bella's mouth fell open, and then she began to giggle uncontrollably. Alice smiled at her laughter.

"It wasn't really funny, at first. I had all kinds of terrible visions, of him killing you. We were worried sick. Not just for you…I mean, we didn't know you. We were worried for him. Because it would kill him. He would see his failure as a betrayal of Carlisle.

"But he's a strong man," Alice said with a fond smile. "He didn't touch a hair on your head. Except…well, except that one time."

"When?"

"Oh, that time downstairs when you were looking at sculpture."

"You saw that?" Bella felt her cheeks flush.

Alice winked. "I kept a very close eye on him."

* * *

After Bella had eaten, the two of them wandered downstairs to find Esme and Rosalie playing Super Mario Kart in the sitting room. Rosalie was winning.

"I'm terrible at these games," Esme said, giggling, as she crashed her kart. "You want to play, Bella?"

"Um…I'm not sure I could hold up against the super vamps," Bella said shyly.

"So, what's the plan today, Short Stack?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice stuck out her tongue at her older/younger sister. "Edward's going to be tied up all day downstairs. We'll have to entertain ourselves. Where are the guys?"

"Scouting," Rosalie said shortly. She gave Bella a look, warning her not to ask questions. Bella glanced at Esme and kept her mouth shut.

"Did you and Edward have a nice evening?" Esme said slyly. Bella blushed again at the women's cackles.

"This is so embarrassing," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Rose said, turning her attention back to the game. "It's all part of being a Cullen."

_But I'm not a Cullen_, Bella thought wistfully. And suddenly realized that she wished she were.

* * *

Downstairs, Edward was helping a college student find a good Shakespeare anthology – she had wanted Cliff's Notes, but Edward didn't carry them, and convinced her to buy a book with good footnotes instead – listening to every word, said and unsaid.

He grimaced as Alice spilled all his secrets – _heroin sprinkles, indeed_ – and the ladies talked about Super Mario and countertops. He hated that he was stuck down here with an undergrad who wouldn't know Shakespeare from Dickens while his family monopolized Bella's attention. He wanted to sweep up there and drag her down to keep him company. Or better yet, take her up to the fourth floor where they could be alone.

Lucky for him, Bella seemed to have a similar idea.

After chatting with the girls for a while, Bella excused herself and told them she was going downstairs.

"Don't you want to put on some clothes, sweetie?" Esme asked.

_No_! Edward thought. The undergrad gave him a funny look.

"Oh, yeah." He heard Bella trot upstairs, then heard the faint sounds of her rummaging through the massive closet that Alice and Rosalie had assembled.

_Can we keep her, Edward_? Alice's thought came to him. He growled, and his patron quickly gathered her change and scooted out the door.

When Bella finally ventured downstairs, Edward was sitting studiously at the cash register, pretending to read some book on the Civil War. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her peer over the railing and look down at him. She hesitated there for a second – he hid a grin, amused that she didn't know he could see _and_ hear _and_ smell her. She clearly hadn't gotten used to the whole vamp-senses thing.

He waited impatiently for her to come down. It had been four hours since he saw her, and he was getting irritated. He figured he could happily handcuff himself to her and flush the key in order to make sure she stayed within a five-foot radius at all times.

Then again, she might have some awkward questions to ask.

"Hi," she said shyly when she finally came down the stairs. She was wearing a frothy, fuzzy sweater that exposed one shoulder and – jeez, her bra strap – and a pair of jeans so tight that she probably had to lie down to zip them up. Her hair was a glorious, messy riot of curls and she had makeup on. She looked extremely self-conscious. Clearly, Alice had been making a pest of herself.

"Too much?" she asked, tugging on the hem of the sweater, which only served to delineate her gorgeous chest. Edward swallowed back a mouthful of venom and adjusted his jeans covertly, glad he was concealed behind the counter.

"You look lovely," he said roughly. _Understatement much_?

"I feel like a hooker," she admitted.

_Tell her no_! Three decidedly female brainwaves hit him all at the same time.

"God, no," he said, wanting to scowl up at the ceiling because, shit, of course he was going to contradict that. "You look classy and sexy as hell. You always do…this is just different."

He realized suddenly that he was no longer huddled defensively behind the counter. He was advancing on her. Her meltaway chocolate eyes grew wider the closer he got; he thought they were going to pop right out of her head when he reached out and caressed her warm, rosy cheek.

"Um…thanks."

He smiled absently, stroking the backs of his fingers down her throat. All her bravado had fled; the needy, greedy, seductive kitten from the night before had clearly gone into hiding for the time being.

That was fine. He liked shy Bella just as well.

"What are your plans for today?" he murmured, ghosting his lips over the sensitive skin at her hairline.

"Um…nothing, really," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering shut. "I was going to go on the web and see if I could find anything about Jake…my father's probably emailed me something by now."

Edward's gut, if he had one, clenched. He could have told her not to bother, that the Dogman was currently under a different political jurisdiction and _was not_ under any sort of duress, but Alice had told him that she would only freak out if she knew. Plus, Esme was upstairs.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I have your laptop here. Jasper set up wi-fi the other day. If you want, you can hang out down here with me."

"All right," she said, giving him her shy smile.

_Eat that, Dogman.

* * *

_

Bella could seriously get used to hanging out all day at Edward's store.

For one thing, the service was excellent. Someone ordered Italian food and for lunch – she didn't know how, since she'd been to that particular restaurant before and she was pretty sure they didn't deliver. Sushi for dinner. The refrigerator upstairs was running out of room for leftovers.

Second, there was a steady stream of interesting people coming in and out all day, and it was freaking hilarious to watch Edward maneuver them. If she didn't know that he was telepathic, she would have thought he was some kind of con artist. His suggestions for purchase were always greeted enthusiastically. Watching staid-looking young women walk out the door with Led Zeppelin albums and creaky old men leaving with Harry Potter made Bella cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

And then, of course, there was Edward himself.

Every time he got a break, he came over to where she was snuggled in the window seat – which was newly dust-free – he ran a hand over her knee or kissed her ear or something equally adorable. At one point, when a good-looking young man who was browsing the front section showed signs of coming over to talk to her, he insinuated himself onto the seat with her and spent a good ten minutes kissing her neck. She would have blushed and told him to quit with the public display, but his eyes were hot and smoldering and really, she didn't have that kind of self control.

"Are you making some kind of statement, Edward?" she murmured breathlessly when he tucked her hair over her shoulder and teased the tiny curls at the nape of her neck with his cool, wicked tongue.

"Merely making sure my intentions are clear," he whispered back, his wintergreen breath ghosting across her skin and making her shiver.

It was six o'clock, pitch dark outside and raining mistily, when Edward glanced towards the third floor and sighed. "Well, I guess the shit's about to start," he said in a strangely morose tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She'd had no luck finding any news of Jake on the local and state news sites, and was powering down her laptop in preparation to give up for the night.

He sighed and slipped her a guilty look. "Just know that this was not my idea, okay?"

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

That was when the door flew open, the little bell just about ripped off its chain, and three otherworldly goddesses trooped into the store.

"God, I hate this town," the one in front, a tall, ethereal beauty with strawberry-blond hair and golden eyes declared. "Let's go party."

* * *

_Uh, nothing interesting to say, I guess. Sorry. I'm sick in bed and trying to decide whether to go hunting for some good fics to read or to go downstairs and find Eclipse to watch on my laptop. I only saw it once in the theatres, and when I watched it the second time I pretty much decided to move to Team Jasper. Jackson Rathbone is SO hot in that movie. _

_However, since writing the above I have discovered The Art Teacher by spanglemaker, and I am ready to go camp out on her doorstep until she writes a new chapter._


	23. Chapter 22

_So, this chapter did not go as planned at all. I got majorly distracted by a great eighties flick featuring Patrick Swayze's ass. But I couldn't throw it out because there's actually some important information in here. Hope y'all don't mind._

_Oh, and I have a confession to make. I am a prude in perv's clothing. Yes, it's true. I have a terrible problem with using dirty words, even in lemons. Too many Regency romances during my formative years. This chapter is my excercise in using the "b" word. I plan to tackle the "p" word in chapter 23. Don't worry, you'll figure it out when the time comes.

* * *

_

Bella wasn't sure how it had happened, but an hour later she found herself at a club in downtown Seattle, surrounded on all sides by eerily beautiful, amber-eyed sex angels, feeling frumpy and dowdy and all sorts of unattractive. She was jammed into a huge round booth between Alice and Edward, an Amaretto sour untouched in her hand, listening and watching the otherworldly crew discuss battle tactics. Around them, the club pulsed and vibrated like a thing alive. Writhing bodies seemed to be all around them; the three women – Tanya, Kate and Irina – cast their eyes about the club as if looking for their next meal.

But business first. As soon as they met up at the club – everyone but Alice, Edward and Bella had 'walked,' but Edward drove them in his new Volvo - Kate let the news drop that they had crossed a fresh trail on their way down – some reeking, foul, disgusting smell like a wet dog. They had followed it all the way to Seattle, but lost it in the bustle of the city.

"I've never smelled anything like it," the tall, silvery blond goddess confessed, her eyes worried. "I remembered what I'd heard about Carlisle, though, and I thought you guys would be interested."

"Yeah," Jasper said. He had been very quiet since they got to the club, obviously uncomfortable. Alice was practically on his lap, her hands running absently all over his neck, his arms, his chest…and further south. Bella looked away. "We had a little altercation with it – or one like it – just the other day. It was at Bella's apartment."

Kate looked at Bella, her expression politely incredulous. Bella flushed and tried to melt into the upholstery of the booth, but Edward, sensing her misery, caressed her back and pulled her closer to him as he explained to the three newcomers about Jake and their theories about his motives.

"The trail wasn't more than a few days old," Irina, the shortest one, with shoulder-length ash blonde hair and a wide, lush mouth, mused. "It must have come south just before you met up with it."

"But why would Jake be up in Canada?" Bella asked in a small voice. "He's never gone up north. Everyone he knows is in Washington."

Irina shrugged.

"But that's not all we came to tell you," Kate said. "Irina's got a new toy, and he let drop some interesting information when he was up last week."

"His name's _Laurent_," Irina said, glaring at her sister. "And he's not a fucking toy, Katie."

"Fine, fine. Tell them what he said when you were making out behind the barn."

"He showed up a few months ago," the curvy little blond said after another pointed frown for Kate, "and he's been coming around ever since. He had been wandering around with a couple of real winners. He got bored with their games and ditched them in Quebec. But before he left, they told him they were going to head to Seattle."

"Apparently," Tanya said, "these two aren't just your run-of-the-mill carnivores. They like to play with their food."

Bella felt the blood draining from her head. She had a quick, sickening image of Sarah Holcomb, with her pretty red hair and round glasses, being batted around like a mouse by two sadistic little kittens. Kittens with claws and teeth and appetites.

"We figured you'd want to know," Irina said awkwardly in the strained silence that fell over the table.

"Well, enough of this heavy bullshit," Tanya said abruptly. "I haven't danced in ages." And she rose gracefully to her feet, swept her fiery blonde hair back from her shoulders, and looked down at Edward, her eyebrow arching. "You game?"

Bella figured she might have shriveled into a mummified shell right there in the booth if Edward had stood and gone with Tanya. As it was, she only felt slightly shrunken when he shook his head slowly and pressed a slow, deliberate kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Come join us," Irina said as she and Kate slid out of the booth. Bella gathered that she was speaking to the group at large.

"In a minute," Rosalie said. She had her eye on Bella. Irina shrugged and sailed out onto the dance floor, where the writhing, pulsing throng of humanity opened up to receive her.

"Are you okay?"

Bella tore her eyes away from the three sisters, who had immediately created a furor of interest on the dance floor. Tanya and Kate were dancing close to one another, their hands twined together, while Irina had sidled up to a handsome man and was currently running her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm fine," Bella said, meeting Rose's concerned gaze. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Tanya the Trampy seems to have taken a little liking to our boy Edward," Emmett supplied helpfully.

"She seems…very nice," Bella said, trying to sound unconcerned and as not-catty as possible.

"She is," Alice said with a shrug, "but those chicks are the original maneaters, Bella. They're not used to being told no. She might make a pest of herself."

"_So_ not interested," Edward murmured in her ear. He had barely taken his hands off her since they had left the car. She wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or was using her as a shield against the not-so-subtle advances of the buxom, pale-skinned goddess who was currently grinding against her equally fabulous sister. She figured she didn't really care, as long as his cool, smooth lips continued to ghost across her skin like that.

"Jazz, would you dance with me?" Alice asked, her fingers hooked in Jasper's belt loops and her face in his neck.

Jasper seemed torn. It took a bit of persuading, from all of them, before he stood up and helped Alice to her feet. Bella watched as the petite, sylphlike Alice led her reluctant Romeo out onto the floor.

"Why doesn't he want to dance?" Bella asked. It certainly didn't seem to be his partner. Jasper's hands were in Alice's hair and his head was thrown back while Alice ground against him, running her hands over his chest.

"He's horny and thirsty," Emmett explained.

"Em," Rose hissed, smacking the back of his head.

"Jasper has the most trouble controlling his thirst for human blood," Edward explained to Bella, watching as Jasper's hands snaked down Alice's back and palmed her ass. "It's difficult for him to be here, surrounded by humans. The fact that many of them are…rather …_stimulated_ also affects him."

"Why didn't he just stay home with Esme?"

"He didn't want to miss out on what the girls had to say about Jacob."

Bella pressed her lips together. She still didn't quite believe that their three visitors had run across Jacob's trail all the way up in northern Canada. She kept her skepticism to herself, however, and turned her attention to Emmett and Rose, who were wrapped around each other on the far side of the booth and whispering in each other's ears. It wasn't long before they slipped out and headed onto the floor as well.

"So you think it could be other vampires that killed those people?" Bella asked Edward when they were alone.

"It's likely. I have to admit that the pattern fits."

"But wouldn't Alice have seen it, if there were others?"

Edward considered for a moment. "I think it could go either way. Alice's visions aren't infallible. From what I know of her abilities, she sees most clearly when it concerns people she's familiar with. Barring that, she can see a fair amount if she's concentrating on something. She can't be expected to see everything and anything that may affect us."

Bella nodded. She gazed out onto the dance floor.

Edward ran his fingers through her hair. Tucked it aside and kissed her neck gently. "I'll keep you safe, Bella," he said in her ear, so quietly that she could barely hear him over the pulsing music.

His soft words and cool breath sent a shiver of sensation down Bella's spine. Suddenly, she didn't feel so dowdy. He had the power to make her feel like she was the only woman in the room, even with the Victoria's Secret models surrounding them on all sides.

She turned and looked into his eyes, hot and wanting on hers. "Dance with me," she said impulsively.

He blinked. "Bella…I, uh, haven't danced since I took Rose and Esme to a cotillion in nineteen thirty four," he said.

She laughed a little at this. The idea that Edward wasn't excellent at absolutely everything was a comfort to her. "Well, then," she said, "I'll have to teach you." And she slid slowly from the booth, keeping her eyes on his the whole time, and stood. Held out one hand to him.

He looked at her hand, then back into her eyes. Bella watched breathlessly as he stood and slipped his hand into hers.

When she had been younger, she had gone through an extraordinarily klutzy phase. In high school she had broken three bones and caused no little damage to various classmates with one mishap or another. Once she'd grown into her coltish legs and long, slender torso, however, she'd gone out swing dancing with a group of girls from college and discovered a real liking for dance.

And _Dirty Dancing_ had always been one of her favorite movies.

* * *

The look on Bella's face did not bode well for Edward's sanity.

She was looking up at him with a secretive smile, her head tilted slightly to the side. He swallowed a sudden rush of venom as she led him towards the pulsing dance floor.

The crush of thoughts and bodies had him on edge, as did the not-so-subtle advances of the thrice-damned Tanya. Looking at Bella, however, made all his other worries seem trivial.

This woman could kill him with a look.

"Can you hear me?" she asked him. He nodded. She was speaking at normal volume, and while a human wouldn't have been able to understand her words over the pounding music, he could hear her perfectly.

Smiling a little wider at his affirmative reply, Bella stepped closer to him. "Put your hands on my waist."

Slowly, Edward reached out and placed his palms lightly on the curve above Bella's hips. She was wearing the same come-fuck-me jeans as she had put on that morning, but she had traded out the fuzzy sweater for a thin, filmy black tank with little sequins and beads scattered across the bodice. He could feel the heat of her skin through the ineffectual barrier.

"Good." She rested her arms lightly over his, her hands curving around his biceps. "You remember the waltz? The foxtrot?"

He nodded again. He was pretty sure that none of the people in here were doing either of those dances.

"Then you know how to lead a woman." She came even closer, and he felt her breasts brush lightly against his chest. "You're her support. The worst thing in the world is to dance with a limp partner."

Edward nodded again, his jaw clenching. He was pretty sure she was baiting him now, what with the teasing glint in her eyes and the way her hip brushed against his cock – which had been hard and aching for her all fucking day.

"Now," she breathed. "Remember last night, Edward?"

_Shit_. He frowned at her. "Vividly," he said, loud enough so that she could hear him.

"Think of the way you moved against me," she continued, ignoring his scowl. "Think of that, and listen to the beat of the music."

Her eyes steady on his, all traces of shyness gone, Bella began to move against him. The song was some hip-hop tune with a high, staccato piano sampling. An angry-sounding man spoke in rhymes that made little sense to Edward, occasionally throwing in an "uh" or a "yeah" for no grammatically solid reason. He had no idea how she had managed to translate their hushed, reverent moments in bed the night before to these primitive words of rage, but she had.

And it was sexy as hell.

She stared up at him, her eyes hot, silently commanding him not to look away. As if he could. "You don't have to get fancy," she said. "These other morons are either drunk or desperate. Just hold on to the beat in your mind while you let your body move against mine."

And somehow she was even closer to him. Her hips were flush to his, his erection straining against the soft cradle she made for it. Her knee slipped between his, and he thought she would have fallen over backwards if he wasn't holding onto her hips. The steady, maddening grind of her body became a constant friction. He could feel the heat between her legs and could catch her intoxicating scent of arousal over the sweat and the beer and the dozens of perfumes in the room.

"Come on, Edward," she whispered, sliding her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck and placing her lips close to his ear. "Dance with me."

He realized that he was standing stock-still. He had been so caught up in her words and her movements that he had completely ignored her instructions. Shutting his eyes tightly, pressing even closer to her, he began to move.

It was easy to find her rhythm and match it. He learned to bend his knees slightly, as she did, to increase his range of motion. He found that he could move with her, or against her, causing her to bump and push against him in interesting and equally tantalizing ways.

"Nice," she murmured, her fingers threading into his hair. The song ended and a slower, more seductive ballad came on. A breathless-sounding woman began to sing an entreaty to a lover who had left her. The heavy, pulsing beat of the genre was transformed into a cadence of longing and heartbreak.

"Don't let go," Bella whispered, and, with a slow, agonizing roll of her hips, she bent backwards. Her hips remained flush to his, her hands gripping his elbows, and her hair fell back behind her in a cascade that nearly brushed the floor. Edward heard a groan and recognized it as his own.

"Now help me back up," she said, and he complied, his hands going to the small of her back to haul her upright. She curled into him, her forehead pressing against his shoulder, and then did it again. This time she brought one knee up to rest it against his hip.

"Good," she panted when he brought her upright again. "Now use your hands on my hips to lead me. You have all the control now."

"Damn, Bella," he ground out.

"Look around," she said, tracing little circles on his forearms. "See what the other people are doing. There's hardly anything that's off limits." She raised her arms and crossed her wrists above her head, closing her eyes and tilting her chin up. "I trust you."

_I trust you._ Those three words made sparks go off in Edward's brain. With a growl, he slipped his hands down to her ass and pushed against her, molding her body to his from knee to hip to shoulder. God, she felt so good. He buried his head in her neck and kissed her skin softly, while he undulated her pliant form against his.

"Yes," she murmured.

He wasn't sure how long they danced. The songs changed but the heavy, sensuous beat hardly wavered. He felt her skin heat and her agonizing scent swirled around him. Her soft, delicate hands danced over his arms, his neck, his chest.

He had ignored her advice to look around and see what the other dancers were doing; he was entirely wrapped up in working her perfect body against his. Even the thoughts of the crowd were a dim, fuzzy backdrop to the emotions and sensations that raged between him and Bella.

"Edward," she breathed, and pressed her lips to his throat. Her sweet, hot tongue peeked out and laved his skin.

His gut imploded. His hands fisted in her shirt. The arousal that had been building and building in him spiked sweetly, and he let loose a strangled sound that sounded foreign to his own ears.

"Shit, Bella," he groaned. Suddenly, there were too many people surrounding them. He had to get her out of there. He couldn't just stand there and let her tongue his neck; he had to touch her, _now_.

"Come on," he said, hauling her off the floor.

He could hear her giggling behind him, but he didn't care. She could laugh as much as she wanted as long as she let him get his hands on her skin.

* * *

Logic dictated that a place like that – a place filled to the brim with horny, drunken humans with a dim view on self control as a lifestyle choice – would be wise to keep its nooks and crannies locked up tight. What general manager wanted to walk into their office to find a deflowering going on atop their previously-pristine oak desk? But, miraculously, Edward managed to locate the one door in the entire joint that had been left unlocked.

It was the employees-only bathroom.

Bella supposed that made sense. If you were waiting tables in a dive like that, you had to keep hydrated, right? And if you had to keep hydrated, you had to have easy access to the facilities. And when the line for the ladies' room was out the door and down the hall, no waitress working for tips wanted to spend half the night waiting for the loo.

Edward found the private bathroom with sonar-like precision. She wondered if he had picked the knowledge out of the thoughts of some heavy-bladdered barmaid, or if he was just that good.

_Holy shit, why am I thinking about this?_

She was giddy, that was why. Dancing with Edward had been a life-altering experience to rival the discovery of her heated mattress pad. She felt like freakin' Cinderella after the ball, except that she still had both of her black kitten heel shoes on and it was past midnight and she hadn't turned into a pumpkin yet.

She should have known that Edward would rise to any challenge. He had been all over club dancing like white on rice. She congratulated herself on coming up with the analogy of their fan-fucking-tastic dry hump from the night before. Clearly it had resonated with him.

After all, what was modern dancing but a prelude to sex anyway?

And now, well, he'd figured that last part out on his own.

"Edward, we're not supposed to be in here," she said, giggling, as he hauled her into the tiny bathroom and slammed the door. She figured a token resistance was appropriate.

"Can't really bring myself to care," he said, and backed her up against the door, his mouth on hers.

Her delight and rapture at finding her very own Johnny Castle melted quickly into a different kind of rapture as he lifted her off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on to her ass with one hand. The other hand came up to palm her breast through her flimsy silk tank.

Bella groaned. She wasn't much for boob foreplay. She could seriously take or leave the nipple-sucking and the fondling; usually, when a guy was using her breasts as stress balls, she was trying to figure out if she needed to make a transfer to her checking account to cover her electricity bill.

Apparently, the problem had been sweaty palms.

Edward's cool, talented fingers ghosting over the side of her breast made her nipples go hard as diamonds and her fingers dig into his hair. When he brushed a single thumb over her nipple, she was sure that she felt every whorl of his thumbprint through the tank and the lacy bra she was wearing. And when he snaked his hand under her shirt and neatly unclasped the front fastening of said bra, only to squeeze her boob oh-so-gently and lightly pinch her nipple, she almost came right there on the spot.

And all the time, he was kissing her like he was going to die if his lips left hers and his hand under her ass was squeezing rhythmically to the beat of the music outside.

"Let me touch you," he growled against her mouth.

"Anywhere," she breathed. Disentangled one hand from his messy, silky hair to thumb the lock on the doorknob.

She was wearing some ridiculous jeggings that Alice had sworn looked fabulous on her. They were a lot stretchier than a pair of jeans would have been, so, when Edward set her on her feet and let go of her boob long enough to get both hands on her zipper, they gave just enough for him to work them halfway down her ass. He had his hand down her pants and under her panties quicker than Bella could take her next breath.

She didn't know how she'd bear the humiliation of getting out of the club in torn knickers.

"Take them off, Edward," she hissed. "I am not going to let you rip my only wardrobe choice to shreds."

He groaned and withdrew his hand just long enough to yank the pants and her blue panties down to her ankles. Clearly deciding that she could take care of the rest herself, he stood up and palmed her sex roughly, attaching his mouth to hers once again.

Bella started giggling again as she kicked off her jeans and panties, her shoes going along with them. Clearly, her virginal vampire had some impulse-control issues.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, and she sucked in a breath when he found the tender folds between her legs and stroked one finger from back to front.

"Oh, nothing…" she fought to keep her voice steady. "Just marveling at how you can go from Brad Pitt to Michael Cera and back in sixty seconds."

He pulled back and stared at her blankly.

"Don't worry about it. Please continue."

"I take it I'm not the coolest lover on the block tonight," he murmured, and, as if to prove her wrong, he slipped his finger between her folds and caressed her gently.

"Oh, you're quite wrong about that," she sighed, taking his cold cheeks in her hands and pressing an open-mouth kiss to his icy mouth.

He groaned. "No, no, not the puns. No puns."

"Sorry –" she tried to apologize, but he pushed his tongue past her teeth and massaged it against hers. At the same time, he located the spot where he could push his finger and curl up into her. She moaned and shivered against him, nipping his tongue lightly, then sucking it firmly into her mouth. As she suckled him, his thumb ventured to rub her nipple, keeping time with her. His fingers – now two of them, stroking her flesh, making her want to mewl and rub herself against him – joined the party, thrusting up into her with the same exotic rhythm.

Bella felt her eyes roll back in her head when he used the heel of his hand to massage her clit. God, it was good, so good…and then his mouth left hers, drifted down her chin, her throat, her chest, to close gently on one aching nipple.

"God, God, God," she moaned, shaking her head from side to side. This was just too much. She was getting a fucking fantastic hand job and she was in the dirty bathroom of a dance club. With a vampire. Against the door.

She caught sight of herself and Edward in the vanity mirror.

It was beside them, perpendicular to the door. She could see her profile and Edward's head at her breasts. She lifted her hands from where they had been dangling uselessly at her sides and threaded her fingers through his hair, as if to confirm that it was really her she saw there, being adored by this incredible man.

The sight, along with Edward's enlightened decision to push his thumb sharply against her clit, made her fall to pieces inside, gibbering his name and God and oh…oh my…

He rode out her contractions, tugging at her nipple with his mouth while his thumb rubbed small circles over her clit. When the unbearable feeling of being turned inside out and back again faded, she sighed and slumped against him, so very glad that he was strong and a great dance partner and he wouldn't let her fall._

* * *

Yeah so, like I said, I had big plans for this chapter that didn't quite pan out. And I was all set to portray Tanya as something other than an opportunistic mackwhore, too. I'm going to blame it all on the meds. But I think I did okay with the buh...buh...boobs._


	24. Chapter 23

_Your reactions to my problems with anatomical references in fanfic were hillarious. Most of you were all, "Good job" and some of you agreed with me, but there were a couple who thought that I was such a goof and invited me over to spend some time with you and get desensitized to dirty words. LoL - love to, guys. Now we move on to the "p" word...it was easier from Edward's POV._

* * *

Evidently, Bella got sleepy after orgasm.

She could barely stay on her feet, swaying slightly as he helped her into her panties and then her outrageously sexy jeans. She held onto his shoulder as he slipped her cute little shoes, peep-toe sandals with little fluffs of feathers on top, onto her unsteady feet.

"Edward," she mumbled. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

He laughed and kissed her, trying to ignore the outrageous hard on that was causing him not-insignificant discomfort. "I'm not very good at controlling my impulses when I'm around you," he admitted.

"Mmm." She gazed at him with sleepy, hooded eyes.

"Let's go home, okay?" He slipped an arm around her waist and unlocked the door, trading a glare with the bouncer who had been waiting to use the facilities for the past five minutes, and helped a near-unconscious Bella stumble towards the exit.

Alice could find her own damn way home.

Bella watched him with a lazy smile, her eyelids at half, mast, as he drove her home. She began to rouse from her partial stupor when they were a few blocks from the store. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she started to fiddle with her hair, curling a lock around her finger, and bit her lip. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"What are the Denali girls doing here?" she asked finally.

_Oh, thank God._ He could answer that one easily enough. "Um, there are a couple of reasons, really. The first is that the nights are currently four hours long in their part of Alaska, and they were going stir crazy up there. Since they knew something was going on down here, since Alice and the others hightailed it out of there a few weeks ago, they decided Seattle would be a good place to visit."

Bella thought about that. It seemed incredible that those three incredibly gorgeous women lived in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. True, they had arrived in jeans and fleece jackets, probably trying to blend in on their way through Canada, but the minute they'd arrived at the bookstore they'd gone upstairs to raid Alice and Rosalie's closets, looking for some sexy outfits to go clubbing in.

"So it was just a coincidence that they ran across that trail. And that they knew about the other vampires."

"Yeah. I mean, they live in the twenty-first century too," he teased her. "Unlike me, they all have cell phones. If they wanted to tell us about the other vampires, they could have just called. But…they were also curious…"

"About me?" Bella looked down at her hands.

"About me, actually," he said, looking sheepish. "I guess the others have told them about me, and they wanted the chance to meet me."

"Ahhh." Bella grinned humorlessly. "And one of them, at least, liked what she saw."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. He spotted a parking space and switched lanes. "Tanya was incredibly rude, and Alice and Rose told her so. They warned her in no uncertain terms to back off." He laughed a little. "I have to say, it's a refreshing change, to have someone looking out for me."

"So do you think she will? Back off, I mean?"

"Oh, yes." Edward looked at her closely. "Is that what you're worried about? That she's some kind of competition?"

She didn't answer right away. She kept her head down and her hands stuffed in her pockets when they got out of the car and headed for the bookstore.

"She's very beautiful," she finally ventured.

"So are you. So is Rose, and Alice, and Esme. Do you think I only care about your _appearance_?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm hardly in her league, Edward. I mean, compared to all of you, I'm playing wiffle ball."

"Hey." He caught her hand and swung her around to face him. They stood in the middle of the street, Edward's hands on her cheeks.

"This isn't a game, Bella. This is my life, and yours, and I'm not playing around." He kissed her softly. "But if I were, I've always loved a good game of wiffle ball."

She stared up at him, still uncertain. Edward sighed in frustration.

How he hated the way humans dealt with their relationships. It was one of the things he disliked most about being a mind-reader. He hated it when a woman came into the store for the first time, looked him over, and mentally calculated the odds that he was single, that he was straight, that he would be attracted to her, etcetera, etcetera. He hated it when men came in with their girlfriends and immediately went on the defensive, categorizing him as a player and a threat to be dealt with. And most of all, he hated it when a girl came in and started plotting, most prematurely, how to hide an affair with him from their boyfriend or their husband.

It made him sick inside. It made him feel dirty, as if he had participated in the games they were devising. And even though Tanya had been completely transparent about her desires, her coy flirting and outright dismissal of Bella had immediately landed her in the same category with all those scheming women who only wanted a quick fuck in the loft.

"Once Tanya was informed that you weren't just a minor distraction to me, she went off to find a distraction of her own," he told her quietly. "None of the girls will be back tonight, because they all found a warm body to latch onto. Do you think that's the kind of girl I would be interested in?"

Bella's eyes went wide with horror.

"They…drink humans?" she whispered.

Edward chuckled. Took her hand and continued towards the store. "No, that's not what I meant. Those girls love their men, but they leave them warm and breathing and quite happy in their beds. It's a good thing vampires don't carry STDs or Alaska would have a hell of an epidemic on its hands."

They reached the store. Edward pulled out his keys, paused on the doorstep for a moment. "No one's home. I wonder where Esme's gone off to."

"So…they're like you. Like vegetarian vampires."

Edward's brows rose. "Uh, yeah. I'll have to share that one with the others. They'll like it." He opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Incidentally, you can tell that a vampire drinks from humans by their eyes," he told her. "They'll be blood-red instead of yellow."

"That's so creepy to think about," Bella said with a shudder. "How do they mix in with society? I mean, you guys are conspicuous enough."

They began to climb the stairs to the loft, Edward ushering Bella before him. "Well, they don't, really. Vampires aren't really social creatures. They keep to themselves, only interacting with humans to hunt. I imagine they could do something with colored contacts if they really wanted to, though."

"And that's another thing," Bella said. "I swear sometimes I look at you and your eyes are darker. The first time I met you they were really light, and the next time they were almost black."

"Uh, yeah. I was a little thirsty that day."

Bella glanced back at him, her brow arched.

"Our eyes get dark when we need to feed. They're at their very lightest just after we've hunted."

"Lately yours have been very light."

"Yeah. I, ah, I've been hunting really frequently lately. Just running out for something small whenever I get a chance. It…makes it easier to be around you."

They had reached the fourth floor. Bella turned and faced him, walking backwards, her hands in her pockets. "Does it really suck?" she asked lowly.

"Interesting choice of words."

"Ha, ha. I mean, being around me? Is it a pain in the ass?"

Edward considered his words carefully. Bella had come to a halt in the middle of the room.

"It can be challenging," he finally said. "But, all things considered, I'd rather have you here than not. I think of it as a price to be paid."

"And the others? Does it bother them?" She reached out and placed her warm palms on his chest.

"They can handle it."

"Even Jasper?"

"Even him. He has more self-control than he gives himself credit for." Edward watched her as she ran her hands over his pecs, his abs, and around his sides to his back. Her eyes were intent on her task, gazing at his chest, but they flashed up quickly when she dared to let her fingers creep down and touch his ass.

"Thank you for dancing with me tonight," she said in a low voice. "It was wonderful."

"The pleasure was all mine." He swallowed thickly when her hands drifted around to his front and trailed lightly along the tops of his slacks.

"No, not yet," she muttered, but he couldn't puzzle over that cryptic statement because the tips of her fingers had slid under the hem of his shirt and were ghosting across the bare skin of his abdomen. His eyes closed lazily and he could swear he felt a little dizzy.

"And thank you for being honest with me," she continued. "I feel like I have so much to learn about you. I like that I can ask and feel confident that you'll tell me."

"I'll…tell you…whatever I can, Bella." God, her hot little fingers were slipping under the band of his slacks now. His erection was straining towards her, practically vibrating in its insistence that Edward stop messing around and get inside her. He took a deep gulp of air, a bad move on his part, because her blood and her body were singing for him, luring him forward, demanding that he sate himself on her in all ways possible.

_La deliziosa cantante. _

"You are so beautiful," she murmured. "I want to see you." She slipped the lowest button on his shirt out of its hole.

"Bella," he groaned, and his hands were in her hair, his mouth was on hers and he was backing her towards the bed, praying that he could get on top of her and keep her hands and mouth busy before she drove him completely batshit crazy.

She had two more buttons undone before he pushed her down on the bed and trapped her legs with his, against the edge. He got her insanely sexy jeans unfastened – whoever came up with those fucking things was a sadist of the first order – and pulled them off of her, along with her shoes, while she pulled her top over her head and flung it away.

She flung herself backwards on the bed, a sexy, mysterious smile flitting across her lips. He figured it must have been because she knew how incredibly hot she looked, laying there in that demure blue bra and panty set. The panties were modest little things, like tiny shorts, and the bra lifted and shaped her lovely breasts without revealing much skin at all. Nevertheless, she looked like goddam Psyche of Antonio Canova, with her back arched and her arms over her head.

He was on her before he knew what he was doing. He was holding her hands in his, pinning them to the bed, using his body to control hers while he took control of her mouth. She opened to him willingly, opening her lips and spreading her legs, welcoming his unpremeditated attack wholeheartedly.

He was distracted, then, by the luscious wonder of her mouth. She could drive him insane with her body, but her mouth grounded him, brought him back to his senses, the soft, delicate interior reminding him that she was so very breakable and demanded exquisite care. The roaring in his ears lessened a little, and he softened his hold on her wrists. Brushed his lips against hers gently, working her mouth until she moaned and shivered and arched against him.

"I want to touch you," she breathed against his mouth when she had a chance. "Turn me loose, please."

_Shit._ He didn't know if he trusted her – well, himself, actually – enough to let her run her deft little hands all over him. He swiveled his cock against her and recaptured her mouth, trying to distract her.

It worked for a little while. But soon he could feel her tugging ineffectually against his hold, making tiny sounds of distress and want and frustration against his mouth. With a groan he loosened his grip enough to let her slip one hand free.

She immediately began exploring every inch of his skin that she could reach. She ran her warm fingers through his hair, letting the strands slip between them slowly and then diving back in. Then she touched his neck, his cheek, his temple, running her thumb over his eyebrow and down his nose. All the while he kissed her, grinding his groin against hers and praying that she would come soon, before he did something he'd regret.

Now her fingers were running over his shoulder, feeling the stonelike contours of his bicep and forearm, tracing down to the hand that was braced on the bed beside her head. And now, now she was feeling between them, hunting for the buttons of his shirt and trying to get her hand inside to touch his chest. He moaned when one of her knuckles grazed the rigid muscles of his abs.

He was going to break apart, and she was going to get hurt when he did.

"_Bellissima_," he sighed, relinquishing her mouth to kiss her throat. "I am so afraid of what you do to me."

"I won't hurt you," she whispered back, tickling his navel with her forefinger. "I swear it."

_Not intentionally, no_. But he could feel himself being pulled in by her, his will becoming wrapped up in hers. She could break him with a word, a gesture, a look.

He wondered if she realized that.

"Edward, I want to hold you," she begged, tugging her other hand.

_Fuck it._ Edward shut his eyes tight and let go of her hand, then did the only thing he could think of to retain control of the situation. He levered himself up on one arm and reached down with his other hand to pull her panties down and off her legs.

A fresh wave of her excited scent hit him like a wrecking ball. In the same instant, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her nails into his hard skin. He could feel them, like tiny tickling prickles of heat and sensation. But he flung that thought away and shifted down, out of her embrace, brushing his lips and nose across her breasts and then her belly. He kissed her navel gently, dipping his tongue, savoring her sweet wild scent.

"Oh, _Christ_, oh God," she squeaked, fisting her hands in his hair, and he grinned, because she had clearly guessed what he intended to do next.

"The scents of your body drive me crazy, Bella," he murmured, laying his cheek against her stomach and breathing out across her warm skin. "I can smell the adrenaline in you when you're angry, or when you're frightened. The endorphins when you're happy." He cupped her hips with his hands and pressed a reverent kiss to the crease between her thigh and her abdomen. Her soft, crinkling curls brushed his cheek.

"But mostly, I can smell it when you want me. It's overwhelming. It fills my head…makes me do stupid things…"

She was quivering now, her body seeking to protect itself and reaching out for the promised pleasure in turns. Part of her, the primitive, sensed the killer and shrank from it, afraid of the proximity of his teeth to her most vulnerable places…but her conscious mind heard his words, and heard his unspoken promise, and that part of her was begging for him to continue.

He recognized the conflict, because he felt it in himself. The predator versus the lover.

"Edward," she whimpered. She seemed to be clutching his hair with all her strength. He smiled darkly and placed a kiss on her warm curls, then shifted off the bed, kneeling on the floor and pulling her hips forward so that he was positioned perfectly to see her, feel her, kiss her.

"You're breathtaking," he murmured. He had never seen a woman's pussy before, outside of the salacious thoughts of the people around him. He didn't expect to be so…_fascinated_ by the sight, the intricate folds, the glistening sheen, the rosy color of Bella's most intimate place.

And her scent…a thousand times stronger than he'd ever smelled it before. He sent a quick prayer up to any deities who were currently watching over depraved, horny vampires that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Please," she cried, bending her knees, trying to force his head down to her.

"Shhh, love. Don't hurt yourself." Tentatively, testing his resolve, Edward pressed his lips in a chaste kiss to her wet folds. She whimpered and even kicked her heels a little, but he leaned back and closed his eyes before allowing himself to lick his lips clean.

_Heavenly_.

She was like…_fuck_. He had no idea how to describe the taste.

His throat burned and his venom flowed, but he was certain that he could taste her and not bite. He based this confidence on the simple fact that he'd rather spend his life licking Bella's pussy than waste it by killing her.

Still, he was a little hesitant as he leaned forward again and pressed his tongue to her very center. Experimentally, he ran the flat of it all along her slit, gathering up the ambrosial fluid that coated her, then holding it in his mouth a moment before swallowing it, along with his dripping venom.

Dimly, he realized that Bella was thrashing, whispering vague, disjointed obscenities and trying to arch her hips up to meet him. But the smell and the taste of her held him in a trance. He ignored her efforts and leaned down again to lap at her.

If human blood was like rich red wine, Bella's pussy was like sparkling champagne. Light, sweet, deadly in its stealthy intoxication.

It was to blood as the smell of freesia, subtle, refreshing, delicate, was to lush red roses, heavy with perfume.

Milk chocolate to dark. Fine silk to glistening velvet.

"Mother_fucker_!"

He was startled out of his dazed reflection on the nature of Bella's pussy juices by her vicious exhortation. He realized that he was laving at her frantically, holding her still against the bed with his iron grip, and that she was seconds away from climax. That was good; the more he could make her come, the more she would be willing to let him lick her clean. To that end, he shifted upwards from the spring of fucking rapture at her center to push his tongue against her clit and circle it. He looked up at her.

The legs that she had wrapped around his neck were trembling violently. She had let go of his hair and her arms were flung out on the bed, gripping the brocade comforter. For a fraction of an instant, he was distracted from the taste of her by the sight, and then a new wave of her fragrance hit him, and she shrieked his name, and her spasming body gushed forth with a fresh torrent of her addicting fluids.

Edward moved downwards again, drinking her in, feeding the waves that crashed over her and prolonging her orgasm. He massaged her clit with one thumb, spinning it out. Over and over she fell over the edge, all but sobbing his name and fuck and God and all sorts of interesting combinations thereof.

Edward felt like he could have gone on licking her out forever. Only when her legs hung limply over his shoulders and she begged him to let her rest, that she couldn't take any more, did he reluctantly kiss her lax thigh and climb up onto the bed beside her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she sighed. Her eyes were closed, and he recognized the tell-tale signs of her usual post-coital coma coming on.

"That was better than human blood," he said aloud in wonder, staring up at the silken canopy of the bed.

"That was better than…anything," she moaned, and turned into him. She seemed to be twitching, like a woman having a mild seizure.

Realizing she must be freezing, Edward coaxed her to sit up and took off her bra. He was distracted for a moment by the sight of her delightful breasts, but managed to get her under the covers before she literally passed out.

"Wanted to…damn," she sighed, and then she was asleep, and the warming mattress pad was humming, and Edward slipped off to the bathroom to relieve the sharp ache in his balls.

* * *

_Google "Eros and Psyche Antonio Canova" for pictures of the sculpture Edward compares Bella to in this chapter. I think someone should do a fanfic of B&E as the mythical Eros and Psyche...if anyone knows of one, let me know._

_I've always wondered how vampires would feel about the smell and taste of human...ah, excretions. In this fic I choose to go with the theory that it's on par with blood in regards to its appeal. Makes for much more interesting lemons. Writing Edward's reaction to Bella's taste was a lot of fun._

_Previously, this fic wasn't set at any particular time of year. However, the reference to four hours of nighttime in the Denali reserve now places this story in midsummer._


	25. Chapter 24

_Today is my birthday! Thirty two years old and still single. I need to go visit some bookstores and look for my Edward. But I did get some cool presents today...a set of good jewelry making pliers, a gift card for Victoria's Secret, and a review at Twi-Fic Promotions! Here's a link if you wanna see: twi-ficpromotions(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/12/for-whom-bells-toll(dot)html . Woo hoo!_

* * *

When Bella awoke in the middle of the night, Edward was there. She lay with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, liking the way his body cooled hers in the warm bed.

But when the sun rose over the skyline and peeked through the windows, she was alone.

She got out of bed, showered, and grabbed some frozen waffles from the freezer and popped them in the toaster. While they cooked she rooted through her behemoth closet and found some Victoria's Secret loungewear that probably cost more than her best dress at home.

Still, they made her figure look pretty nice. Munching on a plain waffle, she headed downstairs.

All the doors on the third floor were closed except for Alice and Jasper's. "Hi, Bella," Alice's voice drifted out. "Come on in."

She approached the room hesitantly. It was decorated in heady swaths of jewel tones reminiscent of a sheik's harem. The bed was plush and low to the ground, and Alice and Jasper were sprawled across it, both reading books.

"So, um, where is everybody?" Bella asked as she came in and sat awkwardly on the ottoman beside the door.

"Hunting," Jasper said, turning his page. "Edward goes all the time, now. Rose and Em and Esme went with him."

"Sometime soon we're going to have to go find some big game, though," Alice said, looking worried. "I mean, little bunnies and foxes and stuff are okay, but they're just like appetizers. We need a good substantial meal. Take a couple of days and go out to the Olympics."

"So why don't you go?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other. "Wolves," they said in unison.

"You're scared of the wolves?" Bella tried not to sound angry.

"Hell, no," Jasper said, clearly offended. "But we can hardly leave you here, unprotected, while they're out there."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bella shook her head.

"We'll probably go out in pairs, though," Alice said quickly, clearly wanting to change the subject. "Though I don't know how we'll manage to convince Edward to leave you."

Alice winked at her, and Bella took a deep breath, preparing herself for her pitch.

"Um…about that," she began hesitantly.

Alice, her expression going oddly blank, shifted her eyes to a spot above Bella's right shoulder. Jasper, however, looked at her encouragingly. "Yes?"

"I really do need to go home today," Bella said. "I've got mail to go through and bills to pay and stuff. Is he…going to freak out? If I ask to go home?"

Alice sighed, her eyes snapping back to Bella. "Well, he is going to try to convince you to stay. But we haven't seen or heard anything about the…about Jacob, and he did promise to let you go home unless something weird happened. He's not going to be happy about it, but we'll back you up."

Bella bit her lip. "And, um, are your guests staying for a while?"

Jasper tried to smother a snort. Alice smacked him on the shoulder.

"They haven't decided," she said. "When they decide that they hate Seattle more than they hate eighteen hours of sunshine, they'll take off again. But I wouldn't worry about Tanya anymore. We put the fear of God into her last night."

Bella blinked. "Exactly how did you do that?"

"We told her she couldn't borrow any of our clothes anymore if she kept pestering Edward."

* * *

Alice was correct; when Edward returned, he did try to convince Bella to stay at the bookstore, but after a brief but silent argument with Alice, in which she glared at him and presumably directed some pretty pointed thoughts his way, he gave in. Together, he and Bella packed up the leftovers from the fridge and he escorted her, with many pouty looks and sideways comments about how easily she could pay her bills online from the store, back to her apartment.

However, he didn't just drop her off and leave. He managed to wheedle an invitation to stay for a while and help her sort mail, file papers, straighten up her apartment and do laundry. She drew a line the last, claiming that she didn't trust him to know how to wash her clothes without ruining them, but he managed to pocket a pair of panties while observing her process.

"I saw that," she said dispassionately as she folded socks. He just smirked at her.

He had been pushing her buttons all morning. As she sat at her desk, sorting papers, he stood behind her and ran his chilly fingers through her hair. When she was wiping down the bathroom sink, his hands stole around her hips and he whispered suggestive things in her ear.

"If you're not going to help, you can go home," she growled. He just snickered and kept on twitting her.

He finally upped the ante when they were finishing tidying up the kitchen.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, coming up behind her as she was throwing pens and paper clips and other miscellaneous crap in the junk drawer in the kitchen island.

She banged the drawer shut. "And you are an outrageous tease," she replied. She was getting more edgy as the afternoon wore on. Something was bothering her about Edward's behavior. She was trying to decide whether to call him on it or just let it go on for a while and see where he led her. But the more he teased her, the more agitated she was becoming.

"Something troubling you, love?" he murmured, gathering her hair in his hands and tucking it over her shoulder so that he could place tiny wet kisses on her neck.

She huffed a little and tipped her head to the side. It was impossible to be mad when he did things like that. All she could think about were his fingers running over her back and his lips on her skin. And what he had done to her last night. _God_. Last night…just the memory made her muscles clench and her breasts tingle. She didn't know whether their encounter last night had culminated in a string of orgasms, coming over her in quick succession like a series of small firecrackers going off in quick bursts, or one gigantic climax that exploded and lit up the night sky like daytime, going on and on, refusing to burn out.

She had been sure she was going to faint before it was over. She was convinced that that sort of thing on a regular basis would cause some severe side effects, like hypertension or epilepsy or organ failure.

She had to stop thinking about it. He hadn't even really touched her yet, and already she was panting.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. "I can still stop."

Quite unexpectedly, he gripped her waist and lifted her up about four inches. Somehow, he managed to pin her against the island, the corner of the counter pressing between her legs and his hips tight against hers. She gave an extremely unladylike squeal and braced her palms on the counter. Her bare feet dangled helplessly just off the ground.

"Edward," she nearly shrieked. The hard push of his cock, the ungiving corner of the counter, the precariousness of her position made eddies of lust crawl through her bloodstream. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Keeping you still," he murmured against her ear, his cool breath making her go limp and shaky. She moved her hands out and apart on the counter, trying to gain some stability. "You've been buzzing around like a hummingbird all morning. Haven't been able to even steal a kiss."

"You've stolen plenty," she accused, the last word ending in a moan as he rolled his pelvis against her.

"If you call that kissing," he muttered disdainfully. "I was thinking something more along the lines of this."

With one arm firm around her midriff, he turned her chin so that he could capture her lips with his. Bella found herself forgetting her questions, forgetting who she was…nothing mattered but his mouth and hers.

"You are the strangest virgin I've ever known," she breathed when he turned her loose.

He made a sound that was half moan, half laugh and continued grinding against her. With a sigh, Bella gave up trying to hold herself up and collapsed onto her forearms. She then attempted to knock some sense into herself by banging her forehead against the countertop.

"None of that, now," Edward admonished. He leaned forward to spoon against her and kissed her shoulder blade. "I need you conscious for your deflowering."

She tried to think of something witty and deprecating to say, but that delicious sensation of drowning in him was dominating her brain waves. With embarrassing speed, she had been reduced to a twitching mass of female neediness. Her fists clenched on the counter, her feet curled around his calves, her breathing escalated, and she was pushing back against his cock in desperate delicious agony, reaching, reaching for the pleasure…

"Come for me, _bellissima_," he murmured. His hands were on her waist and his face was buried in her back.

With an unwelcome rush, reality returned.

"No," she almost shouted, and urgently began disentangling herself from him. He was intrigued enough by her unexpected mutiny that she managed to get herself entirely turned around and her legs wrapped around his hips before he could stop her.

"Well, hello," he blinked down into her eyes.

"I want you now," she demanded. She reached for the waist of his jeans and popped the button. All she could think about was getting her hands on him, then maybe her mouth, _no, wait, get him inside you I need to feel him inside…please…_

Their mouths were dueling furiously, she was biting his lip and sucking his tongue and he was moaning and grinding his lips against hers, and his hands were catching her fingers and drawing them gently away from his groin…_what the fuck_?

"Please," she begged into his mouth. "I need you, Edward. I want you to fill me up. _Please_."

"Bella, I want to," he groaned. His fingers circled her wrists loosely. "I just…let's just take it slow, okay?"

"Slow?" she huffed. She squirmed closer, locking her ankles at the small of his back. "Slow as in fingering me in a public bathroom or slow as in marathon-style cunnilingus?"

He groaned and thrust firmly against her, his hands dropping hers to cup her cheeks. "Bella…"

"What is going on with you, Edward?" she demanded. "I want to touch you. I _need_ to touch you."

"Bella, sweetheart." He kissed her knuckles fervently. "I need…it's not that simple."

"Why not? All you have to do is enjoy." She arched her back and shifted against him.

"No, that's not all." He was breathing hard against her hands, trying in a completely counterproductive way to regain control. "I have to avoid killing you. That might be a problem."

Her squirming stilled. She leaned back and gazed at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Bella…God, Bella, how do I say this?" Refusing to look her in the eyes, he gathered her up against him and pressed his cheek to her shoulder. "I'm strong, Bella. Stronger than any human. I could crack all your ribs right now without even trying to. It's especially hard…with you…because I want you so badly."

"Want me…in what way?" she murmured.

"In all ways," he replied, understanding what she was asking. "I crave your blood. I crave your body. I crave your company. Your thoughts, your smiles. All those things. But…sometimes it's all I can do not to pin you to the ground and drink you dry."

He buried his head in her neck, caressing her back with his hands. "Most of the time I can control myself enough that I'm not worried. But…Bella… my self-control is a fragile thing. I don't think I can risk letting go…in that way…around you."

"So what are you saying?" she said, suddenly upset. She pulled back from his embrace and he let her, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. "Are you saying you can't make love to me? That you won't even let me get you off?"

He flinched at her angry words. "I can't see how it's possible, love. Even if I don't snap and bite you, you could be hurt or killed with just one unguarded touch. You're much too precious to risk."

"So you won't even try?" She was incredulous. "You're going to go around like a poster child for the dangers of priapism because you're afraid of hurting me?"

"No, not exactly," he demurred. "Uh, but my comfort or lack thereof is not important, Bella. Your safety is."

She just stared at him. For what seemed like several days. Wondering what the hell crazy gremlin in his brain had convinced him that this was a valid option.

"So do you understand?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she said flatly. His brows lowered.

Bella sighed. "Just…just go home, Edward." She pushed him away and slid down off the countertop. "I need to think about this. And Alice told me that you need to hunt. So… you go hunt, okay? We'll talk about this in a few days."

The hurt on his face was epic. "You want me to leave?" he said with crushing disappointment.

"No, Edward," she sighed. "I want you to fuck me silly. But since we're not all getting what we want today, I think that a few days apart is a really good idea, okay?"

Hesitantly, as if afraid she wouldn't allow it, he reached for her and drew her to him, hugging her closely. "I don't know if I can bear it," he murmured.

She giggled a little. "Edward, up until Friday you and I regularly spent days without seeing each other. It'll be okay. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." He kissed her head. "More than you know."

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I have officially lost my mind._

_I had Bella in my arms, and she was asking me to make love to her. Hell, she was demanding it. And I turned her down._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_I just couldn't do it. When she's with me, I feel a little crazy. Like I've been sniffing gas fumes or something – not that a vampire knows anything about how that feels, but it's the only way I can think to describe it._

_What if I snap, Carlisle? What if she's touching me and I'm touching her and I just lose control? It could happen, easily. I could bite her or crush her throat or any one of a hundred horrible things. When it's about her, bringing her pleasure, I'm focused. I have a goal, and I can keep my head._

_But if I let her touch me the way she wants to, the way I want her to, there's a huge risk that I'll just lose it._

_I can't believe I'm writing to you about this. You and Esme were like teenage sweethearts together, stealing kisses whenever my back was turned, so private in your intimacy that I would leave for days just to give you some time alone. If you were here, we'd both be so embarrassed we couldn't even look at each other._

_Shit, I'm going to have to ask Emmett, aren't I?_

_

* * *

_

_I know, I know, he let you down. You all thought this sexy Edward was all about getting in Bella's pants. But he's got the soul of a Jewish mother, after all. I promise he'll make it up to you, and Bella will get her revenge._

_This chapter was a bitch to write, so I've gotten a little behind. You guys are almost caught up to me. But I will do my best to keep the updates coming._

_Fun fact...Microsoft Word doesn't recognize _priapism_ as a real word. Who knew?_


	26. Chapter 25

_Raum has started a new blog and featured FWtBT in one of her first posts. Go and give her some love for me:_ http:/myreadinglounge(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/12/intriguing-bookstore(dot)html.

_Bella and Edward's argument was very polarizing for many of you. Some thought that Edward was a terrible tease and deserved to be shot, and some thought that Bella was a selfish bitch and Edward should cut her off. It was pretty funny to read, despite the fact that one or two people were really rude and pissed me off. I hope we all find a happy medium here somehow._

* * *

After Edward left, Bella got pissed.

_Seriously, I'm the only woman in this hemisphere whose boyfriend won't let her give him a simple hand job_, she fumed to herself. She banged around her apartment for a while, but the whole damn place was clean, thanks to Edward's help. She couldn't call anyone – how would she explain to Angela or Renée or her coworkers that she was seeing a guy who refused to allow her to satisfy him sexually? They'd advise her to run for the fucking hills, because the man clearly was not normal.

She was looking through her DVD collection, searching for something very angry involving lots of semiautomatic weapons, when there was a knock at her door.

"Edward," she sighed, for once not happy about the prospect of seeing him. She stomped to the door and looked out the peephole –

But it wasn't Edward.

"Hi," Alice said, looking sympathetic. Esme and Rosalie stood behind her.

Bella burst into tears.

* * *

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Bella was curled up on the couch in the fetal position, her head in Alice's lap. She munched on a bowl of popcorn while they all watched _Face Punch_.

"No," Esme said quickly, sitting up in the easy chair. "Of course not, Bella."

"It's all Edward," Rosalie declared from her prone position on the floor. "That boy has always been strange."

"Rose," Alice admonished. "I for one can kind of sympathize with him. I mean, he handled the situation all wrong, but he does have a valid concern."

"Where is he?" Bella ventured.

"He took your advice and went hunting with Emmett and Jasper." Alice made a face. "And the girls."

Bella sat up quickly. "The girls? Tanya went with them?"

"Relax, Bella," Rosalie said. "Nothing's going to happen. We made Em and Jazz promise to keep an eye on her."

Bella's tears started flowing again. "But…but…what if he decides he'd rather have a girl who he can actually sleep with? What if she catches him in a moment of weakness?"

"Bella, honey," Alice cooed, leaning forward and wrapping her strong arms around Bella's shoulders. "If that happens, I will personally rip off his balls and set them on fire, okay? But it's not going to happen. I promise."

"Humans cry a lot," Rosalie mused.

"She's had an exhausting couple of days," Esme admonished her.

"Actually, the girls might be able to give Edward some advice," Alice said thoughtfully. "Of all of us, they're the ones who are versed in relationships with humans."

"Heeey…" Rosalie smirked. "Good point, woman. I wonder if any of them have ever accidentally killed a guy. That would be a great story."

"So, you think he's right?" Bella said, wiping her nose and laying her head back down in Alice's lap. "He might somehow hurt me while…while…"

"Oh, sure," Rosalie said. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened already. No bruises after your previous rendezvous?"

Bella frowned. "Well…I guess a little. There were some darkish marks I noticed this morning in the shower. I just blew it off."

"We _are_ extremely strong," Esme said. "It's difficult even to judge how tight to hug you, especially since you're so little."

"And I don't want to even think about him biting you," Alice said with a shudder. "All the vampires I know love to give and receive love bites. It's part of our sexuality. He's actually to be commended for his restraint thus far."

"Has he gone down on you yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose!"

"It's a serious question. Considering the consequences," Rosalie sniffed.

"Um…yeah, well, would it be all that bad if he did bite me?" Bella asked tentatively. "Would he go into a sharky frenzy or something?"

All three women gave her identical looks of horror.

"Bella," Alice said seriously, "has he explained nothing to you?"

"About what?"

"About us. About vampires."

"Um…I thought he had. Why?"

"It's not like he could just take a little sip and things would be fine," Rosalie said. "We secrete venom, girl. If his teeth get through your skin, you either die or you get changed. Period."

Bella pressed her lips together. "Oh."

"Vampire venom is completely deadly," Esme explained quietly. "When it hits your bloodstream, it causes agonizing pain, and soon it causes a metabolic reaction almost like petrification. It systematically invades all your organs until you die or you turn."

"But most of the time, it doesn't get the chance," Alice said. "Because we _do_ actually lose it when we smell or taste blood. There are few who can control themselves well enough not to kill instead of change."

"I've never bitten a human," Rosalie announced proudly. "I'm the only one I've ever met who can say that."

"You did kill six of them, though," Alice said, glaring. "So don't get too cocky."

At Bella's confused look, Alice coughed. "Um. Long story. Anyway, back to Edward."

"Can we talk about him later?" Bella said tiredly. "I need an Edward-free evening, I think."

All three women giggled. "Preaching to the choir," Rosalie said.

* * *

"You are so fucking stupid." That was Emmett's take on Edward's situation.

"I know." Edward sighed. He was sitting on a gigantic boulder, Bella's panties bunched in his hands.

"Alice said something weird last night," Jasper said unexpectedly. He was lounging in a tall fir tree.

They all looked at him.

"Dude, Alice says something weird every fucking time she opens her mouth," Emmett told him.

"Don't go there," Jasper said evenly. "You're the one who voluntarily hangs out with Rosalie Hale. What I mean is that she had a vision. She couldn't really tell me what it was about. She said it was too vague. But while she was having it, she looked at me and said, 'Persephone is asking for something to eat.'"

"Yeah, that sounds like Alice." Tanya, who was sitting at the base of Edward's boulder, examined a fallen leaf minutely.

They were all hanging around in a small canyon in the Olympic National Forest, waiting for night to fall. Emmett claimed he preferred hunting at night, that the grizzly bears got more feisty after dark. The Denali girls told him this was bullshit, but he ignored them. Jasper had already caught a puma and they had all drained several elk. Things were going well; they were pleasantly full and feeling quite mellow. The conversation had turned philosophical. Then it had turned to sex. And then to Bella. And then to Bella's displeasure with Edward.

"Persephone was the Greek goddess of springtime," Edward mused.

"And the wife of Hades, the god of the dead," Kate said. "Sucked to be her."

"Are there any bobcats around here?" Irina asked. "I had one of those once, they were awesome."

"Bella smells like flowers," Jasper said.

"Keep your nose off of my girl," Edward said dangerously.

"So I bet Alice was referring to Bella-the-fragrant when she said Persephone," Kate offered helpfully.

"And who in the world could be her god of the dead?" Tanya inquired sweetly.

"I hate you all," Edward declared.

"So Alice says Bella is hungry, eh?" Emmett leered up at Edward. "_Rawr_."

"I have a feeling there was more to it than that," Jasper said. "She looked worried. Like she saw something that freaked her out."

"That happens to psychics, sometimes," Irina said. "They see things they don't like."

"Are you on medication or something?" Jasper asked her.

"No, wait," Tanya said suddenly. "When Hades carried Persephone off to the underworld, she didn't wanna go. But he made her eat some pomegranate seeds, which are the food of the dead, and so when her mom showed up all pissed, there was nothing she could do. Persephone had to stay in the underworld for part of the year, because she'd eaten the seeds."

"But Al said _Persephone is asking for something to eat_," Jasper said.

"Exactly." Tanya raised her eyebrows at Edward.

"So…uh…Bella wants some?" Emmett inquired.

"No, no, no," Tanya rolled her eyes. "That much is obvious. Alice means that Bella _wants the change_."

Edward jumped up. "Goodbye."

"We have to talk about this, Ed," Jasper said. His eyes were sympathetic. "I mean, what are you going to do? Let her get old and die and never sleep with her? I don't think she's going to go for that."

"Hell on earth," Irina agreed.

"Seventy years with Edward and no nookie? Death would be a gift," Tanya nodded.

"I give her plenty of _nookie_," Edward growled.

"Fuck that shit." Kate said seriously. "You can be the fucking king of hand jobs and she'll still want your dick, Edward."

"Plus, she's your mate, right?" Irina said. "Seriously, how long do you think you can hold out?"

Edward stared at her.

"Right?" Irina looked uncertain.

"Dude, she said the 'M' word," Emmett crowed.

"Oh, don't make me fucking laugh," Kate scoffed. "Of course she's your mate. How can you not know this? What the fuck?"

"Oh, God," Edward said faintly.

"We were going to break it to him gently," Jasper whispered.

* * *

Alice came over to Bella's apartment after work on Monday with Chinese food.

"Alice, I have leftovers coming out of my ears," Bella complained, but she dug into her sweet and sour chicken anyway.

"The guys are headed back tomorrow," Alice announced. She looked extremely smug about something.

"Oh, good," Bella mumbled.

"Don't worry, Edward's coming around. He got some very helpful advice."

"Did you talk to them?" Bella asked.

"No, I had a vision." Alice beamed at her. "But I'm not going to tell you any more, so just eat up."

"Um." Bella ate.

"So I have to go," Alice said after Bella had eaten her fill. "I only came by to tell you that things are looking up. Esme and Rosalie and I are going to head out as soon as the boys get back. I'm dying for something more filling than freaking raccoons."

"Uh, okay. I'll see you later, then." Bella stood awkwardly and gave Alice a tentative hug, trying not to think about her new friend slaughtering small woodland creatures.

"We'll be back soon. And…" Alice's eyes went distant for a moment. "Don't do anything dangerous, okay?"

"Okay."

Bella didn't even remember Alice's warning when her cell phone rang later that night. She picked it up and nearly dropped it when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Billy?"

"No, it's me."

"Jacob!"

* * *

_The characters really hijacked this chapter from me. I'm not really sure why Bella cries all the time, except that she's got to be on emotional overload, falling in love with sexy vampire boy. Kate turned out to be a total potty mouth, and Irina a space cadet. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the histronics. Happy New Year!_


	27. Chapter 26

_Happy new year, my friends! It was eight below at my house here in Arizona last night. My poor sister was out selling fireworks until she lost feeling in all her toes. I hope everyone who got bad weather is safe and digging out okay._

_Several people have asked me if Bella is a virgin. The answer is no, she's not. I thought about it, but I thought it would be just a little too Disney-princess if they were both all that innocent. And Edward needs someone to guide him through the shoals, anyway...

* * *

_

"Hi, Bella." Jacob's voice was strange. Exhausted, pained. Wary.

"Oh, God, Jake, are you okay? Where are you? Can I come get you? Where have you been?"

"I'm at my dad's, Bella, it's okay." He sounded so tired. "I've been here a couple of days. Dad said I needed to call you and let you know."

"Your dad said?"

"Yeah, he said you and Charlie have been raising hell. I'm sorry, Bella, I, uh, should have called sooner."

"Where have you been? I paid your rent…I didn't know what else to do…when are you coming home?" Now that her initial relief had settled, Bella was starting to get agitated. She began pacing her bedroom floor.

"Oh, jeez, sorry, Bells. I'll pay you back." He took a deep breath. "Um, I don't know exactly how to say this."

"Just say it. Oh, _damn_! Oh, Jake, I am so sorry about that night. I…I…"

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Bella remembered. The last time she'd seen him, he had been four-footed and furry, and she had been necking with a vampire. "Oh…_oh_." She sank onto her bed.

"When Dad told me that you were okay, I…"

"It was you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Oh, my _God_."

"Listen," he said suddenly. "I need to talk to you, but not on the phone. I'll be there tomorrow when you get off work, okay?"

"Jake!" Bella felt tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too, Bells." His voice cracked. "Tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow."

And the line went dead.

* * *

Looking back on Tuesday afternoon, no one was exactly sure how things turned out like they did. But somehow, the stars and planets aligned in an utterly disastrous fashion, and all hell broke loose in downtown Seattle.

It was a very foggy day. Bella had watched the weather all afternoon from her desk at work, wondering if the haze would lift. She couldn't concentrate on her job. Her report for the Alliance Against Domestic Violence was complete; she hadn't run across any other suspicious deaths. With nothing to do but mark the time, the day crawled.

Finally, at four thirty, she gave up and asked Mrs. Mast if she could take off. Her supervisor nodded absently, and Bella sent up a prayer of thanks that she had a great boss. If she hurried, she could drop by the bookstore and see if Edward was back before she went home to meet Jake.

She had decided not to tell Edward or his family that she was going to see Jacob. They were all so jumpy about him; Bella knew that Jake wouldn't hurt her, and there was no sense in inviting an altercation.

She was parking her truck across the street from the bookstore when her Spidey sense started tingling.

Uncertainly, she shut off the ignition and looked around. The street was deserted. The fog lay heavy over everything, limiting visibility to fifty yards or so. It was an older neighborhood, but not particularly dangerous, and she had never felt unsafe there before.

Except for that one time that she thought the Cullens were going to eat her, that is.

Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out into the street. The unsettling sense of being watched increased.

"Get over it, Bella," she muttered to herself. "You're dating a vampire and your best friend is a werewolf. The creep factor in your life is just a little high right now."

"Wise words," a soft voice said.

She whirled around.

Leaning against the bed of her truck was a woman that Bella had never seen before. But Bella knew immediately what she was.

"So you're the little pet," the woman said, her head tilting to one side. Her violently red hair stood out like a beacon in the gloom, her red eyes even more so. "Enchanted to meet you."

"Hi," Bella said uncertainly. "Who are you?"

"Always the same inane questions," another voice said. Bella spun around again.

Behind her was a tall man with a blond ponytail. He was sitting on the hood of the truck. Although it was cold and damp, he was shirtless under his leather jacket. And his skin was dead white.

_Dead_ white.

"Sorry," Bella said. "It's hard to come up with something original when you're surrounded."

The woman laughed. The sound was beautiful but completely sinister. "I like her, James."

"I do, too," the man said. "I bet she tastes divine. Maybe she's supposed to be the after-dinner aperitif?"

"The aperitif comes before the meal," Bella said. "The digestif is after."

"I stand corrected." He jumped down from the hood and stood over her. "I'm sure you'll do in either case."

Bella's heart was racing, but she was strangely unmoved. She knew – _she knew_ – that there was someone in that bookstore that would save her. She was surprised they weren't there already. With a whole freaking family of vampires watching your back, it was easy to be brave, she guessed.

"He'll kill you," she said softly. "If I were you, I would just leave now."

"Oh, _he's_ a little distracted at the moment," the woman said kindly. "Something about a gigantic dog loose in the neighborhood. He'll probably be along just in time to clean up the mess."

Now, Bella felt real fear.

"Jake's here?" she whispered.

"Is that its name? How sweet. I saw your little beau chasing it down the alley over there just a few minutes ago," the woman nodded to a narrow lane between two sets of row houses. "He looked…a little put out."

"I'm curious, though, baby," the man said, and Bella jumped when she felt his frigid finger graze her neck. "Why is the bookworm keeping her around? Does he plan to change her, do you think?"

"She is kind of cute," the woman replied, taking a step forward. Now Bella was boxed in, unable to take a step in any direction. "I bet she'd be a pretty decent looking vamp."

"Or is he just playing with her?" Bella felt him lean in and sniff her hair. "Sounds like a fun game. Wonder if he could use a couple more players?"

"We have a whole roster lined up," a new voice said. "Sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out."

"Alice," Bella said in relief.

The man and the woman both looked up to see Alice, Rosalie and Esme closing on them from all sides.

"My, my, my," the man, James, breathed, his red eyes seeming to light up as he stared at Alice. "Look who's here."

"Do I know you?" Alice asked disdainfully. "Bella, would you please get in the store?"

"Oh, come on, now," the woman said. Her arm shot out and she closed a cold, hard hand over Bella's elbow. "You wouldn't make your little pet go inside before the street lights come on."

"Edward is _so_ going to kill your ass," Rosalie breathed, eyeing the claw on Bella's arm. "You just sealed your doom, bitch."

"As we were just telling _Bella_ here," the woman purred, "Your Edward is a little busy. I'm sure he'll be disappointed to miss the fun. But I don't think there's any way you can stop us if we feel like snapping her pretty neck. What do you say, James?"

"I totally agree." He grinned wickedly at Alice and leaned down to nuzzle Bella's ear. Bella felt a wave of nausea at the back of her throat.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" Esme said with dark laughter in her voice. Bella had never seen her look so dangerous.

"_Bella_!"

Edward's roar echoed off the buildings surrounding them. Bella jumped, but the Cullen women just smiled.

_They had known_. They'd known that Edward would hear the thoughts of the red-eyed pair, and that he would come.

"Seems like he took care of the dog," Esme said. "And he's bringing some friends with him."

Bella heard the thundering feet of half a dozen vampires and one large canine well before she saw them. They broke through the fog like a crew of action movie vigilantes, moving faster than anything Bella had ever seen in her life. And before she could even take a breath, the small crowd at the truck was a big crowd, with Bella and the red-eyed pair in the middle.

"_Get away from her_."

Bella hardly recognized Edward's voice. He stood with his feet apart, his hands curled into claws at his side. His golden eyes made him look like a hawk, preparing to swoop in and snatch his prey. Bella gazed at him, transfixed.

"I don't like your odds," Rosalie said, her perfect eyebrow arching. "Almost five to one now, isn't it? You should have left when you had the chance."

Clearly, James and his red haired companion had come to the same conclusion. The woman's cold hand slowly unclenched from her arm. They backed away from Bella, snarling low in their throats…but there was nowhere for them to go.

Bella, now free to turn and survey the situation, searched the crowd for Jake. He wasn't at all hard to spot; she saw the wolf make its move before she could say a word of warning. He had been circling the loose cluster, looking for an opening…and with an immense leap, he fell on Edward and knocked him to the ground.

"Jake!" Bella screamed, but it was useless. Edward, who had been fixated on Bella and the pair flanking her, was taken off-guard. With a sickening lurch of her stomach she watched the wolf sink his teeth into Edward's arm and wrench it off.

Completely off.

The wolf flung the arm away and lunged at Edward again, but the other vampires were all over him. Emmett and Jasper tackled the monstrous furry beast and knocked it backwards, setting off a blurred frenzy of fur and clothes and white skin.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked, and darted forward. James made to grab her shoulder just as Kate clapped her hand on his back. Bella didn't know what she did, but James went down on his knees, grunting. Rosalie kicked him over onto his back.

"Get the arm!" Alice shouted at Bella, and nailed the redheaded woman with a fabulous Bruce Lee style kick.

Panting, Bella looked down. The arm that Jacob had torn off of Edward like it was a chicken wing was lying at her feet. Her vision wavering, she leaned down and picked it up.

It was fucking heavy, and cold and hard, but she clutched it to her chest anyway.

"Get her inside!" Edward yelled, at no one in particular, scrambling to his feet. The Denali girls were the first ones to obey.

"Come on, girl," Kate said, and picked Bella up and tucking her under one arm like she was a bolt of fabric. "They've got this covered."

Before Bella was thrust inside the bookstore, screaming and struggling, she saw Alice rip the head off of the woman and toss it aside. And she saw Jake, howling, run off into the mist.

* * *

It was the strangest damn feeling, losing an arm.

Edward watched, feral satisfaction welling up in his chest, as his family tore Victoria into little bitty pieces. The bitch had put her hands on his Bella, and for that she had to die. James, who had split the second he had an opening, would be next.

Rosalie had started a fire in a dumpster a short distance away. Edward personally picked up the head and threw it in with his good hand. They all watched as the fire blazed and sparked, the awful stench rising with dark, sluggish smoke into the mist.

"Where's Mom?" Emmett said suddenly.

They looked around.

Edward searched for her thoughts and couldn't find them. "She must have followed the Dogman," he groaned.

"Fuck," Rosalie hissed. "All that sneaking around for nothing."

"No," Alice said, shaking her head. "I think she's known for a while. I kept seeing things…vague pictures of her standing in the woods, watching a little red house. I didn't know what they meant."

"You think she's been watching Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Or something."

"Do you think she could hide her thoughts from you?" Alice asked Edward.

He nodded. "If she wanted to. She and Carlisle were…shy, back in the day. They didn't like me knowing about…"

"Enough," Rosalie said, squeezing her eyes shut. "Some things just should not be uttered."

"They learned how to block me," Edward said softly.

They were silent for a minute, watching the fire.

"Should we go after her?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Yeah," Edward said. "In pairs. No one goes out alone. Two of us could take on James or the Dogman and win, if they run across one of their trails."

"I think you're sidelined for tonight, Edward love," Alice said gently, indicating the stump of his shoulder. "And we can't leave Bella alone, unprotected. James is bound to come after her. We'll have to keep a constant watch on her from here on out."

"Fine," Edward sighed. "You, Jazz and Kate stay here. Rose and Emmett will go east and Tanya and Irina will go west."

There was a long silence.

"Come on," Emmett said finally. "We should get Johnny 5 reassembled. And Bella must be flipping out right now."

When they went inside, they found the Denali girls standing around the store, looking nervous.

"She's not happy," Irina whispered. "We just did what you told us to, Edward."

"I know," Edward said, nodding. "Thank you. For getting her to safety."

"Edward!" Bella's voice shouted from upstairs. "Get your ass up here."

Rose and Alice exchanged an amused glance.

"You're fucked," Emmett said helpfully.

* * *

_Now, before anyone freaks out, don't worry. Edward is likely to make a full recovery from his injury. I think I'd be afraid of rabid Twilight fans beating down my door if I left the poor boy armless._

_I haven't been reading much lately...to much RL going on. But this morning I did get an alert that _Edward Wallbanger_ by feathers_mmmm had been updated, and of course I dropped everything to read it. Me reccing her is kind of like Bob at Channel 13 News asking if you've heard of that Oprah gal, but if you're one of the unhappy few who have not read it, go do so. The ending was so serendipitous as to make tears come to my eyes...and then, below the perfect ending, was a rec for me! I nearly fell out of my chair._


	28. Chapter 27

"You _jerk_!" Bella shrieked at Edward when he climbed the stairs and presented himself on the fourth floor.

"I'm sorry," he said insincerely. "Jacob showed up just before you did. He changed the second he saw me and attacked. I didn't have a chance to try to reason with him."

"Not that!" Bella was standing in the middle of the huge room. She looked like she was well into a world-class temper tantrum. "I'm going to kick _his_ ass anyway for behaving like a dick."

"Oh…okay," Edward said cautiously.

"You…had me _carted_ inside like…like…a bale of hay," she spat at him. "_Again_! That woman picked me up and put me _in my room_!"

"Bella, those two were going to kill you," Edward said. "I had to keep you safe."

"Safe!" she cried. "You're standing there _sans_ arm, my best friend is running around howling at the moon, and you had me _put inside_." She stomped her foot. She actually stomped her foot. It was really cute, actually, but Edward didn't dare smile. "Like I was a toddler who was up past her bedtime."

"Bella, love, forgive me," he soothed her. "I was afraid for your life. I just wanted you out of there."

Bella burst into tears.

"Oh, _bellissima_," he sighed, now feeling safe enough to approach her and wrap his arm around her. "I was so worried."

"Your arm!" she wailed, pointing to the bed, where his arm lay on the coverlet. It looked like a Frida Kahlo painting.

"Not a problem," he murmured, kissing her hair. "It can be reattached."

She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Really?" she whispered.

He nodded gravely. "We'll take care of it."

"Oh…oh God." She buried her face in his chest. "I was just _freaking out_. I didn't know if you were going to _die_, or be Hook Hand, or…or…" she hiccupped painfully. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you…when I get scared, I turn into a four year old. And I _hate_ being the weak link in the chain."

"I completely understand," Edward murmured, rubbing her back. "I know some thousand year old vampires who have the same problem. Now, come on downstairs with me. We all need to talk."

Hiccupping, sniffling, Bella allowed him to lead her down the stairs.

* * *

"Bella's future disappeared sometime last night," Alice said. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her elbows on her knees. "I didn't think too much of it at the time…it seems to happen every once in a while."

"But then she mentioned it to me," Rosalie said, "And we started talking, and we thought…maybe it was the Dogman."

"His name is Jacob," Bella said wearily. She was sitting close to Edward on the window seat, her head on his good shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his waist like she was afraid he would float away. "And while he is on everyone's shit list, including mine, he's not a _dog_." She paused. "Uh, well, he is, but…never mind."

"Yeah, okay," Rose said with a toss of her hair. "So, we're talking about _Jacob_ and thinking that Alice can't see anything that he's involved in. He's immune to her, or something."

"This was about an hour ago," Alice said. "So the three of us…Rose, Esme, and I…went to go make sure Bella was okay."

"But she wasn't at work," Rosalie said with a pointed look at Bella.

"I was on my way here," Bella said in a small voice. "To see if Edward was home."

"We need to get you a new fucking phone," Emmett said to Edward.

"Did Esme hear you talking about Jacob?" Jasper asked.

Alice shrugged. "Probably."

"She seemed totally normal," Rosalie said. "Calm."

"So, we checked out her apartment, and when we didn't find her there either, we headed back here," Alice said. "And on the way, I got a vision of those two vamps following you guys." She nodded to the hunting party.

"I heard their thoughts," Edward said grimly. "I knew they were coming. They weren't hostile, just…curious. They could smell all six of us, and they were wondering what such a big group was doing hunting together."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Our kind are typically very solitary," Jasper told her. "It's rare for more than two or three to travel together."

"And almost all vampires are nomadic," Edward added. "They knew that we were based in Seattle, and they were intrigued. For obvious reasons, we don't tend to stay in one place for long."

"They had no idea that any of us had gifts," Jasper said with grim satisfaction. "Good looking out, Kate."

"Knocked him on his ass, Katie girl," Irina said approvingly.

"Speaking of," Kate said, eyeing Bella speculatively, "Your girl there has some monster constitution."

Everyone paused and looked at Bella.

"Huh?" Emmett said finally.

"I gave her a little buzz as we were hauling her in," Kate said. There was a low growl in Edward's throat. Kate looked abashed and continued hastily. "Just to try to calm her down. But she didn't even blink. It didn't faze her one bit."

"What do you mean, a buzz?" Bella inquired.

"You didn't even notice?" Kate looked mildly insulted.

"Notice what?"

"Kate has magic fingers," Irina said wickedly, wiggling hers at Bella.

"I can generate an electrical field with my hands," Kate explained. "I tazed James all to hell when he tried to grab you – he went down like a sack of potatoes. When you were screaming bloody murder and kicking my shins, I gave you a little jolt…just to shock you into shutting up."

The rumbling in Edward's throat increased in volume.

"I didn't feel a thing," Bella said, confused. "Maybe…maybe I was so scared and mad…"

Kate shook her head. "It was just a little, but you definitely should have felt it."

Everyone was murmuring amongst themselves, excitedly.

"Edward, maybe she has a gift," Alice said, her eyes sparkling. "Like a protection thing. Imagine what she could do if –"

"Alice," Edward said sharply, cutting her off. "She, ah, I can't hear her thoughts, either."

"No shit?" Tanya looked at Bella admiringly. "You are so lucky. No Edward eavesdropping on your dirty daydreams."

"Cut it out," Rosalie told her.

"Can we get back to the debrief?" Jasper said impatiently. "We got work to do tonight."

"Edward started wigging out when we got closer to home," Emmett said. "He said he could hear the mutt's thoughts. He was hanging out across the street, waiting for us."

"He's not a mutt," Bella hissed.

"He had been to Bella's apartment," Edward said quickly, "and he caught all our scents. He followed the trail here. He was worried because he could catch her scent here, too." He kissed her head. "He still thinks that we drink humans, and we're playing some kind of game with you."

"That's what the other two thought, too," Bella affirmed.

"No, they just said that to scare you," Edward shook his head. "They knew you weren't our prey, that you and I were…"

"Friendly," Emmett supplied with a grin.

"They're hunters," Alice said distantly. "They find a human and taunt them before they feed. Torture them with fear."

"James is a tracker," Edward confirmed. "He likes the thrill of the hunt."

"And she was his mate," Kate said. "He's going to come after Alice."

"Why Alice?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"Because I was the one who ripped the bitch's head off," Alice said calmly.

"So, to recap," Tanya said, "Dogman was here, waiting for Edward. The trackers were following us. Bella was coming, and you ladies were just behind her." She indicated Alice and Rosalie. "Edward and Dogman got into it, and we all followed the chase. Then Edward hears the hunters' thoughts and backtracks to get to Bella."

"Stop calling him that!" Bella pleaded.

"And somehow, we all collide here, like gamma rays in a particle accelerator," Irina said dreamily.

They all looked at her.

"Sorry. I was reading Dan Brown," she said.

"What are the odds?" Alice murmured.

"Thank you," Bella said shyly, addressing everyone in the room. "I…well, I knew that you would all rescue me. I didn't think it would happen like it did…but I just knew. So, thank you."

"No worries," Emmett said cheerfully. "Having you around is more fun than _Grand Theft Auto_."

"You play?" Kate looked up, interested.

"Hell, yeah," Alice said. "Tournament tonight?"

"Sweet," Jasper said with a wicked grin.

Bella looked around and laughed.

* * *

Though Alice could not see a future where they were able to find Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya and Irina went out into the city to look for her nonetheless. They promised to call if they found anything. Kate stayed behind to protect Bella and Edward with Alice and Jasper, who said that he could reattach Edward's arm with no trouble. Jasper was dead-set against Alice going out to look for James, since she could already see cloudy, shifting images of him coming after her. She acquiesced reluctantly, clearly upset and worried about Esme, but not too eager to venture far without her mate by her side.

They all trooped up the stairs, Kate and Alice talking Bella into staying the night. Jasper pulled Edward aside before they reached the fourth floor.

"Listen, man," Jasper said seriously, his voice low. "I'm getting some weird vibes off of Bella."

"What?" Edward looked at him suspiciously. Jasper's thoughts were vaguely uncomfortable, as if he were preparing to give a lecture on safe sex to a bunch of teenagers.

"She's scared and worried, but she's not the type to just crawl into bed and cower," Jasper said. He was trying to define and frame his thoughts as he spoke, so Edward had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to say before he said it. "She's overcompensating. I think she might be planning something."

"Like what?"

"Um…well, I've seen that expression on Alice's face before, and let's just say it led to some pretty interesting evenings, okay? If I were you, I'd just go with it." Jasper clapped him on the shoulder and shuffled up the stairs.

He got a similar talk from Alice before she went downstairs with Kate to set up the PlayStation. "It's going to be fine," she whispered to him while Jasper examined Edward's arm. "You're not going to hurt her, I promise. And you should tell her what you've been thinking about."

Edward glared at her. The images he was getting out of Alice's head were not putting his mind at ease.

"All right," Jasper said. "Doctor Whitlock has arrived. Sit your ass down, Edward, and we'll get you all fixed up." He made Edward take off his shirt and lay down flat on the bed.

* * *

_Notes on content...Frida Kahlo was a Mexican painter who lived during the first half of the twentieth century. You probably know her as the chick with the unibrow. She suffered throughout her life with chronic pain and various health problems, and most of her paintings are surreal depictions of herself exploring that pain. A random arm on a bed would really inspire her, I believe._

_Dan Brown is best known for being the author of _The DaVinci Code_, but I prefer the prequel, _Angels and Demons_. Irina's comment about particle accelerators refers to this book. Just don't watch the movie - it sucked big time._

* * *

In other news, I got nominated for the Rising Starlet and Mistress of Mystery awards at twinklingswfa(dot)blogspot(dot)com . There are about a million nominees, so I imagine it's a long shot, but if you feel the urge go by and vote, please do so!


	29. Chapter 28

_I can't wait for the reactions to this chapter. I tried to hold off posting it for a few days, but I have impulse control issues. Enjoy!_

* * *

_And all around your island_

_There's a barricade_

_It keeps out the danger_

_It holds in the pain_

_Sometimes you're happy_

_Sometimes you cry_

_Half of me is ocean_

_Half of me is sky_

_But you got a heart so big_

_It could crush this town_

_And I can't hold out forever_

_Even walls fall down._

_- Tom Petty_

* * *

"This isn't bad, as these things go," Jasper said to Bella, who was watching apprehensively as he carefully aligned Edward's arm to the stump of his shoulder. Edward lay perfectly still, staring up at the canopy of the bed. "I've seen vampires torn into half a dozen pieces knit together in a few days. An arm like this will take a couple of hours."

"That feels so fucking weird," Edward murmured.

"Stay still," Jasper advised him. "The more you move, the longer it will take. Soon, when it starts to fuse on, it will become like a dead weight. You won't be able to get up. You'll regain control of it before morning."

"Are you in pain?" Bella asked anxiously.

Edward smiled. "No. But it feels like…like…my arm is missing," he said with a laugh.

"No video games for you tonight," Jasper said with a grin. He stood, satisfied with his work. "I'm off to kick some Denali ass," he said, and gave Bella a small wink. "He's all yours, ma'am."

Bella sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Can I get you anything?" she murmured to Edward.

"I'd like to see my mother," he said, smiling at her sadly.

"Where do you think she is?" Bella stroked his hair. The entire crew had carefully avoided mentioning Esme after the debriefing session, as if discussing it would somehow jinx her.

"I don't know," Edward said softly. "We tried so hard to keep this from her…I imagine she's furious with all of us."

"Maybe she understands," Bella said hopefully. "She knows you were just trying to protect her."

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "Like the last time I protected her."

"Oh, Edward." Bella leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"If she catches Jacob, I'm afraid one of them will die," Edward said seriously. "And…I don't see how we could stop that from happening. I didn't hear her thoughts during the fight…I was too focused on James and Victoria, and Jacob. But I know Esme, and I know that she won't be able to let this go. Ever."

"I understand that," Bella whispered. "It must be so traumatic for her. Even though Jake didn't kill Carlisle…" she sighed. "Like an Auschwitz prisoner meeting the child of a Nazi guard. You can try to disassociate all you like, but the rage is still there."

Edward smiled up at her. "You are an extraordinary woman. To be able to see both sides of this mess."

"Don't get your hopes up," she said tartly. "I'm still rather irritated at _you_."

"I'm completely at your mercy," he teased. "Hit me with your wrath."

"Hmmm." Bella sat quietly for a moment. He could see that she was mulling something over in her mind.

"Um…I was kidding?" Edward said hopefully.

"Edward," Bella said firmly. "I don't believe we will ever have an opportunity like this again."

Edward felt a strange foreboding in the back of his brain. He stared at her, wishing for the hundredth time that he could read her mind. He watched suspiciously as she stood and went over to her bag, which Alice had brought in from her truck, and pulled out her iPod. She fiddled with it for a moment and then set it in the dock on the bedside table.

"I talked with your family about your concerns," she said abruptly, and turned and walked away.

"Yes?" He raised his head and followed her progress. She was heading to the bathroom.

"Yes. And apparently, your viewpoint about you and I having sex is valid. I apologize for doubting that."

Edward felt a twinge of disappointment. He had been given to understand that Bella's plans for the evening involved at least _some_ inappropriate content. "I'm glad you see it that way."

He could hear her rooting around in the dressing room, and the shift and slide of fabric as she changed clothes. He looked at the clock on the wall – it was only eight in the evening. Pretty early for bedtime…but she'd had a long day.

And since he was kind of stuck where he was, if she was planning to sleep there she was going to have to share her bed. It was an encouraging thought.

"However," she said, moving into the bathroom, "Circumstances have changed."

Mystified, Edward kept his mouth shut. He could hear her banging around in drawers and cabinets. Then the sound of her running the faucet and brushing her teeth. Then, some weird sounds that he couldn't identify…maybe a brush running through her hair?

"Have they?" he finally ventured.

"Mmm-hmm." And she appeared in the bathroom doorway.

She was wearing a silken nightgown the color of the evening sky. It fell around her body in teasing folds, concealing this while revealing that, the color making her skin glow like pearls. Her hair, which had been thrown up in a messy bun, was now rippling over her shoulders like silken chocolate. And she was carrying herself differently. With intent.

"Bella," he said warningly.

Slowly, her eyes dark and inscrutable, she drifted towards him. When she reached the side of the bed, she pressed play on the iPod she had set up…and the first heady strains of Ravel's _Bolero_ began to thrum around them.

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath. A strange, delicious fear was building in his mind and helpless anticipation awakened in his body. He felt himself growing hard even as he scrambled to assemble an argument that would dissuade her from her path.

"Bella," he began again, but his considerable intellect failed him.

"Shhh," she said softly, approaching the bed. She stood at the base and gazed at him, as if considering her options.

He stared back, a snake caught in a charmer's spell. He could smell her, God, her scent was already circulating in the air. His mouth was flooded with venom, a visceral response to the memory of her incredible, addicting taste. His cock twitched, drawing her gaze.

Her eyes on his groin, she slid first one, then the other knee onto the bed and sat kneeling at his feet. Moistening her lips, she let her eyes drift up and down his body.

"May I?" she said softly, fingering the black laces of one of his shoes.

Helplessly, he nodded. _As if I could say no to anything, the way you're looking at me now…_

"We'll go slow," she promised as she unlaced his shoes and slid them off his feet. "If it's too much, we'll stop." Shoes hit the floor, socks pulled off and followed their trajectory. Her warm hands closed around one of his feet; with the fingers of a master masseuse, she caressed the ball, the arch, the toes of his foot.

It was a completely novel sensation for Edward. Vampires don't typically have problems with podiatrics; he had never in his long afterlife massaged his own feet, and, well, it was a foregone conclusion that no one else had, either. Especially not someone like Bella, whose warm hands and warmer gaze slipped over every square inch of one foot, and then the other. She swayed slightly to the hypnotic rhythm of the music.

"Are vampires ticklish?" she asked, running one knuckle down the arch of his foot so gently that he barely felt it. He shook his head, unable to make words in his muddled brain. No, not ticklish, but the sensation of her sliding that digit down the arch of his foot made an arc of electricity shoot up his leg to his groin.

She set his foot down gently and swept her knee over his prone legs, straddling his calves.

"You're beautiful," she murmured, placing her hands on his knees and running them lightly up and down his legs. "I love watching you. The way you move, the way you stand…but I need to see more." She folded herself down and pressed her warm lips to his navel.

"Your chest is beautiful," she whispered. "Your arms. Your stomach. Can I see the rest of you?"

Wordlessly, he nodded.

Gingerly, she grasped the band of his jeans and slid the button free. Did the same with the zipper, pulling it down slowly. He felt the separation of every tooth in the base of his dick. His hips shifted involuntarily.

"Be still," she admonished softly. "I want you back in full working order…just not right now." He cracked a weak smile.

Getting his jeans off was a major operation. She had to pull and tug from all directions to get them down off his ass. He helped her as much as he could, but the paralysis was settling into his arm. He could feel it now, like the disembodied ghost of a limb, but it weighed him down like an anchor.

When she finally got the jeans halfway off, the process became much easier. She worked them down and over his feet and tossed them on the floor, breathing heavily. Her eyes roamed over the skin she had revealed.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

She crawled up over him again, sitting down on his thighs, and devoted herself to applying her lips to his. _God, she was good_. Her mouth was a carnival of delights for him, the way she plied her tongue on his, her sweet breath, her warm lips…he couldn't help but reach up with his good arm and grasp her hair at the crown of her head, pulling her down, preventing her from pulling away from him.

"Edward," she moaned, biting his lip with her little teeth. _Shit_. He shivered and mashed her lips against his, grinding his tongue on hers, fisting his hand in her hair. _Closer, closer, come closer, please…let me break that sweet skin of yours and watch your blood drip down your throat…_

With gentle fingers, she touched his cheeks. Tried to pull back. Groaning, Edward let go of her hair and threw his head back onto the bed, breathing harshly even though no amount of air could clear his fevered brain.

"You okay?" she whispered, brushing his cheekbones with her thumbs. He nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Just…don't let me get my mouth on you until I calm down," he grated out. She laughed softly and prudently withdrew her hands.

Not far, though. He felt her touch again on his shoulders and had to open his eyes again to watch her. Apparently, she had decided to go exploring; over and over she ran her hands across his skin, mimicking the rhythm of the music. Down his neck, across his clavicles, over his pecs, down his sides, in to his abdomen, and up his chest again to start over. She put pressure on different points, watching him carefully for his reactions. They both discovered that he was most sensitive just below his navel and on his sides, where his lats crossed from back to chest.

When she had run over every square centimeter of his skin with her hands, respectfully avoiding his arms, she started all over again with her mouth.

She didn't seem to be in any particular hurry, but lazily searched over his skin with her lips and tongue. Like a bloodhound on a scent, she went over her field obsessively…but it wasn't until Edward heard involuntary groans coming from his own mouth that she carefully touched his nipple with the flat of her tongue.

His hips bucked. He flung his good arm over his head to prevent himself from grabbing her neck and breaking her spine. His fingers latched mindlessly onto the scrollwork of the bedframe.

"Fucking hell," he said redundantly.

Bella smiled against his skin but didn't pause, laving his nipple delicately with her melting hot tongue. The ends of her hair brushed lazily over his chest and arm. He could feel her, bare skin and hair and heat beneath her nightgown. Feverishly he searched for a distraction, something to keep him from either coming on the spot or breaking her neck, and heard Alice and Kate below, reciting the Black Knight scene from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

"Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arm left," Kate said in an awful British accent, and the three Stooges below howled with laughter.

"Yes, I have," Alice replied.

"Look!"

"It's just a flesh wound."

"Plebeians," he hissed under his breath.

"Hmmm?" Bella murmured inquiringly, and the vibration went straight from Edward's nipple to his dick. He was pressing up into her stomach, probably making a fucking welt in her skin.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

The music had been building and building, the long, sensual composition surging into the final movement just as Bella chose to bite his turgid nipple lightly. Edward's back bowed off the bed and he shouted incoherently. The metal of the headboard groaned beneath his grip. He wanted to plead with her to stop, that he couldn't take another second of this torture.

"Harder," was what came out of his mouth.

_Oooh, she likes that_. His harsh command made her knees squeeze his hips and her fingers clench at his hips. With a tiny, breathless moan, she clamped his nipple between her teeth and bit down with slow and steady pressure.

"Harder, please," he panted.

She gasped and tossed her hair out of her face and moved to his other nipple. Her sharp incisors closed over his stony flesh, her pussy pressed down into his thigh, her thumbs dug into his ribs, and Edward climaxed just as Bolero's ballet reached the final measures. Stars exploded inside his eyeballs.

"Oh, my God," Bella moaned, burying her face in his chest. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Son of a bitch," he agreed weakly.

Cool fluid soaked through his underwear and trickled down his thigh. Groaning, Edward relinquished his grip on the metal bedframe and covered his eyes with his hand.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Bella said breathlessly. "You wanna show me again?"

"Huh? Bella, shit, I'm about to lose my fucking mind here. I came this close to breaking your neck – "

"You did beautifully," she purred, nuzzling her cheek against his aching nipple. "And I didn't even get my hands down your shorts. I think you have a couple more in you, baby."

_Baby_. Just the word made him melt. He buried his eyes in the crook of his elbow and sighed in acquiescence. _Bolero_ started over – she must have put it on repeat – and he snickered despite himself. _Cocky little thing had known she had me from the start._

"First, let me get these off of you," she murmured, rolling to the side. She had her fingers hooked in the band of his boxer briefs and was pulling them down his hips when he covered her hand with his.

"Bella…I haven't been naked in front of a woman since World War One," he said with a weak laugh. "Go slow, please…"

"Poor Edward," she said, leaning up and kissing his lips sweetly. "I'm sorry. I've been dying for this for weeks…I lost my head." Reluctantly she backed away. "Do you want me to get a towel? Just clean things up a little?"

He had to laugh at her sudden concern for his sensibilities. "No, love, it's fine. Go ahead. I guess I just needed a moment."

"Are you sure?" She caressed his hair and kissed him again.

"Yeah." Now that the moment was upon him, he was kind of anxious for Bella's reaction to seeing him naked. Years of hearing the thoughts of men and women around him told him that humans had become obsessed with men's sizes. He wasn't certain, but he was pretty sure that he was at least respectable in that –

She hissed between her teeth when she got his underwear down and his cock, already getting hard again, practically jumped out at her. He heard her heart rate increase and her scent deepened. "Thank you, God," she breathed as she worked the fabric all the way down and off.

He took that to mean that she approved.

Her hands were shaking as she bunched up his underwear and used them to tenderly blot his skin dry. He groaned when she brushed over his dick, and she made a muffled sound of approval when her ministrations made him twitch and lengthen further.

"Edward, I don't want to be crude or anything, because I know you're from a different era, but I can't _wait_ until I get that inside me," she said breathlessly.

"Fuck," he groaned, covering his eyes again. "Bella, can we please…I don't want to…"

"Don't worry," she assured him, throwing the underwear on the floor. "When it happens, I want to be underneath you…with your arms around me…_mmmm_…" her musings faded away and she tucked herself into his side, under his good arm, one knee over his leg and her cheek on his stomach. "Can I…" she reached out a hand tentatively and let it hover over his cock.

He made some sound of assent and reached up over his head again, latching his fingers onto the strong metal scrolls. Literally hanging on for the ride.

Her hand was so hot it felt like burning coals against his skin. She stroked her palm up the underside of his straining dick, increasing the pressure at the head just the barest amount.

He said something extremely obscene that made her giggle. Her laughter made the warm, soft breasts pressed into his side jiggle enchantingly, but did nothing to calm him.

It took her all of five minutes to bring him to ecstasy again; her light, gentle touch was too much and not enough, igniting all his nerves with a fire that he'd never felt before in his long, long life. When the agonizing waves receded she got up and went into the bathroom for a towel. She kissed him gently as she cleaned up his chest and stomach, then snuggled back against him and started over again, this time with his testicles.

Herein she ran into an interesting quandary. His marble-like body, so much less malleable than a human's, did not allow her to lift his balls to massage the aching sack. She requested, in her sultriest voice, that he do the honors, which was how Edward found himself gripping his own balls and stroking them roughly while she put her mouth on his nipple and squeezed his dick rhythmically to the sound of the snare drum.

"Do you get yourself off, Edward?" she murmured, swirling her tongue around his nipple. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself?"

"What do you fucking think?" he groaned, and went off again like a Roman candle. He was beginning to wonder if his seventeen-year-old body was making up for lost time and letting loose decades' worth of stored-up orgasms.

"And what did you do before I came along?" she asked, reaching for the towel and wiping him down again.

"Truthfully, I didn't think about it much," he admitted. His cock lay quiescently for the time being and he gazed at her dreamily, wondering if anyone, human, vampire, or otherwise, had ever felt this good. Ever.

"No?"

"No. Not much interest there, until you wandered in."

"I suppose you have some catching up to do, then," she said, making him laugh because her words echoed his thoughts so succinctly.

He was still chuckling when she again straddled his legs. He could feel her burning-hot sex against his skin and wondered languidly if she would let him eat her out tonight. Probably not a good idea, considering –

"May I?" she whispered, and he was startled out of his speculations by the sight of Bella leaning over him, her delicious mouth inches away from his cock.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed. His seventeen-year-old dick perked up again.

"Is that a yes?" Her hot breath caressed his skin. Her hands were on his thighs, stroking him in small circles.

"I…I don't know if it's safe, Bella," he said hoarsely. "It may be poisonous…"

"Alice told me it was okay," Bella said softly. "When I started thinking about it, a few days ago."

_It's true, Edward_, Alice's thoughts came from downstairs. The trio had abandoned their video games and Alice and Jasper were, predictably, getting it on in their room while Kate determinedly watched cartoons at top volume_. I_ _saw the outcome, and it's fine. Better than fine._

"Go away," he muttered under his breath, and Alice obligingly stopped paying attention to him and went back to performing carnal acts on Jasper.

"I want to make you feel the way I feel when you touch me," Bella said, shyness creeping into her voice. "But…I've never…done this before."

That got his attention. "Done what? Had sex?"

Her eyes flashed up to his. "No, I mean…gone down on a man." She said it in a hushed whisper, embarrassed to say the words.

"Oh…" that was interesting. He wanted to ask for details, but he figured now was not the best time to discuss Bella's past sexual experiences.

"Please?" she asked, her eyes huge and a little apprehensive.

He pretended to consider. "Go slow," he pleaded, almost more alarmed of the thought of Bella sucking him off and hating it than of her getting hurt.

She took a deep breath, blushing. "Okay," she whispered, and leaned down over him. He watched, fascinated and terrified, as she opened her mouth and licked across the head of his cock, gathering the drop of moisture that had collected there.

"Holy fucking hell," he groaned. Her mouth was melting hot, her tongue liquid velvet. The sensation of that single slow drag across his glans made him toss out all his high-minded ideals about her safety without a second thought.

She _had_ to put her mouth on him. He'd die if she didn't.

"Oh, wow," she breathed, wetting her lips slowly, her eyes closed.

"What? Are you all right?" Okay, so he was a _little_ concerned about her safety.

"Yes," she said faintly. "But it's like…like…"

"What?" Descriptors that he had heard used about the taste of semen popped into Edward's head. Dirt. Salty eggs. Bleach. Sour milk. Mortification made Edward want to cover his face and hide from her.

"It's hot," she mumbled. "_Spicy_. Like cinnamon…cayenne…wasabi…my tongue is a little numb."

Edward stared at her, dumbstruck.

"That is so weird," she breathed, and leaned down to lave at him again.

"You're telling me that my come tastes like hot peppers," he said as evenly as he could, considering what she'd just done.

"Yeah…no. More like cinnamon oil." She opened her mouth and fanned at her tongue with her hand.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the craziest fucking thing I've ever heard."

She burst into giggles.

They laughed helplessly together for a few minutes, before Edward got ahold of himself.

"I wonder if it's a skin irritant," he mused. "If so…we really shouldn't make love. It could injure you."

"Edward, humans aren't as dumb as they look," she said, still giggling a bit. "We came up with these things called condoms, see, and they have a variety of applications for modern living."

Edward's eyebrows rose. "Well, that's an idea," he said, impressed with her ingenuity.

"But that's for another night," she murmured, once again serious. She scooted down a little and leaned over his cock again, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You okay with this?" she asked.

"God, yes."

Smiling, Bella delicately licked his erection from base to head.

He fought not to buck, but his hips twitched regardless. She giggled when his spasm jostled her.

"Sorry," he muttered, panting.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. "Remember your arm."

How could he forget. If the goddam thing wasn't lying inert on the bedspread it would be wrapped around her waist and crushing her to him by now.

"Edward," Bella moaned, "I think you may be the perfect man." And she took him into her mouth.

* * *

_Ravel's _Bolero_ is, in my opinion, just about the sexiest composition ever written. Here's a good performance: __www . youtube . com / watch?v=0OO5gLYR74U&feature=fvst__. For those of you who don't have the time or patience to listen to the whole 15 minutes, I would recommend listening through the bassoon solo at the beginning and then skipping to about 14:00, which is when I estimate Bella started with the teeth._

_I hope, for everyone's general well-being and happiness, that you are all familliar with _Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

_I expect a couple of rolled eyeballs at the notion that Edward's ejaculate is like hot peppers. I have come up with a very mature and reasonable defense: we're all here to read porn featuring an eternally sexy, eternally young vampire who sparkles and fights for truth, justice and the American way. If you're looking for realism, your train left long ago._

I've been reading a couple of awesome vampfics that I want to make sure everyone knows about:

And With Thee Fade Away_ by Dierdru oFaolain. I went and found it because people were comparing it to FWtBT. It's complete, and I haven't gotten to the end. I got so scared at the beginning that I was afraid to sleep, and now I've hit another terrifying part, but eventually I'll get over my wimpy self and go finish it, and I know I'll love it. B/E romance, but you wouldn't know it from the first chapters._

Trippin, Slippin, Tumblethumpin_ by YellowGlue. I love this story. I LOVE it. If you like the slow burn, this one is for you. I found myself getting more and more tense as the chapters go too quickly by, until I was all but yelling at Edward to get a move on. The author's use of descriptive language is out of this world, and the romance is sweet, sad, and gets hotter and hotter with every chapter. Go read it. Now._


	30. Chapter 29

_All of us in Arizona have had a bad week. Please, if you're the praying type, add the victims of last Saturday's shooting in Tucson to your list. Peace on earth, people._

* * *

"Get under the blankets," Edward's voice whispered in her ear, some time later. "You're shivering."

Drowsily she complied, burrowing under the covers and trying to get as close to him as possible. Edward curled up behind her, his mended arm around her waist, lazily kissing her neck.

"You're better," she murmured, pleased.

"No thanks to you," he replied, his lips curving against her skin.

The evening before, Bella had seen the looks on Alice and Jasper's faces when they left her and Edward alone upstairs. She hadn't had a chance to ask them what was up with those evil smirks with bat-eared Edward nearby, but she surmised that it had something to do with the idea that had popped into her head when Jasper told Edward he would be out of commission for the remainder of the night.

Touching him…tasting him…hell, just _looking_ at him…all the disappointing sexual experiences in her life hadn't excited her half as much as the look on his face when she had touched his feet. Yeah. His _feet_.

The entire night had been like that. When she'd given him that foot massage and his eyes had rolled back in his head, she thought that was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. When the man had actually climaxed when she bit his nipple, she was sure that she would never witness anything hotter. When his come on her tongue made her nerve endings burn and tingle like Fourth of July sparklers, she had been sure she was dreaming.

It all paled in comparison to Edward mid-fellatio.

She had started out slowly, per his instructions. In truth, she had always been terrified of oral sex. None of the girls she knew looked forward to the experience, and the pressure she got from David Chance put a bad taste in her mouth, please excuse the pun.

But Edward…well, he was just so _hot_.

She actually _wanted_ to taste him, to run her tongue up and down that pale, glistening length and hear what he had to say about it. It was so porn-flick cliché that she felt like gouging out her own eye, but she couldn't wait to get him in her mouth.

His back bowed and he uttered a long, pained-sounding cry when she slipped her lips down over him. Her mouth was tingling, burning like she'd been eating good green chile enchiladas from the tiny drops of liquid that were weeping from his cock. With sorrow, she decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to let him come in her mouth…she'd probably blister or something.

She giggled a little at the thought. Her Edward was _just that hot_.

She was sucking him slowly, moving up and down like she imagined he would like. Apparently he did, because his hips kept lifting off the bed and he was clutching at the metal bedframe like he'd been doing all night. "Tell me what you want," she whispered, letting her breath caress his damp skin like she already knew that he loved.

"Harder," he panted.

Bella's pussy clenched at that. Every time he said it, _harder_, she just wanted to curl up into a little ball and crawl inside him. Moaning, she increased the suction, taking a little more of him and then a little more.

Bella Swan was of the school of thought that maintained that it was not the size that counted, but still, Edward's length and girth made her just want to dissolve into tears of gratitude. The thought of him deep inside her made her whole body tingle, and not just from magical vampiric baby batter.

Still, it made the whole blow job prospect a little daunting.

She did the best she could. She figured she got a good two-thirds of him in her mouth before her internal goddess balked. That seemed to be quite enough for Edward, though, who was writhing and thrashing on the bed in a manner that was surely not conductive to helping his arm to heal before sunrise.

"Harder," he commanded harshly.

_Harder?_

She was pulling on him steadily, her lips fastened around him like a kitten nursing, her tongue pressed up against the chilly underside of his cock. Determinedly, she planted her hands on the bed at his sides and put her back into it, literally.

"Harder, please," he moaned.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you," she said breathlessly, coming up for air. "Aren't guys kind of…_delicate_ here?"

He gave a humorless chuckle. "Bella, I swear you're not going to hurt me. _Please_."

_Oh_. Feeling foolish, Bella looked down at him, all quivering and begging for her mouth, and realized that what she was doing to him probably felt like the brush of little birdie's wings on his granite skin.

"Okay," she said, sending up a quick prayer that she wouldn't maim his glorious cock. She leaned down over him again and scraped her teeth gently against the head.

"Yes," he hissed. "Do that. Bite down."

_Oh, God_. Bella took a deep breath and did it again, this time bearing down just a little with her teeth.

By the time he quit begging her to go harder, please, harder, and dissolved into nonverbal promptings, she was gripping the base of his dick like it was an out of control fire hose and dragging her incisors up and down his length as hard as she could. She felt like she was going to chip a tooth. When she finally screwed up the courage to start nipping at his glans, pulling on him with her teeth clamped around the tip, he let loose with a torrent of incoherent exhortations to her and God and warned her, almost as an afterthought, that he was about to come.

She pulled off him just in time, and watched in stunned admiration as he exploded all over her hands and arms. Too late, she realized that she should have at least kept pumping him with her fingers, but he didn't seem to mind all that much. His eyes were screwed shut, his hand was gripping at the bedframe, the tendons in his neck stood out harshly…_the hottest fucking thing she'd ever seen._

The skin of her hands and arms where he'd blown his package was already warm and tingly like a mild sunburn. Quickly, she reached for the towel and cleaned them both up, and then got down to the serious business of throwing herself down on him and smashing her mouth to his.

Later, after an intense makeout session and many dirty words whispered back and forth, Edward tensed a little. "Jasper's coming up," he said. "Can you get me that blanket over there?"

Bella looked around and located the plum-colored chenille throw that was draped artfully over a chair and tucked it around him. She then went to sit primly in the chaise longue next to the bed and tried to look nonchalant.

"Nice try," Edward said, his eyebrow arching. He looked well and deliciously fucked, his hair more wildly messy than usual, a lazy glitter in his amber eyes.

"Bite me," she told him, and the eyebrow crept a little further up his forehead.

"What the hell have you two been up to?" Jasper asked in mock disapproval when he came to check on Edward's mending arm. "You should me much further along by now. Bella, you are _not_ helping Edward to be a good patient."

"Sorry," she said unrepentantly.

"Here," Jasper said, and gave Edward's elbow a gigantic tug. There was a horrible grinding, squeaking noise, and no discernable change in the appearance of the arm, but Edward looked vaguely surprised and shifted a little on his back.

"That feels better," he said, impressed.

"You've got a couple of hours left," Jasper said, inspecting his handiwork. "Be good. Both of you." And he trotted back downstairs.

When he was gone, Bella was out of her chair and snuggled back under Edward's good arm in a flash. They lay together in companionable silence, staring up at the canopy.

"The search parties are back," Edward murmured at some point. "They didn't find anything." He listened for a moment. "Both Jacob and Esme's trails went west, but they lost them in the city. James headed south."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Bella whispered.

Edward considered. "He just lost his mate. Right now he's probably mad with rage and grief. It may take him some time to calm down and come up with a plan. When he does, Alice will be able to see what it is."

"She said that she could see that he was thinking of coming after her."

"He might. With as big a clan as we are, he'll take his time. He'll want to pick us off one at a time, I think. That would be his only chance of winning. But we have a lot of advantages he doesn't know about." Edward kissed her head. "Since you're the easiest target, I'm afraid he might come after you first."

"Well, then, it's a good thing I have friends who can recover from losing an arm overnight." Bella raised her lips to be kissed. "Somehow, I'm not worried."

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Bella. Bella Swan. Bella Swan-Cullen. Bella Cullen._

_My mate. My mate, my mate, my mate. Mine mine mine._

_I feel like a twelve-year old girl, writing her crush's name in the margins of her notebook. But today, she's all I can think about._

_It's not just the sex, okay? Well, it's mostly the sex. Today, anyway. I held her in my arms all night long and just ached to wake her up and roll her over and…well, you get the picture._

_But I figured she deserved her rest. She worked hard, you know. Really hard._

_Esme's gone. We don't know where. And while part of me is worried and panicking and wondering what I can do to bring her back and keep her safe, another part of me thinks that this is her right. I can't take the need for vengeance away from her. And while Dogman Jake isn't directly responsible for what happened, he did touch Bella. My Bella. And that's a no-no in my book. And he ripped off my arm. Have I told you about the arm thing yet?_

_I really should be more concerned. But today, I'm too happy. I'll worry later.

* * *

_

Bella was at work the next day, staring dreamily at her monitor and imagining the next time she could get Edward alone, when her phone rang. An unfamiliar number showed on the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said tentatively when she picked it up.

"Hi."

Tingles shot down her arms and up her legs. "Hi."

"I got a new cell phone. So I can annoy you at work."

"Um, that's…fine."

Edward laughed huskily. "You coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, if it's okay. Alice and Kate kind of informed me that I was staying with you indefinitely. Is that cool?"

"It's perfect. I would have arranged it somehow, you know."

She giggled breathlessly. Josie, who was passing her doorway, looked in at her suspiciously. "Um, so, I was going to try to get ahold of Jake again today. He's still not answering his phone, but he's staying with his dad…"

"Okay." Edward sounded wary. They had discussed her interrupted plans to meet Jake the night before, while his arm was still mending. Bella had figured it was safer to break the news while he was immobilized. He had gazed at her sorrowfully, like a parent confronted with a sub-par report card, but hadn't said much. "Will you promise me not to meet with him without telling me first?"

"Yes, I promise," she said quickly. "I really think he's lost it. The way he came at you…I never would have thought it possible."

"He didn't know," Edward said grudgingly. "All he saw were a bunch of vampires. He fixated on me because I was the one whose scent he had caught first at your apartment. I don't think he has any idea of our…relationship."

Bella desperately wanted to ask exactly what their "relationship" really was. In her mind she had been calling Edward her boyfriend…but the exact parameters of their association really hadn't been defined. She bit her lip, trying to frame her question.

"Bella? You there?"

She promptly chickened out. "Yeah. Um, I'd better get back to work. I've been useless all morning."

Edward chuckled softly. "I doubt that. But go on, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Bella pressed End on her phone and quickly programmed in his name, then hid the phone in her drawer to help squelch the temptation to call him back. And continued ruminating on their _relationship_.

Edward had insisted that Emmett accompany her to work that morning. She had been informed bluntly that she would be under 24-hour surveillance until the dual problems of James and Jacob had been resolved. Personally, she was relieved; she didn't relish meeting up with that red-eyed bastard again. During the ride in her truck, Emmett had chattered cheerfully about everything and nothing. He reminded Bella of a golden retriever – big, happy-go-lucky, easily distracted.

"So I heard you and Edward had a nice time last night," he said slyly, right out of the blue.

"Oh, did you," she said faintly, blushing.

"Yeah. At least _Edward_ did. 'Bout damn time. He's been walking around with blue balls since we got here."

"Um…well, he's been…quite a gentleman," she said, trying to come up with a good way to end the conversation. Quickly.

Emmett snorted like a hog at the county fair. "That's a new one. Our kind ain't usually _gentlemen_ in the sack. Wait 'till he changes you. It'll be a whole different ball game."

Bella nearly ran into a tree. She straightened the steering wheel frantically and checked behind her to make sure she hadn't hit anything important.

"Drive much?" Emmett asked.

"I…sorry. Um, so, I brought my lunch, and I'll be eating in the break room, so I'll be okay until closing time." They were pulling into the parking lot at the library.

"Oh, I'll be around," Emmett assured her, completely oblivious to the bombshell he'd just dropped. "You just say the word and I'm at your side, girlie."

"Kay. See you later." With a last bewildered look at her new bodyguard, Bella hurried into the library.

* * *

_The theme for this chapter's recs is amnesia. I gots two shortish fics for you. They're both AH and found here on FF:_

Died and Gone to Heaven_ by DoUTrustMe. No angst here, people - just sex, underwear in the Christmas tree, sex, Bella in a trenchcoat, and lots of giggles. You'll breeze right through it and wish there was more._

Little Plastic Castle_ by Yogagal. Edward doesn't remember a thing and can't make new memories - ever seen _Memento_? This one is angst from start to finish. I cried all the way through the last chapter. _


	31. Chapter 30

"Out of the question."

"Edward, you have to hunt," Jasper said calmly. "Your arm mending has sapped your reserves. If you want to be at top strength and avoid taking a bite out of Bella, you've got to go."

"I won't leave her."

"Don't you trust us?" Kate demanded. "We'll all be here watching out for her until you get back. Emmett, too."

"You've _got_ to hunt," Alice said, her eyes worried. "Your eyes are already going black again."

Kate, Alice and Jasper had approached Edward downstairs after Emmett had taken Bella to work. Jasper had explained calmly that Edward had to go hunting again with Alice and Rosalie. "I'm going, too," he said, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Just to be safe."

"It'll be four and four," Kate said. She was sitting on the checkout desk, her hands clasped between her knees. "There's no fucking way the tracker or the Dogman could get past either group. Go, Edward."

"I got you a new phone," Alice piped up, tossing it to him. "You can go out to a coverage area as often as you need to, to check in."

"Hey, Edward!" Irina yelled from upstairs, where she was watching TV. "I got one word for you! _Sexting!_"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Edward asked.

It took a lot of persuading, but in the end they all convinced Edward that he couldn't go thirsty indefinitely and it was better to go hunting sooner rather than later. "Fine," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "We'll go tomorrow, so we can be back for the weekend."

"You that fuckin' whipped?" Kate asked with a smirk. Edward just glared at her.

There had been no sign of Esme, either in real life or in AliceVision. Alice said she wasn't sure if it was because Esme had made no concrete decisions, or if she had been prevented by the presence of Dogman and the puzzling blank he created.

His post-coital high diminishing, Edward was growing more concerned about the situation they faced. With Jake and James both on the loose and Esme gone off the radar, even the eight of them weren't enough to cover all the territory between Seattle and Forks – where, according to Bella, Jake had been staying. Not while keeping a constant watch on both Bella and Alice.

"Who would have thought eight freaking vampires wasn't enough?" He muttered to himself, thinking longingly of the days when it was just him and his poky little bookshop. No family. No dogs. No girls.

_No fellatio. Wait, that's not good._

"Edward," Jasper said impatiently. He was near the back of the store, looking at the Civil War section, while Edward paced back and forth in front of the desk. "Would you get ahold of yourself?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward shot back. "I heard you and Alice this morning. More than I wanted to hear."

Jasper chuckled and thought fondly back to the referenced interlude. Edward groaned and buried his head in his hands.

At three o'clock, his new phone started ringing in his pocket. The ringtone was "We Will Rock You." The caller ID read Emmett.

Rolling his eyes, Edward answered. "What's up, Freddie Mercury?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Rose's idea. Hey, I thought you should know. Bella just got a call from the Dogman. I'm in her office listening now."

* * *

Bella was more prepared this time, when Billy's number came up on her phone. She stared at it for a minute, her breathing picking up. Then she leaned over and knocked hard on her window.

Emmett, who was pretending to doze under a tree in the small park next to the library, looked up immediately. She gestured for him to come inside as she hit _send_.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Bella? You okay?" Jake's voice asked.

"I'm fine. _You_ just made yourself about a dozen new enemies, though, genius. What were you _thinking_?"

Emmett had appeared in her doorway. Bella pointed to the phone in her hand and mouthed "Jake." His eyes narrowed, and he pulled out his own phone and dialed.

"I wasn't _thinking_," Jake protested. "When I'm like that…I can't be all cool and rational. How did you escape, Bella? _Again_?"

Bella thought back to the debrief the night before, when Edward had voiced the opinion that Jake didn't know about the Cullen's diet. She thought for a minute, trying to frame her words.

"The…the people you saw…most of them, anyway…they're not what you think, Jake," she began haltingly. Emmett was speaking rapidly into his phone in a low voice.

"I know exactly what they are, Bella," Jake said dangerously. "I know this sounds crazy, but those _people_ are –"

"Vampires. Yeah, I know."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Jake?"

"How do you know?" he asked. Cautiously.

"Well, I figured it out that night at the bonfire. You know, Quil's story? I…had met one of them. He fit the description Quil gave a little too perfectly."

"You met one of them. And he didn't kill you."

"No." Bella cleared her throat. "These…_people_…don't kill humans, Jake."

"Did they tell you that?"

"Yes, and I believe them. They've had plenty of opportunities to kill me, Jake, and I'm still breathing." _For now_, Bella thought.

"So, you've joined the Bloodsucker Social Club?" Jake sneered. "You're a vampire groupie now?"

"It's hard to explain." Bella looked up at the ceiling. "But…well, yesterday, there were two of them who _did_ want to kill me. And while you were busy biting people's arms off, they…_my friends_…saved me."

Emmett made a shushing noise. Bella looked up at him and saw that he was looking into the hallway outside Bella's office.

"Oh, God…Jake, I can't talk about this right now. I'm at work. Can I call you later? What happened to your phone, anyway?"

"I don't know," he answered in a surly voice. "Somewhere between here and the Yukon Territories. I lost it when I…"

"Oh. Got it." Bella flushed, realizing that whatever had happened to Jake, his clothes probably hadn't survived the experience.

"Okay. Call me when you get off work. At Dad's."

"Okay. And Jake?" Bella lowered her voice. Her eyes met Emmett's. "Be careful, all right? Because there's someone out there looking for you."

Emmett scowled. Jake laughed bitterly. "I know, Bella."

* * *

When Bella and Emmett arrived at the shop after work, the whole crew was sitting around, waiting for them. The place had the atmosphere of Mission Control, waiting for Apollo 13 to emerge from blackout.

"Hey," Edward said softly, rising and kissing her gently. "How was work?"

"Boring," she said, smiling sardonically. "Until the sun came out and this big burly dude came into the library. Started looking through the historical fiction. None of the girls got any work done after that."

"Historical fiction, eh?" Rosalie looked at Emmett archly.

"I was imagining you dressed as Marie Antoinette. With the bouffant hair," Emmett informed her with a seductive grin.

"So call this mutt of yours," Kate said sourly. She had been extremely irritated to hear that Bella had outed Esme to Jake. The fact that Jake knew a vampire was watching him made them all a little tense. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Put it on speaker phone," Alice suggested. "We'll all be quiet."

"He'll hit the roof if he figures out you're listening," Bella muttered, but she did as requested. They all went very still, as still as statues, when the line began to ring.

"Hello?" Billy's voice answered.

"Hey, Billy," Bella said. "Can I talk to Jake?"

Billy paused. Bella could almost hear icicles forming on the fiber optic connections between them. "One second," he finally said curtly.

A moment later, Jake came on the line. "Hey, Bells," he said with a sigh.

"Billy's mad?"

"Uh…it's complicated, Bella. None of us here really know what to think. Are you seriously hanging out with a vampire?"

Bella hesitated for a moment. "Lots of them," she confessed finally. "They're surprisingly good company, considering." Alice beamed at her.

"And none of them have tried to bite you?"

"Not once." Bella's eyes flashed up to Edward, remembering his almost-slip the night before. He had the grace to look apologetic.

"It doesn't make sense, Bella," Jake said in obvious frustration. Bella could just imagine him pacing his tiny bedroom at Billy's house. "Vampires are _killers_. Soulless, mindless killers. They must be playing some kind of game with you."

"Hey," Bella said sharply. Rosalie's eyes weren't the only ones that had narrowed at Jake's assessment of their characters. "They're not the ones who went and tore someone's arm off last night, Jacob Black. And if they were playing a game, they would have gone in for the win by now. I've known Edward for months now –"

"Edward?" Jake interrupted, obviously alarmed. "Is that the male who's been in your apartment?"

"What were you doing in my apartment?" Bella demanded in indignation.

"I wasn't. I followed his scent up to your door. He's been there a lot."

Bella looked at Edward again. He was studiously looking at the door.

"He's a good friend," she finally said softly.

"How good?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Jake."

Jake cursed viciously. "Jesus, Bella, are you _kidding_ me? What, you're dating the undead? Have you lost your _mind_?"

"This coming from the guy who periodically turns into a wolf and pulls people's arms off," Bella shot back.

Jake swore again. Bella thought she heard the sound of wood splintering.

"What are you doing? Demolishing Billy's house?" she demanded.

"Look," Jake snarled, "This is getting us nowhere. Why don't we start at the beginning. Tell me how you got mixed up with these…people." His tone was derisive.

Edward shook his head at her. "Get him to tell first," he requested softly.

"Why don't you tell me how long you've been going canine in your spare time," Bella said.

Jake made a huffing noise, but didn't argue. "Since…the last time I saw you. At your place, the night we went drinking."

"That was the first time?"

"Yeah. I was…upset. Billy says it happens when you're scared or mad or sad."

Bella closed her eyes. "Billy's one, too?" she asked, trying not to feel too guilty for being the trigger that turned her best friend into a furry four-legged beast.

"Uh, no. I'm the first since my great-grandfather's time."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah." Jake was quiet for a minute. "I…freaked out, kinda. I didn't know what I was doing until I realized I was running through the woods, and I wasn't cold at all, and I was on all fours…by the time I stopped, I was well into Canada."

He went on to explain how he'd headed north for a while, just running, too panicked to stop. It had been more than a week before he calmed down enough to turn south and head back. He'd waited outside the city until dark, then headed for their apartment building.

"And all of a sudden, I was…me again," he said. "But I couldn't do anything, because I, uh, lost all my clothes. I just hung out in those woods next to the building for a while. Until I saw you come home with your new _friends_." He sneered the word. "And then it started all over again. I didn't realize that I'd phased, didn't even realize what I was doing until the leeches had me surrounded and you were gone."

"_Leeches_?" Bella nearly screeched. "Oh, that's just perfect. The next time they call you 'mutt' or 'Dogman' I think I'll just refrain from defending you. You're all so juvenile."

"Fine, whatever," Jacob snapped. "I thought you were dead, Bella. I thought they'd whisked you away to have you for dinner. And I thought it was my fault, because I couldn't save you."

Bella's ire settled immediately. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I can see how you would have thought that. But they were just bringing me home. Well, until you came along, and we decided I should stay with them instead."

"Oh, so you're _staying_ with them. How cozy."

"Just get on with the story, Jacob," Bella said tightly.

Jacob told her how he'd gone home to his father's house with the idea of sounding Billy out, trying to discern if he believed the old legends. "But Dad took one look at me and knew," he said heavily. "I've grown a couple more inches, and I looked like hell. I think he suspected when I took off and you didn't know where I was."

"Did all this transpire with you naked?" Bella asked, trying for a bit of levity.

"Uh, no. I sneaked in my window and got some clothes, smartass. Anyway, Dad called a council meeting and we all talked. They told me the old stories again – the version Quil told was kind of the Cliff's Notes – and I told them what had happened. They said it…" Jake trailed off. "Well, they said a lot of stuff. About what I am, what to expect, what my duties are." He snorted derisively. "Apparently this isn't a part time gig."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Jacob was silent.

"Jake!"

"It's what I'm made for, Bella," he said stonily. "It's my job, now. It's not a choice."

Bella felt panic welling up in her chest. Edward stepped to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax," he mouthed.

"Jake, you should know," Bella began, trying to keep a lid on hysteria, "The person who's been following you." She looked at Edward for permission, and he nodded tersely. "She's a very good woman. She's been taking care of me. And…she has her reasons." She took a deep breath and stared into Edward's eyes. "Remember the story that Quil told, about the vampire who your great-grandfathers killed?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That was her mate, Jacob. Her _husband_. Do you see? She's not exactly thinking rationally right now. Please…if you run into her, Jake, I'm begging you…please, just try to talk to her."

"Talk? It's kind of hard to talk when –" Jake broke off with a frustrated sigh. "Okay, moving on. Tell me how this all started."

Haltingly, Bella told Jake about how she'd met up with Edward and his family, following Edward's cues about what to say and what to leave out. She realized that Edward didn't want Jake to know about any of their gifts, or their numbers, or that he had already regained the use of his arm.

He was, she realized, filtering the information Jake received. To keep him at a disadvantage.

"I can't believe this," Jake groaned. "A fucking bloodsucker running a bookstore in the Market district. That's just classic."

"No more so than a werewolf working on cars," Bella replied.

* * *

_Nothing snarky to say today. I guess I'll have to resort to making fun of the new RNC chairman. Rience Priebus? Sounds like a Harry Potter character._


	32. Chapter 31

_ Emmy at the _Perv Pack's Smut Shack_ and Kassiah at The _Fictionators_ both rec'd FWtBT on their blogs in January. Thanks ladies, you made my day! _

* * *

"So, how do we handle this?" Tanya asked nervously when the call ended.

Rosalie was scowling and picking at her nail polish. "The mutt all but said he was going to try to kill Esme. I think it's obvious what we do. We go kill ourselves a dog."

"But he's attacked us twice now and come out the loser both times," Edward said, laying a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. She was sitting with her head in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut.

"He was outnumbered then," Jasper said softly. "If he catches Esme alone…"

"We've got to find her," Alice said. "Convince her to come home."

"Do you really think she'd just give up?" Kate asked. "Her mortal fucking enemy is out there. She's not just going to say, 'Okay, kids, I see your point. Who wants to play Twister?'"

"Then we make her come," Rosalie said stubbornly. "Make her see our side."

"Rose," Jasper said, "Have you ever tried to hold a vampire against their will? It never ends well. Trust me."

"We could tear off her arms," Irina said hopefully. "Hide them from her."

Everybody looked at her.

"We'd give them back eventually," she qualified.

"Guys," Edward broke in, "Listen to us. This is _Esme_. Are we really considering locking her in the basement until she starts behaving like a good girl? What gives us the right? If she wants to seek revenge, I think it's her decision to make."

"But what if she loses?" Alice asked softly. They were all silent, looking at the floor.

"So we're back where we started," Rosalie said finally. "Let's go hunting and catch ourselves a wolf."

"Guys," Bella said finally, breaking her long silence. "I know…that I'm not the most objective person here. I know that Esme means more to you than I can possibly imagine. But…is there any way we can resolve this without someone getting torn into little bits? Where is it written that wolves and vampires must exterminate each other or die trying?"

Jasper sighed. "It's hard to explain that, Bella. I think that we're just hardwired that way. Like most humans dislike spiders or cockroaches because they're so different and inhuman…our kind react the same way to werewolves. Always have. They are so completely _other_ to us that we can't tolerate their presence."

"So don't," Bella said pleadingly. "Move away to Iowa. Go somewhere where they aren't."

"I'm all for that," Kate said. "The second this is over I'm going home to Alaska where the only wolves around are crunchy and taste good with ketchup."

"Eyew." Irina wrinkled her nose.

"Again, Bella, we'd consider it," Alice said seriously, "Except that Esme is out there and probably won't respond favorably to a request to come with us to Des Moines."

"And it's back to square one, again," Rosalie said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm with Rose," Emmett said unexpectedly. "The only thing we can do is get to Jacob before Esme does."

"But how do we find him?" Tanya asked. "_And_ protect Bella, _and_ keep an eye out for that whack job James? There's too much goddam territory to cover between here and La Push."

"I have an idea," Bella said softly.

"If it has anything to do with a letter to the ASPCA, I'm not interested," Rose said.

"My father lives in Forks."

There were several raised eyebrows throughout the room. "Really?" Emmett said.

"How does that help us?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"I have a ton of vacation time saved up," Bella said. "I need to take a week off before my anniversary date or I lose some hours. I could go home and visit my dad for a while."

"La Push is only about fifteen miles from Forks," Edward said, looking up.

"We could keep an eye on her and look for Esme and look for Jacob," Jasper said, beginning to pace back and forth excitedly.

"Plus, it would be a hell of a lot easier to see anyone coming. In the city, they can lose us easy. Out there, it's much harder to hide." This was from Alice.

Edward looked around. "Any objections to moving this party to Forks for a week?"

There weren't.

* * *

"Will closing the store for a week be a problem?" Bella asked Edward as he watched her grill a small steak for dinner.

"Nah," Edward said, shrugging. "I've run in the red for thirty years straight. It would be a shame to ruin my record."

Bella laughed. "So, your investment opportunity was kind of a lemon, huh?"

"Well, when you're forced to fly under the radar, it's hard to boost your clientele."

"I guess so." Bella retrieved a plate from the cupboard and slid her steak onto it. "Hey, if I hadn't cooked this, would you, like, want to drink the blood?"

"No," Edward said, making a face. "First, I've tried cow before, and it was absolutely disgusting. Second, it's been dead for way too long. And third, I'm allergic to rBGH."

Bella giggled. "Well, wherever you guys got this from, it's good stuff. My compliments to the grocery shopper."

"I think Alice and Jasper were in charge of stocking the fridge." Edward leaned his chin on his hand and watched her eat. "When can you be ready to go?"

Bella considered. "I guess I could go whenever. I'll just tell my boss that I'm having a family emergency and need to go see my dad. She already knows I'm losing my mind about something lately."

Edward gave her a sheepish half-grin.

"The question is, what do I tell my dad? He's going to know something's up if I just appear on his doorstep for a week." Bella took a bite of her steak and chewed contemplatively.

Edward reached out and twined a lock of her hair around his finger. "Well, at the risk of sounding presumptuous, you could tell him you wanted to introduce to him the new man in your life."

Bella glanced at him from under her lashes. She deliberately laid her fork down and patted her lips with her napkin. "An intriguing idea," she murmured. "And how should I introduce him? As my mysterious albino bodyguard? My centenarian lover?"

He brought the lock of her hair to his mouth and rubbed it across his lips. "If you like," he said indifferently. "We might keep his questions to a minimum if you just go with 'boyfriend.'"

A small smile appeared on Bella's lips. She casually reached over to her purse, which was sitting on the counter beside them. Keeping her eyes on Edward's, she pulled out her phone and dialed speed dial #6.

"Hi, Dad," she said when her father picked up. "How are you doing? Good, good…yeah, I talked to Jake. He said to thank you for being so concerned about him…yeah, he's going through some kind of guy thing. Um, well, the reason that I was calling…yeah, everything's fine…" Bella cleared her throat as Edward leaned forward and brushed his lips across her cheekbone. "Well, I've been meaning to let you know that I've been seeing someone. And, um, I'd like for you to meet him. His name's Edward."

Bella's eyes closed lazily as the man in question nuzzled her ear lightly. "Ah, so, I have a vacation coming up, and I was thinking that it would be nice to come to Forks and introduce you two. Does that sound…okay…" Bella drifted off for a second. Edward heard her father's voice rise slightly in query. "Yeah, sorry, got distracted. So, um, how would you feel about us coming to Forks this Friday? Yeah? I'll go grocery shopping when we get there. Anything you'd like me to make besides stroganoff? Okay. We'll see you then. Me, too. Love you, Dad."

Bella's hand shook slightly as she ended the call and dropped her phone. Edward immediately drew her out of her seat and pulled her towards him.

"He seemed to take that well," he murmured, pressing his cheek to her neck.

"Don't be fooled," Bella replied. "My father…is a man of few words. _Mmm_." She allowed herself to be drawn onto his lap, her knees bracing his hips. Smiling, Edward nosed the collar of her shirt aside and kissed her collarbone.

"I'm sure he's contemplating the merits of violating your right to privacy as we speak."

"Luckily you didn't tell him my last name."

"Oh, yeah…"

She was hot and pliant and fragrant in his arms. Edward felt his body reacting to the quickening of her blood. Baring his teeth in a feral smile, he slipped his hands under her shirt and gripped her waist to pull her hard against him.

She gasped, her head snapping back. "Shit," she said faintly, her hands creeping up his shoulders to tangle in his hair.

"Your blood makes me wild," he growled against her throat. "Someday…someday soon…I'll feel your heart beat from the inside."

Her pulse kicked up wildly at his words. She dug her nails into his scalp and her legs gripped him hard. "Oh God," she breathed. "Now. _Now_, now, do it now, _please_…"

He chuckled darkly at her words. "No, _bellissima_, not yet." He lifted his head and brushed his lips across her nose.

She moaned and pushed her mouth against his. "You suck," she muttered.

He laughed as he ground against her, slowly rotating his hips, trying to hit the sweet spot that made her toes curl with every pass. "Only when absolutely necessary," he told her.

Edward kept himself tightly in check, devoting himself to the task of driving her to the brink and forcing her over the edge. He had been living in a dream all day, imagining the moment when he could have her to himself again. To taste her skin, touch her breasts, feel her heat against his icy skin.

The sounds she was making drove into his brain like silver needles. Tiny, muffled whimpers from the back of her throat. The vibration of her vocalizations went from his toes to his dick to the back of his neck. Her hips shifted against his with every little moan.

With an effort, he tore his mouth from hers and pulled her head down to his shoulder. "I missed you today," he breathed against her hair.

She laughed breathlessly. "Um…oh, God…me too?"

"I thought about this all day long. How I'd touch you."

She was getting close. Edward felt it was prudent to shut up for a while and concentrate on the subtle tremors and spasms of her body. He palmed her ass and thrust up hard against her, grinding himself hard into her clit. Bella sank her teeth into the nape of his neck.

Edward lost his shit.

All his aspirations of keeping his cool and driving her slowly out of her mind dissolved in an instant. With a growl he forced her down upon him and climaxed violently.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_," he mouthed soundlessly. Her teeth scraped ineffectually against his granite skin, but he felt it through every cell in his body.

"I can make my boyfriend come without taking any clothes off," Bella said in a breathy singsong.

"Don't gloat," Edward panted. "You're next."

Feeling strangely unsteady, Edward stood from the barstool with Bella still wrapped around him like a spider monkey. He slid her onto the countertop and pushed her down onto her back. His jeans were damp, cool liquid trickling down his leg, but he didn't care. He was in the middle of something.

Her eyes, hot with need, watched him as he unfastened her slacks and pulled them down and off, her socks and shoes going with them. She stretched her arms luxuriously over her head and arched off the counter to aid him in removing her panties. Her unadulterated scent hit him like a load of bricks, flooding his mouth with venom and making his cock harden once more. With a sound like a hungry lioness, Bella lifted one lovely leg to brace her foot against his shoulder.

"I want your mouth on me," she said.

_Fuck_. Edward growled and bent to her warm bounty.

The taste was everything that he recalled, every bit as overwhelming and irresistible as it had been before. He plunged his tongue between her opiate folds without finesse or restraint, the need to consume her overriding all other thoughts and desires. He noted in absent satisfaction when she arched and cried out beneath him, but didn't cease his insatiable feasting.

_Mine_, his body told him. _Mine_, said his nonexistent stomach and dormant heart. _Mine_, said the nerves in his tongue and his cock and the very soles of his feet. Everything about her belonged to him. Her taste, her scent, her blood, her body. It was all his.

_Edward._

The slick, secret texture of her pussy was his.

_Edward, listen._

The nerves of her clit and the tips of her breasts were made for him alone.

_Edward, I know you don't want us to interfere, but I think you need to ease up on her._

Gradually, he came back to his senses. Jasper was getting ready to come up the stairs, hovering indecisively in the sitting room below.

He was lapping at her furiously, having slung one of her knees over his shoulder and pushed the other hard against the counter. She was sobbing and gasping, her fingers knotted in his hair, arching spasmodically up into him. He wasn't sure how many times she had come to ecstasy beneath his mindless onslaught, but the laborious thumping of her heart and the trembling of her hands against his skull told him that she was nearing exhaustion.

Self-derision swamped him.

He released her thigh slowly, rubbing the skin where he had gripped her. He lifted his head and licked his lips clean, then lowered her hips gently to the counter.

"Bella," he whispered.

She gasped for breath, her head rolling to one side.

"Bella, did I hurt you?"

Her legs were limp like noodles, the muscles in her thighs and arms trembling.

"Bella, talk to me," he begged.

Her eyes opened slowly. They were glassy and unfocused.

"God, Edward," she said hoarsely. He realized now that she had been screaming a short time before. "I think that you could kill a girl with that sort of thing."

He laughed and scooped her up into his arms, then carried her over to the bed. "Jesus, Bella, don't scare me like that. I thought I broke you."

"I think you would have, if you'd kept it up much longer." She allowed him to remove her blouse and bra, then laid her head wearily on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're a vampire who drinks blood? Maybe you're some wacky mutant who likes to –"

"Oh, shut up." Edward burrowed with her under the voluminous covers. "You're just too delicious for your own good."

* * *

_Death by cunnilingus, What a way to go._

_We are nearing a crossroads here, folks. I have some decisions to make about who, what, where and when...the why and how are already taken care of. Therefore updates are going to slow down a bit. I've got some tricky manuevers to perform, and I don't want to mess it up with premature posting. That's Edward's forte._


	33. Chapter 32

Edward laid with her until she drifted off – it didn't take long. Then he went into the bathroom and took a shower. A long, hot shower.

When he emerged, he cleaned up the kitchen and then headed downstairs. The place was quiet; the Denalis had gone out into the city to party or scout or something, and Alice and Jazz were in their room. He found Emmett and Rosalie on the second floor, listening to old records from the forties and fifties.

"Hey," Rosalie said when she saw him. Her eyes were concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah." He would have blushed if he had any blood.

"Jasper was getting a little worried. He said you were kind of out of control there."

"I guess." Edward slid to the ground and sat with them. "Can I ask you guys a delicate question?"

"No, we do not want to swing with you guys," Emmett said. But he wasn't able to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward rolled his eyes. "I wanted to know…Rose, if you had run across Emmett when he was still human, and he wasn't being turned into bear meat, would you have wanted to change him?"

Rosalie gazed at him steadily. He heard her thoughts as she turned his question over in her mind. She mentally reviewed those seconds when she had first seen Emmett. The hours it had taken her to carry him to Carlisle. The years that followed.

"I don't know," she said finally.

"Rose," Emmett said, hurt.

"Would I have done this to you, if you'd had another option?" Rose said coolly, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Would I have taken your life away, if you had the chance to live and grow old and have children of your own? Even if I'd known what we would have…I don't know, Edward. Either way, I think I would always second guess my decision. I still do."

"Emmett, how about you?" Edward said.

"Oh, in a heartbeat," Emmett said easily. "I like this life. I know it's hard for you and Rosie, but it works for me. And if I'd seen _this_ walking down the street –" he bumped Rose's shoulder playfully, and she shoved him hard so that he fell against the floor, "—all warm and tan and lookin' fine, I don't think I would have hesitated for a second. I would have said to myself, 'Self, I gotta get me some of that.' It wouldn't have occurred to me that she might not want it." Emmett frowned at her soulfully. "Of course, she would have kicked my ass with her mad newborn skills and hated me for a couple of decades, but it would have been so worth it."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "For real?"

"For real, man. You know better than anyone. The first time I opened my eyes and saw her face, I knew I'd died and gone to heaven."

"Pssh," Rosalie said, waving her hand. "Flattery will get you nothing, McCarty." But Edward saw the pleased light in her eyes.

"So, do you think Bella…" Edward let the question trail off suggestively.

"Oh, God, Edward," Rose moaned, burying her head in her hands. "Do not drag us into this. You need to talk that over with _her_. Not take a straw poll."

"Rose, I don't even know if the thought has entered her mind," Edward protested. "I don't want to go in there without thinking this through."

"You mean you haven't even…Jeez, Edward, you are such a tool," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Of course she's thinking about it," Rosalie said impatiently. "When you went hunting and we went over to hang out with her, we all talked about it. It was like having the sex talk with a twelve year old. She had no clue what she was getting herself into." Rosalie's look of disdain would have made a lesser man cringe in fear. "You are so…_Edward_. Ugh."

"So…she knows?" Edward ventured after that sunk in. He listened to Rose's thoughts, heard her review the conversation in her mind. "How did she react? Did she seem scared?"

Rose shook her head. "More…uncertain. She was all wigged out about Tanya, though. She was afraid the maneater would lure you away with her feminine wiles."

"I bet Tanya wouldn't say no to a threesome," Emmett volunteered.

"Fuck you, Emmett," Edward hissed.

"Talk to the girl, Edward," Rosalie said firmly. "No more with the secretive bullshit. She's your mate, not your concubine."

Edward sighed and nodded. "Thanks, you two. For your kind words and understanding."

"Anytime," Emmett said cheerfully.

Edward went back upstairs and sat down on the bed for a long time, staring at Bella. Her gentle breathing, the subtle rise and fall of her breast, the slow thrumming of her pulse was hypnotizing to him.

_Can you really take those things away from her?_

_Are you strong enough to keep from killing her?_

He supposed Emmett and Rose were right. Ultimately, it wasn't _his_ decision at all, but hers. She, after all, didn't have the same compulsion to mate as their kind did. She may not be at all inclined to spend the rest of eternity with him.

She could get tired of him. Maybe he was just a passing fling to her. For all he knew some tall blond Brad Pitt lookalike would wander into the library tomorrow and sweep her off her feet. Carry her off to sunny Florida and give her eight babies to raise.

_And maybe James will get to her and drain her dry before you've made up your mind, dumbass._

_Shit._ Edward squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head. He couldn't even consider letting her leave him, at least until the dual threats of James and Jake were neutralized.

She shifted in her sleep, rolling from her side onto her back. The silk sheet slid off her shoulder, exposing the rise of her breast.

Helpless longing strangled him. With a silent moan, Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Edward," she mumbled in her sleep.

_God help me._

Keeping his eyes on her, Edward stood and shed his clothing, then slid between the sheets to spoon into her. With a sleeping sigh, she turned to him, laying her cheek against his chest. He lay staring at her, floored by her beauty.

All too soon, a fine tremor began to shake her limbs. A faint frown marred her smooth forehead. With a pang of regret, Edward pulled away from her and her shivering eased.

He reached across her to turn on the heated mattress pad, but kept his distance even after the bed warmed.

It would have been better if she had never walked into his life. Better for her, anyway. She would have been safe from all the monsters that roamed the city, the ones that craved her blood and her flesh.

But it was too late for that now. He belonged to her, and she to him. There was no going back.

* * *

Alice had informed Bella that the best way to get out of work for a week would be to accept a frantic phone call in the middle of the day on Friday and rush through the groveling process with a fine edge of panic in her demeanor. Bella did her best; she figured Mrs. Mast bought it, anyway, since her supervisor gave her a big hug on the way out the door and told her everything would be okay.

AliceVision, Bella had decided, was like a fusion of TiVo and a Choose Your Own Adventure novel.

When she got back to the store after her grand theatrics, everything was packed up in Edward's Volvo and the huge Jeep that Emmett had acquired. "Wow. Overpack, much?" Bella asked as Alice smilingly provided her with a Starbucks chai and a Panini sandwich.

"Cullen girls don't do anything without sufficient wardrobe choices," Jasper said. "Alice and I are going to spot you along the way. We'll meet you there."

"Us, too," Irina said, shrugging on a fleece-lined jacket. "I feel the need for speed."

"What?" Bella asked, her mouth full.

"They're going to run," Edward told her, opening the door of the Volvo for her to get in.

"The whole way?"

"A mere jaunt through the woods," Kate said with a flip of her hair. "See you there."

"Rosalie and Emmett would probably run, too, if they hadn't packed so much shit that we needed two cars," Edward said with a sigh as he slid into the drivers' seat and started the car.

"Wow." Bella looked around and saw that the Denali girls were already gone. Alice was leaning in the passenger side of the Jeep, talking to Rose. She looked up and waved as Edward pulled out.

"So, where are you all staying?" Bella asked shyly. "There isn't really room at Charlie's. I could make up the couch…"

"No sleep required, remember?" Edward reached over and caressed her knee. "We rented a hotel room to keep all the stuff and use as a dressing room." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure the bed will come in handy once or twice."

"Oh." Bella blushed.

Once they got out of the city and onto the highway, Edward disregarded the speed limit entirely. Bella watched the speedometer nervously.

"Uh, I know you probably have wicked reflexes, but aren't you worried about cops or anything?" she ventured finally.

Edward smirked at her. "I can pick up a cop sitting at a speed trap faster than his radar can spot me." But he eased off the gas just a little. Not quite enough for Bella's peace of mind, but a little.

Thanks to his maniacal driving, they made it to Forks in record time. On the way, Edward told her about his family. She learned about how each of them had been changed and all the places they had been in the last century.

But mostly, she learned about how much they all loved and missed Carlisle. It was plain to hear every time Edward mentioned – or avoided mentioning – his name. So much so that she ventured to wonder if their devotion to his memory wasn't a little…obsessive.

Edward sighed. "I suppose it may seem so. But remember what I've told you. Vampires don't change easily. And when they do, it's irreversible. He will always be our father, even if we live to be a thousand years old. It's the same for the Denali girls. They lost their mother a long time ago, and they've never been the same."

"Sometimes I think about what it will be like when my parents are gone," Bella mused. "I can't imagine it. Especially mom – even though I don't see her often, she's my best friend. But it happens all the time. I guess the pain does go away eventually."

Edward shook his head. "Even for humans, the pain of losing a parent never really fades. It just becomes manageable. You learn and you grow, and you move on, but there's always a hole."

"I suppose you know this because of the mind-reading."

He chuckled. "That, and the thousands of books I've read. Humans say much more than they realize when they put their thoughts on paper."

From there, they moved on to lighter subjects. Edward asked her about herself, quizzing her continuously about her favorite foods, her favorite books and movies, what she remembered about growing up in Forks.

"I moved there when I was seventeen," she said, "And went away to school a little over a year later. It's never been my favorite place in the world. Too small, too green. Too many small-town folks living on top of each other."

"I recall it as a wide spot in the road where lumberjacks came to grab a beer and a good night's sleep," Edward said with a laugh.

"Did you spend a lot of time there?" Bella asked in surprise.

Edward shook his head. "We passed through, thought about settling there. It's the perfect climate for us. But then, Carlisle…and we just couldn't stay. We took off to Seattle and hung out there a while, then went up to Alaska. I came back to Washington a year or so later. But none of us have been to the Peninsula since."

"And now you have to go back, for me," Bella sighed. "That's just lovely."

"It's not for you," Edward argued. "If I had my way, I'd whisk you off to the nearest fortified Army base to keep you safe. You're just providing us with convenient cover to come look for Esme and Jake." His hand, which had laid comfortingly on her knee the whole trip, squeezed her thigh lightly. "It's probably pretty selfish of me to drag you over here. Right into the battle zone."

Bella sighed. "No battles, please."

When they rolled into town, Bella was telling Edward about all the people she went to high school with who they were likely to run into. "Mike Newton is still around," she said. "He's running the family sporting goods store while his parents transition into retirement. And I think that Jessica Stanley is still working at the photo lab. I think most everyone else is gone." Bella rolled her eyes. "So you get to meet my two very favorite frenemies from my awkward youth. Fabulous."

"What's a frenemy?"

Bella shook her head with a smile and directed him towards Charlie's house. "He won't be home for an hour or so. Time enough for us to go to the grocery store and get supplies. I swear I don't know how that man survives without me."

Edward parked the Volvo just as Emmett and Rose pulled up behind him. By the time they were all gathered on the lawn, Jasper and Alice had arrived.

"The girls will be here in a minute," Alice said. "They ran across an old wolf trail and decided to follow it for a while." Her eyes flickered to Edward. "They promised they wouldn't start anything on their own."

"Great," Rosalie said with a scowl. "And if Dogman decides to start something? What then?"

"Then he's outnumbered," Jasper said soothingly. "Relax, Rose."

"Um, so, this is Charlie's house," Bella said awkwardly, eager to change the subject. "I need to go grocery shopping. Do you guys want to go check into your hotel?"

"Em and I will go," Rosalie said. "We didn't tell the management that there would be seven of us staying there."

"Jazz and I are going to scout the area," Alice said. "The girls will meet up with us."

"Right," Edward said. "See you guys later, after I get to meet the dad."

* * *

FWtBT has been nominated for two categories in the Vampies: Best Overall and Best AU. Woo hoo! Go vote if you feel the need: twificpics . com / vampawards/


	34. Chapter 33

So, I've been sitting on this chapter for like a week, because of some satanic bug in FF that was preventing me from posting it. MUCHAS GRACIAS to Twiolic for telling me the work-around for the bug! I am slogging through my writer's block. Many sincere apologies for the delay.

* * *

Bella hadn't really had the pleasure of showing Edward off before. Their one jaunt into a public place, the aquarium, had ended rather abruptly. She hadn't anticipated how fun it would be to walk around the Food Mart with Edward trailing behind her.

She smiled and greeted people she knew, and introduced him half a dozen times. Watching their reactions was extremely entertaining; the women blushed and stuttered, the men eyed him suspiciously. He was unerringly polite to everyone, but she saw him tense when Mrs. Cope, the secretary from her old high school, couldn't seem to take the hint that they needed to get on with shopping. His eyes tightened infinitesimally as Mrs. Cope rambled on about Bella's school days.

When they finally extricated themselves, Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he said shortly.

"Bull shit. Has she been crucifying puppies in her basement or something?"

Edward laughed a little. "No, no…it's just sometimes people let their thoughts run away with them when they see…people like me."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "What?" she hissed. "_Mrs. Cope was checking you out_?"

"I guess." He hung his head in embarrassment. "It can get pretty tedious."

"Eyuch." Bella tried to clear her head of a terrible image of Mrs. Cope in a pink negligee, trying to ply a panicked Edward with wine. "I'll never look at her the same way again."

Armed with enough food to feed Charlie and stock the freezer for a month, Bella and Edward made their way back to the house. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive when they arrived.

"You're bulletproof, right?" Bella asked offhandedly as Edward pulled up behind him.

"Uh, yeah." He shot her a strange look.

"Okay, good." She sighed and got out of the car, heading to the hatchback to grab some groceries.

"I'll get these," Edward said, laying his hand over hers on the latch. "You go say hi to your dad."

"I can help," she said with surprise. There were more than enough bags for the both of them.

"Trust me," he said with a wink. "It will impress your dad if I get them."

With a snort, Bella shook her head and went up to the house.

* * *

Edward was more nervous than he wanted to admit about meeting Bella's father. Luckily, he had several advantages – mind reading being not the least of them – which he planned to use shamelessly.

However, he could hear Bella talking to her father long before he could hear Charlie's thoughts. With considerable alarm, Edward wondered if Charlie was imbued with the same protection that Bella seemed to have against his talents.

He approached the screen door cautiously, his arms laden down with grocery bags. When the man in the foyer caught sight of him, Edward felt a spike in anxiety coming from him.

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward Cullen," Bella said shyly, opening the screen door to let him in. "Edward, this is my father Charlie."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Charlie said gruffly. He was a good-looking older guy, with Bella's dark hair and eyes, but with an earthy, comfortable demeanor that contrasted with Bella's ethereal grace and beauty. "You got all that?"

"Yeah, I got it," Edward said, following Bella into the kitchen. Charlie trailed along behind and Edward felt a faint sense of approval emanating from him. Evidently he had guessed right about carrying in the groceries.

"Is that all?" Bella asked, poking through the bags.

"No, there are a few more. I'll get your suitcase, too." Edward smiled at her, nodded at Charlie, and left them to convo.

"Jeez, Bells, how much food did you buy?"

"Enough. I imagine you've been living on steak and eggs since I saw you last. I figured I'd stock your freezer while I have the opportunity." Edward heard Bella start putting the groceries away.

Mild discomfort radiated from Charlie as he cleared his throat. "And is…Edward staying here?"

Bella coughed. "Uh, no, he got a room at the Huckleberry. He's got to work some while he's here, so we thought it would be best if he had his own space." This was their cover story: that Edward was a consultant in some vaguely defined field, just in case the weather shifted and the sunlight made it difficult for him to move around freely.

"That's a nice place. He come from money?" Distrust and skepticism was evident not only in Charlie's mind but in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess. He owns his own business. He's got a bookstore near where I live."

Charlie laughed. "Well, I guess that's how you two met, huh?"

"You know it," Bella said, and there was a genuine smile on her face when Edward appeared with the last of the bags. "Thank you," she said, turning that smile on him.

"No problem," he said. "Can I take your suitcase to your room?"

"I'll get it," Charlie said quickly. Edward didn't need to read minds to know that Bella's father didn't want Edward anywhere near his daughter's bedroom.

"Thanks," Bella said, and turned back to the groceries.

"So, how am I doing so far?" Edward murmured, just loud enough that Charlie could hear him from the foyer. He felt Charlie's discomfort ease a little into amusement.

"Well, he's not packing," Bella said. "That's a good sign. But I would think you would know better than me."

"I think he's definitely got some of your shield attributes," Edward said with a wry grin. "I can't get much off him besides quick impressions and moods. It's beyond irritating."

"Poor baby." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Having to live like the rest of the humans must be rough."

"So, what's the plan?" Edward sat down at the tiny table in Charlie's modest kitchen. "Should I let you two catch up?"

"I'm going to start dinner," Bella said, grabbing a pot from under the counter – and giving Edward a delightful view of her ass in the process. "You're welcome to stay and help, or go do…whatever it is you plan to do. Are you going to join us?"

"I think I'll tell him that I'm allergic to wheat and dairy," Edward said, looking over the ingredients she had laid out. "And that I brought my own food. Do you think that would go over okay?"

"Sure. It would rule out most of the things I usually make for him." She turned with a grin. "What would happen if you actually ate any of this?"

"Uh…" Edward was distracted by the sound of Charlie tiptoeing down the stairs. "Well, I would break out into hives and probably go into anaphylactic shock. My face and neck would swell up like a toad with the mumps. I have an EpiPen in the car."

"Are you serious?" Bella demanded. Edward jerked his head in the direction of the foyer and put his finger to his lips. Her brow unfurrowed and she nodded in understanding. "Wow, you're like the bubble boy in that old movie. I guess you'll never get to try my famous lasagna."

"Sadly, no." Just the thought made him shudder.

"Okay…well, it's up to you. You can go check in, or you can hang out here and watch me cook yummy stroganoff that you can't eat."

He laughed. "I think I'll go find this hotel, and then be back later to hang out. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." With a wicked glitter in her eyes, Bella placed her hands lightly on his chest and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss. "See you later," she breathed.

Edward had to shake his head to clear it before he could turn and face her father, who was standing in the doorway, his face a mask of indifference.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked mildly.

"Yes, I'm going to go settle in at my hotel and then come back to join you a little later. It was a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan," Edward said respectfully.

"You too, Edward," Charlie said gruffly, and held out his hand in a reluctant peacemaking gesture.

Edward sighed inwardly, preparing himself for Charlie's inevitable shock and recoil at his frigid touch. But Charlie was a gentleman at heart; he hid his revulsion well, then bade him a cordial farewell.

Edward lingered outside the house for a little longer than strictly necessary to listen to Charlie and Bella deconstruct the encounter.

"Seems like a nice guy," Charlie said grudgingly.

"He is," Bella said. "Thank you for being nice."

"Like shaking hands with a polar bear, though," her father muttered, as if searching for a reason to dislike Edward.

Bella just laughed.

"So, Jake's back, huh?" Charlie switched gears abruptly, and Edward clearly felt his preference for his old friend's son as an acceptable mate for his daughter. Scowling, Edward looked down at the lawn, realizing he was making a huge furrow in the grass with his toe.

"Yes, Dad," Bella sighed. "And we are still _friends_, just like always."

Charlie grunted. "Just checking," he muttered.

Smiling, his heart a little lighter, Edward got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Alice asked Edward when he located the Huckleberry Lodge and joined the rest of the family.

"Great," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Bella's opaque mind is apparently hereditary. I could get a faint read off of him, but no more."

"And did you impress Daddy Dear?" Rose asked, hanging clothes in the closet. A lot of clothes.

"Uh, well, he didn't hate me on the spot. I guess that's good."

"So what's the plan?" Jasper cut in, clearly in battle mode. "Alternating shifts watching Bella's house and scouting for the wolves?"

"Edward can be on Bella Watch," Emmett said with a smirk. "I want a crack at the dogs."

"I refuse to spend the whole week on patrol," Rose said mildly. "We've got to factor in some down time."

"You and Emmett are Team One, Alice and I, Team Two," Jasper said decisively. "Edward and Tanya are Three and Irina and Kate are Four."

"You just had to put Edward with Tanya, didn't you?" Alice said impatiently.

"Three teams on, one team off at all times. I'm sure Edward will want to keep an eye on Bella," Jasper said dryly. "So the other two teams will switch off keeping an eye on the whole area for Esme and the wolves. If Tanya gets bored she can switch with someone."

"Sounds good," Emmett said. "Let's get started."

At that moment, Kate, Tanya and Irina entered the room. They agreed with Jasper's plan, but Kate asked if she could work with Edward first. "I haven't talked with my boy much," she said affectionately, ruffling his hair.

"I get the feeling he's going to be spending most of his time schmoozing Daddy Swan," Irina said.

* * *

Kate and Edward headed back over to the Swan residence. As soon as they were out of hearing distance from the hotel, Kate got down to why she'd wanted to be teamed with Edward.

"I heard about your conversation with Rose and Emmett," she said.

"Oh, here we go," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a tool. I'm not Doctor fucking Phil, but I have some insight into relationships that Rose and Emmett don't."

"Do you."

"Uh huh." Kate halted and blocked Edward's path. "Listen, loverboy. I'm over a thousand years old. I've been with thousands of men. I've seen the fucking world, and I have never been in love. _Never_." She paused. "Neither has Tanya, though she likes to think she was just a few months late in catching you. Irina…well, we'll see how this thing with Doctor Dredlocks pans out. My point is…love just doesn't trip down the street every fucking day."

Edward stared down at her, a proverbial lump forming in his throat. Kate's loneliness spanned a millennium. He heard it in her thoughts, the endless stretch of time behind her, always looking, but never finding what she sought.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a self-deprecating grin. "I am the worst kind of country-western song. Lookin' for fucking love in all the wrong places. But you…you've _found_ it, Edward. It fell into your lap, walked into your store. And she clearly feels…well, if not the same, then close. That's not something you just throw away, Edward.

"Rosalie doesn't know how lucky she is," she continued, turning, her eyes strangely bright, as they continued on their way. "She had, what? A couple years of being alone? Cry me a fucking river."

"She knows what she has," Edward said quietly, in defense of his tempestuous sister.

"Yeah, on one level, she knows it. But her love has never been tested. Emmett has been hers from minute one. If she lost him, she would find a whole new definition of the word 'loss.'" Kate glanced at him. "And I don't ever want you to feel that. Not ever."

They were both silent for a moment, thinking of Esme, and Carlisle, and of Kate's mother, who had died so many centuries before.

"So I guess I know what your vote is," Edward said gruffly.

"You fuckin' bet you do."

"So…can I ask you something else?"

"What's on your mind, champ?"

"Sex."

"Ahhh." Kate rolled her eyes. "This, I can do. Much better than all that lovey shit."

"Have you ever hurt someone? While making love?"

"Yes." Kate looked down. "Many times. At first, that was part of the fun. Let me tell you, drinking some guy's blood while fucking him blind? It's a singular thrill."

"Uh, okay." Edward coughed uncomfortably.

"But I digress. Since we've left the dark side, there have been times that we've each accidentally killed a guy. It's not fun. We've gotten better. I haven't slipped in about fifty years."

"Congratulations."

"Shut up. The girls and I have been really impressed with your self-control. Are you planning to bang her before the big bite?"

"I want to," Edward sighed. "But I'm scared. And I haven't made up my mind about _the big bite_ yet, Kate."

"Oh, you will. Especially if you fuck her first." Kate winked at him. "I can see it in your eyes."

* * *

Bella knew that she should not be so amused by the complicated dance that Edward and Charlie were enacting.

Charlie, who was not an idiot, knew that there was something different about Edward. His eyes followed Edward whenever he moved, whether it be to stand from the kitchen table and grab the ranch dressing out of the refrigerator at Bella's request, or to take her hand and squeeze it lightly before he left for the evening.

Despite his vigilance, though, Charlie was on his best behavior. Bella had never brought a guy home before, and he clearly knew that something big was up. She felt her eyes sting a little when her father got up from the couch and grasped Edward's hand when he arrived for dinner.

Edward, meanwhile, had perfected the art of balancing shy uncertainty and immaculate manners. She wasn't sure if he was faking it or if he was genuinely as anxious to make a good impression as he seemed. Either way, she loved it when he pulled out her chair for her at the battered old table and helped her sit. It was such an old-fashioned, courtly gesture; exactly what she would have expected of a gentleman from Edward's era.

It was after seven when dinner was over and Bella had finished cleaning up. Charlie and Edward had offered to help, but she'd sent them into the living room to watch the Mariners get their asses kicked. It made her feel all domestic and motherly to look after Charlie every once in a while, whose best friend was the microwave and thought that deglazing a pan meant scrubbing it down with a Brillo pad.

Plus, she was enjoying watching Charlie try to figure Edward out.

"It's been a long day," Bella said when she had finished with the dishes and wandered out into the living room. "I was going to shower and head to bed early, if that's okay with both of you."

"Of course," Edward said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Absolutely." Feeling a little sad that she couldn't just take Edward upstairs to her room, she hugged him tightly and walked him to the door. She could feel Charlie's eyes on them. With a wink, she sent Edward out the door and watched him walk to his car.

"Seems like a nice guy," Charlie said reluctantly, his eyes on the screen.

"He is," Bella said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to him. "Thank you for being so nice."

"Hey, I may be in denial that my only daughter is dating, but at least I can be polite about it."

"I appreciate that." They watched the game in silence for a few moments.

"Have you told your mother about him?" Charlie asked abruptly.

"Um…well, not really. I got so caught up with the Jake thing that I haven't talked to her in a couple of weeks. I'd better call her."

Charlie made a sound of agreement. His expression was considerably lighter; apparently, he was pleased that, for once, he knew something about Bella's life before her mother did. That, or he figured that she and Edward couldn't be all that serious if Renee hadn't even heard about him yet.

"Okay," Bella said after a moment, "I'm gonna go shower. See you in the morning?"

"Okay, sleep tight. Love you, Bells."

"I love you too." Impulsively, Bella leaned down and hugged Charlie tight. Surprised but pleased, her father returned the embrace.

* * *

_Who wants to take bets as to where Edward will spend his evening? :)_

_I know, it's been a criminally long time since my last update, and this one was kind of fluffy. I have the most terrible case of writer's block. But I promise to keep slogging through!_


	35. Chapter 34

_I am so very sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Unfortunately, I've been very sick. I've had three rounds of radiation to my brain since March (yes, cancer sucks), and it's made it very hard to read and write. But I began feeling better a few weeks ago, and working on getting the rest of this damn story out to you. I can't remember exactly how I was going to end it, but I hope you like what I've come up with. I think it's fun, anyway._

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Bella climbed into her old bed, hair damp and face scrubbed clean, her old copy of _Ender's Game_ in her hands. It was just about the least sexy book she could think of, and she needed to get her mind off Edward and his fine ass if she was going to get any sleep.

Fate, and Edward, had different plans.

She was just drifting off, the book sliding out of her hands, when a sudden sharp noise startled her. She bolted upright, blinking and pushing her hair out of her face.

Someone was tapping on her window.

She sat, paralyzed against the headboard, and watched as the window slowly slid open with an ear-jarring screech, and Edward's head poked through.

"God!" she hissed, throwing her book at him. "You scared the shit out of me, Edward!"

"Sorry," he said, laughing, having caught the paperback handily and dropped it on her desk.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Bella slid her legs back under the covers and pulled them up over her breasts. She was wearing an old pair of boxers and a UW tank top. Not the sexiest bedwear ensemble she'd ever come up with.

"Visiting."

He turned around and closed the window. "I'm going to have to bring some WD-40 tomorrow," he murmured.

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course." He came and sat down on the side of her bed. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone and unprotected all night long, did you?"

Bella's mouth dropped open. "You're going to stay here _all night_?" she squeaked.

"Unless you kick me out. Into the cold, windy night." Smiling, he reached out and tucked a lock of her damp hair behind her ear. "Then I'll have to sit in that tree out there and look longingly through your window. _If_ you don't close the curtains."

"Edward, I hate to remind you, but my father is in this house. At any time he will be heading up the stairs to his room just down the hall. He could poke his head in here any second."

He grinned at her wickedly. "Then you better be quiet, _bellissima_."

Bella closed her eyes. Every time he called her that, she went weak and hot. No doubt he knew it too, the sexy bastard. "Edward," she said warningly.

"Oh, come on," he whispered, scooting closer to her and leaning down to place gentle kisses along her jaw. "I'll hear your father in time to hide if he decides to look in on you. I wanted to see your room." His cool, talented tongue flicked the skin below her ear. "And you."

Bella was lost. With a groan, she leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is nuts," she whispered. "I feel like I'm seventeen again and I've sneaked a boy into my room."

"What I would have given to know you back then," he murmured, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her mouth softly. "I bet you gave your father nightmares. Tortured all the boys at school."

She blushed. "Hardly," she mumbled, but she remembered Mike and Eric and Tyler, and all their antics to get her attention when she'd first moved to Forks.

"Shhh," he breathed, running his mouth over her collarbone. "Your dad just turned off the TV."

She sat lightly tensed, trying to listen for Charlie on the stairs while Edward's cool hands slipped under the hem of her tank and skimmed over her back. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed into her thigh.

"Relax," Edward whispered, his hands slipping around to her stomach. His fingers trailed lightly up and down her abdomen. "Trust me."

"Oh, sure. Trust the hundred-some-odd year old vampire who sneaked into my bedroom when I was trying to sleep."

He coughed softly, a sheepish look crossing his face. "Well, damn. Is that your opinion of me?"

Bella sighed. "No, not really. I'm just not used to macking with my boyfriend with my father in the same municipality."

Edward smiled. His thumbs skimmed the bottom swells of her breasts gently. "I like the way that sounds."

"I like the way that feels." Bella shifted one leg over Edward's lap to straddle him. She leaned backwards, her eyes closing lazily, as his fingers crept up to cover her breasts. "God…how is it possible that you are a virgin?"

He chuckled and kissed her. Then paused, moving back slightly. "Your father is coming up the stairs."

Bella went rigid, her eyes darting over Edward's shoulder towards the door.

"He's paused outside your door. He's decided that it would be rude to look in on you. He's thinking about how grown up you are." Edward smiled, nudging her ear lightly with his nose, and fingered the tips of her breasts.

"Shhh," she breathed. "I thought you couldn't hear his thoughts."

"He's thinking really loudly," he whispered back, and gently, slowly closed his thumb and forefinger over one nipple.

Bella made a whimper of frustration, shifting on Edward's lap. The idea that Charlie was less than twenty feet away, just outside her door, was terrifying but somehow erotic. Now she knew how Jessica Stanley must have felt right before she got caught by the gym teacher with her hand down Mike Newton's pants under the bleachers at the homecoming game.

"He's moving down the hall," Edward whispered, increasing the pressure on her nipple by small degrees, until she was shaking and clutching his shoulders.

"Oh, God," she sighed. "Oh oh oh oh…"

"Bella," he groaned into her shoulder. "Would you touch me? Please."

She bit back a hysterical laugh. _No problem, handsome_, she thought, and relinquished her death grip on his shoulder. She let her hand trail slowly down, her fingers brushing across his, still rolling her turgid nipple. Down to the button of his jeans.

Now he was shaking too, his open mouth resting at the nape of her neck. Smiling absently, she popped the top button of his jeans, then slid her fingers into the placket, feeling the other three buttons there.

"Button fly, huh?" she breathed against his hair. "That's very early nineties of you, Edward."

"Huh?" He raised his head to gaze at her, his eyes hooded and quizzical.

"Never mind."

Slowly, deliberately, Bella separated each button from its hole, then slid her hand inside his jeans. _Boxers. Excellent_.

"One would think that you were hoping to get lucky tonight," she said breathlessly, separating the edges of the little hole in the front of his boxers that Angela used to call the "access panel." She drew his erect cock out and cupped it in both hands.

"Please," he said again. Urgently.

"Okay," she assented, and slid off of his lap to kneel on the floor. Between his knees.

"_Shit_." Edward gathered a handful of her hair in each hand. She smiled up at him briefly before leaning in and running her tongue up the underside of his cock. His hands fisted in her hair and he made a sound like a drowning man.

"Shhh." She cupped the backs of his knees and pulled. "Scoot up a little."

He complied, granting her a much better angle of attack. She considered his erect dick for a moment, surveying the field of battle, then slowly leaned in and took him into her mouth.

His seed made her tongue and the roof of her mouth tingle. The sensation was so evocative that she started wondering what it would take to get him to agree to come inside her. She could only imagine that feeling, multiplied by a hundred, all along the sweet stretch of tissue and nerves where she wanted him most.

"Harder," Edward whispered.

Bella looked up at him from beneath her lashes and gave a slight shake of her head. _No_. Not this time. She wanted to savor this experience, and if she used her teeth like she had before, his seventeen-year-old body would lose control too quickly for her taste.

Slow. Firm, but not rough. That was what she wanted.

She worked her mouth on him, recalling the useful tidbits she'd read on _Cosmo Online_ that week. Swirl with the tongue. Increase pressure on the head. Relax the throat to take more of him in.

For once, she was glad that the women's magazine industry had a multi-billion dollar stake in the market.

He was breathing hard, his lips shut tightly. Tiny whimpers escaped from his throat. His nostrils flared like a racehorse.

She figured she was doing a good job.

She could tell he was getting close when he disentangled one hand from her hair and leaned back on his elbow, his head lolling boneless, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. His other hand pumped rhythmically around the fistful of hair he still held. Smiling inwardly, Bella leaned forward to change up her angle a little and allowed her teeth to scrape up the underside of him.

Edward grunted. His hips arced up off of her bed. "Bella…Bella," he ground out, trying to tell her that he was there. She gave the head a little nip and pulled back, grasping him with both hands and milking his cock dry, until he lay still and breathing hard.

His come was splattered all over her chest, soaking into her tank top. She looked down, intrigued, as she felt the cool liquid start to tingle and burn.

"I'll get a towel," Edward said weakly, sitting up.

"Nuh-uh," Bella said, and tentatively put her hands to her skin, rubbing in large circles, spreading his seed across her chest. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the strange hot sensation.

"Oh, my God in heaven," Edward moaned. "Don't do that, Bella, or I'm going to fucking lose my mind."

"It's hot," she whispered. All her nerve endings were coming alive. She wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure. A trickle of semen crept down between her breasts and she rubbed the fabric of her shirt across her skin. Palmed her breasts and kneaded lightly.

"_Fuck_." Edward bolted off the bed and was out the door before Bella could protest. How he found a towel from the linen closet and got back to her so quick she had no idea. She tried to turn away from him, but he pulled her around and started dabbing and wiping at her skin. Then he pulled her shirt off over her head and blotted her breasts.

But the damage – if it could be called that – was done. The flesh of her throat and breasts was slightly flushed, and the tingling, maddening sensation seemed to course through her like a wildfire spreading. With a moan, she pressed her bare chest against him and kissed him hard.

"Bella, it could damage your skin," he groaned, breaking away from her kiss. "You need to get in the shower and wash it off."

"Only if you come with me," she whispered. "Oh…God, that feels amazing. Touch me, please, Edward."

He made another sound somewhere between lust and despair and backed her up against the wall. His mouth crashed down on hers and he squeezed her breasts gently in his hands. The icy contact of his skin soothed the burn somewhat, but she still felt like she was smoldering from the inside. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and then levered herself up off the ground to circle his hips with her legs.

His pelvis pressed hard into hers. He held her to the wall with his mouth and his hands and his dick, already hard again, tucked up against her. Gasping, flexing her hips against him, Bella took a nanosecond to wonder if Charlie was asleep yet.

Almost didn't care.

Edward's jeans were still unfastened, his steely cock pressed up against her pussy with only the thin jersey of her boxers separating them. Unfortunately, they didn't have an access panel like his. Clutching his neck tightly with one arm, Bella reached down between them and pulled the fabric covering her crotch aside.

"No –" Edward protested, but she shook her head. _I just want to feel you…your skin against mine…oh, God…_

Ice and fire. She rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat, reveling in the smooth cold slide of his cock up and down her slit. Edward relinquished one burning breast and reached down to press his index finger over her clit.

She cried out softly into his mouth. His tongue muffled the sound, drinking in her desperate vocalizations, stroking and petting hers as his finger and his dick stroked her down below. Her hands gripped his neck and her back arched as the waves took her, tearing her limb from limb, scattering the bits of her far and wide, beyond any hope of putting them back together.

Edward groaned and gathered her against him, then turned and flung her onto her bed. "Charlie's heard something," he hissed as he pulled her covers up over her shoulders and flattened himself against the floor.

Breathing heavily, trembling, Bella squeezed her pillow hard to her face, still reeling under the weight of her orgasm.

There was a soft knock at her door. "Bella? You okay?" her father's voice ventured.

"Yeah," Bella called back hoarsely. "I had a nightmare. Woke me up."

She watched the doorknob breathlessly, waiting for it to turn. Wondered if he would notice her shirt flung on the floor and her naked shoulders.

_He's a cop, dumbass. He notices things._

"You okay now?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Okay. Good night, Bells."

"Night, Dad."

With profound relief Bella listened to his footsteps fade away down the hall. Then she rolled over and looked down at Edward, lying on the floor beside her bed.

"That has got to be the most undignified position I've ever seen you in," she told him.

He scowled at her. "You want to explain to your father why I'm here? Be my guest."

"Serves you right for sneaking into a girl's room after dark. C'mere." She held out her hand to him, and he was instantly under the blankets with her, holding her close.

"Too cold," she said regretfully a few moments later, her teeth beginning to chatter. With a sigh, he slid out from under the covers. "You want me to get you something else to wear?"

"Yeah." Bella just couldn't be comfortable sleeping half-naked in her father's house.

"How's your skin?" He reached down and ran a finger gently over her collarbone.

"Warm," she said truthfully. "But it's fading."

With a tiny smile, Edward turned to her bureau and found her a nightgown to slip on.

"Go to sleep," he told her softly as he helped her pull it over her head. "I'll be here all night."

"Okay," she whispered. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Edward watched Bella sleep until the sun rose. When Bella's father woke and started moving around down the hall, he decided it would be appropriate to make his exit, just in case Charlie decided to peek in on Bella. With one last look at the little piece of fantastic curled up in that twin bed, Edward slipped out the window and closed it softly.

"'Sup?" Kate asked from a nearby tree branch.

"Not much," he replied. "You?"

"I'm shocked that the wall survived, frankly."

"You did _not_ watch us, you skank."

Kate laughed. "No, I didn't. But I have ears. I'm surprised Papa Swan took so long to come investigating."

Edward rolled his eyes. They hadn't been _that_ loud.

"She's a little tiger, isn't she? Imagine what she'll be like when she's –"

"Stop right there," Edward interrupted, his dick hardening at the images going through Kate's mind. "I'm going to wash your brain out with soap. Pervert."

Kate giggled. "Admit it. You can't wait to find out."

Edward sighed and dug out his phone. "I'm going to call in."

He called Alice first. "Any news?" he asked without preamble.

"And a lovely morning to you too," she chirped. "We found one wolf trail. Dogboy always takes the same route in and out of the Rez. Amateur. He's been back and forth to Seattle three times. Comes into Forks practically every day. Sometimes he drives, sometimes he runs. Lives in the little red house I saw Esme watching."

"Any sign of Esme?"

"No. She's barely left a scent at all. I don't know if anyone but one of us could even detect it."

"Then where is she?" Edward mused. "If she'd been there recently there should be more of a trail."

"Not if she kept to the water, or the treetops."

"Shit." Alice was right. "Okay, Peewee. Have you heard from any of the others?"

"Rosie and Emmett called in a while ago. They're on the coast, looking for signs of Esme on the beaches. Tanya and Irina are back at the room."

"Kay. Thanks."

"You bet."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Ender's Game_ (and its sequels) by Orson Scott Card is one of the science fiction masterpieces. I keep hearing vague rumors about a movie adaptation, but I just know it would be awful without some really wonderful child actors, which are hard to find. Oh, and Card does not believe in happy endings, so proceed with caution. But it is a wonderful read, extremely thought-provoking._


	36. Chapter 35

_First of all, thanks so much to all of you for your kind words. I got tons of messages saying how glad people are that I'm feeling better and wishes for better health. You guys are so awesome._

* * *

Charlie was dying to go fishing. It was looking like it was going to be a gorgeous day, and he kept fantasizing about hunkering down in his little boat with a six pack of beer and a radio to hear the game. But he felt that he couldn't in good conscience head off into solitary splendor when Bella had come all the way home just to visit him.

It was too late to head out on the river by the time Edward made his appearance at the front door, otherwise he would have figured out how to help Charlie overcome his familial obligations. He was, however, able to lay some groundwork for Sunday.

"You still wanted to go see your friend Jessica tomorrow, right?" he asked Bella casually as he watched her and Charlie eat homemade waffles. They looked like crispy slabs of mud pie and smelled worse – at least to Edward.

She looked up in surprise. "Huh? Oh, no, I can –" she broke off when Edward nudged her foot with his. Going red, she took a huge bite and swallowed it before amending, "You're right. She has to work all week, and tomorrow's her day off."

"Jessica, huh?" Charlie said. "You two made up after the Mike Newton prom debacle?"

"Yeah," Bella said, her cheeks still pink.

"And you promised to take me to the beach," Edward continued. "It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow. It would be a shame to stay in town all day."

"Hey, no problem, Bells," Charlie jumped in. "I can entertain myself."

"You sure?" Bella said dubiously.

"Yeah," Charlie said, his mind happily fixated on leaping trout and salmon. "Go on and go sightseeing."

"Okay," she said, shrugging, and gave Edward a suspicious look before digging back into her waffles.

"It's too bad you can't eat these, Edward," Charlie sighed, spearing a fat strawberry and waffle on his fork. "Nobody cooks like Bella. I gain five pounds every time she visits."

"I'll have to learn to cook lactose and wheat free stuff," Bella said with a forced laugh. Edward smirked at her.

"You want some strawberries?" Charlie asked, trying to be polite.

"Uh, no, it's okay," Edward said. "I ate already. Plus strawberries give me a rash."

"Wow." Charlie didn't roll his eyes, but he wanted to. He was forming an opinion of Edward as a high-maintenance, clingy, metrosexual kind of a guy. Edward swallowed a snort. These days he felt more emo than metro.

They spent the morning helping Charlie in the yard – he asked Edward to give him a hand fixing the gutters while Bella mowed the lawn, and was disappointed when Edward didn't fumble at it. He was grateful for Alice's prediction that the clouds would break by eleven, so that he could hurry the job along and get back inside before he gave Chief Swan a really good reason to be suspicious.

He and Charlie watched the Mariners game while Bella curled up with her copy of _Ender's Game_.

It was boring as hell.

Eventually Edward faked getting a text from a "business associate" and apologetically made his excuses. Bella walked him to the door.

"You going far?" she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"Just out of sight. I'm going to see what's going on. Should I come back for dinner?"

"You don't have to," she said, smiling. "I saw the way you looked at my waffles."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand. "But I'll be back tonight."

Her breath caught and her heart tripped. Smiling, Edward left her to the Mariners and Orson Scott Card.

* * *

"Any news?"

"No," Kate said despondently, lounging in the tree. "I'm so fuckin' bored. Can we go hunt some wild dog?"

"Patience, grasshopper." Edward called Emmett this time, just to mix it up.

"Hey, Eduardo," his older-younger brother greeted him. "How's the family?"

"Just peachy," Edward said. "What's going on?"

"I was just going to call, actually. I can officially say that there is a whole lot of nothing happening around here."

Edward sighed. "That's what I thought. Heard from the others?"

"Rose and Tanya have been texting. They're poking around the river, looking for any signs or tracks. Not a thing."

"Okay. Kate's bored. I think she'd like to switch out with someone."

"I'll go see my girls and send a willing female back to your arms," Kate said with a wink.

"Nice." Emmett cackled. "Don't let Bella catch that shit."

"Fuck off. And thanks."

Bella could tell that Edward was frustrated when he climbed in her window that night.

"Hi," he said, coming to sit by her bedside. His eyes were dark and hooded.

"Hi," she said. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We've combed the area and found nothing but vague traces of Esme. And Jake is laying low. He hasn't phased since we've been there, though he must know we're around. We're not hiding our presence." He smiled at her ruefully. "My troops are going to mutiny if there isn't some action soon."

"Don't say that," Bella moaned, covering her eyes. "I don't want Forks to be ground zero for World War Three, please."

Edward tactfully changed the subject. "How was dinner?"

"Good. You missed my chicken enchiladas."

"Bummer."

"What was the whole Jessica thing about?"

"Your dad wants to go fishing tomorrow. I was creating an opportunity for him."

"But he can go fishing anytime. I'm only home for a week."

"I know you were as bored with that baseball game as I was."

Bella stuck out her tongue at him. "Charlie has decided you're a total pansy."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"I told him that not everyone could be a man's man, and I didn't want to marry a cop and be widowed at thirty. He got real quiet after that." Bella bit her lip and glanced up at him mischievously.

Edward's eyes suddenly got very warm. "Was that a proposal, Miss Swan?" he asked huskily.

Bella felt a flush of mortification spread over her skin. "Oh, I didn't mean…I was just…I wanted to shut him up," she finally said lamely.

"You sure? I'm crushed." He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"You look…okay…to me…"

Bella allowed Edward to lay her back and run his hands and tongue over every inch of skin that he could reach. When he was done with the front of her, he turned her over and explored her back, her ass, all the way down to her calves and feet. When they were both panting and Bella's heart was pounding to a techno beat, he finally turned her over and slipped his fingers between her legs, making her cry out before he covered her mouth gently with his hand.

"Shhh," he murmured, and she desperately fought to keep silent when he inserted a third long finger into her slick depths and pushed reason completely out of her mind. She bit his palm hard, hurting her teeth and jaw.

"Your dad heard you, but he thinks you're just dreaming again," he whispered into her hair as she lay, trembling and weak, beneath him. "He's obsessing about whether you're having erotic dreams or nightmares. He doesn't want to come in and find out."

Bella laughed weakly and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. She let him tuck her snugly under her covers and drifted off to sleep with him by her side, her dreams sure to be decidedly un-nightmarish.

* * *

Edward was dressed in a baseball cap and a long-sleeved windbreaker that hid his face and his neck. The day was sunny, but his suggestion to take a drive out to the coast pulled at Bella's heartstrings. It had been a long time since she'd sat out on the beach and watched the ocean.

"I can stay in the car," Edward said, escorting her to the Volvo with his hands shoved in his pockets. "As long as we stay out of the crowds, it should be okay."

"I know a few secluded spots," Bella said with a smile. "I'm sure we can fly beneath the radar."

They took the winding road over to the Quileute reservation and La Push beach much too quickly. Bella wondered what it would take for Edward to let her drive sometime.

"That's where we have bonfires," she pointed out. "That's how I found out about you. We were telling scary stories and one of Jake's friends pulled out an old 'legend' about the tribe." She sighed.

Edward asked her about her Quileute friends and her high school days while she directed him towards a small nook in the cliffs. They parked the car in the tall shadow of the rocks and got out, Edward's skin shielded from the direct rays of the sun.

"Aren't you nervous, being here?" Bella asked, leaning against the hood of the car and staring out at the waves. "You're kind of behind enemy lines, aren't you?"

"It does feel kinda weird," he admitted. "But this is a pretty private little alcove." He glanced at her sidelong. "Makeout spot?"

Bella blushed. "Maybe."

With a laugh, Edward pulled her close and kissed her. She melted against him willingly, smiling at the feel of his hands on her back and his body against hers.

"Nice," he murmured against her lips, his hands creeping down to cup her ass.

"God, you are such a tease," she admonished him, but allowed him to pull her up onto the hood of the car and settle her between his thighs. She curled up in his arms, feeling warm despite his cool body against her back and the light ocean breeze. Edward's lips explored her neck and her ear while his long, sensitive fingers searched over her body. She squirmed and arched, giggling at first, and then sinking against him, practically purring as one of his hands cupped her breast gently and the other slipped between her legs to press into her flesh.

"Edward," she moaned. "How much longer do you expect me to wait?"

"Soon, _bellissima_," he breathed, slipping his tongue into her ear. "Soon."

"Get your _fucking hands off_ of her."

Bella shrieked and tried to sit up, but Edward held her firmly. Standing twenty feet away, shaking with rage, stood Jacob.

Edward sighed.

"Jake! I…I…" Bella felt like she'd been caught shoplifting by a nun. Jacob's fists were clenched and his teeth were bared. He was, however, half naked, wearing only a pair of cutoff jeans and no shoes. Bella swallowed, eyeing his massive pecs and biceps.

"Don't you own any clothes?" Edward asked.

Jacob just snarled.

"Right. I guess they don't just evaporate when you change, huh?" Edward slowly removed his hand from between her thighs, but he didn't let her go. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Listen, Jake, let's not have a confrontation here," Bella said nervously, wishing she didn't feel and sound so defensive. "We'll just go, and leave you to…whatever."

"Will we?" Edward asked, sounding surprised. Bella elbowed him, but of course it hurt her elbow more than him.

"Take...your...hands...off...of...Bella," Jacob said slowly, stepping forward.

"Why should I? She seems very comfortable here."

"Edward," Bella hissed. She felt panic rising in her throat. Both men were poised and ready to strike. She could feel the violence radiating off of Edward, even though she couldn't see him and he sounded perfectly relaxed and calm.

"Because I'm going to kill you," Jacob said. "And I don't think she wants to watch."

"Jacob, just leave it," Bella pleaded. "I'm sorry we came here. I wasn't thinking –"

"I was hoping we'd run across you, Jacob," Edward interrupted her. "I wanted to let you know that we're in town. Make sure you knew that if you hurt Esme, we'll tear you apart. Understood?"

"The only thing I understand is that there's a bloodsucking leech on my land, and it's my job to get rid of it. Now let Bella go so that I can get started." Jacob reached out towards Bella, making to grasp her arm. She instinctively shrank against Edward, even though she knew that Jacob meant her no harm.

"Guys, stop –"

"Bella, come on –"

"Touch her and you die." Edward's voice was soft.

"There's no need to –" Bella looked down at Jacob's hand curling around hers and groaned.

"_Get your hand off of my mate_."

The words were quiet, but they went all the way through Bella like a bolt of lightning. Blinking, she turned to look at Edward's face.

"Your _mate_? Are you kidding me right now? Are you going to piss on her leg, or what?"

"Of the two of us, I think you're the one who's not housebroken."

"Stop!" Bella shook off Jacob's hand and pushed out of Edward's arms. He resisted for a moment, then let her slide off the hood of the car. "This has devolved into total lunacy, guys. I am not a bone for two animals to fight over. And _you_!" She turned to Edward. "What do you mean, _mate_?"

He just glanced at her, then resumed glaring at Jacob.

"We're going now," Bella said. "If you two start fighting I will pull you apart with my bare hands, and neither of you will like it one bit. Got it? Now let's go, Edward."

"You tell that blond-haired bloodsucker to stay away from the village," Jacob growled, but he stood motionlessly as Edward and Bella got into the car.

"I don't tell them what to do," Edward replied shortly. "And neither do you."

* * *

_So, I found a cool new series to read: _Fallen_ by Lauren Kate. For all you helpless romantics out there, this is for you. There are three books in the series, with a fourth (curses!) due out next spring. Young girl falls in love with angel, gets embroiled in a cosmic battle for control of the universe. I think I've figured out what the surprise ending of the series is going to be, but I won't tell you my theories unless you ask - I don't want to ruin it. Also, there are only about a hundred fanfics for this story on FF, which I find surprising because these books were bestsellers and Disney has bought the rights to make some movies. So, I need some recs for good_ Fallen_ fanfics, and all you guys get out there and start writing some more, kay?_


	37. Chapter 36

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Edward was too furious to speak to Bella. His rage felt like a block of ice sitting on his chest, choking his nonexistent breath. Ignoring the vibrating of his phone, he drove recklessly fast away from the beach and towards the hotel.

"You knew he was there," Bella said flatly.

Edward didn't answer. He had known that Jacob was close, had heard the Dogman's thoughts the second he spied Edward and Bella from atop the cliffs.

"You touched me like that…to drive him crazy. Mature, Edward."

He shot her a glare. "No more so than your decision to 'intervene' between two vicious monsters."

"Well, considering the recent revelation that I'm your _mate_, I figured it would have the desired effect."

Edward pulled the wheel sharply to the right and the Volvo skidded out onto the shoulder, spraying sand and rocks and mud. Bella shrieked and clutched the dashboard. Edward's fury carried him out of the car and he wrenched her door open, pulling her out by her elbow.

"Don't ever," he said as calmly as he could, "Threaten to put yourself in danger again, Bella. _Ever_."

She had the good sense to look frightened. Instead of pacifying him, though, the alarm in her eyes only made Edward more furious. At himself.

_Calm down, Edward_, a small voice in his head whispered. _Remember how fragile she is._

"If anything happened to you, Jacob would not live to make it to your funeral," he said in an even voice. "So any ill-advised attempts to get between him and me in a fight would not have the effect of keeping him safe. Got it?"

"And what about keeping _you_ safe? Maybe the next time you two get into it, you'll lose a head instead of an arm."

Edward turned to a nearby tree stump and kicked it. Wood chips and rocks exploded outward, flying into the forest and putting a good-sized dent in the car door.

After a moment's shocked silence, Bella spoke again. "Since when am I your mate, Edward?"

His rage cooled abruptly. It wasn't gone, not by a long shot, but at least he could turn to her and look her in the eye without screaming at her.

"Since the moment I first saw you," he said quietly. "Since the moment you were born. Since the moment _I_ was born. Who knows? It doesn't matter. You're _mine_, Bella."

She searched his face. Apparently she found confirmation there of what he claimed, because she swallowed and asked, "And how long have you known this? Or suspected?"

"Suspected? Since you stepped into the store. But the first time I was _sure_ was when my family told me so. They've known all along."

She was breathing rapidly. "So, do I have any say in this? Or shall I just hand over the rights to my body and soul right here and now?"

"It would definitely make things easier," Edward snarled at her. "But of course you have a choice."

He spun around and started pacing. "Unfortunately, if I ever see or hear of anyone else putting a hand on you ever again, that man is dead. So I'm afraid your options are rather limited."

"Oh, that's such a relief." Bella threw up her hands. "So much for free will."

"I'm not joking, Bella."

"Neither am I." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "When were you planning on telling me this, then?"

"Not like this." He laughed humorlessly. "Believe me. Usually a man aims for wine, roses and romantic music when he tells a woman that he loves her. Not a screaming fight by the side of the road. Congratulations, Bella, once again you've turned me into a complete Neanderthal."

"Love?" she asked softly.

Edward turned to her.

"Of course, _love_," he answered. Confused at her confusion.

She gazed at him silently.

"Don't you remember what I told you? Vampires mate for life, Bella. It's complete, and it's irreversible. You are it for me. There will never be anyone else."

"Like Esme and Carlisle," she whispered.

"And Rose and Emmett. And Alice and Jasper." He saw the direction her thoughts were taking and rushed to head them off. "It's not always a tragedy, Bella. I know mated pairs who have been together for a thousand years."

"So, you want to…make me into a vampire."

_Shit_. He should have seen that one coming.

"I…haven't decided yet," he hedged.

"So what's the alternative? I grow old and we do a Harold and Maude for a while, and then I die? That doesn't sound like much fun. For either of us."

"It would be," Edward fumbled. "It would be, because we would be together."

"For a while. And then what?"

"Then…I don't know."

"Bullshit, Edward. You're saying that you would rather let me die than spend eternity with me?"

"No, it's not like that." _Damn_ _it, I should have thought this through_. "I would rather let you die a natural death than doom you to an eternity of darkness and damnation. Of carnage and blood. How much could I love you if I was willing to subject you to that without some serious thought?"

"Had you considered asking me what _I_ want?"

"Of course." _Oh, God, Rose is so going to kill me_. "I just…I was waiting for the right moment."

His lame excuse fell flat, even to his own ears. He stood uncertainly, watching her watch him, watching the wheels turn in her head.

"Can you take me home?" she said finally. "I need to think this over, Edward."

"Okay," he said tentatively. "Can I…come see you tonight?"

She looked down. "I'm not sure yet."

Pain arced through him, but he nodded and opened her door for her. They drove back to Charlie's house in silence.

* * *

"What's up, Bells?"

Bella slammed another cupboard door and gave her father a swift look. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. You and Edward had a fight, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you want to talk about it?"

She slid her father an incredulous look as she handed him his plate. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Not even remotely. But for _you_, I'll listen."

Tears prickled at her eyelids. "Thank you for saying that."

"So do I need to go kick his ass? This I can do."

_You think so, do you?_ Bella thought, but shook her head. "No, no."

"I got a call from Billy Black," Charlie said gently. "He said that Jacob had a rough day."

"Yeah." Rolling her eyes, Bella sat down across from him. "My best friend and my boyfriend got in a tug-of-war over me. I had to threaten to physically pull them apart. And then I got yelled at. It was great."

"Who yelled? Edward or Jacob?"

"Edward. He was upset that I would get between them and get myself hurt."

"He's right."

"Oh, thanks for the support."

"Bella, I would much rather see Jacob and Edward in the hospital than you. And if you ever got between two angry guys whaling on each other, I would be pretty pissed at you. Just sayin'."

"I know." Bella picked at her trout. "I don't think I really would have done it. I was just trying to get them away from each other."

Charlie sighed and took a sip of iced tea. "Rule one? Never bluff. If you're going to make threats, you'd better be willing to back them up."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bella put down her fork and gazed at her father. "Let them beat each other to a bloody pulp? I'm sorry, but I'd really rather not witness the two men I care about most in the world – besides you, of course – tear each other apart."

"I doubt it would come to that, Bella. Jake's strong, but he's got a level head on his shoulders. A few black eyes never killed anyone."

Bella snorted. "When it comes to Edward, Jacob is not level. He is beyond unlevel. He is Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_."

"Well, I guess it's a big disappointment. He's been waiting for you for a long time, Bells."

Bella glared at him. "And I have been nothing but straight with him."

"I know, I know." Charlie took a deep breath. "It hurt a lot, when your mother married Phil. Even though I knew we were over and had been for fifteen years, it was hard for me. I think I understand a little of what Jacob is going through, Bella."

Bella swiped angrily at her tears. "Damn it."

Her father reached out and covered her hand with his. "It'll pass, baby."

* * *

When Bella went upstairs, she glanced at the bedroom window and sighed. Grumbling to herself, she opened the window just a little before going into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Edward was sitting at her desk when she returned.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him.

Edward shook his head. "Are you still mad at _me_?"

"No."

His eyes flickered, and his shoulders relaxed. He watched her silently as she put her bath things away and climbed into bed.

"Will you just stay here?" she asked quietly into the dark. "Just…don't go."

"I'll never go."

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I've fucked everything up. I suppose I knew I would, from the beginning. I've tried so hard to be perfect for her. The perfect man, the perfect protector, the perfect lover. But instead I'm utterly at a loss. I don't know what to do._

_She didn't say the words._

* * *

There was a strange, uneasy truce between Bella and Edward. She didn't bring up their conversation on the side of the road, and neither did he. She didn't speak of Jacob, so neither did he.

For three days, he kept his distance from her. He watched her sleep every night and spent his days by her side, but he didn't dare touch her.

If he did, he was likely to tell her all the things she didn't want to hear. That she was his mate. That she belonged to him. That he'd tear out Jacob Black's heart and eat it whole before he'd let her touch him.

That he was dying inside, and only she could fix him.

It was hell on earth, the goddamn politeness between them. He would have preferred it if she screamed at him.

Edward arrived at the Swan residence at four on Wednesday afternoon. Bella was in the kitchen, cooking.

"What are you making?" he asked her, sliding into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Lasagna," she said. "It's one of Charlie's favorites." She looked up at him from the mushrooms she was chopping and smiled tightly. "Any luck today?"

"Not yet. We searched the area for the dozenth time, found nothing. Emmett caught a bear. It made his day."

Bella laughed. "I can just picture it."

They chatted for a while. Edward offered to help her, and she directed him to start slicing tomatoes for the green salad she planned to serve later.

"So, I was thinking -" she began, but the sound of a car backfiring outside in the street made her jump.

Edward saw the sharp blade that she was wielding slice into her flesh. Heard her quick intake of breath. Heard her nerves cry out in alarm and reaction to the sharp sting of steel.

And then the smell of her blood hit him. Annihilated him.

"Shit," she muttered, instinctively pinching her sliced thumb and sticking the wounded digit into her mouth. "Damn, that hurts."

Edward's throat was burning. A flame of hungry, parched need burst to life inside him. Before he knew what was happening, he was upon her.

"Can you get me a…a…" Bella looked up from her inspection of the cut, and her words trailed away. Her eyes went wide and her heart tripped into overtime when she saw his face.

Saw him for the killer that he was.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_In other news, I have finally caved to peer pressure and joined Twitter. Yes, I am a Twit. There were several people who were on me about this a while ago, but I can't remember who you are. If you're reading, congratulations, you've turned me into one of the sheep. Or stupid lambs, rather. CyraBear_


	38. Chapter 37

_Okay, okay! Here's your freakin' update! Geez, people... :)_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. I read each one, but I usually don't reply unless I have something interesting to say. Brevity is key. Anyway, special thanks to _Make a Choice_ for being my 3000th reviewer!  
_

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Bella stood frozen, the sting of her cut fading into insignificance. Edward was mere inches away, looming over her, his eyes black and hot in his face as he gazed down at the bead of blood dripping slowly down her hand.

"Edward," she said quietly. Trying to sound disapproving and chastising, like he was a puppy who was contemplating stealing the roast off the counter. But her voice wavered.

He didn't look up from the steady slide of crimson across her skin.

He grasped her wrist in one cold, hard hand and brought her thumb up to eye level. He seemed to be breathing slow and deep, like he was trying to drag as much of her scent into his lungs as possible. His lips were set in a hard, cruel line.

A hungry line.

"Edward, stop," Bella whispered.

His eyes flashed up to hers once, then back to her hand. His lips parted with a slow, whisper-soft exhale, and his tongue peeked out to wet his lower lip. He pulled her hand to his mouth.

Touched that cool tongue softly to her index finger. Slid it along her knuckle and the web of her hand, moving towards the track of red that ran down her thumb. A sweet stab of lust arced through Bella's spine, pushing past her fear.

His eyes hit hers again. Making a low sound, he pulled her around and pushed her against the kitchen table. With a gasp Bella stumbled back, feeling the edge of the table hit her tailbone hard. The salt shaker trembled and fell.

He all but flung her hand away and covered her with his body. Grasped her hips roughly and ground his pelvis against hers. She was wet instantly, her body deprived of his for too long, her head falling back against the table. The plastic salad bowl fell with a clatter and a spray of lettuce and cucumbers. Bella reached up and clasped his neck, arching to kiss him, but he twisted his lips away from her with a silent grimace. He lifted her on one arm and slid his fingers under the elastic waistband of her shorts, pulling them and her panties down and off with a rough shove.

Terrified, elated, Bella pressed her face to his neck and allowed him to part her trembling legs. His fingers dove between her thighs and pressed upward into her hot, damp flesh. With a harsh inhalation he twisted two fingers high up into her like a screwdriver, making her cry out and squirm beneath him. Agonizing tremors raced across her limbs.

He withdrew his hand, and she almost screamed.

Chest heaving, his eyes black as pitch and his brows knitted in diabolical concentration, Edward raised his hand to his mouth and sucked his fingers clean. Bella whimpered and arched against him. He looked like a fallen angel, testing the blood of some poor sinner recently consigned to his dungeon. Sampling her.

When he had licked every trace of her essence from his fingers, he reached down and plunged into her again. Bella curled her toes around the backs of his calves, desperate sounds of frustrated desire escaping from her throat.

"Be very still," he whispered, withdrawing his hand and cleaning it thoroughly with his tongue again. "Don't move a muscle. Okay?"

Whimpering, frightened and beyond turned on, Bella nodded.

Slowly, as if testing himself, Edward withdrew his arm from around her hips and slid down to kneel on the floor. He stared at the hot, wet secret part of her that was so aching for him with something akin to fascination. His hands kneaded her knees gently.

"_Aiutami, Dio_," he whispered pensively, then touched the very tip of his tongue to her clit.

Bella's legs tensed. She fought not to arch or tremble. His control was hanging by a thread, and she had no idea if the next touch of his lips would bring pleasure or pain.

He withdrew by inches, then leaned into her again, pressing the flat of his tongue to her apex. Dragging it upward tortuously slowly. Bella moaned and closed her eyes.

"Quiet," he admonished.

Gradually, reluctantly, her fear faded. The ravenous desire that he seemed to have for her feminine excretions was kept tightly leashed, at least for now. His tight, tense shoulders relaxed and the cold hands on her knees eased their compulsive kneading. He brought her up slowly, deliberately, teasing her by small degrees, pausing between each tortuous drag of his tongue to let agonizing anticipation build in her limbs and brain.

Until she could no longer keep still. Her heaving breaths and the fine tremor in her thighs became a helpless shifting beneath him. Forgetting completely the drying blood on her hand, she plunged her fingers into his wild hair. The pressure inside her built and built, but slowly, as unlike her previous encounters with Edward's devilish tongue as a slowly smoldering fire is to a gas explosion.

"Edward," she cried out, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Her head was spinning, her body singing, her skin was alive with sensation -

"Fucking hell," Edward whispered, and wrenched away from her.

Bella wailed in denial, reaching to pull him back. But he was already sweeping up her shorts and pulling them onto her legs. "Your father's here," he said, the fire in his eyes banked but still alight. He pulled her to her feet, but her knees refused to hold her weight. She sagged against the table.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie called as he opened the front door. Edward turned and resumed chopping the cursed mushrooms that had triggered the entire debacle.

"Hi, Dad," she managed to force out. "How…how was your day?"

"Not bad," he said, ambling into the kitchen. "Beat Tom seven hands out of ten…" his voice trailed away as he took in the sight before him. Salad greens scattered across the table and floor. The bowl lying carelessly in a corner. Salt spilled across the table, and Bella, looking dazed and drunk, leaning on the kitchen table.

His eyes flickered to Edward, who was chopping with exquisite care.

"Accident?" Charlie asked mildly.

"Uh, yeah. A car backfired. Scared the hell out of me. Um, excuse me." Bella knelt down and collected the ruined salad back into the bowl, then skirted around Edward to the trash. "I guess we'll have to do without the salad tonight. You're home early," she said, suddenly realizing it was barely four-thirty.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come spend some time with you." Charlie's gaze lingered on Edward, who still had not turned from the counter. "Lasagna, huh?"

"Yeah." Bella smoothed a hand over her hair and gave the boiling pasta a stir.

"Okay." Charlie looked down. "I'll, uh, I'll just…go in here for a minute." He turned and wandered into the living room.

"What is with you?" Bella hissed to Edward as soon as Charlie was out of earshot. "Couldn't you turn around and say hi?"

In answer, Edward took her unwounded hand and pressed it to his groin. To the rather prominent evidence of what they had just been up to.

"Oh, shit," Bella moaned. "Does he know?"

"He's got a pretty shrewd idea," Edward said shortly. He glanced at her. His eyes were still a little wild. "Would you wash your hand, please?"

_Damn._ Bella looked down at her thumb. The bleeding had stopped, but a long smear of drying blood ran down the side of her palm.

"I figured if anything could distract me…" Edward let his voice trail away vaguely, gesturing to the table.

"Good idea," Bella murmured. "Next time I get a paper cut I'll just tear all my clothes off first thing."

"I'm all for that."

* * *

Bella was on fire. Their little interlude on the kitchen table hung unmentioned in the air between Edward, Charlie and herself all evening long. They made stilted small talk while Edward shot her hot little glances from beneath his lashes and found excuses to touch her. His hand on her thigh under the table. A brush against her as they cleared up.

By the time she could escape for bed without arousing Charlie's suspicions, she was a complete wreck.

She skipped her shower, scrubbing her face and brushing her teeth with manic efficiency and all but flying to her bedroom. He was there when she opened the door.

Without a word, she launched herself into his arms.

He caught her expertly, wrapping her legs around his waist and backing her up against the wall. She could hear her own whimpers in the quiet as his fingers found their way beneath her pajama pants and gently squeezed her ass.

"Hush," he breathed between hot, wet kisses.

She tried, but the way he was touching her and kissing her was putting her vocal cords – and her pussy – hell, her whole body – outside of the jurisdiction of her mind and good sense. She pressed her lips to his, trying to muffle her little cries in his mouth.

"If you can't control yourself, Bella, I'm going to have to make you be quiet," he hissed, his mouth trailing over to her ear.

She pressed her fist – the one that wasn't clutching his neck desperately – into her mouth. But he was grinding against her like an ill-fitting gear against a cog, and she had been wet and aching for him for hours, and honestly cared more about his body against hers than shielding Charlie from a potentially fatal heart attack if he walked in and saw them.

"I brought something that might help," he breathed into her ear. "Would you like that?"

She had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded anyway, because the way he was rolling his hips against hers just required an affirmative response.

"Okay," he muttered, and let her slide to the ground.

She moaned, her body instantly missing his against it. Funny how he was so cool, and he made her feel so warm… "Edward," she groaned, trying to pull him closer. He evaded her, leaning backwards and pulling something from his pocket.

A wad of red fabric. Red satin.

He allowed it to unravel and Bella saw that it was a scarf.

"I think I'm going to have to gag you, Bella."

Bella's nerve endings all went on high alert. She stared at him, panting, her hands in his hair and her eyes searching his. _Could he possibly be serious?_

"If you want me to take care of you, you're going to have to be quiet," he murmured, gathering the scarf back up into his hands and pulling it taut in front of him, where she could see it.

"Mother_fucker_," she breathed.

"Language, Bella." The gleam in his eyes went beyond wicked. He looked like sin incarnate standing there, telling her she had to let him gag her if she wanted him to touch her.

_What are you waiting for, you idiot?_

"Okay," she breathed.

Triumph exploded in his eyes. With an approving nod, he kissed her once, long and hard, and then, before she could catch her breath, he covered her lips with the gag.

"Open your mouth," he commanded, and she complied. The fabric was cool and smooth against her tongue and lips, but warmed instantly in her mouth. She watched him with fear and arousal churning inside her as he tied the fabric in a firm knot behind her head.

"Now," Edward whispered, smoothing his hands over her cheeks to ensure that the gag was securely in place, "Now that I have your full attention, Bella, I'm going to tell you a few things. Any objections?"

She shook her head.

"After this week is over," he said, reaching down and unbuttoning the first button on her pajama top, "I am going to take you home. To my home. And I'm going to put you in my bed. And I'm going to take off all your clothes. Would you be amicable to that arrangement?"

She nodded, caught in his gaze. She could feel him unfastening her shirt, but she couldn't look away from his dark eyes. He was hungry, she realized.

He hadn't fed since they'd left Seattle.

"I haven't decided if I'm going to tie you," he continued, his eyes boring into hers. "I hardly think it's necessary, since there's no way that you could escape me. But it might be interesting. Aesthetically, you know."

She groaned behind the gag, swaying on her feet. The idea of being tied up in that big draped bed on the fourth floor was beyond erotic.

"I'm going to send my family away. I don't think I'll want to gag you. I would much rather kiss your mouth. It's really too bad you couldn't behave yourself, Bella." He slipped her shirt off of her shoulders and bent down to brush his lips against hers, over the gag. "But I don't want anyone to hear the sounds you're going to make. No one but me."

She was whimpering when he again slipped his hands beneath the waistband of her pajama pants and traced the outside of her hips with his fingers.

"After I get you naked, I'm going to fuck you with my fingers. I'm going to stretch you, Bella. I don't want you to be uncomfortable when I get inside you. I'm going to touch you in places you didn't know you even had." His hands slid around to the front of her pants and he cupped her between her legs. Slowly, watching her eyes, he slipped one finger between her folds and up into her.

"And then I'm going to fuck you with my mouth," he continued, matter-of-fact. "I'm going to have to hunt first, because the smell of you and the taste of you is getting harder and harder to resist. I nearly bit you this afternoon, Bella. I got my tongue in you and I started to wonder what it would taste like to have your blood and your pussy in my mouth at the same time." He blinked slowly, as if reminiscing. "All the sins of all the ages wouldn't compare to the ecstasy, Bella. It would be the ultimate decadence. The ultimate pleasure."

Fear overrode her desire…just barely. She felt his fingers tense against her, clutching her sex, and then he abruptly let go and stepped back to strip off her pants.

"Of all the sins I could commit, that would be the worst, and the best," he breathed, dropping to his knees in front of her. "To take such pleasure from you, just as I took your life. I shouldn't even think of it. But I can't help it, Bella…" with a groan, he grasped her thighs in his hands and pressed his lips to her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her skull fell against the wall. He pressed his tongue high up against her clit and flicked her steadily. Each firm pass of his tongue made the pleasure rise higher…but her fear remained. At any second she expected to feel the sharp nick of poisonous teeth…

"No," he moaned, pulling back. "No, no, no."

There was no release in the tension that gripped her. She fisted her hands hard in his hair and tried to pull him closer, calling herself a moron for tempting him and fate so. But she was sure she'd die if he didn't kiss her there again.

"I'll fuck you with my mouth," he said harshly, "I'll make you squeal until you don't have a breath left. I'll make you forget your own name while screaming mine, Bella. You won't know whether to beg me to stop or to keep going."

She was already there. High, keening sounds escaped muffled from behind the gag. She arched her hips, pushing herself towards him, begging him wordlessly.

_Keep going. Keep kissing me. Keep saying these things._

With a grunt, he slung one of her legs over his shoulder and leaned in again, taking a long swipe across her slit with his tongue. Gathering all her moisture into his mouth.

"I'm going to make you come until you're shaking with fatigue and hunger. And then I'll feed you and let you sleep. For a while. And then I'm going to start all over."

He pushed his tongue up into her, then withdrew. Again, and again, and again, until her body broke around her. She arched and trembled between him and the wall, unable to hold herself up, completely dependent on him to keep her from falling. He fingered her clit in slow circles, helping her ride out the contractions.

"I'm going to use your mouth, too," he said pensively. "I'm going to put my cock between your lips and watch you pleasure me. I might even let you swallow. It depends on how much you beg."

She was almost – almost – distracted from his words. When he said that, her drooping eyelids popped open and she looked down at him in astonishment.

"Alice said it would make you crazy," he mused, withdrawing the finger from her clit and sucking it clean, then inserting his index and middle fingers between her folds. "She said it would make you impossibly aroused, for hours. If I came inside you. But it would make you uncomfortable afterwards," he said, almost apologetically, looking up into her eyes as he slid his fingers in and out of her. "It would make your stomach upset. I don't know. Maybe I'll just come between your legs, instead."

A very tiny part of Bella was alarmed and humiliated that he and Alice had discussed this. Another part of her – the part that already knew what he was telling her, that his semen, or whatever it was that he ejaculated – made her burn and tingle and ache for him. The idea of having that feeling inside her, whether in her mouth or in her pussy, made her scared and turned on and terrified and anxious. She didn't know if she could survive it.

"You'll burn and writhe and beg for me," he murmured. "I've seen it, in her visions. I shouldn't even consider subjecting you to that. But having you so defenseless…completely at my mercy…God, Bella, I know how Alexander the Great felt when he looked out over Asia. Total power. That's what I would have over you."

She was coming again, almost more because of his rambling dialogue than the slow thrust of his fingers inside her. She cried out against the gag as his two fingers were joined by a third, which made her stretch and unfurl inside like a new flower.

"I could take you any way I wanted," he whispered. "I could take you here." And just as her climax broke over her, she felt his thumb slip between her ass cheeks and brush against her other opening.

The sensation was alien and alarming and beyond arousing. She cried out again, arching, not sure if she was trying to escape his importune thumb or grind against his torquing fingers.

"Would you like that, Bella?" he asked, stroking her gently. "Would you like for me to make this ass mine, as well?"

_I don't know_, she cried out in her head. The tremors were flushing through her, making her brain slow and her muscles hot.

"I assure you that you wouldn't mind, once I got inside there," he murmured. "No, you wouldn't object at all."

She was sure he was right.

* * *

Edward was annihilated.

His self control was in tatters. Hours and hours of Bella's crushing scent, her heavy heartbeat, her quick looks and her short breaths had turned him into a complete savage.

And all his frustration and lust and depraved desire was spewing out of his mouth and falling on Bella's delicate ears.

He was completely appalled by the filth that he was expounding to her. These were things that one should never speak aloud, decadent and profane thoughts that no true lover would dare entertain.

But with every dirty word he uttered, her scent spiraled, her body convulsed, and her eyes clouded with lust and need.

As if he needed another method for corrupting her, now he was telling her he wanted to penetrate her anally. _God, you'd tear her apart_, he thought dimly.

_Not after_, another voice argued_. When she's changed…_

_No._

_Can't think about that now_, not when her scent was all around and inside him and she was coming again and the noises she was making, just low enough that Charlie couldn't hear, filled his head.

After her body ceased its tremors and he gently laid her down on her little twin bed, guiding her hand inside his jeans to stroke him into an almost-painful climax, Edward gathered Bella into his arms and held her as tightly as he dared. She dropped off to sleep immediately, as was her habit, so he wrapped her in an afghan before curling himself around her warm little body.

And devoted himself to a good hour of mental repudiation for the things he'd said.

The moon had risen and the ever-present cloud cover had been whisked away when he felt the touch of Irina's mind outside the house.

_Edward_, she called out to him silently, _Rose_ _and Emmett came across Esme's trail._

Sighing, Edward untangled himself from Bella's bed and pulled his phone from his back pocket. A text was coming in at that very second.

_Es. has been at Q store on rez. Trail went west. Lost it 2 mi out._

Right into the heart of the Quileute's territory.

Edward frowned and sent a text to everyone. _Keep at it. Don't crowd her. Send Jaz._

Jasper would be most likely to be able to convince Esme to back off or come home with them, at least temporarily.

_But what happens when his good vibrations wear off? _A little voice in Edward's mind wondered. _And what about all that free-will shit that you were spouting before?_

_He _needed to talk to her. Find out what was going around in her head.

_Yeah, and she knows that's what you'll be after. She won't let you get close enough._

Edward stared at Bella's sleeping form, mired in doubt.

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I need your guidance so badly. Never in seventy years have I been so undecided._

_On one hand, I need to be here, with Bella. I don't want Jacob to get anywhere close to her. Even though I don't think he'd hurt her on purpose, she just has no inkling of how unstable he is._

_On the other hand, Esme is about to pick a monumental fight. I've been feeling it coming all week. It's been too quiet. She's been laying low, and now she's made an appearance. She's about to make her move. Again, I don't want her anywhere near Jacob._

_It all revolves around that ridiculous mutt. I wish I could just kill him to simplify things a little. But I have the feeling my one true love would get a little annoyed about that._

_I have to rely on the others to help me, and it rankles. It's been so long since I've been anything but self-sufficient. Being a control freak really sucks._

_I feel you in these woods, in this town. I feel like you're watching over us here. I know that I've always felt that vampires go to hell when we're killed, but if there was ever an exception to the rule, God would pull it out just for you._

_If you're watching us, Carlisle, please, could you send us a little help? Anything?_

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_Edward's not our sweet little choir boy any more, is he? What the hell happened to him?_

_It is now time to take an opinion poll. Who thinks that Edward should, ahem, use protection when they finally do the deed? Who wants to see Bella under the influence of 100% pure extract of vampire hotness?_ _ Review and let me know what you think, or Tweet CyraBear._


	39. Chapter 38

_Many thanks to Miss Sherrie and SusanQ for their beta help on this chapter. Doesn't that sound like a good name for a rock band? _

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Bright sunshine danced over the dew and raindrops that were scattered over the grass and trees outside. Motes of golden dust shifted here and there where a stray cloud whispered past the sun.

Edward was in the little hotel room, sitting at the desk and staring out the window. It was Thursday afternoon. He and Alice had spent most of the day in the room, as the clouds had been inconveniently sparse since early that morning. They weren't all that restless – they were far too used to having to hide out during good weather – but he was nervous about being trapped in the shadows while Bella stayed at Charlie's house, unprotected.

The others were scattered for miles around, hunting in pairs, scouting the wilderness surrounding Forks but unable to come too close to town for fear of being seen in the sunlight. Edward had managed to detach himself from Bella long enough to grab a few deer before dawn broke. The previous day's close call had brought home to him the dangers of not feeding regularly.

"Edward, don't worry," Alice said calmly. "I'm keeping a close eye on her. If anything happens, we'll know."

"I'd rather know _before_ something happens, if that's okay," Edward said with a sigh.

Alice snickered. "Well, I can guarantee that…but whether it's one minute or one hour is out of my hands." She rolled her head to look at Edward. "How'd it go last night?"

He glared at her. "I do _not_ want to talk about it."

"Oh, come _on_, Edward. Throw me a bone. What I saw was pretty damn hot."

Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. "I lost it. She probably thinks I'm a psychopath now."

Alice laughed, a tinkling, silvery sound. "No, she doesn't. And no, you didn't lose it. You did what you had to do to keep from biting her. I say good job."

"I'm not talking about that. What happened in the kitchen went as well as could be expected. It was afterwards, in her room…" his voice trailed away helplessly.

"_That_? Edward, there was nothing wrong with _that_. She liked it."

Wishing he'd never let this line of questioning begin, Edward stood up and stared out the window. "I…wasn't a gentleman, Alice."

Alice snorted. "Oh, Edward. You are _so_ Victorian. Admittedly not last night…but seriously. Many women like to be dominated sometimes. Bella happens to be one of them. The lucky chance that you have something of a dominant personality is…a good thing. I remember one time Jasper –"

"Alice!" Edward was sure he would have blushed if he'd had any blood. "Let's talk about something else."

Alice shrugged. "Suit yourself. But believe me when I say that what you and Bella did was nothing to be ashamed of. You of all people should know that."

Edward was silent, but privately he had to admit that she was right. He had seen enough terrible things in his life, through other's thoughts and in real life, to know that a little bondage play wasn't that far out of the norm.

"And…what did you decide? About what we discussed the other night?"

Edward groaned. "I asked you not to bring that up again, Alice."

"You brought it up with her, if you recall. Which means it's fair game." The thoughts that were going through Alice's head were enough to make him harden beneath his slacks_. Bella writhing uncontrollably on his bed…begging him to ease the ache._

Dusk couldn't come quickly enough.

Sighing, Edward turned to stare sightlessly at the television; a strangely-colored girl named Snooki was talking about pickles. He found it ironic that he was hiding his sparkling, pale skin indoors while someone that orange was walking around in public.

Out of nowhere, Alice sat up straight. She was staring at the wall, her eyes glazed. Edward recognized the signs; she was having a vision.

"Water," she said quietly. "Boats. Shadows and light."

"Where is it? Can you tell?" Edward murmured.

"Water," she repeated. "Old wood and boats. The black knight is moving to take the white queen. He's feinting for a pawn."

These ominous words sent a spike of fear shooting through Edward's chest. He studied her thoughts closely; it seemed to be the interior of a dark building, with strange swirls interspersed across the floor. One whole wall of the building was open, and beyond it was the forest. Then, her perspective shifted slightly and a new feature came into view – a small speedboat.

Edward's perception reoriented, and he realized that he was looking at the interior of a boathouse. The swirls on the floor were actually water, broken up by a couple of little docks with boats tied up to them.

"I've seen it," Edward said slowly. "It's a boathouse on the river. It's been in Charlie's thoughts. I think there's been some vandalism there in the past few days."

Alice was coming out of her reverie. She blinked and focused on Edward. "Do you know where it is?"

He shook his head. "Black knight…white queen," he mused. He was distracted from the puzzle by the buzzing of his phone. It was Bella.

"Hey," he said as he flipped it open.

"Hey," she said shyly. They hadn't spoken since the night before, when he'd went all Wild Kingdom on her. "What's up? I've been staring at the sky all day, waiting –"

"Bella," he interrupted her, "Is Charlie home?"

"What?" she asked in surprise. "Uh, no, he just left. Just now."

"Where's he going?"

"Something came up. There was some problem with graffiti at the community boathouse, and then he got a call a few minutes ago. One of the boats got stolen, I think? Why?"

"I've got to go," Edward said. "Stay at home, okay?" He closed the phone and looked at Alice. "Well, I think I know who the pawn is. Charlie's headed out to the boathouse now."

* * *

It was a tricky operation, getting out of the hotel. The sun lit up the landscape, and there were several tourists hanging out by the pool in front. There seemed to be no way to get to the parking lot without making a sparkly spectacle for all to see. Finally, Alice squirmed out of the tiny window in the bathroom, wearing far too many clothes for the pretty summer day, and brought the Volvo around to park directly in front of the room. Following her cues, Edward sneaked out of the room and into the passenger seat when the tourists weren't looking.

They had wasted precious time trying to stay out of sight. Cursing, Edward pulled out his cell phone and called Emmett.

His brother listened as Edward described the situation. "I think I've seen that place," he said when Edward was finished. "Follow the river west. It's about twenty miles from the hotel. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Where are you?"

"Not close. Better get going."

His lips set in a hard, stressed line, Edward called the others and relayed the news. None of them were close to the boathouse. It seemed that he and Alice would get there first.

"But what's going on?" Alice mused as they tore down the highway. "I mean, who would want to hurt Charlie? He's just a podunk sheriff in Forks."

"It's James," Edward said. Next to him, Alice drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes," she breathed. "He's there…waiting for Charlie. He lured him there."

"Bella. To draw out Bella."

Alice groaned at Edward's pronouncement. "Damn it! I was watching Bella, and Esme…but I didn't see this coming. Of all the awful luck."

Edward was already dialing Bella's number. The call went straight to voicemail.

"We're out of range. There's not great coverage on this road," Alice whispered.

"I told her to stay at home," Edward moaned.

"And when was the last time Bella followed instructions?" Alice returned. "She practically lives to push boundaries."

"What can you see?" Edward demanded. "What's going to happen?"

Alice shook her head. "It's gone, Edward. Wiped out. I can only guess that the dog is involved now."

Edward shot her a look. "Strangely, that makes me feel a little better. He wouldn't deliberately hurt Bella or Charlie. Maybe he can help."

Alice snorted. "Maybe. Right now he's just fucking up my visions, though."

There was a moment's pause. Then, "How did James find us here?" Alice asked suddenly. "I mean, how would he know we were going to visit Bella's dad for a week?"

"He followed Esme," Edward said softly. "It's her he's been after."

There was silence following Edward's pronouncement. Then:

"Oh, it's on now, motherfucker," Alice muttered.

* * *

The second Edward hung up on her, Bella was grabbing her keys and dialing Jake's number. She was already out the door before she realized that her truck was still in Seattle and she had no way to get out to the boathouse.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered. Tears of frustration and fear pricked at her eyes as she heard Jake's voicemail pick up.

"Jake, it's me, I know you're mad at me, but please, please, I need you right now. Charlie's in trouble or something and –"

"What's going on, Bell?"

Bella spun around and saw Jacob ambling up to her. His sleeveless tee shirt and cutoff jeans looked damp, as if he'd been running.

"Jake! I need your help, something's going on."

Jacob looked around, feigning surprise. "Really? Where're the leeches? Can't they help?"

"They are, they're going now, but Jake, something's up with Charlie. Edward just called and asked me where he was, and when I told him he hung up on me. Something's wrong."

Jake's sneering condescension disappeared instantly. "Where?" he demanded.

"The boathouse out on the highway. Charlie got called out there like ten minutes ago. Vandalism."

Jake cursed. "One of the vamps has been hanging out there the past couple of days. Come on." He held out his hand for her.

She took it, glad that Edward wasn't around to make a fuss. "Where's your car?" she asked.

"At home. Come on, climb on my back. We're going to run."

Bella would have been amazed if she wasn't so scared. Jacob ran faster than anything she'd ever seen. Even with her clinging to his shoulders like a limpet, he tore down the street like a tawny blur. Bella hid her face in his neck.

But then she realized he was going the wrong way.

"Jake!" she cried in his ear. "The boathouse is west of here! You're going into town!"

"I know!" he shouted back. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

His "somewhere safe" turned out to be a basketball court at the city park, where Embry and Quil were shooting hoops.

"Guys!" He yelled, skidding to a halt next to Quil's gunmetal-colored Sentra. Instantly, they abandoned the ball and trotted towards him.

"Charlie may be in trouble," Jacob said. "Quil, you take Bella in your car and head towards the old boathouse. Embry, you're with me."

Bella watched, speechless, as Embry and Jacob tore off their shirts and their shoes. "Don't hurry. You're the rear guard," Jake said to Quil, who was getting into his car. "Keep her safe."

"What are they doing?" Bella asked in amazement as she got into the car with Quil.

"Phasing," Quil said shortly.

"What's that?"

"I thought you knew about us," Quil said, frowning at her. "They're going into the woods, where they're going to strip and then change. They can't exactly do it out here in the open. Anyone could be watching."

Bella felt incredibly stupid. "So…you and Embry are wolves, too?"

Quil nodded grimly. "It happened a few weeks ago for me. Embry, a few days later. Jake's been trying to help."

"I'm so sorry," Bella said softly. "I'm sure it's been hard."

Quil looked at her and laughed. "Hard? This is the best thing that ever happened to me, Bella. Okay, so I was a little freaked out at first, but as soon as I figured out what was going on…" he trailed away. "So tell me what's up with Charlie."

Bella told Quil what she knew, which wasn't much. It quickly became evident that he knew everything about her and Edward, which really irritated her until he explained that, while in wolf form, the three of them could hear each other's thoughts. Jacob hadn't intended to tell them all about Bella's personal life, but he hadn't been able to conceal it from them, either.

Twenty minutes later, Quil pulled the car over to the side of the road. "I'm going to have to change now, so I can talk with Jake and Em. I won't be able to communicate with you. Can you handle that?"

"Sure," Bella said, a little defensively. She turned around as Quil shucked off his shorts, then jumped in surprise when his wet nose touched her hand. Nodding, she gestured at him to lead the way.

He looked a lot like Jake when he phased, except that the fur on his face was a little lighter. Bella smiled a little as she followed behind him. It was kind of neat, that Jake wasn't alone in his new gig anymore.

Bella could barely see the boathouse through the trees when Quil halted. He crouched low in the brush and she imitated him. After a few minutes of watching, Quil began to creep around and closer to the building.

The first vampire she saw was Alice. She was crouched in a copse of trees, watching the boathouse. When Quil, with a snarl, halted, Bella laid her hand on his head. "Quil, it's okay," she whispered. "She's a friend. I swear."

Quil whined deep in his throat, but didn't try to stop her as she crept around to Alice. "What's going on?"

"It's bad," Alice whispered back. She shot a glance at Quil and recoiled. "There are more of them? Doesn't anyone around here neuter their pets?"

"Alice, please," Bella pleaded. "He's here to help my father. What's bad? Where's Edward?"

"Around the other side." Alice pointed with her chin. "Your dad's inside, unconscious. He's not bleeding, though. Thank _God_. As far as we can tell, some girl wandered into the boathouse after Charlie got there. James conked him on the head and grabbed the girl. He knows we're here. We can't do anything without endangering both the humans."

"How does he know you're here?" Bella whispered.

"He can hear and smell us. I don't even know why we're whispering. I'm sure he knows he's surrounded. God, what is that smell?"

Bella pointed at Quil, and Alice wrinkled her nose and turned her attention back to the boathouse. Bella wondered where the others were, but she didn't dare ask. James could hear every word they said.

* * *

Edward made his decision as soon as he caught Bella's scent. Now that she had arrived, he couldn't just hang out outside the boathouse, waiting for the others to arrive. He had to do something.

He could hear the thoughts of everyone around him: James, inside, trying to work out what to do; Alice, talking to Bella; the other vampires, getting closer every second; the three wolves – now wasn't _that_ a nice surprise, that the Dogman had friends - and the girl inside, whose only crime had been to come wandering in with the thought of sitting on the dock and dipping her toes in the water. She was petrified with fear, her mind clouded with terror of the stonelike arm wrapped around her neck and the icy, sinister breath in her ear.

Charlie was out cold. He was laying on his back on the warped boards of the dock, at James' feet. James had been planning to call Bella from Charlie's cell phone and demand she present herself, or he would kill her father. When the girl had blundered in, James had made the snap decision to keep them both alive, for the time being. But he and Alice had arrived before he could put his plan into action. Now, they were in a stalemate.

Knowing that Bella would probably have given herself up to save Charlie, Edward thanked his lucky stars that Alice had seen what was going down in time.

He stood slowly, knowing that James could hear every move he was making. Alice and Bella watched with wide eyes as he stepped towards the boathouse.

"Come on in, Edward," James called. "I know you're out there. Do you always travel with an entourage?"

"Always," Edward said, stepping into the boathouse. "And there are more coming. There's no way you're getting out of this alive."

Wrapped up in the vampire's arms was a slender girl with long, black hair and copper skin. She was crying, her feet held off the ground, her sneakers dangling helplessly in the air. Her fingernails scrabbled uselessly at James' arm.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Edward. What, are you just going to let me kill these two _helpless_ humans? I know they mean _so_ much to you."

"So that's the deal? Your life for theirs?"

Edward was buying time. He knew that James was planning to barter his escape for the girl and Charlie. What he was trying to do was figure out what was going on with everyone else.

One of the wolves – he thought it was Jacob, but it was difficult to tell – had crept close enough to be able to see inside the building. The thoughts of the three wolves were a tangled mess, but Edward read in them a thread of desperation that he hadn't been expecting. He was hoping that they would be able to keep it together long enough for him to get the humans out.

Suddenly, he felt the touch of another mind nearby. A familiar one.

Edward tried to look around the boathouse without moving his eyes, but panic was closing in on him.

It was Esme. And she was deciding who to strike first.

"It's too bad that you and your merry band had to follow me out here," James said, ignoring Edward's question. "Now I'm not just going to kill your dear Esme. I'm going to pick them _all_ off, one by one. And you'll be last."

Edward heard Alice hiss from outside. "Don't be an idiot, James," Edward said calmly, still trying to locate Esme in the tangle of thoughts around him. "If you kill her, there's not a single one of us who won't dedicate our lives to hunting you down. You're good, but you're not that good."

James laughed. It was a high, annoying giggle, the only sign that James was nervous at all. "I think you underestimate me, man."

"I think you underestimate _us_."

"What? You mean the fortune-teller? You think you can use her to find me? Please. She wasn't quick enough to divert this little tragedy here."

Edward frowned, not liking the images racing through James' mind with Alice's face on them. "How do you know about her?"

"We've met. A long time ago." James bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. Edward could feel Alice's surprise at this pronouncement.

"You made her?"

"Not quite. I was planning on having her for dinner. Someone else got to her first." James shook his head sadly and pulled the girl's chin up with this elbow. "Not this time, though."

Edward grinned.

"You think you're quick enough to stop me?" James opened his mouth and poised to bite the girl, who sobbed silently.

"No," Edward said. "But _she_ is."

And Esme burst out of the water, right behind James.

Her caramel hair was slicked back from her face, her eyes were black as pitch. She grabbed the vampire's ankles and yanked hard. Taken completely by surprise, James fell on his face, the girl and Charlie crushed beneath him. With a snarl, Esme dragged him into the water and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Edward splashed in after him, and together they began pulling James to pieces. Alice darted through the door and caught the girl, who had collapsed in exhausted terror onto the dock. But her knees, shredded on the rough wood of the dock when she fell, began seeping red drops of blood – Edward heard Alice gasp and turn wildly. Her eyes fell on the fight in the water, and he gave her a mental cheer when she was able to tune out the smell of the blood and jump into the water to join the struggle.

In seconds, James was reduced to a dozen broken bits of stony flesh. "Get them all before they float away," he directed Esme and Alice. He jumped out of the water and rushed outside, holding his breath, to look for Bella.

She was crouched in the brush near the door, a huge brown wolf guarding her. The wolf stood in a low defensive posture between them, but his thoughts were more confused and uncertain than hostile.

"You okay?" Edward asked Bella. She nodded. Her eyes were round and frightened.

"Charlie?" she whispered.

"He's still unconscious," he told her. Then he addressed the wolf. "The girl is bleeding. We would appreciate it if you could help us by removing her from the general vicinity. The rest of my family is coming quickly."

The wolf whined and backed up into Bella, making her stumble away from Edward. Edward tamped down his anger and tried to unclench his fists.

"I won't hurt Bella," he answered the wolf's anxious thoughts. "Or Charlie. But there may be trouble if you and the other…wolves are here when the others arrive. We don't want a confrontation. Please, fall back. And _please_ take the girl."

The wolf caught his implication. Edward tried to follow the complicated communication between it and the other two. He forced himself to stay still as one of the others – Jacob, he guessed – slinked into the boathouse behind him towards the girl. It went against all his instincts to stand with his back to the werewolf.

The copper-skinned girl shrieked when the wolf nosed her hair gently, cowering backwards. Sighing, Edward called to Esme and Alice, who had finished fishing James' body parts out of the water. "I think we're going to have to make a quick exit, ladies. We don't want the wolves to panic when the others show up. Would you please get Charlie outside and then get out of there before the shit hits the fan?"

The wolf between him and Bella growled. Edward spared him a dirty look – and tensed when he heard Rose and Emmett crashing through the brush. "Stay back! Blood!" He yelled.

Rose and Emmett stilled instantly, some distance from the boathouse. "What's going on?" Rose shouted.

"Everything's okay," Edward yelled back. "James is toast. There are three wolves here, and a human is bleeding. Try to keep the others from getting too close."

"Esme?" Emmett boomed.

"I'm here, son," Esme called in a tired-sounding voice. Emmett and Rosalie both cheered in relief.

The wolves had finally abandoned their skittishness and were surrounding the young girl. Their tails were wagging as they circled around her. Esme and Alice, holding an unconscious Charlie between them, edged out of the building. Their eyes never left the trio of dogs.

Their behavior piqued Edward's interest. He stared at the largest wolf for a few seconds, concentrating. Then he began to laugh.

* * *

_So, what in the world is Edward giggling about? Tune in next time…_

_A couple of recs…I've been reading _In Your World_ by _Solostintwilight_. This is an AU/AH with…wait for it…Amishward! And damn, is he hot. Also, another WIP by the legendary _Sebastien Robichaud_ called _The IceQueen and Mister McCarty_. Three guesses as to whom it features. I finally made the connection between UoEM and the ad running on Twilighted for _Gabriel's Inferno_…my print copy will be arriving any day!  
_


	40. Chapter 39

_Many thanks to Miss Sherrie and SusanQ for their beta help on this chapter. Doesn't that sound like a good name for a rock band? _

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Bella stood still amongst the chaos, trying to figure out what in the world was happening. Everything seemed to be going at double speed. She was especially distracted by the sight of Edward, standing in the sunlight, sparkling like the sun on the water of the river, laughing like a loon. Charlie was propped against a tree at her feet, still out cold.

"He's going to wake up in less than five minutes," Alice said quickly to Edward, who was trying to stifle his laughter. "We have to get out of here."

"But what about _him_?" Esme said, indicating the pile of limbs that used to be the vampire James. "We can't leave without taking care of it."

"We have a few minutes," Edward said to her. "Go, tell the others what happened. They're gathered just over that rise, waiting for us." He turned to Bella. "You're going to have to stay here with Charlie until he wakes up. We can't be seen. Take him back to the stationhouse in his cruiser."

"What about them?" Bella indicated the wolves, who were still milling around the girl like she had Milk Bones in her pockets.

"They won't be a problem. You might try to tell the girl that they're not going to eat her. She's a little wigged out."

Bella stared at him, her mouth open. "You're going to leave me here...with Jake? With three werewolves?"

Edward smiled at her, then kissed her on the forehead and backed away, in the direction Alice and Esme had gone. "It's possible that I was wrong about them. The game has changed, love. I'll be back when it's safe."

Charlie moaned at her feet.

Bella looked around quickly. The vampires were all gone. The wolves were inside the boathouse, hidden in the shadows. If she was lucky, she could get her father out of there before he figured out what was going on.

* * *

Edward was still smiling when he joined the other vampires.

"Edward, man, what do we do now?" Emmett asked uneasily. He was standing with his arm around Esme, who looked small and lost. "It seems kind of weird to attack these mutts, you know, with all those humans running around over there. I mean, we got our girl here, all safe and sound." He gave Esme a squeeze.

"I agree," Edward said, still chuckling. "And I think you'll find that the fight has gone right out of them. Could someone please gather some wood and light a fire?" He asked the company at large. "We're going to need to take care of the body before much more time passes."

Warily, the Denali girls obliged, gathering driftwood into a pile nearby.

"Embry, Quil, Jacob," Edward called. He heard the thoughts of the wolves zero in on his voice suspiciously from the boathouse, out of sight.

"If you feel comfortable, you can change back. We won't hurt you."

"Speak for yourself, Edward," Rosalie said disdainfully.

"Please, Rose," Edward said, his eyes still twinkling with mirth. "Just trust me on this."

Her lips pursed, Rose folded her arms in acquiescence.

"I've never seen anything like it," Edward said conversationally, as he dug out a book of matches from his pocket. "They can read each other's minds. That's how they coordinate their movements so well. I can see now why I was so confused before. The last time, the wolves were thinking in another language, and I couldn't work it out quickly enough to avoid what happened."

As he spoke, he moved over to the pile of driftwood that had been collected in a small clearing and crouched down to begin lighting the fire.

"And now, all three of them are completely focused on making sure Morgan is okay. That's the human.

"Some species mate for life," Edward went on, as if he were giving a lecture in a seminar. "Like vampires. And wolves, apparently. But whereas vampires take time to create lifelong bonds, even though there's usually an initial attraction, it seems that wolves bond instantly. The minute Jake caught sight of our Miss Morgan, he forgot everything else." Edward laughed quietly to himself.

"What are you saying, Edward?" Tanya asked.

"_Imprinting_, I believe they call it," Edward replied. He stood and brushed the dirt from his knees. "Love at first sight. Completely and absolutely."

"What?" Kate snorted. "One of those dogs is in love with that girl? What is this, a Disney movie? Is someone about to fuckin' burst into song?"

"I'm sorry, Kate, but facts are facts," Edward said cheerfully. He turned back towards the boathouse and yelled again. "Hey, Jacob! Why don't you three get the girl out of here. We'll talk later, when you have less on your mind."

"No!" Rose snarled. "Edward, we'll never have a chance like this again. We have them completely outnumbered -"

"And we have a mortal's life to consider," Edward said calmly. "Plus, I believe you'll find that the wolves don't really have their heads in the game any more."

"But why?" Kate demanded. "This is so fuckin' confusing. Why are you standing here, giggling like an idiot, Edward? What's the joke?"

"Esme just saved the life of the pack leader's soulmate," Edward said solemnly. "I think they're ready to call a truce."

* * *

The wolves slinked away, herding the girl, Morgan, between them, and the vampires, free to move about without spooking them, were able to head back to the boathouse and gather up the body. All of James' many parts got tossed in the bonfire and Edward was able to adequately explain the phenomenon of imprinting.

"I guess you don't have to worry about him macking on _your_ girl anymore, bro," Emmett said cheerfully, leaning against the boathouse wall.

"Exactly," Edward grinned.

"When did you know?" Rosalie asked, watching the fire rage.

"As soon as Jake saw her, I knew something was up. He was completely terrified. He would have laid down and let James kill him if it would have saved that girl. The other two knew, of course, because they could hear his thoughts. They were prepared to let James escape, on the slim chance that he really would release her."

"Which of course he wouldn't have," Jasper added.

"Right. So we have Esme to thank for saving the day." Edward smiled grinned at his mother, who was quietly watching the flames. Her eyes flickered over to him and she gave him a strained smile.

"We have an irrevocable get-out-of-jail-free card with the wolves now," Edward said. "They will never, ever forget what she did. Plus, they're now willing to accept the possibility that we're not a threat to them, since we've demonstrated that we value human life."

"That's correct," a husky voice from behind them said.

It was Quil. He was fully dressed, his arms crossed over his chest, but he still looked around at them suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked formally.

"We're fine." Quil shifted on his feet, uncomfortable.

"Come to make nice?" Rosalie said with a slight sneer.

"More or less." Quil looked right at Edward. "I'm guessing you're the leader of this motley little crew."

"Not really." Edward shrugged.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Ed." Tanya rolled her eyes. "You've been running the show from the beginning."

"We don't mind," Irina added helpfully. "It's good to be a minion, sometimes. No pressure."

"Anyway," Quil broke in impatiently, "Jake's a little busy right now, you know, with Morgan, but he asked me to come back and say thanks."

"You're welcome," Edward said. "But we would have done the same for any human. I hope you believe that."

"I'm starting to," Quil said grudgingly. "I guess it'll take some time, you know, but you guys really surprised us today. We're thinking there may be some kind of truce in the future."

The vampires looked at him, then at each other, surprise on their faces. Esme looked down.

"So, anyway, thanks for saving the girl. She's pretty awesome, by the way. She'll get along great with Bella."

"Where's she from?" Tanya asked, clearly trying to be polite.

"From the Salish tribe, up near Seattle. She's like a cousin or something to Embry's family. She's here for a visit and went for a walk on the river." He snickered. "I guess she'll think twice about doing _that_ again."

"Maybe she's got some sisters," Edward said innocently.

Quil glared at him. "No way, amigo. I am not getting myself into the state that Jake's in right now. He's the new definition of whipped."

Edward shrugged and smiled. "We'll talk again, when you're all free to sit down. Somewhere nice and public. Does that sound acceptable?"

Quil nodded. "I'll run it by the boss." And he disappeared into the gloom.

* * *

"Bella's about to arrive at the police station," Alice announced after they had begun to trek back towards town. "He's confused, but she's handling it like a pro."

"I'm guessing he's just going to sweep all this under the rug," Jasper said. "What I want to know is what the hell James knew about Alice."

Alice, who had been quiet during the aftermath, went silent. Edward went to walk beside her, an abashed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, peewee," he said. "I'm sorry we couldn't get more information."

"That's okay," Alice said softly. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I saw...some kind of an institution. It was old and looked leaky and dirty. I saw you...being taken there, by humans. James had followed you there. He had been hunting you. But there was an older vampire there. I'm not sure, but I think that he changed you, to save you from James."

Alice looked down at the ground. "Any idea where?"

Edward considered. "Maybe...deep South? I see tropical plants...kudzu...maybe some antebellum architecture."

Alice considered. "Well, that's more than I knew yesterday."

Jasper came to walk on her other side. "You want to go poke around?"

Alice shrugged. "Maybe." She looked at Jasper, her eyes soft. "Or maybe it just doesn't matter. It's in the past."

* * *

Bella deflected her father's questions about what had happened by the simple expedient of talking fast.

She worried aloud about his head, railed against the dispatcher for not sending backup to help him out, wondered how long he'd been out before she'd "stumbled" across him, and generally made herself such a nuisance that Charlie would have done anything to make her be quiet by the time they reached the stationhouse. He was so eager to get rid of her that he completely overlooked the extreme improbability that she had run across him. Without a car. Without a solid reason for being at the boathouse.

Bella made a fuss about him when she helped him into the station, arousing much alarm in the staff and other officers. They were discussing whether to take him to the Emergency Room to get checked out when Charlie, annoyed and embarrassed by all the attention, barked at one of the clerks to give Bella a ride home and stormed into his office.

Once she was back at Charlie's house, confident that he would be tied up with red tape for at least a little while, Bella called Edward.

"Everything's fine," he assured her. "We're still stuck out here; the sun will be setting in about twenty minutes. I'll come by then."

"Okay," Bella said doubtfully. "And everything's okay with Jake, and the others?"

"They're fine, Bella. They took the young lady back to her cousin's house. Apparently there are a lot of people on the Rez who know about them."

"And Esme?"

"Is fine. Don't worry, _bellissima_. I'll explain it all when I get there, okay?"

Bella sighed. "All right. And...thank you. For saving him. Tell Esme."

"I will."

Next, she dialed Jake's phone, but he didn't answer. Concerned, she tried Billy's house. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's Bella."

"Bella." Billy sounded uncomfortable. "What's up?"

"Is Jake there?"

"Uh, no. He's out playing hoops with his friends. I'll tell him you called."

Bella rolled her eyes. She had the feeling that calling Billy on his fib would be an exercise in futility, so she thanked him and hung up. She then went to find the phone book to try Quil and Embry's families.

There was no answer at Quil's mother's house, but she struck gold with Embry's parents.

"'Lo?" Embry answered, sounding breathless.

"Embry! It's Bella."

"Oh, hey, Bells. You okay?"

"I'm good. What's going on? Is the girl okay? Did you -"

"Bella, cool it," Embry said with a little laugh. "It's all good. Morgan's my cousin. She's here, and she's fine."

Bella was starting to get a little impatient with the word _fine_. "What happened after I left?"

"Uh, well, we got Morgan out of there and brought her home. She's a little shaken up, but she's -"

"I know, I know, she's _fine_." Bella huffed. "How did you guys get out of there without a huge throwdown? I was sure someone was going to lose an arm. Or a paw."

"Well, we're not really sure about that, Bells. Your boyfriend got all magnanimous and shit, and asked us to get Morg out of there. He seemed worried that someone was going to snap and...well..."

"Because she was bleeding. Yeah, I got that part. I've told Jake that they don't feed on humans, but he didn't believe me."

"Well, he believes you now. It was kind of a mindfuck, actually, to see all those leeches standing clear like they were afraid of getting too close to her. Hey, who was that dude that they ripped to bits?"

"He, uh, he was one of the bad kind. He was there to make trouble. He would have killed Morgan, and Charlie, if he'd had the chance."

"Well, that's fucking confusing, Bella. How are we supposed to tell the goodies from the baddies?"

"Their eye color, actually. If they have gold eyes instead of red, it means they feed on animals."

Embry was silent for a minute. "So, the old legends..."

Bella was trying to phrase her answer when she heard the front door open. She looked up and saw Edward walking in. "Listen, Embry, Edward just walked in. Can I talk to you guys later?"

"Sure. Um, tell him that we'll be at First Beach tomorrow at nine if he wants to talk."

"I will. Bye, Embry."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

_Most of you guessed correctly about why Edward was laughing. Good job!_

_What have I been reading...let's see. I spent the last two days immersed in my new copy of _Gabriel's Inferno. _It's available as an e-book and in print form. I am too poor to have a Kindle, but I like books better anyway. No matter what that blond chick from the commercial says._

_In fic world, I have been reading_ How to Paint a House_ by Maggie's Gutter, which features just about the sweetest Edward ever;_ Dear Maggie _by Jenny0719_, _with a completely opposite Meanward; _and Cliché _by suzie55, which kinda reminds me of _The Princess Diaries_ with a bunch of really fucked up high school boys._ _They're all AH._

_I have a question for the fandom in toto: gimme all your recs for Jasper/Alice. I've got a thing for them lately. CyraBear on Twitter._


	41. Chapter 40

_Muchas gracias to everyone for their many Alice & Jasper recs. I haven't been able to read many of them, but when I do I'll let you know!_

_I had one anonymous reviewer that yelled at me because in Chapter 27 the Cullens and the Denalis hold a Grand Theft Auto tournament while Bella and Edward ahem, wait for his arm to heal. Apparently GTA is a single-player game. I laughed, because I actually know nothing about video games. I played GTA once at a friend's house, and I was afraid to drive home afterwards because I'd gotten into the mindset that hitting pedestrians and shit was no big. My humble apologies, dear reader, I hope you will forgive me._

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

_**Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged was - indeed, is - one of the Universe's very small number of immortal beings.**_

_**Those who are born immortal instinctively know how to cope with it, but Wowbagger was not one of them. Indeed he had come to hate them, the load of serene bastards. He had had his immortality thrust upon him by an unfortunate accident with an irrational particle accelerator, a liquid lunch and a pair of rubber bands. The precise details of the accident are not important because no one has ever managed to duplicate the exact circumstances under which it happened, and many people have ended up looking very silly, or dead, or both, trying.**_

_** Wowbagger closed his eyes in a grim and weary expression, put some light jazz on the ship's stereo, and reflected that he could have made it if it hadn't been for Sunday afternoons, he really could have done.**_

_**To begin with it was fun, he had a ball, living dangerously, taking risks, cleaning up on high-yield long-term investments, and just generally outliving the hell out of everybody.**_

_** In the end, it was the Sunday afternoons he couldn't cope with, and that terrible listlessness which starts to set in at about 2:55, when you know that you've had all the baths you can usefully have that day, that however hard you stare at any given paragraph in the papers you will never actually read it, or use the revolutionary new pruning technique it describes, and that as you stare at the clock the hands will move relentlessly on to four o'clock, and you will enter the long dark teatime of the soul.**_

_**So things began to pall for him. The merry smiles he used to wear at other people's funerals began to fade. He began to despise the Universe in general, and everyone in it in particular.**_

_**This was the point at which he conceived his purpose, the thing which would drive him on, and which, as far as he could see, would drive him on forever. It was this.**_

_**He would insult the Universe.**_

_**That is, he would insult everybody in it. Individually, personally, one by one, and (this was the thing he really decided to grit his teeth over) in alphabetical order.**_

_**Douglas Adams, **_**Life, the Universe, and Everything**

* * *

When the bonfire that had been the vampire formerly known as James was reduced to a pile of smoldering embers and ash, the Cullens and the Denalis made quick work of scattering the remains as far and wide as they could. A good portion ended up in the river, to be washed out to the sea. Emmett and Jasper engaged each other in a particularly gruesome ash-throwing fight that had everyone else ducking for cover.

"Emmett, that is the most disgusting thing you have ever done!" Rosalie shouted from behind a tree. "And that includes that night in New Orleans when you met that –"

"Don't say it!" Edward cut her off. The visual was enough to make his non-functioning stomach roll. Emmett and Jasper eventually called it quits, but Rosalie and Alice refused to touch them until they washed themselves thoroughly in the river.

"The water's cold," Emmett complained as he splashed himself clean.

"You're already on the no-sex list for a month," Rosalie hissed. "Don't make it worse."

"All right, all right, let's go find a place to change clothes and such," Esme sighed. She had spoken very little since rejoining the group.

"We have a hotel room near town," Edward told her quietly, rubbing her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She looked at the ground. Edward watched the replay in her head: saw her stalking James through the woods, wondering what he was up to; saw her hide in the water to watch him, where she couldn't be heard or scented; saw her anxiety when the humans appeared, wondering if there was any way she could engage the wolves and protect the innocent at the same time.

He felt her consternation when her children and extended family had arrived. Her fervent wish that they had not found her.

"I'm fine, Edward," she said heavily. She allowed Tanya to sling her arm over her shoulder and lead her away with the others, back to the hotel.

Edward watched her go, disquieted and concerned.

"She hasn't decided what to do next," Alice said quietly at his side. "I think she's deliberately avoiding thinking about it, to throw me off."

"That can't be good," Edward murmured.

"I agree."

"She's very upset," Jasper said, his low voice filled with suspicion. "Much more than she's letting on. Something is very wrong."

"What do we do?" The three of them watched as Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and the Denalis disappeared into the woods.

"Watch and wait, I guess," Edward said heavily.

* * *

"Esme, darling, when was the last time you changed clothes?" Tanya made a little moue as she surveyed Esme's tattered ensemble. "I have a wraparound that will look gorgeous on you. Hop in the shower."

Esme seemed to be resisting the urge to roll her eyes. In the end, she just nodded and headed for the bathroom.

While Alice and Tanya quietly bickered about what Esme should wear, Edward told the others that he was going to talk to Bella, and that he'd be back soon.

When he arrived at Charlie's house, Bella was talking to Embry on the phone. She looked hassled, irritated, like a woman who had spent far too much time arguing with a teller at the bank about overdraft fees. When she caught sight of him, she flipped phone closed and threw herself into Edward's arms. He caught her expertly, squeezing her just a touch too tightly then he probably should have. She didn't complain.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into her hair, brushing the strands back from her face gently.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

Edward explained what had happened after Bella left. When he finally got the concept of imprinting across to her, she sank down into the kitchen chair, amazed.

"Wow," she whispered. "And how does Morgan feel about being the object of a big canine's eternal devotion?"

Edward shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. She was in shock when they got her away from the boathouse. I'm sure Jake will have an interesting time courting her."

"And Esme? How is she doing?"

Edward gazed out the kitchen window, a troubled look on his face.

"Edward?"

"I'm not sure," he said quietly. "She was blocking us."

"What do you mean?"

"She was thinking about something else, to prevent me from knowing her thoughts. She was actually reciting all the names of the American presidents. Alice can't get a read on her, either. So…the fact that she was even _bothering_ scares me. She's hiding something, still."

Bella crossed her arms and leaned back, thinking. "Well, just because the wolves are grateful to her for saving the girl – and Charlie – doesn't mean that she's forgiven them. For Carlisle."

"Exactly." Edward remained still, staring out the window. Bella could practically feel the worry rolling off of him.

"But…they're not the same wolves, Edward," Bella ventured. "They've never done a thing to hurt her."

"She knows that," Edward sighed. "On one level, she knows. But grief is a funny thing, Bella. I doubt that she's capable of separating her hatred of Jacob's ancestors from Jacob himself. You said it yourself, the night she took off."

"Yeah." Bella stood up and leaned against him, taking comfort in his strong arms. She buried her face in his shoulder. "So, what's next?"

"Are you ready to go home? Back to Seattle?"

She nodded, pressing her lips to his soft shirt.

"We are, too. I think the Denali girls will say their goodbyes soon. They never meant to stay this long. And I think that if we can get Esme out of here, away from the dogs, she'll feel better."

Bella had her doubts, but she held her tongue.

"I have to go back," he said with a sigh. "Do you mind? I want to talk to her, spend some time with her."

"Of course." Bella stood back and smoothed his shirt unnecessarily. "Give her my love."

Edward kissed her softly, gently, the way he did when he was worried about her human vulnerability. When she opened her mouth against his, he drew away with a pained expression.

"Sorry." Bella removed her hands from his shoulders.

"I'll be back sometime tonight. Don't wait up."

"Are you going to First Beach tomorrow?"

Edward nodded. "Are you up for some major wolf-vampire angst? I think it would be good if you went. You're pretty much the link between us, and for some reason you have some affection for these monsters."

Bella held back a giggle. "Yesterday, you would have done anything to keep me away from those _monsters_," she pointed out.

"I imagine you'll be throwing that one in my face for many years to come," he replied. As soon as he said it, though, his face went blank.

Bella bit her lip. He seemed suddenly stiff and awkward, and she knew that he was worried about how she would react to his oblique reference to their future together.

"You'll come see me tonight?" she asked softly.

"Of course. Good night, for now, _bellissima_." He kissed her once more, then he was gone.

* * *

It was several hours later when Edward finally had a chance to talk to Esme alone.

The full moon had risen, and the landscape was quiet. A bat swooped overhead, which made Edward smile. More than once, images of huge vampire bats had flitted through the wolves' thoughts that day.

Esme was sitting out by the pool, her feet dangling in the water. She looked very small, like a child who had been left to her own devices at a party for the grown-ups. Edward approached her slowly, giving her the chance to retreat if she didn't want to talk.

Her head was full of thoughts of Carlisle.

Carlisle picking her wildflowers in a field in Minnesota, laughing when they crumbled beneath his touch.

Carlisle tending to a little boy's lacerated arm, completely unfazed by the blood.

Carlisle kissing her, pulling her close under his arm and spinning her around.

"He was the best of men," Edward said quietly as he pulled off his shoes and rolled up his pants so that he could dip his toes in the water next to her.

"The very best," she answered. She didn't look up, instead concentrating very hard on the ripples in the water made by their feet.

"Remember when he was taking us to Rochester? And the wagon broke down?"

Esme gave a small laugh. "And you two argued about who had to pull it the last hundred miles."

"And in the end he told me that you would be much more comfortable with him by your side, so for your sake I should do it."

"He spent the whole ride holding me."

Edward smiled. "I was so surprised at the time. Normally he would have offered to pull it and let me ride with you. But he was actually worried because he was going to be working so much in Rochester, and he was afraid that you would be upset about spending so much time without him."

Esme flicked her toe, sending the water splashing. "I didn't know that. I thought it was because you had just returned to us, and he wanted you to have an outlet. To let off some steam."

Edward considered this. After his disastrous attempt at being on his own, he had returned to Esme and Carlisle a penitent. Asking for forgiveness. Asking to be let back in. "He was so good to me. To let me come with you."

Esme flicked the water again. She was thinking of her change, when she had opened her eyes after three days of agony to see Carlisle's face. The naked guilt and adoration in his eyes. "He understood, I think. The remorse you must have felt. He always wondered if he had done the right thing by changing us."

"Do you think he did?"

Esme looked at Edward, and he saw in her thoughts how happy they had been together, for those few short years. "I wouldn't trade the time I spent with him for anything, Edward."

Edward broke away from her gaze. Looked out over the treetops, towards Forks. Where his beloved lay sleeping.

"I was reading a little Douglas Adams a while back," Esme said lightly.

Edward smiled, and began quoting the passage that Esme was thinking of. "'Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged was - indeed, is - one of the Universe's very small number of immortal beings. Those who are born immortal instinctively know how to cope with it, but Wowbagger was not one of them. Indeed he had come to hate them, the load of serene bastards.'"

Esme was giggling at his unctuous British accent. "And how did he cope?" She asked, like a mother asking a young child what color the sky was.

Edward resumed his Monty Python-esque tone. "'He would insult the Universe. That is, he would insult everybody in it. Individually, personally, one by one, and (this was the thing he really decided to grit his teeth over) in alphabetical order.'"

Esme flicked the water once more. "We can't insult the universe. So how do we cope, Edward?"

He sighed and reached out his foot to touch hers in the water. "By holding on to each other. You're not alone in this, Esme. We're all with you."

"Yes, I know." She was thinking of Bella, but imagining her with pale, white skin and ocher eyes. "And now, after so many years, you've found your mate, Edward. It's what I've been waiting for. To see you happy, and settled."

Edward laughed. "I'm hardly settled, Esme. I haven't even asked her what she wants. Maybe she won't want to be with me forever."

Esme shrugged. "She will. No girl in her right mind would say no to an eternity with you."

"Spoken like a true mother."

She laughed, but her laugh was tinged with sorrow. "You never really needed a mother, Edward. I've done my best, but you and the others were always –"

"I disagree. We never would have become the people we are today without you, Esme."

Esme shrugged again. "I suppose we'll never know."

They were silent for a few moments. Then: "Are you all right, Esme? With the werewolves? I'm going to go meet with them in the morning and talk some things out."

Esme didn't blink or move. "It's the best thing. For everyone. Especially you and Bella."

"You won't have to go. I think that just three of us will be best, so they don't think we're trying to bully them."

"I appreciate that, baby."

"You did a very good thing, saving that girl. I know you would rather things turned out differently."

Edward felt in her thoughts a spasm of pain. Carlisle's face burned in her memory. "Everyone deserves a chance at happily ever after," she said finally. "Human or vampire or otherwise."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Life, the Universe and Everything _is a sequel to_ The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _by Douglas Adams. As usual, I would advise avoiding the movie, which sucked a whole lot. Wowbagger is a very minor character, but makes several very entertaining appearances, as you can imagine._


	42. Chapter 41

_My sincerest apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Having some health problems this month. Also, my home has been infested by a bunch of rabid plot-bunnies, and I've been distracted in tracking the bastards down. There are still a couple hiding under the bed._

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

The next morning, after making biscuits and gravy for Charlie, Bella headed over to the hotel where Edward and his family were staying. She knocked on the door and was ushered in by Alice, who hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Alice said softly. Bella smiled awkwardly and hugged her back. It was like embracing an extremely shapely chunk of granite.

"Ready?" Edward asked her. She nodded, and he escorted her out to the Volvo.

Jasper and Tanya were going with them to meet the Quileutes at First Beach. "We don't want to overwhelm them," Edward explained. "Jasper will be able to help keep things calm, and we wanted a representative from the Denalis. Things might get tense, but I think it's going to work out all right." He opened the door for her, and Bella slipped into the car.

"It's a beautiful day to go to the beach," Tanya said ironically as they got closer. "Lots of humans will be running around."

"That's a good thing," Edward replied. "It'll keep all of us from doing anything stupid. I doubt that the Quileutes want the whole world to know that they occasionally grow a tail and fangs."

"And Alice said the weather would be good?" Bella asked Jasper.

He nodded. "Cloudy all day long."

It was indeed a beautiful day for the beach. There were half a dozen surfers in the water, and several groups of people wandered about, walking on the beach, making driftwood campfires and hunting for tide pools. Seagulls called to each other, and the roar of the surf reminded Bella of the day that Quil had told his story about the wolves…having no idea how close to the mark he really was.

When they got out of the car, the boys were already standing on the beach, with Morgan. Edward and Bella led the way with Tanya and Jasper following behind. The Quileutes were standing awkwardly near the shore, arranged protectively around Morgan.

Bella disengaged her hand from Edward's – it was a little difficult, as he seemed reluctant to let her go – and walked into Jake's arms. She hugged him tightly, so glad to feel his warm skin next to hers. He returned her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered into her hair.

Bella laughed. "Me, too."

Jacob kissed the top of her head before releasing her, and Bella marveled at how different it felt from the other times he had shown her affection. He felt exactly like the brother that she'd always wanted, not the wistful suitor that she had spent so many years deflecting. Smiling, Bella stepped back and held her hand out to Edward, who took it instantly.

"Bella, I'd like for you to meet Morgan Singer," Jacob said formally. Morgan waved shyly from her place of honor. "Morgan, this is my best friend Bella. I guess you two didn't get a chance to talk yesterday."

Bella gave Edward an apologetic glance before stepping away from him again. "It's so nice to meet you, Morgan," she said warmly, holding out her hand to shake. Morgan stepped forward and bashfully touched her fingers. "Hey, why don't you and I go for a walk while these monsters hash out their differences?"

Morgan's eyes widened, shocked by Bella's direct phrasing of things, and she burst out laughing. Jake snickered. "Good idea, Bells. There are sodas in Quil's car if you guys want some."

Bella tucked her arm through Morgan's, and they went wandering down the beach.

Edward watched them go with a sense of pride. Bella was a fucking genius. She knew that the Quileutes wouldn't be able to relax with Morgan so close to the three vampires, and that it would be better all around if the humans stayed out of the peacemaking process, at least for a while. "She's something else," he murmured.

"So she is," Jake said, but Edward had a feeling that his eyes were following the slender copper-skinned girl instead.

"Why did you bring her?" Edward asked curiously.

Jacob sighed. He looked like an extremely overwrought husband with a chip on his shoulder. "She wanted to come. We tried to explain the whole thing to her last night, but she was pretty overwhelmed. She said she wanted to get another look at you guys."

"And you just give her whatever she wants, regardless of the danger?" Tanya's eyebrow arched skeptically. Quil and Embry both snorted; Jake looked a little embarrassed. Edward grinned, reading in Jacob's thoughts that he had been unable to deny Morgan when she pleaded with him.

"Well, Bella keeps telling me you guys aren't dangerous," Jacob said diffidently.

Now, the vampires snorted. "We're not killers," Tanya said indignantly. "That doesn't mean we're not dangerous."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Jacob waved his hand. "So, uh, why didn't the others come with you?"

"We thought it might not be a good idea, for all nine of us to come," Jasper said quietly. "This is supposed to be a truce, right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I was hoping that the little blonde one would be here. So that I could tell her…" he shifted uncomfortably. "Morgan would be dead if not for her. And Charlie," he added as an afterthought.

Edward smiled. "Well, I'd like to think that we could have saved them somehow. But she was pretty awesome." He paused. "Esme will probably have the hardest time with this," he said, circling his finger to indicate the entire group. "She's never gotten over Carlisle's death. He's the one who was killed by your ancestors."

"Right." Jacob looked at the ground. "I don't really know what to say about that. It was their job to protect the tribe, man."

"Yes," Edward sighed. "I suppose it was."

"They could have listened to him," Tanya said sharply. "By all accounts, Carlisle was the gentlest man on the planet."

"They didn't know that," Quil interjected.

"They didn't ask," Tanya shot back.

"They didn't speak _English_," Embry said, exasperated.

"Okay, okay," Jasper said, making a calming gesture with his hands. Instantly, Edward felt a wave of tranquility, as if Jasper had just passed him a joint. "It's in the past. There's nothing to be gained by fighting about it."

"Um, right." Jacob looked dazed, a little confused by the calm feeling that was passing over him. Edward rushed to move on.

"So, anyway. We've proven to you that we don't have any desire to hurt humans, right?"

"Well…yeah. I mean. Yeah. When Bella told me that, a few days ago, I thought that you guys were just fucking with her. We still don't really get it." Jake squinted at them, as if he could discern their secrets if he studied them long enough.

"None of us chose this life," Jasper said. "We were bitten. We live this way because we don't want to be monsters. We fight against our craving for human blood every day."

"Do you ever give in?" Embry asked.

The three vampires looked at each other, wondering how to answer. Edward sighed. "Let's just say that no one's perfect. But Bella has been amongst us for several weeks now, and she's still safe. She will always be safe with us."

"Yeah, I don't get that," Embry said aggressively. "Why are you hanging around her, anyway? Are you trying to make her into your little demon familiar?"

Tanya growled low in her throat, but Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder. Likewise, Jake shot Embry a warning look.

"I'm in love with her," Edward said directly.

Jacob's eyes flashed, and Edward caught a glimpse of the way he had looked the other day, holding Bella in his lap. He had been territorial…proprietary. Possessive.

"And how does she feel?" Jake asked in a low voice.

Edward looked at him. "She cares for me. I'm hoping it will be enough."

Tanya gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Don't be a _tool_, Edward. That girl is head over heels for you."

Edward glared at her. "I'm not making any assumptions, Tanya."

"All right, all right. I don't even want to think about that." Jacob was massaging his temple, and Edward caught a glimpse of the mental images he was trying to suppress. "Let's just say that she trusts you and she's okay with…what you are. Because of that…" he took a deep breath. "And because of what, uh, _Esme_ did yesterday, we're willing to wipe the slate clean. I doubt that we'll ever be bestest friends forever, but I promise we won't try to kill you the next time you come to our neck of the woods, okay?" He paused. "Unless provoked."

Edward smiled slightly. He knew what Jacob was really trying to say, despite his tough words. "Tanya, Jasper, can I safely promise that we will extend them the same courtesy?"

Tanya looked disgusted, but she nodded. Jasper gave a short nod as well.

"Good. So, let's hash out some guidelines, okay?"

* * *

Bella liked Morgan, as Quil had predicted. She was quiet and shy, like herself, but with a disarming sense of humor and a gentle, melodic laugh. She was rabidly curious about the exciting new world of the supernatural that she'd fallen into. Bella spent a good half an hour answering Morgan's questions about vampires and werewolves, and especially about Jacob.

"I don't really understand what happened yesterday," Morgan said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, "Except that your friend saved me from that…_man_." She shuddered at the memory. "It all seems pretty complicated. There was a lot of talk last night about Jake's great grandfather, and eye color, and…" she trailed away helplessly.

Bella smiled. "Let's just say that you and I are caught in the middle of a monumental tiff between mythical creatures. James – that's the one who had you – didn't have a very high opinion of humans. The rest of them aren't like that. They all wanted to save you and my dad."

"I think Jacob likes me a little," Morgan confessed.

Bella giggled. "I think he does, too."

"He's sweet," Morgan mused. "And _God_, is he gorgeous…but he kind of scares me. The whole werewolf thing…"

"Can I tell you a secret?" At Morgan's nod, Bella linked her arm through hers. "Edward scares me, too, sometimes. But he would never hurt me. He would do anything to protect me. He's kind of annoying about it, actually. I think that Jake is the same way."

Morgan blushed and kicked a stone. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two of them wandered down the beach, discussing the politics of interspecies relations. When they returned to the others, the werewolves and vampires were all sitting down around a driftwood fire, discussing boundary lines.

"We'll want to visit Bella's father, so we would like permission to enter Forks," Edward was saying when they arrived. He was dragging his finger down through an intricate map of the area drawn in the wet sand, a map so detailed that no human could have drawn it. "But we will stay off of your land. Agreed?"

Jake nodded. "That's good, I think."

"How goes the negotiation?" Bella sat down next to Edward.

"Good." Edward took her hand and kissed it. He smiled into her eyes.

"I think that my sisters and I would prefer that you stay out of Alaska," Tanya said imperiously.

Jake shrugged. "Okay. It's not like we have cousins there or anything."

Bella caught Morgan's eye and winked. It looked like everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Not everything was resolved by the time they called it quits. Well, really, nothing much at all was resolved. But by the end of the meeting, Embry had stopped taking shots at Edward and Tanya had stopped hissing. More than once, Bella and Morgan had rolled their eyes at each other and gone off together, annoyed at their posturing.

But it was a start. And that was enough for now.

Bella called Jacob that night.

"Hey, Bella," he answered the phone, laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we were just talking about you. It was eerie. What's up?"

"I just didn't get a chance to talk to you today at the beach. Edward and I are going home tomorrow."

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment. "I'll miss you, Bells. I'm going to be staying here."

She'd been expecting that. "Okay," she sighed. "You got a plan for your place?"

"Yeah, the guys are going to come help me move my stuff out next weekend. Oh, that reminds me. I'll pay you back for the rent you paid for me when I can, okay? Being a protector of human life and virtue isn't a really high paying job."

She laughed. "You'll have to be like Clark Kent. Newspaper reporter by day and all that."

"I guess so. There aren't a lot of jobs on the Rez, but the council is working on it."

Bella was puzzled. "How come?"

"Well," he sounded sheepish. "Technically, I'm the chief of the tribe now. According to the old laws, anyway."

Bella started laughing. "That is so awesome. Does that mean you can tell that punk Joseph Short what to do?"

He laughed with her. "I will not abuse my powers," he said with overblown dignity. "But anyway, they realize that I can't just move back here and have no income. I've still got to take care of Dad and everything. So they're going to work something out. Maybe get me a position as tribal law enforcement or something."

"Hey, that's a neat idea!" Bella giggled. "I can just picture it. Sherriff Jacob."

They laughed together for a moment, then Bella cleared her throat. "So….about Morgan?"

Jacob went quiet.

"She's in the room, isn't she?"

"Affirmative."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, one of these days you're going to have to call me and dish. All I've gotten is the redacted version from Edward."

Jake made an annoyed sound. "Why do I get the feeling that that guy knows more than he should?"

Bella smiled to herself. "I'll tell you when you spill about making out with _Mor-gan_." She drew the last word out in a taunting sing-song.

"Shut up!" he hissed, sounding so much like a seventeen year old girl that Bella cracked up all over again.

"Okay, okay," she said when she had gotten control over herself. "I won't tease you any more tonight. I've actually got to go make dinner."

"Kay." Jake's voice was suddenly wistful. "It's never going to be the way it was, is it?"

Bella sighed. "No, I guess not." She paused. "We'll both be having a lot more sex."

"Bella!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I will miss you, Sasquatch."

"I'll miss you too, Bella-baby."

* * *

_I've submitted a one-shot to the Fandom4Cancer event in honor of my family and friends who have been there for me these past four years. It's called _Urban Legend_ and it's a canon Bella/Edward fic set after Breaking Dawn. Please consider donating to the American Cancer Society to get a .pdf of the contributions. More information at _fandomfightscancer_ dot blogspot dot com ._

_In other news, I saw Breaking Dawn: 1 for the first time today, and loved it. Except for the silly wolf voices. Hope you enjoy as well!  
_


	43. Chapter 42

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Everything has worked out beyond my wildest dreams. Esme is back with us; James is dead; and there's no longer a gigantic mutt with claws and teeth lusting after my reason for living._

_It's just as if the plea that I made to you on the last page of this book was answered. A _deus ex machina_, if you will. If Morgan Singer hadn't chosen that moment to wander into that boathouse, things would have gone very differently._

_And now…well, what do I do?_

_I can't put it off any longer. I have to talk to Bella. She knows how I feel. I have to make the choice: to change her, or not? Should I succumb to my need for her and deprive her of her human life? Do I stay with her for a few decades, watch her grow old, and eventually leave me? Or do I do what I've been doing for the last seventy years – let her go, lock myself away, and try not to feel anything at all?_

_In the end, though, it's her choice, not mine. _

_And that terrifies me._

* * *

Saying goodbye to Charlie was difficult.

Bella and Edward left for Seattle very early on Saturday morning. As Edward took her things out to the car, Bella stood with her father in the kitchen. She looked around, wondering, as she did every time she left him, how he managed to survive without her.

"Bells, don't worry," he said with a chuckle, knowing precisely what she was thinking from the apprehensive look on her face. "I'll be fine."

She bit her lip. "You'll call me if you don't know what to do with those leftovers? Most of them you can just toss in the microwave, but the –"

"Bella." Charlie shook his head and held out his arms to her.

Bella felt tears pricking at her eyes as she embraced her father. Somehow, it felt as though she were leaving home for the first time. _Or perhaps for the last time._

"I know that something big is going on with this guy, Bells," her father said gruffly into her hair. "He looks at you…like…" he sighed. "Well, all I can say is that if things don't work out with him, you know I'll be there for you. Whenever you need anything."

Bella nodded, sniffling. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Bella."

Wiping her eyes, Bella escaped through the soft rain to the car. Edward and Charlie waved their goodbyes to each other, and with a final-sounding slam of the car door, Bella and Edward drove away.

"What is he thinking?" she whispered, searching her purse for a tissue.

Edward hesitated. "He's thinking about how much he loves you."

Bella nodded. She suspected that there was more to Charlie's thoughts, but that she would be better off not knowing.

* * *

When Edward dropped her off at her apartment, he kissed her sweetly at the door and held onto her hand.

"You'll come over tonight?" he murmured, stroking her knuckles with one thumb. His eyes were warm and hooded.

"Of course. I just need to do some housecleaning and go through the mail." She raised his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips. "See you soon, Edward."

"See you soon_, bellissima_."

Edward stood on her doorstep as she slowly closed the door. The reluctance on her face was an echo of what he felt. Even with all the dangers abated, it was strange to be leaving her alone. He felt like this apartment wasn't really her home anymore – she belonged with him, in the place his family had made for her.

_That's her decision to make, not yours._

Edward thought back to her emotional goodbye to Charlie. Her father had known instinctively that her visit had been a monumental one. Charlie worried about the finality of it, speculating about whether Bella planned to run away with Edward to Belarus or something. He had watched their car roll down the street, his heart aching for his only child.

_My baby. In the arms of another man._

Edward was frightened to speculate about what this meant.

He had learned throughout the decades that it was wise to trust the intuitions of parents and lovers. A father usually knew when his daughter was preparing to spread her wings; a woman usually suspected when her husband was untrue. And, well, if Charlie felt in his soul that he would never see his daughter again…Edward felt a chill slip down his spine.

When he got home at the bookstore, he found that his family had arrived.

"Hi, guys," he said as he came in the door. No one was on the ground floor, but he heard them moving around upstairs. The TV in the sitting room was on.

He took stock of the situation as he climbed up the stairs, trying to figure out how to phrase his request tactfully. _That they get the fuck out for the next forty eight hours, that is_. Alice was putting away her things from the trip, her thoughts dwelling on the defeated look on Esme's face. Rosalie was running a load of clothes in the washer, thinking about the items that she needed to have dry-cleaned. Jasper was writing in a journal, thinking about the Grant administration, and Emmett was watching the Steelers game, wondering if Rosalie had been serious about cutting him off.

Esme was sitting in her room, on the bed, looking out the window.

Edward frowned and started towards her. She was thinking about him and Bella. Wondering when their wedding would be.

Edward cringed away from that thought, not quite ready to face it. He still didn't know if Bella even wanted him that way. _Forever, that is._

"Edward," a voice said softly.

He turned to see Kate and her sisters standing in Rosalie and Emmett's doorway. They were changed into the clothes that they had arrived in.

"All ready to go?" he asked mildly.

Kate nodded. "We're sorry to rush off, but we've been away too long."

"And if I see one more Starbucks store filled with over-caffeinated yuppies, I'm going to kick some collective Seattle ass," Irina said matter-of-factly.

"She just wants to get home to her dreadlocked darling," Tanya whispered, and Irina elbowed her in the gut.

Edward rolled his eyes, but he couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you, Edward," Kate said formally, extending a hand. Edward ignored it and stepped forward to embrace her. He regretted it instantly, however, when all three girls' thoughts coalesced into a remarkably consistent fantasy involving him, them, and a pair of extremely durable handcuffs.

He stepped back a little too quickly.

Kate looked properly abashed, but Irina started giggling and Tanya just gazed at him with one arched eyebrow.

"Safe travels," he said awkwardly.

"You take care of that girl of yours," Irina said, bouncing forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I've grown kinda fond of the little thing."

_Simply delicious_, she added silently, grinning at him. He hissed at her, but without real rancor.

"Edward," Tanya said, holding out both her hands. Edward warily took them; she squeezed gently.

_If you ever change your mind_, she thought, her eyes on his. He gave her a little shake of his head, and she sighed, regret plain on his face.

"Get out of here, you succubi," Alice said, emerging from her room to embrace each of them.

The girls went to say goodbye to Esme, who received them halfheartedly. Edward leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear. "Anything?"

Alice shook her head just a fraction of an inch. He saw in her thoughts a jumble of incoherent images of Esme running through woods, but her destination was unclear.

_She's avoiding thinking about it,_ Alice thought. And then she shifted her gaze to the television, running down the stats for each player in the Steelers starting lineup. Edward frowned.

When the Denali girls had left, the Cullens slowly wandered into the sitting room, Esme included. There was a feeling of relief and wistfulness in the air, such as one feels when the holiday is over and the relatives are gone; you are sad to see them go, but happy to have your house to yourself once more.

Edward almost laughed. He wasn't sure he'd ever have his house completely to himself ever again.

"I know what you want," Alice said without preamble, finally looking at Edward. "We're gone. By two o'clock, this place will be quiet as the grave."

Edward gazed at her witheringly. "Lovely metaphor, Alice."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"Edward wants some alone time with Bella," Rosalie said mischievously.

Emmett shrugged. "So? Go upstairs. We won't bother you."

"Em," Jasper said, exasperated. "_Real _privacy. Not Cullen privacy."

Emmett gawked at him, perplexed. "Huh?"

"Oh, never mind," Rosalie said, disgusted. "Emmett, we're going hunting tonight. For bears."

Emmett perked up. "Cool. Why didn't you just say so?" He turned back to the television.

"You want some help up there?" Alice asked. She was standing with her hands clasped, looking like she couldn't wait to rush up the stairs.

Edward groaned. "Fine."

Alice shrieked and bolted up to the fourth floor. Rosalie followed her, snickering, and Esme brought up the rear, her thoughts far away, on a blonde man with deep ocher eyes.

"What are they going to do?" Jasper asked Edward.

He shrugged. "Candles, wine, flowers. That sort of thing."

Jasper nodded seriously. "Good. Bella will appreciate that." He tilted his head slightly, his eyes solemn. "You have any questions, man?"

Edward coughed. It was an unnecessary reflex, but he couldn't think of what else to do. "Uh, no, I think I have the general idea, Jasper. Thanks."

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly. "Are you and Bella gonna _fuck_?"

Edward growled and went for his throat.

* * *

After Edward left, Bella collapsed into her bed, exhausted from the day of travel. She slept for several hours, her dreams strange and fitful. Every time her sleeping mind neared the surface of consciousness, she had variations on the same thought.

_I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend._

_Edward and I are going to make love._

_I'm going to bed with a vampire._

No matter how she moved the words around in her mind, Bella couldn't quite wrap her head around the concept.

Eventually, she pulled herself out of bed, mildly amazed that she'd managed to sleep at all. Considering what had been in Edward's eyes when he'd left her earlier. Considering what was now racing through her brain.

Clearly, a distraction was in order.

She dithered around her apartment, unable to really accomplish anything. She managed to get one load of laundry in the washer, then realized that she hadn't showered and turned it off. She went to check her mail, but remembered that she still had to take a shower and left it on her desk to open later. Then she started cleaning her bathroom, and got as far as the vanity before she changed her mind, not wanting to get her hands all bleachy. Edward would be able to smell it.

_Shit, just drop your panties and get in the shower, you freak!_

She shaved with exquisite care, wondering if Edward would lose his shit if she had a razor nick, but not wanting even the tiniest bit of scratchy stubble that he would be able to feel when he ran his hands over her knees…_stop._

Her cell phone was ringing when she turned off the water. Thinking it was _him_, she hurried out of the bathroom wearing a towel, her hair dripping everywhere.

It was her mother. "Hi, mom," she said breathlessly when she picked it up.

"Hi, honey! How are you? I haven't talked to you in ages," Renee said brightly.

"I'm good," Bella answered. "I actually just got back from visiting Dad for a week. It was nice."

_Except for the vampire family angst and near-death showdown, that is._

"Oh, that's great! How is he? What did you do?"

"He's good, same as always."

"When did you get back?"

"Uh, we just got in this morning."

There was a short silence. "We?" Renee inquired archly.

_Oh, fuck_. "Um, yeah. A friend of mine went with me."

She could practically hear the gears working in Renee's brain.

"Okay, okay, okay, it was a guy," Bella said, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in defeat. She could _never_ keep a secret from her mother.

Renee squealed like a fourteen year old at a Justin Bieber concert for a good minute. Bella tossed the phone on her bed and put on a robe and slippers while she waited for the hysterics to blow over.

"Tell me everything," Renee demanded when she regained coherency.

"Well, he's, um…his name is Edward," Bella hedged.

"What does he do?"

"He owns a bookstore…and he consults," she said, remembering that this was what she had told Charlie. If her parents ever had a convo about her, she would need to have her tangled web in order.

"What does he look like? Is he smart? Does he treat you right?"

"Handsome, yes, and yes," Bella said, laughing. "He's, um, tall, with kind of reddish brown hair and, um, kind of amber eyes…"

As she tried to describe Edward well enough to satisfy Renee's rabid curiosity, Bella found herself wondering what he had looked like as a human. _What color had his eyes been? Had he always had that pale complexion? Had he always had sculpted, rippling abs…strong forearms…wide, gorgeous shoulders…_

_Sex. Sex with Edward. Sex with vampire._

_Oh, God, should I go out for some condoms?  
_

"Are you being safe?" Her mother, with unnerving intuition, somehow zeroed in on her daughter's thoughts from across the continent.

"What? No! I mean, yes! Um…uh, well, we haven't actually…we're not…"

"Oh, Bella, you can tell me," Renee said with a little whine in her voice. "I know you're not a virgin any more, and I'm sure Edward isn't either –"

"Mom, listen, I really have to go get ready," Bella blurted out. "We've got a date tonight, and –"

"Oooh!" Renee sounded two parts annoyed and one part excited. "Okay, go, make yourself beautiful, but call me tomorrow and tell me _everything_."

Bella doubted that this would happen, but she promised to dish and spent another five minutes trying to get off the phone with her beautiful, wild, scatterbrained mother.

She chose to wear her sexiest dress, a little midnight-blue sheath number with a slit up one thigh and an empire waist. She put on sheer nude stockings and the only pair of high heels she owned, wishing she'd had the forethought to go raid the closet that Alice had assembled for her.

_I could actually use Alice over here now, to help me with my hair and my makeup…wait. No. Alice squealing like a rusty hinge and lacquering me with hairspray and nail polish. No._

It was only five-thirty when Bella couldn't think of another primp. Far too early. She didn't want to look too eager…_oh, hell, who am I kidding?_

Still, she cleaned her apartment, watered her plants, opened her mail, balanced her checkbook and had to redo her chipped nails before the clock showed six-forty-five and she deemed it late enough to venture towards the bookstore. _And Edward. And sex with Edward._

_Oh, God._

Her palms sweat for the entire drive. She wished she'd brought a towel or something. She wondered what vampires thought about sweaty palms. _It's probably a huge turn-off for Mister Icy Hands._

She almost went the wrong way down a one-way street while thinking about Edward's cold, perfect fingers on her boobs. She was sure she tapped the car parked behind her with her gigantic iron bumper when she parked across the street from the shop.

And then she glanced through the store window, and all her petty worries dropped out of her mind.

Through the grimy glass, she could see the mess inside - there were books scattered all over the floor.

"_Edward_!"

* * *

_You can say it. I'm ready. *Cockblocking bitch.*_

_A couple of really interesting fics for you: the first is __Written in the Stars__ by Lissa Bryan. If you haven't met tailward yet, you don't know what you're missing. This fic is complete and you'll want to swallow it whole. __.net/s/7502401/1/ And for those of us who really like Caveward, this one takes the concept to an entirely different level: _Transcendence_ by Savage7289. .net/s/7570951/1/. Language is so overrated._


	44. Chapter 43

_This is a short chapter, but I will make up for it next time, and will be posting fairly quickly._

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams,

Yet slips away from us?

Who wants to live forever?

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us

Who wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever

When love must die?

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway?

- Brian May

Bella stumbled out of the truck and ran all the way to the store, up the stairs and through the front door. She was calling Edward's name the whole time.

The scene before her looked like the aftermath of an earthquake. Bookcases everywhere had been tipped over and lay diagonally like dominoes. A shallow sea of books covered the wooden floorboards. Lamps were smashed, colorful bits of stained glass sprayed like confetti across the floor. One of the old, faded wing chairs seemed to have been thrown against the wall and left in a pile of shredded upholstery and splintered wood. Here and there, a few poor books had been ripped to pieces, their pages scattered everywhere.

She nearly fell while trying to navigate between two toppled bookcases. All she could think about was what it might look like upstairs, if some vampire friend of James and Victoria's had come to exact their revenge. The memory of Edward's arm, cold, heavy and lifeless, lying on the bed, swam before her eyes.

"Edward?" she whimpered.

Gingerly, she picked her way across the floor, stumbling over the spilled books. She was holding onto a splintered table, making her way through a particularly large pile, when she heard a door upstairs open. A moment later, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Edward, what happened?"

He looked utterly ruined. His eyes were huge and dark in his pale face. His clothes, usually so neat and elegant, hung on his frame as if he'd lost ten pounds. He stared at her blankly. A small hardback book, bound in purple, with a plum red spine, hung limply from one hand.

"Edward?" Bella finally reached the shore of the sea of books, skirted the murdered chair, and hurried up the stairs. He caught her effortlessly when she launched herself into his arms.

For several long minutes, he was quiet, rocking her silently, his face buried in her hair. Then, so softly that she could barely make out the words: "Esme's gone."

"What?" Bella leaned back to look into his face. The empty, shattered look in his eyes was one of the most frightening things she'd ever seen.

"She's gone."

"Back to Forks?" Terrible images burned through her mind. Of Esme tearing a passive Jacob to pieces, unwilling to defend himself against the vampire who had saved his love. Or worse, of Jacob fighting her, and both of them being ruined beyond all repair.

The end to the truce. The end to the fragile hope of peace between her two best friends that Bella had been treasuring for the last few days.

"No. To Alaska."

Brought back to the present, Bella pressed her lips together, considering the ramifications of Esme going so far north. "With the girls? Oh, Edward, she'll be back eventually." Relief coursed through her. _No fight with Jacob. No mythic throwdown between mortal enemies._

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella." His face was utterly devoid of hope.

"Edward, tell me what's happened. You're scaring me."

His hand fisted in her hair. "She went to the wolves, first. She…she asked them to kill her."

"_What_?"

"Jacob called me. He said that she had shown up at his father's house. Asked them to kill her. They told her no."

"Of course." Bella couldn't imagine Jake's reaction to such a request, even if he wasn't indebted to Esme. He had such a love for life, a passion and a joy in the people and things around him that he would never dream of ending his own life. To be faced with someone, even a natural foe, asking him to destroy her, would be beyond his comprehension.

Edward stared into her eyes, stroking her cheek with one hand, while gripping the book in the other. The emptiness in his gaze terrified her. "She told them that she was done. That she had seen all of this life that she intended to, and they would be doing her a favor by helping her. Jacob said that they just couldn't do it."

Bella couldn't breathe right; it seemed as if the oxygen had been sucked out of the air around her. She was surrounded by inert gas, neither poisonous nor beneficial, and she was going to pass out and die slowly, her body suffocating.

"I found this upstairs."

Bella stepped back and watched as Edward opened the book in his hands. It was a copy of_ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. He flipped to the back, and the pages fell open to reveal a tattered photograph tucked into the crease.

Bella moved to stand next to Edward, and saw that it was an old portrait. A young man of incredible beauty was standing in a formal pose in front of a draped background. His blond hair was brushed back from his temples, accentuating his sharp cheekbones and deep-set eyes. His flawless skin seemed to glow despite the age and fragility of the image. His eyes looked old and young at the same time; while the sepia photo could not reveal their color, Bella knew that they were similar to Edward's burning amber.

"Is this…" Bella breathed.

"Carlisle. I never knew she had a picture of him. We don't…usually take pictures. It's too dangerous. We can't risk a human stumbling across them and realizing what we are."

"He was so handsome." Bella reached out and touched the photo with one finger. Carlisle's extraordinary eyes stared up at her with a charming smile.

"Yes."

Edward carefully lifted the photograph, holding it like it was a sacred relic of a revered saint. Bella saw that a phrase in the book had been underlined in pencil.

"_After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

The tears that had been threatening finally broke free and began to trickle down Bella's cheeks. She wiped them away, leaning her head on Edward's shoulder, as they both stared at the photo in silence.

"How do you know where she went?" Bella whispered.

"We were watching the news this morning, before we all left to go hunting," he replied. His voice was flat with pain. "Mount Augustine is erupting. It's in Alaska, on the Aleutian Islands. When the segment came on, Esme paid very close attention. She was thinking about all the volcanoes in Alaska, and when they had last erupted. I thought it was just…another blocking mechanism, to keep me out."

Bella let out a small sob. "Oh, _God_."

"When Carlisle was first changed, he tried to kill himself. He tried a dozen different methods, and didn't succeed." Edward's lips quirked up, a tiny bit. "I don't believe he ever tried throwing himself into an active volcano."

_The beautiful man in the portrait, trying to stab himself in the heart with a blade that simply blunted against his rock-hard skin. Swinging helplessly at the end of a homemade noose that did nothing to choke him. Launching himself from a cliff, only to bounce harmlessly off of the boulders below._

"Do you think it will work?"

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes closing in agony.

"Edward." Bella hid her face in his sleeve, her tears coming thick and fast. "Can we catch her?"

"It's too late." His voice cracked upward just a little on the last word.

"Call Tanya," Bella said. "They can…"

"Bella, no." Edward carefully closed the book and laid it aside. "It wouldn't do any good. She's been thinking about this for a long, long time. It's been in the back of her thoughts for as long as I can remember. I think…this is why she went to Forks. She went to pick a fight with Jacob, because she knew that he could and would kill her if he had the chance. She hadn't counted on Morgan, and how her actions would change Jacob's attitude."

"But you can change her mind, Edward," Bella pleaded. "She can't…she can't…"

"Bella." Edward turned to her and gathered her into his arms again. "I know it's hard, but this is what she wants. She's been alone in this world for eighty years. She stayed as long as she could, for us." He made a small moan. "If it were me, I wouldn't have lasted nearly so long."

"_Edward._" Bella hugged him tight, as tight as she could. His stonelike muscles didn't give even a centimeter. "Don't talk like that. _Ever._"

"I love you, Bella. You're all there is for me. If you were gone…"

"No." Bella hugged him ever tighter. "_Never._ I…I love you, too."

The only sign that he heard her was a tiny intake of breath. They stood still at the top of the stairs, looking at each other. He, listening to her breathe, the beating of her heart. She, watching the light catch his eyes and slide across his skin.

"Will you come with me?" he finally asked in a low voice.

Relief washed over her. She nodded, and watched as his eyes changed subtly. Darkening in the dim light of the store.

He stared at her intently for one moment, as if searching for any sign of doubt or hesitation. She looked back, refusing to blink or give any sign of fear. Finally, he stepped out of her arms and took her hands in his.

He moved backwards towards the staircase, leading her. His eyes never left hers. She had the feeling that he was afraid that she would disappear if he turned away. His hands were so cold wrapped around hers, but his gaze was more than warm enough to make up for it.

Up the staircase, through the sitting room on the third floor. There was no one around. She glanced at Alice and Jasper's bedroom door, revealing the empty room beyond, then looked back at Edward with one eyebrow arched in question.

"They won't be back tonight," he said quietly.

Edward didn't want to mention that Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were, the last time he spoke with them, restraining a frantic Emmett from chasing Esme. The moment Edward had gotten off the phone with Jacob and found _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ lying on the bed upstairs, he had called Alice, and found that she already knew what he had just realized: that Esme was leaving them forever.

"I saw what she was planning this afternoon," Alice had said in a low, agonized voice. "And I couldn't find a future in which we were able to stop her. I thought…it would be best to tell you later. I'm sorry, Edward."

"There's no chance of getting to her?" Edward had whispered.

"Yes, we could reach her in time. But she will just try again. And again, until she succeeds. This is her final decision, Edward. We can hardly chain her up in the basement and talk her out of it."

"But she might change her mind, Alice! You told me that your visions shift when someone makes a decision. Perhaps she'll relent in time…"

"No, Edward. I've seen this coming for a long time. I just didn't know when it would happen." Alice made a low moan, the closest sound to a sob that Edward had ever heard a vampire utter. "I have to go now, Edward. Rosalie and Jasper need my help."

Edward had thrown his phone at the wall, smashing it into a shower of tiny pieces. Then he'd proceeded to demolish his shop. The pain and horror and heartbreak inside him clawed at his chest, demanding release, and he had granted it. He'd torn through his books like they were made of mist, just wanting to destroy…wanting the rest of the world to hurt as much as he did.

He didn't know how long it lasted, that frenzy to demolish the world around him. He had been brought out of his agony by the ringing of a tiny bell, and a frightened voice calling his name.

_Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee._

It was Bella, who had dragged him out of a depression seventy years old, who had demanded that he rejoin the world and learn to feel again. Who had brought his family back to him and made them love her just as he came to love her.

She followed him unhesitatingly, placing her fragile, warm hands in his and allowing him to bring her upstairs. Her eyes returned to his again and again. There was not a sign of fear or trepidation, only anguish for his mother's departure mixed with compassion and trust.

In him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I doubt that there are many people here who haven't read the**_** Harry Potter **_**series, but if you haven't, the quote referenced is from Professor Dumbledore, who was explaining to Harry why it wasn't such a bad thing that Nicholas Flamel, who was six hundred and sixty five years old, was about to die. Death is a major theme in the**_** Harry Potter **_**books, which frequently aim to teach us that an inordinate fear of dying is an unhealthy obsession, and that the well-adjusted person will accept it calmly when it comes.**_

_**That being said, **__**I do not condone suicide as a viable option for us non-vampires**__**. This is **_**fiction**_**, and the path that Esme has chosen for herself is the product of several decades' reflection. She has lived a very long time, put it off long enough to accomplish what she felt she must, and now she's ready to move on. I'm sure we all would agree that Carlisle is waiting for her just on the other side. If any of you humans out there are contemplating ending your lives, please press 'pause' and talk to someone about it. Write me. Call a support line. Try to remember that it's not always going to feel this way. You are loved.**_

_**The song referenced at the beginning of this chapter was performed by Queen. Here's the YouTube video: **_http:/ youtu .be / QohvQH4b7ns

_**My thanks to whynotjustjumpintoavolcano over at FF …for obvious reasons. She had no idea what I had in mind when I asked her about her screen name. Sorry about that, lady.**_


	45. Chapter 44

_I was very nervous that I would get flamed all to hell after I posted the last chapter, but the response was just extraordinary. I got a lot of people who said that they totally understood Esme's motivation. While I'm glad for that, remember: she's a vampire, and she's lived a long time. For you and me, who aren't genetically predisposed to love one person and one only, there is always hope for something more. My heart goes out to all those people who are struggling with depression and thoughts of suicide. Remember, it won't always be like this._ **Please continue to have faith, and feel free to contact me if you need to talk.**

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

The fourth floor was a mess, but not as bad off as the store below. Edward had broken some dishes, thrown a lamp across the room. The beautiful brocade hangings around the bed were ripped from their railings. The candles that his family had placed around the room were unlit, and the wine remained corked. _At least it's warm_, Edward thought, glad that he had managed to get the furnace turned up high before he went postal on the furnishings. Bella would need it warm in there for what he had in mind.

He looked down at her, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. If you'll sit, I'll clean up a little and get you something to eat."

Bella was shaking her head before he had finished speaking. "Later," she murmured, squeezing his hands.

The look in her eyes was too much for his fragile control. He broke.

With a groan, he swung her forward and into his arms, gathering her as close as he could, embracing her as firmly as he dared. His lips found hers willing and welcoming. Her little hands worked their way into his hair, threading through the strands, making his scalp tingle and his eyes flutter.

The sensation of her hot body against his, her breasts pressed to his chest, her mouth open against his, was almost too much. The world tilted, and he found himself on his knees with her kneeling before him with no notion of how they came to be that way. She was gasping against his mouth, her human body starved for air. With a groan he released her and watched her as she caught her breath.

"My _bellissima_," he murmured, pushing her hair back from her face to gaze into her eyes. "I have wanted you my whole life. For as long as I can remember, I've searched for something to make me feel this way. Not separate, but part of this world. With something to gain and something to lose."

Her lips pursed into a little smile. "_No man is an island, entire of itself_," she whispered.

"Exactly," he murmured, freeing his hands from her hair to slide down to her back, finding the zipper at the back of her dress.

Bella closed her eyes, feeling the zipper part and his hands slip beneath the fabric of her dress to skim over her skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms. She lifted her hands above her head to encourage him to raise the dress up and off of her. It fell with a satisfying sound to the ground next to them.

It was the first time she had worn underthings specifically with him in mind. The midnight blue of her bra and panties matched her dress; she could tell that Edward approved by the way his fingers ghosted over the satin and lace. She watched him silently as he inspected every inch of her, his eyes and hands touching every inch of skin that was bared for him.

"Please say it again," he asked quietly, running one finger down the strap of her bra. His eyes flashed to hers, entreating.

"I love you," she replied, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear.

His lips twitched. "I like hearing that," he whispered.

She nodded. She liked saying it, to tell the truth.

He sat back on his haunches, eyes still roaming over her, and made quick work of the buttons of his white shirt. Bella sat back as well, watching as he unfastened the cuffs and shook it off. A subtle, musky, spicy scent rose from his pale skin. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his throat, inhaling him deeply.

His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her lips up to his. For long moments he kissed her, his tongue stroking hers in a maddening rhythm. Her hands found his shoulders and she leaned all the way into him. She could feel the chill of his skin through the satin cups of her bra.

Gradually they both rose back up, exchanging hot, brief kisses. When they were on their feet, Edward's hands slid down through her hair, to her shoulders and back, and unclasped her bra. He left her to untangle it from her arms as he continued down, his palms skimming over her sides and hips to her panties. His fingers slid beneath the satin and slid them down her thighs. They fell to the ground, and Bella kicked them away.

His eyes roamed over her as she tackled the fastening of his slacks, his hands following quickly after. He touched her shoulders, her arms, her back, her ass, then back around to gently ghost over her breasts. She gasped and bit her lip, feeling them tighten and tingle. She fought with the fabric, wild to feel him beneath her hands as well.

His hands left her body to help her. Together they pushed his slacks and his underwear off his hips. But before she could look, caress, adore, he lifted her into his arms and took her to the bed.

The hangings, torn to tatters, hung around them like ghostly scepters. They fluttered nervously when he laid her down gently against the headboard. He kept his eyes on her as he reached over to the end table to take a foil packet out of the top drawer.

"The one thing I want most in this world is you, Bella," he whispered, sitting on the bed next to her and dropping the condom on the bedspread to spear his fingers through her hair. He held her head to gaze into her eyes. "But the one thing I _need_ is for you to be safe. I still don't know if I can do this without hurting you."

Bella smiled, her love for him swelling up inside her, filling up all her empty, cold corners. "I just want to try one thing," she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "Anything," he murmured.

"Sit up," she told him, placing her fingers on his shoulders and urging him to kneel back on his heels. He complied, and she moved him so that he sat with his back to the headboard.

"Now, give me your hands," she directed, taking his fingers and entwining them with hers. She guided him to grasp the curling metal headboard in his fists. As she closed his fingers around the swirls, she looked up at him seriously.

"Hold on to this," she whispered. "Don't let go."

Edward nodded. He felt venom pool in his mouth and swallowed convulsively as she opened the condom. With gentle fingers she smoothed it down over him. His hips twitched and he groaned at the agonizing sensation.

"Let me," she murmured, her fingers sliding up his hips, his stomach, his abs, to rest on his shoulders. "Stay very still."

She filled his field of vision. He kept his eyes on her, fighting for equilibrium as he watched her inch closer to him. She shuffled forward on her knees, coming to kneel over him. His shoulders spasmed involuntarily as he fought the urge to crush her to him.

"Don't move," she breathed.

He could smell her now; she was as aroused as he. He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on that scent, but his senses sharpened – her fingers on his shoulders were trembling slightly and the flesh of her thighs was hot, sliding to rest against his. He gripped the headboard harder, feeling the metal groan beneath his hands. He cast about for a distraction.

"There's a poem," he mumbled stupidly. "I wanted to give it to you."

"Tell me," she murmured. Her fingers slid across his shoulders, up his neck. They played across his cheek and chin, but he jerked away from her when she tried to touch his lips.

"Don't…don't let me bite you," he rasped, turning his mouth away.

"Okay," she soothed him. "Okay, I won't. Say the poem for me."

He concentrated hard on the words as she shifted against him. He gasped as he felt the tip of his sex touch something hot. "_Abandon entouré d'abandon, tendresse touchant aux tendresses_…"

Her thumbs smoothed over his cheeks. He could feel the soft brush of her breasts against his chest. And she pressed her belly to his, torquing her hips to take him inside. "_C'est ton intérieur qui sans cesse se caresse, dirait-on…dirait-on…dirait…"_

She moaned softly. Her hands tightened. She kissed his shoulder, unfolding before him, arching her back and sliding down another inch. "Oh, God," he groaned. "_Um..se caresse en soi-même, par son propre reflet éclairé. Bella_."

With a gasp, she tossed her hair back over her shoulders and seated herself completely upon him. Her throat was there, within easy reach of his aching teeth. He pressed his lips together until she shifted away, then continued. "_Ainsi tu inventes le theme du Narcisse exaucé. Dirait…dirait-on…_damn." He had reached the end of the poem. He should have chosen a longer one.

"Beautiful," she whispered. "What does it mean?" She seemed to understand that he needed to keep his mouth and his brain occupied. She was breathing hard, moving against him slowly, not lifting herself, just letting him get used to the sensation of her body around him, embracing him.

_Shit_. He'd given her the French. He'd meant to translate it. "It means…it's about a rose," he whispered. She hugged him tightly with her body, as soft and lush and gorgeous as a rose about to open its petals. "How its petals wrap around the center, all touching each other, soft…and…and tight…"

She laughed softly, and the vibration of her body sent a spike of pleasure straight to his toes. "Like this?" she whispered, contracting. He flexed his fingers, and the headboard gave a discordant squeak.

"Yes. Yes. Oh, God." Her breath was hot against his throat. He bit his lip.

He was dying. Not just from the physical sensation of being inside her, though it surpassed any other pleasure he'd taken from her body. He felt that she was becoming a _part_ of him, not separate, but an extension of his own self. He had never felt this closeness with anyone in his life. "It means... the rose is…like…I'll tell you later."

She hummed. Her scent was lifting, spiraling around him like a flock of birds. He inhaled and realized that he would never last. Still, he gripped the headboard ever tighter, grounding himself, trying to resist the ever-stronger need to lift his hips and arch up into her.

"Love you, Edward," she murmured.

The steel in his hands collapsed into a shapeless lump. He jerked once, spilling himself into her, the world going dim and red for a moment. He cried out.

She was rocking over him, her cheek pressed to his shoulder, her arms around him. Her breathing was rapid and her heart beat swiftly beneath her breasts. He could practically hear her flesh crying out to him, begging for release.

"Sorry," he whispered, and gathered her against him with one arm. With the other hand he reached between them and took the condom off of his softening cock, then reached over to try to grab another.

"'S okay," she sighed. "It's so nice to be like this with you."

He gave a sharp bark of laughter. She sounded like she was enjoying cuddling on the couch and sipping hot cocoa, when he'd just had a major existential experience in her arms. _Well fuck, I guess I'll have to fix that_, he thought.

But he couldn't reach the damn drawer. "Hold on a sec," he told her, and tossed her back on the bed.

She shrieked, twisting to sit up on her elbow. She watched in amused affection as he yanked open the drawer and pulled out half a dozen foil packets, tossing them on the bed beside them. She thought about teasing him about biting off more than he could chew, but stopped herself. He probably wouldn't appreciate the idiom. _Hell, we'll probably need another handful. Damn teenage vampire and his ideas about safe sex._

She felt so warm, so comfortable and safe. She knew, _knew_ deep down inside, that he would never hurt her, despite his doubts. She knew that he needed her, that the comfort that she could offer him would get him through this first long, sleepless night without Esme in his life. It didn't matter that he'd spent decades apart from her. He had always known that she was out there, even if he wasn't with her.

But soon she would be gone. Forever.

Bella banished the thought and sat up when Edward came for her again. He took her head in his hands and kissed her desperately, plumbing her depths with his tongue, tracing and exploring and mapping her mouth. For a moment she wondered if she should remind him that, five minutes before, he'd been afraid that he would bite her…but no. If he had forgotten it, it meant that she was doing her work well.

He crawled up over her, pinning her to the bed with his body, then rolled with her until she was sprawled over him. He was hard again, and while part of her was glad, she wondered precisely how long she'd be able to keep up with him before fainting into a Scarlett O'Hara-style swoon.

"Do you realize that I have never seen you completely unclothed?" he murmured, tracing one finger down her breast. "Rodin would weep, _bellissima_."

"Mmmm." Bella lowered her arms to rest on his shoulders. "You're usually in quite a hurry to move on to other things."

"Forgive me," he said, once again gathering her hair into his hands and pressing kisses to her cheeks and temples. "I'm afraid that I was rather taken by surprise by what I feel for you. I responded as any idiotic seventeen-year-old would. Taking instead of giving. Demanding instead of nurturing."

Bella laughed. "Edward, as far as I was concerned, you could have _taken_ whatever you wanted weeks ago. Getting you to this point was like pulling teeth. Pulling teeth from a vampire, no less." Her head was tipped back, accepting the kisses that he was pressing to her throat, her collarbone, her chin.

He shook his head against her. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. I don't mind. It's nice to be wanted so much."

He groaned and tongued the underside of her jaw. "There's that word again."

"What word?"

"_Nice_." His fingers massaged her shoulders. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of wonderful…spectacular…mind-blowing…"

"Forgive me for my one-syllable faux pas, Mister I-quote-French-poetry-during-sex. My brain isn't exactly running full throttle at the moment." She braced herself above him and took him inside once more, watching his face tighten and his chin tilt with a chill of pleasure.

"Likewise…" he moaned, his hips arching off the bed. "God, Bella, you're like…a furnace. No, like the sun. I'm going to burn to a cinder. Oh, God."

He couldn't control himself; he thrust up into her helplessly, but she had enough leverage to absorb the force of his body invading hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, gouging uselessly against his marble flesh.

"Look at me," she whispered, and he focused sightlessly on her eyes. She held his gaze, willing him to be steady, to keep his head and resist the need to flip her over and pound the ever-loving shit out of her gorgeous, hot, silky body.

"You can have whatever you want," she murmured, massaging his shoulders. "Do whatever you want. My body is yours."

He groaned, his hands tightening on her hair. He understood what she was trying to tell him: that she trusted him not to hurt her, and that there was no hurry, no need to rush.

_I could spend eternity like this with her._

He realized his entire body was trembling with tension. Slowly, he disentangled his hands from her hair. Forced himself to relax, to let his hands lay flat against the bed.

"Better?" she murmured, her warm hands still kneading his shoulders soothingly.

"Yes," he whispered. Saw her smile, saw the corners of her eyes crinkle with happiness. She bent down to him and kissed him gently. Her sheath contracted around him, sending a pulse of agonizing pleasure through him, but he willed himself not to arch mindlessly.

"Tell me what you want," Bella murmured. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Make love to me," he replied. "Hard. Hard as you can."

She did.

* * *

_**The poem, Dirait-on, is by Rainer Maria Rilke. Here's one translation**_**: **

**Wildness surrounding wildness, **

**Tenderness touching tenderness, **

**It is your own core that you ceaselessly caress, **

**... as they say. **

**It is your own center that you caress, **

**Your own reflection gives you light. **

**And in this way, you show us how Narcissus is redeemed. **

_**Rilke's poetry is used by Morten Lauridsen, one of my favorite composers, in his **_**Les Chansons des Roses**_**. Here's a link to a great performance of Dirait-On.**_

**_youtu .be /g WXVZlrLa6E_**

**I have two KICK ASS recs for you. The first, **_**Music of the Night**_** by theladyingrey42, is a completed vampward. And it is AWESOME. It's a crime that this story doesn't have forty thousand reviews. This author has the coolest Bella ever - just read and trust me, she is going to blow your mind. www. fanfiction. Net /s /6859831 /1 /**

**The other is a new WIP called **_**Yellow Rose**_** by idealskeptic. I love me some Jasper and Alice action, and I love historical fiction, and this one is both. Jazz and Alice meet up near the end of the Civil War. I'm usually the last one to hear about the most awesomest fics, but this one is a well-kept secret so far. Go read it, and we'll take the ride together! www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7536745/ 1/**


	46. Chapter 45

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Edward and Bella made love until she couldn't stay awake any longer, wrapped up in a limp tangle of sheets and a certain red scarf. When her eyelids started to flutter in REM sleep, Edward took the opportunity to run back down to the 24 hour convenience store to get another box of condoms.

After Edward relented and let her rest, Bella was out for hours, floating in and out of dreams of cold hands and hot words. When she woke, the only light in the room came from the crackling fire and the city lights outside the big bay windows. She felt like she'd been squeezed through a pasta maker. All of her muscles ached. But it was a good ache. A wonderful ache.

"Edward?" She sat up on one elbow, pushing her hair out of her face.

He was there, standing in front of the window. His hands were clasped behind his back and his feet were slightly parted. He looked like an international business mogul about to lay down the law for an incompetent underling.

She hoped she wasn't in trouble.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes but was probably a few seconds, he spoke.

"I want you with me forever," he said quietly.

Bella's heart paused, then thumped wildly. She sat up slowly, keeping her eyes on his silhouette. The silence stretched around them.

"If you want me, I'm yours. For all time. For the rest of your life, mortal or immortal."

He didn't move so much as a muscle. Bella had the feeling that he was afraid to look at her.

"If you let me change you, I will make it as easy and as painless as possible. I'll take care of you and watch over you for as long as you need me to. And when the worst is over, I will continue to love you and cherish you forever.

"If that's not what you want, then I will be with you until your last breath. Either way, I belong to you, Bella."

Bella felt as if she was falling down a long, dark tunnel. She swallowed, looking for air…and realized that as a vampire, she would neither need to swallow nor breathe. She wouldn't feel the tingles up and down her arms and down her spine. She would never again taste chocolate or run down the beach on a sunny day or sip a cup of hot tea while she watched the rain.

But she would be with Edward. Forever. And she knew, from observing Alice and Jasper, and Emmet and Rosalie, that he would love her for all time.

It would never grow cold. He would always have passion for her, and she for him. He would always be able to make her laugh and make her think and make her angry.

She would have to say goodbye to everyone else in her life. Her mother, her father, her friends at work. Maybe even Jake.

And if Edward was ever killed, she would continue to love him and only him. Just like Esme.

She took a breath.

"I'd like to visit my mother, first. If that's all right."

The tension in Edward's shoulders relaxed. He turned to her, his amber eyes burning. "Anything."

She smiled at him, tentatively. She didn't see him move, but suddenly he was there, gathering her and the bedclothes up into a tangled bundle and kissing her madly. She laughed with joy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Here," he said when he came up for air. "Take this." He handed her a glass of water from the bedside table and a pair of aspirin.

"I'm fine," she protested, but dutifully popped the pills.

"You're going to need it," he assured her. "I have dinner cooking. Do you want wine?"

She was giggling helplessly now. "Sure."

He bundled her into his arms and carried her over to the breakfast bar. She tried to arrange the sheet and blanket that had come with her in some sort of a modest toga while he plated a huge serving of fettuccine alfredo and garlic bread.

"This isn't necessary," she told him as he brought the plate to her with a flourish and went to open the wine.

"Oh, yes it is," he breathed, pausing to kiss her. "Remember what I said the last time I was in your bedroom?"

She tapped her fork against her lips. "I'm not sure. It was so long ago."

"An eternity." He poured her wine and went to sit next to her. "But I had hoped I'd made an impression."

"Was there something about sex involved? I'm fuzzy on the details –"

She shrieked when he lunged at her and kissed her hard. They were both laughing when he released her, breathless.

"Eat," he commanded. "You need your stamina."

She had gotten through two thirds of her plate before Edward's impatience got the best of them. He had been standing behind her, kissing her neck, stroking her shoulders and back under the sheets, and when her bites slowed and her glass became empty, he couldn't wait any longer. His excitement was like a shaken bottle of champagne, impossible to contain.

_She loved him. She wanted him. She wanted this, forever._

She was giggling and squirming on the barstool, trying to shovel a few more bites of pasta in her mouth between his insistent kisses. Finally, he took her fork away from her and tossed it on the floor before spinning her around and insinuating himself between her thighs.

"Hey, hey, hey, I need fuel," she pouted, reaching for her wine glass and swigging the last of it in an effort to evade his kisses. He was secretly glad for that, because the white wine tasted better on her lips than the cream and cheese of the pasta did.

"I need _you_," he countered, capturing her hands with his and kissing her hungrily. Her scent spiked again, which he deemed was his signal to boost her up onto the counter and sort through the sheets she was still tangled in to press his hips to hers.

Her head fell backwards and she moaned, her limbs gone limp. With a secret smile he hitched one of her legs around his waist and held her to him while he explored her mouth obsessively with his own. He rolled his hips into her, reveling in her heat and moisture and passion. She made sexy little sounds in her throat, her pitch rising to a squeak until she spasmed against him, her legs shaking and her chest heaving.

As she slumped back against the counter, Edward quickly fished a condom out of his pocket – he'd put it there as she slept, hoping like hell he'd need it after he presented her with his proposition – and shimmied out of his slacks and underwear in order to roll it on before she came to her senses.

She cried out when he entered her, surprise and arousal plain on her face. Her hands crept up to clutch his shoulders and she leaned back the length of her arms, her neck arching.

"Hold me up," she whispered. He complied, cradling her back as she wrapped both her legs around his waist. She made a stunning picture, her skin glowing in the dim light, peach and ivory in his arms.

He strove to go slow and not hurt her, trying to keep his strokes long and steady, and was rewarded when she suddenly arched sharply and shrieked, her little fingers digging into his shoulders like grappling hooks.

Judging from what he had read, Edward surmised that he had found the legendary g-spot.

He thought about cars. Locomotives. Airplanes. Dirigibles. Anything but the way her sheath was gripping him and her voice was rising to an incoherent wail as he made love to her. He had to cup the back of her head to prevent her from banging herself on the counter when she came, her heels digging into his back and the tendons in her neck standing out sharply.

"Fuck fuck _fuck fuck fuck_…" she growled, actually fucking _growled_, and Edward lost it. The whole world exploded and he did too, thrusting into her much too hard and emptying himself with a frantic rush.

He knew the second the condom broke.

* * *

Today is my birthday, so I'm just updating quickly before I go out to use my birthday gift cards on the after-Christmas sales. Later I will read your reviews and it will be the best present EVER!


	47. Chapter 46

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

Edward had to leave her side when she began to hum softly in her sleep. Her hips were moving slightly, and the wild scent of her arousal was building. All he wanted to do was press her beneath him and slide between her clenching thighs, but he didn't trust himself just yet. Instead, he slipped back into his clothes and retreated downstairs.

It was too new, this crystal-sharp knowledge of her body. He now knew how it felt to be inside her, to be clutched by her velvet-soft muscles, to feel her tremors from within. He needed a little more time to prepare himself mentally before she woke and needed him to assuage the ache that his seed would awaken in her body.

"_A vampire's semen apparently has an aphrodisiac effect on a human," _Alice had told him_. "If you don't use protection, she's going to have a reaction."_

"_What kind of reaction?" Edward had asked warily. The images in Alice's mind were edifying, to say the least, but he didn't want to misunderstand._

"_Think of a nymphomaniac. On cocaine. She's going to be out-of-control horny for hours. Hyper-sensitive, hyper-responsive." Alice paused, arching a brow at him. "The more you give her, the longer it will last. And if she gets it orally, she'll have the world's worst case of heartburn later."_

_Edward would have blushed if he had blood. "Will she be in any danger?"_

_Alice shrugged. "Hard to say. At the very least she'll be exhausted and sore after it wears off. I wouldn't let her have too much, if you choose to go this route." She pursed her lips. "And pace yourself. For her sake."_

Fate had stepped in. Perhaps Alice had known, perhaps she hadn't, that their protection would fail. He'd been too preoccupied with the visions in her head to sort out the overlapping timelines.

He forced himself to start cleaning up the colossal mess he'd made when he discovered Esme had gone. Sorting the books back into some kind of order would be an acceptable distraction from Bella's soft, silky, needy body. He hoped.

She woke all too soon. He heard the moment her feet touched the floor. The poor book in his hands practically groaned when he clenched his fingers. Smoothing it out, trying to repair the damage, Edward moved to the window seat and sat down. To prevent himself from flying upstairs and taking her against the wall.

"Edward?" she called. Her voice came out husky and low; she cleared her throat.

"Down here, Bella," Edward called back softly.

She came into view a moment later.

She was wearing the nightgown and robe that he'd laid out for her. It was the softest outfit he could find, made of fine, shimmering sky-blue silk. The gown was cut simply, a narrow sheath falling almost to her feet, with no scratchy embroidery or beading to irritate her hyper-sensitive skin. It was slit practically to her hip on one side, and the vee of the bodice exposed a generous portion of her breasts. She clutched the matching robe to her chest tightly, as if trying to prevent the silk from rubbing her body.

He'd known that she would be incredible in the ensemble. But he couldn't have anticipated how she would look in her flushed, bewildered arousal. She reminded him of a lost princess in a fairy story, unable to find her way home.

Her skin was slightly pink, rosier than usual, her blood quite literally stirred and coming to the surface. Her hair was a riot of waves, mussed by their lovemaking and her troubled sleep. Her eyes were wide and a little glassy. She was breathing fast and shallow. And God, her scent was excruciating, sharp and rich and tantalizing…

He didn't dare rise and help her across the spilled swamp of books. He was afraid he would tumble her down the instant he touched her and fuck her on the floor. A copy of _Miss Manners' Guide to Excruciatingly Correct Behavior_ digging into her back.

_Allow her to come to you_, a voice in his mind advised him. It sounded like Esme. Like a deer in the woods, who would not approach unless one stayed perfectly still.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a tiny voice. God, she was so beautiful in the soft light of the store. He tried not to look at her, instead focusing intently on his task.

"Trying to get these in some semblance of order," he said briefly, throwing a few volumes into their respective piles.

"Edward, I'm…I'm…" Bella seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

_Dying for you. Burning up. Horny as hell._

"I know," he said quietly. "I can smell it."

"God, Edward," she bit back a sob, running her hands over her elbows. "Why did you leave?"

"I was afraid I'd go crazy, sitting and watching you sleep." No use in prevaricating, not now.

"Help me," she blurted out, stumbling closer and knocking his neat piles all over the place. "Please."

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph._ He gave in instantly, pulling her to him and tugging her head down to kiss her. She moaned, rubbing her lips across his, desperate to ease the ache. He growled deep in his throat.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured, running his tongue from her collarbone to her ear. He flicked her earlobe softly and felt her clench.

"I want you," she said immediately. Her fingers were digging convulsively into his hair.

"Mmm, I know," he said, feeling smug and amused and not a little ashamed of both. "How do you want me first, Bella?"

"Inside me," she hissed. "I want to feel you in me, Edward. Bare." She went for his fly, her trembling hands struggling with the zipper.

He hesitated. This was what he had feared, when he'd watched these scenes unfold in Alice's mind.

"That will make it worse, Bella," he murmured, stroking her back firmly through the silk. "You just got a little, earlier."

His indecision was working her into a frenzy. She yanked on his zipper and plunged her hands inside, moaning at the contact of her bare skin against his. "Just once," she breathed. "Just once, I need to feel it. _Please_."

He groaned, the feeling of her hot hands on his erection burning away his reservations. "Okay, _bellissima_," he said. "Just remember whose idea this was."

"Kay. Okay." She wrestled with his slacks, trying to force them out of her way. With a groan, Edward captured her hands in one of his and spun her around.

"Come here," he instructed her, pulling her hips towards him and quickly unfastening his trousers and pushing them away. She looked behind her as she backed to sit on his lap. He gathered her nightgown to pool around her waist and fall over them both.

Bella had once seen a high tension electrical wire that had been broken by a tree in a storm. It had been sparking and jumping all over the road like a live snake in pain. Charlie had immediately ordered her away, cautioning her to avoid the puddles all over the road and the chain-link fence nearby. When he'd come home that afternoon, he had been white and shaking and had hugged her for a long time.

Bella felt like that wire. Her skin was alive and buzzing with electricity. Every touch was excruciating. Every time she looked at him, lust spurted through her, gathering between her legs in an intolerable ache.

Very gently, with maddening slowness, Edward wrapped one arm around her. It was as if he was afraid she would detonate at the slightest touch. And indeed, the soft pressure of his arm beneath her breasts and his slacks between her thighs abraded her skin like sandpaper. She couldn't stop shivering, rubbing herself back against him.

"Spread your knees," he entreated her, and with one hand urged her to spread her legs wide. He pulled her flush against him, and suddenly he was there, his cock hard against her pussy and inching into her by slow, infuriating degrees.

The myriad sensations of his clothed body against her, his cock sliding deep, his breath in her ear was driving her quickly to the brink of insanity. His hands stroking her skin were soothing and stimulating all at once. He rubbed all over her thighs, her knees, and down to her ankles, sometimes dragging the silk with them and sometimes inching under it, but as soon as his touch moved away from one place, the ache was back and worse than ever.

And then his cool body withdrew from her. She groaned, searching for his hands. But he leaned back on the window seat, bracing himself on his elbows. She squirmed in his lap, trying to pull him back up to assuage the mad tingling of her skin…and in doing so, she found herself completely impaled, his sex seated as deeply inside her as she thought it was possible to be.

"Edward," she moaned. "Please."

"Ride," he countered, and his voice was rough and needy. "I want to see it."

She was sure that every individual hair on her body was standing straight up. Whimpering, she complied, grasping his knees and using her back and arms to push herself up, then fall down upon him.

"Use me," he told her. His voice was low and tense. "Take whatever you want. For now, I'm just going to…watch…_damn._"

She had grasped his meaning instantly. He wanted her to take the lead. He wasn't going to rescue her from this insanity beneath her skin; not yet. Whimpering uncontrollably, Bella pumped her body up and down upon him.

He shifted beneath her, his hips tilting slightly. She could tell he was fighting not to move. His breath was harsh and clipped, a remembered response to his ancient human need for oxygen.

She didn't care that she probably looked like a flailing octopus, humping him gracelessly. She didn't even care that they were in full view of the dark street outside. All she cared about was him inside her, sliding in and out and in and out, over and over, until the mad tingling in her chest exploded into a dozen burning stars.

She might have screamed. She wasn't sure.

"Good?" he murmured, and she felt his cool hand searching beneath her hair to rub her neck gently.

She nodded, panting. The insane need for stimulation had subsided to a dull tremor in her limbs. She remembered her manners with an embarrassed grimace and relinquished her death grip on his thighs to reach down and stroke her fingernails over his balls. He deserved it, after that. He deserved the mother of all blow jobs, for God's sake.

"Don't worry about that," he murmured, catching her hands with his and squeezing them softly.

"But…" Bella flailed for a response. It didn't seem fair.

"If you're thinking that I'm not going to get my share, you're sadly mistaken," he said with a low chuckle. "Just rest for a moment. It will start again soon."

"What? Oh!" Bella moaned. "_Again_?"

"Mmmm. A couple of hours, at least. Which reminds me, I'm going to go get you some more aspirin." He sat up, his hands on her hips, and kissed her beneath her ear. "You think about what you want now, and I'll be right back."

He was gone in a bewildering flash. Bella found that she was standing alone amidst the fallen books, still swaying from the effects of her orgasm. With a groan of distrust she eyed the big picture window, wondering if anyone was out and about at this hour of the morning. Her internal clock told her it was about two a.m.

Edward was back before she'd finished calculating the time. She blinked when he appeared in front of her, aspirin and water in hand.

"How do you feel?" he murmured as he watched her swallow.

She looked down. "Embarrassed."

"Why?" he asked in surprise. He moved to embrace her, but the thought of any touch of his skin against hers made her flinch away.

"I feel like a cokehead just come off a bender," she confessed. "I'm not going to have an ounce of dignity left, when this is over."

Edward chuckled. "You know how I feel all the time, then."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious." He moved to catch her eyes. "It's a nice change, to be the one in control of his actions for a while. When you're around me, it's all I can do to behave myself."

He leaned in, and when she didn't flinch away, he brushed a light kiss upon her lips. "Quid pro quo, _bellissima_."

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. Mostly to distract herself, because she could feel the burning begin between her legs once more.

He pressed his lips together, a laughing twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, intrigued now.

"No, it's just…it's from a romance novel," he said.

"Huh?"

"I read a book once where the hero called his wife that. I thought it was…pretty sexy."

"Edward Cullen, literary snob and reader of French, Chilean, and Italian poetry, reads _romance novels_?"

"I never said I was a literary snob. I read lots of things."

"Including trashy novels."

They were laughing together now, standing close but not touching. "Including _romance_ novels. I told you I learned a lot over the years about…women."

Bella groaned. "I thought you meant you read Dr. Ruth or the Kama Sutra or something."

"Mmmm. Those too."

Bella wet her lips. She was having more and more trouble following the conversation. Edward's mouth was forming words, and she knew that they meant something…but she was much more interested in the curve of his lower lip…the sharp line of his jaw…

"Edward," she murmured, interrupting him. He had been talking about books. Stupid books.

"Yes, Bella."

"I don't care." She stepped forward, moaning when the tips of her breasts brushed his chest.

"I can see that." His eyes glittered in the low light. "What do you care about, then?"

"Your mouth."

He inhaled sharply, and his jaw flexed. His gorgeous jaw. "Your mouth," she repeated. "I want your mouth on me. Quick, Edward, before I – I –"

"Okay," he assured her. She was in genuine distress, rubbing herself against him like there was an itch under her skin that she couldn't satisfy. With a quick move, he reversed their positions so that she was sitting on the window seat and he was in front of her. In a flash he was on his knees and had her gown raised to her hips.

Her thighs were wet with her own fluids. She smelled like heat and lust and sex. Her scent, always incredible, had gone earthy and fecund, like peaches that were almost too ripe. With a secret prayer that he wouldn't accidentally bite her, he spread her knees and dove straight in.

He could taste himself on her.

She bucked wildly beneath him, her fingers clutching his hair and trying desperately to pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around her, controlling her, hoping he could prevent her from hurting herself in her frenzy. Softly, he pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit.

The sound she made was beyond human. Pain and pleasure mixed together in near-toxic quantities. He wondered suddenly if her heart could take the strain of what was to come.

_Well, if she flatlines, I guess I'll just be changing her sooner than I expected_, he thought. And the sudden idea of having her that way, strong and wild and unbreakable, was more than he could bear.

He had been tonguing her clit for all of ten seconds when she suddenly arched, her knees rising off the bench, and came in a furious rush. He pulled back but kept his hands on her thighs, rubbing her skin soothingly.

"Again," she hissed. And to his shock, she let go of his hair and began to knead her own breasts through her gown. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, unable to handle the sight in his less-than-comfortable state.

Edward slid his tongue into her seam again, licking her nether lips gently before settling in to suckle her clit. His hands slid under her thighs to knead them gently. She reared beneath him, crying out, and in mere seconds she was gasping and shaking under his hands and lips.

He switched their positions a dozen times, pressing her down to the floor with as much gentleness as he could muster, sitting her atop the counter where the cash register had stood before he threw it to the floor, backing her against some of the bookshelves that remained standing. It was like a three-hour tour of all the ways he had dreamed of taking her in the past several months, but with a great deal of frustration on his part. He didn't dare enter her again without a condom, and when he did it was with extreme gentleness, praying it wouldn't break again and make her frenzy worse.

He was a sharp edge, and every time he touched her she reacted like he was setting her nerves on fire. With wonder and no little sense of triumph, he watched her come apart over and over again, until her heart beat feebly and she couldn't keep her eyes open from exhaustion. And still, she writhed and moaned and pleaded with him to touch her.

Her flesh was swollen, her lips raw-looking and her limbs limp by the time the sun began to make its presence known just below the horizon. He could see bruises rising on her arms and thighs, and he feared that her channel would be rubbed raw and bleeding if he entered her again. And still she moaned.

Finally, he took her upstairs to their bed, stripping off her clothes and his and tossing all the bedcovers to the floor save the bottom sheet, to minimize the brush of fabric against her skin, a sensation that seemed to cause her agony. He spooned up behind her and held her as close and tight as he dared, and as he gently thrummed her clit with his fingers, he spoke to her.

"When I change you," he whispered, "You'll be stronger than me. You'll be able to take whatever I give you, and then some."

Bella moaned weakly, the image of her and Edward together in complete abandon working on her feverish mind like kerosene on a bonfire.

"I'm going to have to work very hard to keep you satisfied," he continued, his voice rough and low. "And it will be me begging. We'll chase each other through the woods in winter, and you won't be cold. You'll catch me and make me scream for you. And when it's over, we'll start all over again."

Bella whimpered beneath his touch, clutching the arm that was clasped around her belly.

"You'll never get tired. You'll never get sore. If you want to make love to me for hours at a time, you can. And days, and weeks. I've seen it done. I can't wait to break Emmett's record."

That got a laugh, at least. She climaxed beneath his fingers, but feebly. He could feel she was near the end of her rope.

To Bella, it seemed like it was never going to end.

She would find herself climbing, climbing, a single touch or kiss enough to spark the ascent, and her body would coil like a spring, only to release in a furious rush…and begin again. She was vaguely aware that they were in their bed, that they had been all over the shop and the sitting room, but she had no memory of anything but his hands and lips on her body. Tears of exertion and too much feeling were leaking from her eyes, and he would lick them from her cheeks with his cold tongue, and she was wishing desperately, for the twentieth time, that it would never end and that it would finally end and that her body would just _stop_ already.

She floated.

She was vaguely aware of rest.

She was no longer trembling. Her skin no longer crawled with lust and frustration. Edward had forced her to swallow another pair of aspirin, and he was holding her loosely, his cold skin soothing the burn of her exhausted muscles. He was still whispering to her, the words that had helped her body to come when she had passed the point of total exhaustion.

"I want to make love to you in the ocean," he whispered. "Wearing only the waves. I've always wondered how long we could hold our breath, if we sank to the bottom and worshiped each other in the salt and the sand."

She hummed, smiling at the image.

"I'm going to love you in the snow." His fingers ghosted along her arms. "We'll be white and black and naked under the moon, and there will be no one to see us as we kiss and kiss and make snow angels. We'll make the snow melt, you and I…"

Bella slept.

* * *

_Author's Note: It was indeed from a romance novel that I got "bellissima." It's a book called _The Prince of Midnight_ by Laura Kinsale. She's my favorite romance novelist and one of my favorite authors across the board. My favorite book of hers is _Uncertain Magic_. Recommend highly._

___Very few of you remembered what Edward had told Bella back in Forks regarding his semen. Most of you were all freaked out that a bouncy demon spawn was on the way...ha ha ha, no. I liked the character of Renesemee, but I always thought it was just not possible for Edward to have a baby. He's dead. He has no DNA. Of course, Edward's very existence is just not possible, but...anyway. Moving on._


	48. Chapter 47

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

* * *

"Bella, take this."

"Don't speak to me."

"You'll feel better if you take some of this. And there's breakfast ready whenever you want it."

"Get the fuck away from me, Edward. I'm never going to let you touch me again."

"Bella, I told you it was an accident. I'm so sorry."

"Screw you."

"You did, Bella. I was there."

"Oh, that's original. Shut up, you smartass, and get out of my sight. I'm dying, and you're making idiot comments and smirking like a moron."

"How about a bath? The water will help soothe your muscles. I have some bath stuff we can use…"

"Edward, get the _fuck_ away from me, or I swear I'll call Jake and tell him…tell him…that you bit a clown or something. _A baby_. A cute baby. Okay? I do not want your help."

"Bella…."

* * *

Emmett owned a Cessna Citation X jet, which Bella boarded with a bit of trepidation. It was a little thing, hardly appropriate for trans-continental travel, but none of the other Cullens seemed at all put out by the size. Or the fact that Rosalie was flying.

When Bella got inside, however, and glimpsed the typically Cullen-esque opulence of the leather seats, marble surfaces, full bar, plush carpet and all those things that were usually quite absent from your typical commercial airplane, she figured she might as well relax. No one spent that much money equipping a plane that was going to fall straight out of the air.

Except someone named Cullen, that is.

"Nervous?" Edward murmured, rubbing her neck lightly with his cool fingers.

"Yes," she confessed, taking off her jacket. "Where are the flight crew?"

"We're the flight crew. Don't worry, Rosalie has degrees in engineering and avionics, and Emmett has been to school to study mechanical engineering and…well, a bunch of other stuff. The rest of us are pretty smart, too."

Bella nodded. She supposed that for this particular flight, it would be best not to have any outsiders on board.

The trip to Florida was uneventful, as was the visit itself. Renée was suitably awed by Edward, so much so that Bella had the feeling that Phil was a bit jealous. Renée had more than a little of the cougar in her…well, considering the fact that she was six physical years older than Edward, Bella couldn't deny that she'd passed the trait on to her daughter.

Their visit was of necessity brief. Edward – the other Cullens didn't make their presence known – couldn't come outside during the humid Jacksonville days and had to pretend to be swamped with work. He took the Dwyers and Bella out for dinner twice, and at the end of their second meal, he pulled a trick that Bella was certain she'd never forgive him for.

He got down on one knee and proposed. With a gigantic diamond ring that had belonged to his mother.

Renée practically asphyxiated. Phil just sat in his chair, blinking and holding his water glass like he had forgotten what it was for. Bella blushed and stammered and nearly tripped when she stood up to accept the ring and the kiss that he pressed softly to her knuckles.

The entire restaurant went bonkers. They all made a quick escape before every diner in the place managed to make their way over to the table to congratulate them.

"You didn't have to do that," Bella hissed to Edward as Phil was calming Renée's sobs and Edward was unlocking the car door for her.

He was smiling at her mysteriously, his brows arched in a knowing glance. "It's the typical method for asking a woman to marry him," he reminded her.

"But Renee doesn't care if she thinks we're married or not. She's not like that. You didn't have to put on a show –"

"It wasn't a show." He took her hand firmly and pressed her down into the passenger seat of the car. "I want to marry you. You said yes. Ergo, we are engaged."

Bella couldn't think of a thing to say.

The next morning before sunrise, Bella said an emotional goodbye to her mother. She was a little in shock, knowing that she'd never see her again. Renee cried and kissed her and made Edward promise to take good care of her.

She knew, with the same uncanny intuition that Charlie had, that it would likely be their last meeting.

When they arrived at the airport, the Cessna was prepped and running. The sun was peeking over the horizon, making Edward's skin sparkle subtly in its rays. Bella looked out over the landscape for a long time, then, when she could put it off no longer, preceded Edward into the plane.

"We got everything we need?" Edward asked Emmett and Rosalie as he settled Bella into a seat and stowed their bags.

"Ready. We finished the black box this morning. Jasper and Alice are on the pyrotechnics." Emmett put on his earphones and leered back at Bella. "Ready to be born again, baby?"

Bella swallowed and nodded. "Ready."

"Then let's get this party started." Rosalie turned around. She spoke to the windshield as she flipped switches and checked calibrations. "You can change your mind at any time before I say 'last chance,' okay, girl?"

"I got it." Bella was sweating, but determined. She grasped Edward's hand tightly.

"I'll be here the whole time," Edward told her in a low voice. "It will be hard, but remember what I told you. You'll be perfectly safe the whole time. And when you open your eyes, I'll be the first thing you see. I swear it."

"All right, people, let's blow up a plane," Jasper yelled from somewhere in the bowels of the aircraft. "We've got to be at the crash site in less than fifty minutes."

As the plane began to taxi down to the runway, Bella lost her nerve and unbuckled her safety belt. She climbed into Edward's lap and wrapped herself into his arms. He held her almost too tightly, tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'll always love you more," he replied quietly.

She smiled, because she knew better.

* * *

_Dear Carlisle and Esme,_

_I'm writing this in the dark, upstairs in the loft of the store, listening to Bella and one of our regular customers. This kid has been coming in more and more frequently. He's in love with my wife. It's infuriating, to say the least._

_I'd go down and scare him off, but Bella insists that if he could see her and me together, all sparkling and whatever, he would begin to suspect something. Alice claims that he'll go off all Van Helsing if he sees. I think she just enjoys my torment._

_Bella's been irritated with me lately – I won't let her go to La Push to see Jacob and his family. Well, really, it's Jacob who doesn't want her to come; she's pissed because I'm siding with him. Jake's afraid that if too many vampires start roaming around, the baby's werewolf gene will get triggered. Morgan doesn't want that life for the little guy. We've discussed it, and we can't agree on whether Seth's change was set off by our presence in Forks way back when Bella and I first met, or if it was because of the Volturi's visit a few years later. Either way, we don't want to take the chance._

_So…Bella's making me suffer. She keeps throwing off her shield and sending me all these images…well, all I can say is that she's getting really good at it. And she knows I can't come anywhere near her until this punk kid who doesn't even notice her wedding ring has left the building._

_I'll get her back. Alice and Rose will be back from Alaska in a few days. They plan on taking her shopping, and there's no rule saying I have to protect her from them. Besides, she always comes home with new lingerie._

_I miss you both, but I'm happy. Sometimes we all sit around and reminisce about you two, but it's different from when you were still here, Esme. I just have this feeling that you're both at peace now, together somehow. That you check in on us every once in a while. Not too often, though – I imagine you have other stuff to do._

_Damn it, that kid is trying to get up the nerve to ask Bella out for a drink. I might have to kill him after all._

_Fin  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you, dear hearts, for taking this journey with me. I have several outtakes I'm thinking about and at least one epilogue planned - we have to see how Bella takes to immortality, right?

Once again, many thanks to the people who took the time to beta this fic, including Bonnysammy and AngelGoddess1981 at Twilighted and Miss Sherrie and Susan Q for pre-reading. Hit me up at CyraBear on Twitter sometime and keep the faith.


	49. Before the Crash

The Muses of ice and of fire

Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer

We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights

We only intend to admire.

_This outtake takes place just before the final chapter of _For Whom the Bell Tolls._ I hope it will help flesh out the conclusion and appease some of you who were like, "what the hell kind of ending was that?"_

* * *

A week after that marathon session, when all of Bella's aches and pains and bruises had finally faded, she got a text from Edward while at work informing her that they had a flight plan filed to go visit Jacksonville. She was too busy to call him back and get more details; instead, she was resigned to waiting until she got off work and as able to head over to the bookstore. When she got there, however, Edward was not. Alice and Rosalie were sitting downstairs waiting for her.

"He went hunting," Alice explained. "I convinced him to go. We have work to do."

"Oh?" Bella wondered if she would ever stop being wary of anything Rose and Alice came up with. She hung her coat by the door and allowed herself to be hustled up the stairs.

"Shower," Alice commanded, dragging her to the bathroom. "Wash your face and exfoliate. And use the shampoo I put in there."

"What's going on?" Bella called to them as she lathered up her hair. The girls were bustling around the bathroom, rummaging through drawers and setting lots of things out on the counter, things that she couldn't see through the frosted glass of the shower door.

"Just scrub," Rose commanded. "Alice, where are those tweezers we bought?"

When Bella emerged from the shower, damp and rosy from scrubbing herself down with a loofah, an entire beauty parlor seemed to be waiting for her at the vanity. Alice shoved her into her blue silk bathrobe and made her sit on the bench.

Rosalie immediately attacked her hair with a comb. Alice started dabbing at her face with a cotton pad soaked with some sort of toner.

"I think we'll need to take off about an inch and a half," Rosalie said, running her fingers through Bella's hair. "Girl, when was the last time you had a trim?"

"Um, maybe in May? What are we doing? Is this a prelude to a fancy dinner or something?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you see this?" She speared her fingers through her short black hair, holding it out around her face.

"Your hair?"

"It's been this length," Alice said with a scowl, "for the _last...ninety...years_."

Bella bit her lip to keep from giggling. "Alice, your hair is beautiful."

"It's _short_," Alice insisted. She sounded revolted. "When you're changed, you're going to be frozen in time. Your hair is going to be the same forever. Your eyebrows. Your nails."

"See this?" Rosalie thrust her thumb in front of Bella's face, making her cross her eyes. A perfectly lacquered red nail shimmered in front of her nose. "It's got a _chip_ in it. All my nails are perfect except for this one. And it's been that way since the day I was bitten."

"Rosalie, I don't see any chip."

"Well, I do," Rosalie shot back. "And believe me, you are going to absolutely abhor these split ends about ten years from now. Face forward."

"I told you that no one can see your wounded nail," Alice grumbled to Rosalie. "Whereas I have had short hair for decades. Through the forties. Through the seventies, when everyone had those feathered bangs. It was _infuriating_."

"So you're going to give me a makeover?" Bella squinted at Alice as she started massaging some kind of cream into her cheeks. "But...what if long hair is totally out in fifty years?"

"You can pin it up," Rosalie said instantly. "That's what I did in the fifties. It's much better to go long than short."

"Poor Emmett," Alice giggled. "In the seventies, when all the guys had long hair and sideburns? He was stuck with his short little locks. Rose tried to get him to wear a wig, but he refused."

"And Jasper has had that mop for _ever_." Alice rolled her eyes. "He stuck out like a sore thumb for the first half of the century."

"Edward's hair is all over the place," Bella mused. In truth, she loved it, but she could imagine how strange it would look in the age of Errol Flynn and Gary Cooper. "Was it always like that?"

Alice and Rosalie both snickered. "We're not really sure," Rosalie said. "He can tame it if he really wants to, but he rarely bothers. I'm guessing his mother had been after him to get it cut for a month before...well, before they all died."

"Sometimes I look at his eyebrows and I just want to scream," Alice huffed. "He looks like a caveman with those things. Alas, there's nothing to be done."

"But _you_," Rosalie said, snipping at a lock of Bella's hair that she was holding between two fingers, "have the opportunity to be perfect. Trends and fads come and go, but you're going to be beautiful through the ages. So be still."

"Thank God your ears are pierced," Alice said, fingering the little silver studs Bella was wearing. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get clip-ons to stay put when your earlobes have zero elasticity?" Mystified, Bella shook her head. It seemed like the safe reply.

"What happened to Edward's parents?" Bella asked tentatively a few minutes later. Alice paused in waxing one eyebrow.

"They died in the Spanish Influenza," Rosalie said brusquely, snipping away. "Edward would have died too, but Carlisle changed him."

"He was the first," Alice said. "Carlisle had been lonely, but he never would have done what he did if Edward hadn't been alone and dying."

"What about you guys?" Bella asked, hoping that she wasn't opening any old wounds.

Alice shrugged. "I don't remember anything about my human life," she said. "That fucker James said something about hunting me. That's the first clue I've ever had about where I came from. Edward thinks it was somewhere in the south."

Bella averted her eyes, uncomfortable with Alice's suddenly withdrawn demeanor.

"And I had nothing much to live for," Rosalie said, a strange harshness to her tone. "If I'd lived, which I probably wouldn't have, my family would have shunned me. I would have been a pariah."

"Why -"

"Let's talk about this another time," Alice said quickly. "It's not a very fun story, and anyway, today is about _you_. What do you think of this little mole at her hairline, Rose? Should she get it removed?"

Bella groaned. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't have much of a say in whether they got rid of the mole. As they discussed it, she thought about what the girls had told her about their human lives.

Edward's parents had just died. Something terrible - the nature of which Bella could guess, considering her reaction to the subject - had happened to Rosalie. And Alice had no memory whatsoever of her life before she was changed.

She was different. She had friends, and a mother and father whom she loved. She was going to throw all that away, just disappear from their lives in the blink of an eye.

Charlie would be crushed, of course. He would look for her forever. Her mother would grieve for her as well. Jake...well, Jake would have a pretty shrewd idea of what had happened to her, and while he would never tell anyone, he would probably grieve as well. After all, they would be natural enemies.

"Bella," Alice said suddenly, "it won't work."

"Huh?" Bella looked up into Alice's amber eyes. Saw the worry and compassion there.

"You can't make it better for them. If you leave a note, or try to explain what's going to happen, you'll just cause them more pain. It will be best to make a clean break."

Bella looked down at her hands, then back up at her reflection in the mirror when Rose, still wielding her scissors, made an impatient sound. "But my parents...won't they look for me?"

"We'll come up with something," Rosalie said quietly. "An accident of some sort. Something that you would never survive."

"Actually," Alice said thoughtfully, "We might make it look as if you and Edward had died together. Enough of your friends and family have met him that it would be strange if he wasn't at your funeral and whatnot."

"Maybe a plane crash," Rosalie said. "The little Cessna. Crashing into the side of a mountain and bursting into flames."

Bella let them speculate about the ways that she could die. A tear slipped out of the corner of one eye.

* * *

End Notes:

_I'm pretty sure that this scene would have taken place in Breaking Dawn if that whole pesky pregancy thing hadn't gotten in the way. Alice just couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Bella even more perfect._


End file.
